


Baby in a Cauldron

by Look_A_User_Name



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, POV Severus Snape, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape is a good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 101,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_A_User_Name/pseuds/Look_A_User_Name
Summary: Severus loves Regulus, Regulus loves him. They are forced into terrible circumstances because of their love, however one of these "circumstances" they love dearly. Unfortunately Regulus dies by the inferi and Severus has to live his life and raise their son without him. Will he learn to love again or will he always love Regulus? Will there be a place in this world for their son?This Story follows Severus Snape's point of view and eventually some of his son's POV too. However it follows Snape closely starting from his fifth year to his cannon death and maybe a bit beyond.This is the first time I've ever posted here, I'm still trying to figure out how the site works. I'd like to thank anyone who reads it though.This story is- Complete!
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Male Character(s), George Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 34
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, I did my best hope you like it.

“Why would you tell them!? They’re horrible to me why would you tell them that!?” Severus screamed storming away from his best friend.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Lilly yelled following him pleading through the grass, tears were welling in her eyes. “I thought if he knew they’d leave you alone! That, that prat Potter would know you weren’t interested in me, I thought I was helping!”

Snape whirled on her throwing his arms in the air. “Did it look like it helped when I was hanging upside down? Or when he yanked down my pants! I was already a laughing stock, you just made it worst!”

He sunk down by the forest covering his eyes trying to will away the tears. Lilly dropped to her knees next to him. “I’m so sorry! I- I really am- I thought the wizarding world would be more accepting then the muggle world. I- I… Sev I was only trying to help.”

“Just go away.” Snape moaned into his knees. It was bad enough that his muggle father beat him for his magic, then for liking men. He had confided in Lilly and she had promised not to tell but she had turned around and told Potter and he told his merry band of morons. His fists tightened as tears strained against his eyes, he just needed to be alone. He was so mad, so hurt, so humiliated. He was shaking. He felt an arm wrap around him he sat up immediately shoving her off. “Go away Mudblood!”

He froze seeing the hurt dance across her face, she pursed her lips standing suddenly. He felt himself stumbling out an apology, he didn’t mean it really he didn’t but she didn’t look back. He turned back to his knees, part of him felt justified, she had outed him to Potter of all people. Really she should have known better. He kept his head down and cried silently.

He stayed out there the rest of the evening skipping dinner, he had calmed down but just didn’t want to move. He had just sat there thinking about things and how his life had gone so wrong. A hand on his shoulder startled him, he looked over as Regulus sat beside him silently handing him a sandwich.

“I’m sorry my brother is such a prat.” He said letting his head thump against the tree.

“It’s fine. At least there is one good Black in the world.” He responded, his companion made a humming noise.

**********

“You should stop apologizing to her.” Regulus said standing over him arms crossed as he sat outside the Gryffindor common room. “She doesn’t deserve it.”

“What else am I to do?” He was grabbed roughly by the collar and hauled to his feet. Momentarily he had flashes to the older Black and barely steadied his breathe. This was his best mate Regulus not his jerk brother. The younger boy let him go, dusting him off he grabbed his wrist dragging him away.

“It’s not dignified, you will stop it.” Regulus sneered. Severus sighed it was really more like a command. He honestly didn’t know why he let the shorter boy boss him around. He was pulled towards the library. “Come on, you can help me study and I’ll quiz you on your OWLS.”

“Ok, thanks.” Severus said he didn’t say anything as the others hand slipped from his wrist to his hand. He did smile though as Regulus dragged him by the hand in a proud and determined walk.

**********

They sat together on the train, right next to each other. They had the whole compartment to themselves yet Regulus chose to sit right next to him. They each had a book open one to a more advance potions book, one a book of muggle fairy tales enchanted to look like a history book. Severus glanced over his shoulder at his friend, he had practically shoved his face into the book, nearly inches from the page. He chuckled alone together his pureblood friend acted like a fool.

“Sit back, you’ll wreck your eyes.” He snapped, he got a sheepish smile in return. “Why do you even like those?”

“I- I think they’re funny. Trolls under bridges as if they would fit or eat a goat.” He rolled his eyes. Snape snorted, giggling in the hall caught his attention he looked up as Lilly passed their cart with her friends he sighed closing his book. Regulus caught the exchange, perceptive bastard. “You’re not still caught up on her are you?”

“She was my best friend. Before we started Hogwarts we promised to always be friends she was like the sister I never had. And- don’t say anything or I will hex you.” He said looking him square in the eye. “I was like her brother that could do hair better than her actual sister.”

He tried to ignore Regulus’s eyes flashing from his to his hair and back again. He pursed his lips and snarled, Regulus held up his hands in mock innocence. “I didn’t say anything.”

He just rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t always so greasy. You know I shower.”

“I know, it’s your rubbish muggle shampoo it doesn’t mix well with potion fumes.” Regulus said matter of fact. “You should buy my brand. Their slogan is ‘make a unicorn jealous’.”

“I could never afford it.” He muttered. He looked at Regulus half expecting pity and half expecting disgust but his face showed neither. He simply shrugged and started talking about how boring his summer was going to be. He lamented about his parents disowning Sirius and how they were all over him as a result. Also because of his poor grade in potions they were going to hire a tutor and refused to bring him on the family trip to Spain. That seemed to spark an idea as he turned to him dark eyes sparkling.

“Severus you should be my tutor!” He clasped his hands together in undignified excitement.

“What? No I couldn’t my father would never let me. He hates magic.”

“And you hate him. It’s perfect, my parents will be gone for a month. Sirius is gone. It will just be me and Kreacher. I can have a tutor and you can get some extra coin. Besides it will make it easier to go to the meetings.”

“We’re too young to join.”

“Yes but my cousin’s fiancé Lucius is holding meeting to start the recruiting process.”

“He probably won’t accept a half blood.” Severus said disappointed.

“Of course he would. Half-blood is better than mudblood.” Regulus said flippantly, Severus cringed at the word. “Besides he’s actually accepting of people like us.”

Severus raised an eyebrow as the train pulled to a stop. “What do you mean ‘like us’?”

“You know, like us.” He looked around before leaning in he put a hand on Severus’s check and pulled him in kissing him on the side of the mouth. Startled Severus turned towards him earning a stealthy second kiss on the lips. Then he was gone standing and grabbing his luggage while Severus sat their stunned. He gave him a look and in a commanding tone simply said, “Owl me.”

**********

Owl him he did. He spent the entire summer going to and from the Black house true to his word he tutored Regulus for two hours a day, he was paid, handsomely he might add. After tutoring they would stroll about the wizarding world. He did buy the shampoo that claimed to make unicorns jealous, it smelt a tad florally but it didn’t matter it reminded him of Regulus and that was wonderful.

They also went to meetings at the Malfoy house, though neither dared ask if the Dark Lord truly would support people like them, though happily it was implied. Their relationship however was their secret. And a wonderful secret it was. Hand holding under tables, kisses behind closed doors and Severus’s favorite part when Regulus would straddled his lap grinding into him behind a locked and warded door. Let’s just say they both got very good with quick cleaning spells.

Severus sighed it was their last night together it would be harder once they went back to Hogwarts, it was hard now. They couldn’t go on dates, but at least they had the whole Black house to romp around in. He groaned leaning back on Regulus’s bed, the smaller boy was lay across his lap stomach down he looked up at him with a single curious eyebrow raised.

“You’re that excited for school?” He asked turning back to his dear pet kneazle, Matches.

“Well we certainly can’t do this. Or this.” He added spanking him making the other yelp and snap his head up. Matches hissed at him, but settled down quickly.

With a loud pop Kreacher appeared he quickly shot a stinging jinx at Snape but Regulus deflected it one handed. “Nasty little half blood!”

“Kreacher! That’s rude!” Regulus said sitting up a light blush across his face.

“Sorry Master Regulus.” He said looking actually ashamed.

“I love Severus I can’t have you talking like that to him.” He said continuing on but Severus tuned them out. Love? He loved him. He shook his head listening again at his name. At some point Regulus had gotten down and hugged the elf patting him on the head as he did so. “There there… You are a wonderful house elf Kreacher you make the Black house very proud.”

“Kreacher will get Master Regulus and his guest tea and cakes.” The elf said stumbling over himself to make the young Black happy.

“Thank you that would be wonderful.” Regulus said dusting himself off as the elf left with a pop.

“So... you love me?” Severus said looking at him coyly.

Regulus blushed, before looking at him dead in the eye while straitening his back. “As a matter of fact yes.”

“I love you too.”

**********

They did a wonderful job hiding their relationship, being in different years and thus different classes and dorms helped. Yet it always left them wanting. Potter and his gang of morons left them alone, and Regulus and his new position as the sole Black heir and member of the sacred 28 went on to hold himself very highly. Since he was always so regal and well put in front of people Severus almost felt like they were different people behind closed doors. To the world they were best mates to each other they were everything.

Severus got the best Christmas gift that year all of his and Regulus’s dorm mates where going home. Regulus had owled his parent’s to say he was staying at school to study more for his OWLS. It was perfect.

Christmas Eve Regulus joined him in his bed excited and shy. It made Severus thrilled perhaps tonight would finally be the night. They were kissing slowly, Regulus was laying on top of him, he snaked his hand down his back and fiddled with the top of his pants. Gently he slid a hand down into his underwear only to be grabbed by the wrist. Their kiss broke as he looked up into nervous eyes.

“I- I’m not…” Regulus trailed off looking ashamed.

“I’m sorry.” Severus said quickly trying to remove his hand but Regulus held it there looking confused and embarrassed.

“No it’s fine we can-”

“No.” Severus said calm and strictly making his eyes snap to him. “I love you. When you are ready we can and not a moment sooner.”

“You aren’t mad?”

“Of course not.”

“But I want you to be happy.” Regulus said blushing as he let the hand go.

“I am happy. I have a smart, hot Seeker boyfriend.”

“I love you!”

“I love you too!” Severus gasped before he was smothered in the others warm kisses. That Christmas was wonderful.

**********

Sixth year passed without much incident. Lilly started dating Potter which was disgusting. Summer was boring, since he and Regulus studied so much his grades had improved and he pasted his OWLS with flying colors his parents took him away to America for a month. He specifically gave Severus Matches, instructing the Kneazle to watch over his boyfriend while he was gone. The only thing of real interest was that his muggle father died. Begrudgingly he buried him next to his mother. Mr. and Mrs. Evan’s attended the funeral but no Lilly, it felt like a smack in the face. The Evan’s tried to offer him any support he needed but he refused. He wrote to Malfoy instead his old friend gladly gave him a spare bedroom.

That was the first time he ever met the Dark Lord, he was visiting the Malfoy’s when he spotted Severus studying away in the library. He strolled in dark brown hair and eyes of flame and charm. He sat across from him and smirked, Severus put down his book immediately confused as to what to do he tried to look for Lucius but they were alone.

“Hello Mr. Snape.” He said through a toothy grin. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Lucius speaks, highly, of your skills.”

“Thank you. It’s an honor to meet you my Lord.” He cursed in his head he sounded like an idiot. Should he have bowed? Lucius always did.

The older man smirked. “I heard you were interested in our cause.”

“Yes of course.” He answered feeling prickles in his mind, he tried not to flinch.

“Why? Think about it, I want a good answer.”

He thought of his father how nasty he was, he beat him and his mother. He thought of Regulus and how they were forbidden in muggle and wizard world to be together. He thought of James Potter and how he mocked, belittle and treated him. If he had power by the Dark Lord’s side he could end horrible muggles like his father, hurt those who hurt him. But most importantly he could protect himself and Regulus from those that would persecute them.

Before he could answer the Dark Lord was nodding his head. “I see, I see.”

“Pardon?”

“Severus,” He reached across the table laying a hand on his. “I can help you get all you want and more. Will you pledge yourself to me?”

An image of him and Regulus kissing came to the front of his mind. He nodded eagerly. “Yes, of course my Lord.”

“Excellent, at the end of seventh year you will be marked.” He made to stand when Severus stumbled out a ‘wait’. He cursed himself as the Dark Lord turned around eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“Do you really support a man loving another man?” He asked looking deeply into his eyes.

He smiled calmly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder he leaned in. “I’ll marry you both myself as we watch the ministry burn.”

His heart skipped a beat, he slid out of his chair bowing on one knee the way he saw Malfoy do. “My Lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

On the train he told Regulus all the Dark Lord said, his eyes sparkled by the time they arrived at Hogwarts Regulus had written a painfully formal letter asking Lucius to have him met the Dark Lord.

“I hope he’s not insulted by my crudeness.” He said showing it to Severus for the millionth time.

“Regulus it’s so formal it could probably pour tea better than me.”

“Why would you pour your own tea?” He asked in innocent bewilderment. Severus hid a smile behind his hand as they watched the owl fly away.

“Come on the welcome back feast will start soon. We best get back before we’re noticed as missing.” He started to pull him but Regulus stood still checking his white gold watch.

“We’re already late. If the stupid prefect Avery wants to get us in trouble let’s make it worth it. I haven’t seen you all summer and I want to show you that I’ve learned to ride.”

“Learned to ride? Reg you’re a seeker what do you-”

“Not that broom, this broom.” He said sternly leaning in to grab a handful of his boyfriend.

“They won’t be back to the dorms for another hour. Let’s go!” They ran off hand and hand trying not to giggle. It was the best Welcome back feast Severus ever had. Even the next day when Sirius tried to berate him on the ‘bruises’ on his neck, Severus smiled thinking yeah but I fucked your brother.

******

It was right before Christmas when they got caught. They were in a classroom, Severus leaning against an old desk, holding Regulus up by the bottom his knees planted on either side of Severus for extra support. He ground into the older boy as his fingers passed through his hair. They didn’t hear the door open didn’t see the other enter.

“Bloody hell!”

They snapped apart, Severus’s eyes widened. As he gripped Regulus tight, he turned them around in a quick motion sitting him on the desk as Regulus tried in vain to see who was there. Severus faced them wand at the ready.

“Avery!” He snapped, ready to defend Regulus at all costs.

Avery made some heaving noises, as he looked at them. “Disgusting! Eww!”

“Stuff it Avery! What do you want?” He looked around but only saw him.

“I saw Regulus sneak in here. I wanted a word with him.” Avery said with a scowl.

Regulus slunk off the desk in a silky manner, straitening his clothes as he went in a matter of seconds he looked perfect. He stood tall managing to look down at the taller boy as he crossed his arms head high. “What do I owe the pleasure of your company Avery?”

His regal tone straightened Avery up real quick, he scratched the back of his head looking ashamed of his earlier actions. Regulus flicked the wand in his hand ever slightly, Severus felt his appearance straighten. Avery finally looked up meeting the younger Black’s gaze only to look away ashamed.

“I see. Well if you have nothing to say-”

“No- no! I do!” He said quickly faltering over his words. He cleared his throat, trying to stand straighter. “The Dark Lord has accepted your request. He wishes to meet with you in the summer.”

“Delightful.” Regulus said calmly. “I look forward to it. Anything else?”

“No, I’ll just be going.” Avery said backing away.

“Oh Avery,” Regulus said touching his chin in fake thought. “What you saw here will be our little secret. Right?”

“O-of course.”

“Excellent, since the Dark Lord did already give us his blessing it would be ever so embarrassing if you spoke against us. Understood?” He smiled so bitter sweetly it was painful. Avery backed out of the door nodding in agreement. Once the door was shut, Regulus’s face shifted to an exhausted deep breathing. “Oh wow that was so close. I almost panicked how’d I do?”

“Wow.”

“It was that bad?” He hissed, holding his own arms.

“It was bloody brilliant. Mr. Black.” Severus said looking astonished. “As a matter of fact I dare say I found it very enjoyable. Let’s remember that voice during break.”

******

At the end of seventh year Severus took the Dark Mark. It was a proud moment for him, one step closer to his dream with Regulus. He would prove himself worthy of the Dark Lord. He was living at Spinner’s End, Regulus was there basically all the time. It was like they lived together. It was bliss. He worked on a mastery in potions, brewed unbelievable things for the Dark Lord and got to spend all his free time with Regulus. Until of course he burst through his fireplace in tears.

“I’m betrothed!”

“What!?”

“Mother, she has betrothed me! To a sixth year Slytherin girl!” Regulus sunk into his arms so upset he couldn’t stand.

“B-but the Dark Lord has promised us to each other! Surely she can’t argue with him.” Severus said as they sunk to the floor together, his fingers combing through Regulus’s hair.

“Oh she said I can be with you. But as the Black heir I need to produce well a heir.” He shuddered burying his face into him.

“You’re going to be seventeen soon then you’ll be a legal adult. She can’t stop the Dark Lord from marrying us.”

Regulus spun in his arms just enough to see his face. “I’m worried. What if he agrees with her? Another pureblood baby.”

Severus smoothed his hair. “Well I can’t say I haven’t been trying to put a baby in you.”

“You are not funny.”

He leaned down kissing his temple. “We have at least two years to think of something and I will think of something.”

Regulus looked up at him, he stretched up just a little and Severus leaned down to meet him sealing their lips. He held him tight, no he would never let this go.

******

Christmas came and went and Severus once again tried in vain to put a baby in Regulus. Though the later nearly hexed him for making the ‘same stupid joke’. They had a nice Christmas, Regulus gifted him many books he thought might help their strange little search. Severus still didn’t have much money but he had however brewed him Felix Felicis, and a few other potions.

“This is brilliant, we should share the potion and comb through the books together.” Regulus said from his spot on the couch.

“Absolutely not that is for your NEWTS.” Severus said grunting as the shorter boy tossed his legs onto him like a footrest.

“This is more important then NEWTS.”

“Regulus I don’t even know if this is possible.” Severus said rubbing his temple. “There are no known cases. We may never be able to make this work.”

“Sev, I live to research the ancient arts, between that and your potions knowledge we can do this.”

“Of course, and with the Dark Lord supporting us we will be unstoppable. No one will get in our way.” Severus agreed, they got quiet each interested in their own book.

“What about a variation of a polyjuice potion?” Regulus said.

“What you mean make you woman from the waist down?”

He glanced over to the horrified look on his lovers face, he tried to hide his laugh, earning a small kick to the thigh. “Why do I have to be the woman?”

“Regulus it was a joke.” Severus said simply. “Polyjuice doesn’t work that way and can be incredibly dangerous. And you should never ever polyjuice to the opposite sex. Also-”

“Stop, stop please.” Regulus cried covering his ears. “Slughorn drabbles enough about potions and makes me go to Slug Club. I cannot listen to more from you. I’m sorry I’ll leave the potions to you.”

******

A loud crack had Severus spinning on his heel, he was exhausted having just got back from a Death Eater meeting. He watched Kreacher grumble angrily as he let go of Regulus disappearing in a pop, the younger man practically ran into Severus. He bowled them over in a flail of limbs, he barely had time to catch himself as they collapsed on the floor.

“What are you doing here? What about your NEWTS?”

“I probably passed them but that not important. I took your potion before them the Felix Felicis. I could barely sit through my exams, I just kept feeling like I had to go. So I finished them quick and left.” Regulus said sitting back so he was straddling him, his eyes where dialated with pure excitement. When Severus tried to sit up he was pushed back down as Regulus continued holding up Hogwarts a History. “I was in such a rush that I crashed into some poor Ravenclaw first year. I tried to apologize but she was so scared she left without her book.”

“So you robbed some poor first year of her stupid Hogwarts book?”

“Well I was going to give it back but something just said read it.” Regulus said opening the book to were his finger held a page. “It had fallen open to this page,” He shoved the book in Severus’s face pointing at a line. Curious Severus took it from him skimming the page.

_Helga Hufflepuff was known for many great things along with the founding of Hogwarts. She was an accomplished healer and potions master. Her greatest work being the healing spell, Ferula. Though some scholars believe she was a more accomplished brewer which some believe she used to help her brother and his lover create a child._

He finished the rest but it only went on to talk more of her healing abilities. But that line that one line ‘help her brother and his lover create a child’. Severus stared at it before bringing the book to his chest he looked up at Regulus who looked proud.

“Hufflepuff?” He said softly.

“Hufflepuff.” Regulus confirmed.

“The ever sweet and accepting Hufflepuff.”

“Hufflepuff.” Regulus confirmed again.

“Why have I never heard of that she was a potions master?” He asked glancing at the lines again.

“She was a more active healer then brewer.” Regulus answered. “I already sent Kreacher to find all of her journals and diaries and any books on potions she might have written. Sev we finally found something!”

“Yes. Yes you did you brilliant man!” Severus pushed him over with an undignified yelp. He leaned over him enjoying his positon on top he leaned in close just holding him kissing him gently.

“Hmm- guess I’ll get two kinds of lucky today.” Regulus said rocking against him slyly.

“Well we will be making a baby soon, best to practice.”

“I swear Severus! Will you stop-” Regulus’s tirade was cut short as Severus kissed him looping his fingers in his pants as he did so.

“I’m sorry you want me to stop?” Severus asked. A stinging hex never felt so good.

******

“I don’t like it.” Regulus said for the hundredth time as he watched the Dark Mark move on his arm. “It feels weird.”

“That will go away soon, it just stings for a week or so.” Severus said brewing more ventriloquism for the Dark Lord.

“Hmm… I want to ask him when he would marry us. But Lucius said I would have to prove myself as you have first. It’s troubling…”

“It will be fine. He’s not about to give out favors to a new Death Eater.”

“Yeah I guess…” He came over to him looking into the potion curiously. “But what should I do with this until then?”

“What should you do with what?” Severus turned to him only to be presented with a ring box. He dropped the vile to the floor shattering it.

“I was going to kneel but… Severus Snape, will you marry me?” Regulus opened the box slowly revealing a white gold ring with a thin black diamonds circling through the center. Severus stared at it his breath catching in his throat as Regulus looked around. “I thought you would say something by now.”

“Yes! Oh Regulus yes!” Regulus smiled giddily sliding the band into place. “Oh its beautiful. I’m sorry- I wanted to propose to you but I couldn’t afford-”

“I don’t care.” Regulus said shaking his hands, he pulled out a second matching ring allowing Severus to slide it onto his finger so they had matching bands. “I was going to do something more romantic but it was burning a hole in my pocket. Constantly afraid I would lose it.”

“No- no it’s perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too.” The shorter man wrapped his arms around Severus’s waist burying his face in his shoulder. He didn’t know when but music had started playing from somewhere in the house and Regulus was rocking him slowly. “I had Kreacher set something up. You know I’m not romantic.”

“You’re perfect.” Severus said. Regulus’s hand slipped into his as Regulus dragged him by the hand in a proud and determined walk upstairs to their surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

It was by Christmas when news of Potter’s engagement hit Regulus, he was sure his fiance would be in a dower mood. He slumped deeper into the chair in their home, Matches on his lap, he had long moved out of the Black home and Severus had abandoned Spinner’s End. Regulus had enough money he bought a lovely little home, well it wasn’t little. It was on a quiet street at the end of long road, with a greenhouse for Severus to grow potions ingredients and a yard big enough for Regulus to ride a broom. And to teach a child to ride he bemused.

He was in their living room waiting for his fiance to floo home, Kreacher was making the most wonderful smelling food in the kitchen. It stirred his curiosity enough to venture in past the dinning room. The little elf looked up startled before running up to him.

“What does Master Regulus need?”

“Oh nothing I was just wondering what smells so good?”

Kreacher smiled brightly, “Kreacher is making stew with the beef and garlic and potatoes.”

“Thank you it smells wonderful.”

He heard the floo flare up and Severus quickly hurrying downstairs to the basement where he did his brewing. Regulus sighed.

“What’s wrong Master is it the half blood?”

“He’s overworking himself trying to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord. I know it’s for us, but it makes me sad Kreacher.”

“Kreacher can draw Master Regulus a bath, and bring him Mrs. Hufflepuff book.”

Regulus though on it before nodding. “Thank you that would be lovely.”

Kreacher disappeared with a pop. Regulus paused at the basement door but desided against it, he dropped his book in the library before he went upstairs. His brain was fried looking into spells and runes to prolong life. Nothing was that good, most medical at best and would only work in cases of emergency like as Severus called muggle life support. He dragged his hand along the wall upstairs glancing into the two spare bedrooms. Kreacher kept them nice and clean and checked for Bogarts. He passed the extra bathroom pausing he debated having Kreacher change the walls from teal to cucumber green. When the elf appeared in front of him.

“Master’s bath is ready.” He said bowing.

“Thank you.” He pat the elfs head before heading to the master bedroom, he walked through to the private bath stripping as he went. He sank into the two person tub looking out the large window. He huffed grabbing the diary Kreacher left out for him flipping through the pages.

Severus was downstairs, working hard, he would go and find Regulus after. He felt bad for ignoring him but the Dark Lord had tasked him with seeing if there could be any use in squib blood. He placed the vile down and went to work inspecting its properties. He was just pulling out a sample of muggleborn blood to compare it to when he heard Regulus screaming his name. He nearly dropped everything in his mad dash. He mentally checked the wards, they were secure. The house was under the fidelius charm. He ran upstair like werewolf was after him. He burst into the bathroom, Kreacher ringing his hands as Regulus waved a book around from the tub.

“I found it! Severus I found it!” He yelled nearly slipping under from all his movements.

“You found what? Kreacher its fine. I have him.” The elf nodded disappearing with a pop. “You found what the Dark Lord has been having you search.”

“No you silly man!” He said showing him the book. “I found Hufflepuff’s potion!”

“Let me see.” Severus snatched it from his hands as Regulus vibrated with excitement. He skimmed it over nodding. “This, this is it.”

“Exactly she hid it under the guise as a failed attempt at a sorcers stone. Calling it a life potion.”

“It’s so complex.” Severus said sitting with his back against the tub as Regulus leaned over it soaking his shoulder. “I’m not even sure what half these ingredients are. Parts of it are missing too.”

“Yes but here,” He tapped the page dotting it with water. “That’s another word for snake tooth and this says biggest. So biggest snake tooth.”

“A basilisk tooth. Where would we ever find that?”

“There are some in the wild they are incredibly rare. But my great great uncle has basalisk tooth cuffs. I could probably get them.”

“Ok, ok…” Severus said nodding. “Drowned flame dow… We have to kill a phoenix?”

“We can do this.” Regulus said arms snaking around him. “We can. Now join me.”

“Join you Regulus I need to get to work we are going to make a baby.” He said scrambling to his feet book in hand running through how to get every ingredient and all the measures. He summed a quill making notes already. He started to walk out when he was hit with a jelly legs jinx he stumbled onto the floor, book skidding away.

“Severus Snape, you have been working too hard. I don’t care if he is the Dark Lord or if you are going to crack the code to make a baby. When you lover asks you to join them in the bath you will.” Regulus said leaving no room for questions. He flicked his wand dragging Severus to him. “Now. Get. In. the tub.”

“Yes sir.” Severus said not able to strip fast enough.

*******

Gathering these ingredients was the worst thing he had ever done. Regulus had to call in more favors then he ever though possible, it was nearly Christmas time when he got the last one. The man with the drowned phoenix was probably the creepiest person he ever met. He leered at him and licked his lips too much. Barty Crouch Jr. Regulus shuddered when a wayward got to close for his licking and the man seemed to take too much pleasure in drowning the poor bird. Regulus averted his eyes but he had to see it done to know it was right. He was handed the heavy wet box and couldn’t help but smile, with this Severus could start the potion.

“Anything else I can interest you in?” Crouch asked eyes trailing him. “Killing a phoenix is dark magic, any part of it, and you got unicorns blood from me a few weeks back.”

“No this will be all.” He pulled a large bag of gallons out handing it to him. “A little extra to never speak of this again.”

“You know there’s more than one way to pay Black.”

“I don’t know what you could be talking about.” Regulus said simply. “Or did you forget your place?”

He looked away tongue lapping out. “Just let me touch your face. Just your face.”

Regulus sent a stupefy from his wand. He leered over the man as he laid their trying to regain his composure. “Remember your place or I’ll put you there permanently.”

He quickly apparated away. He walked into his house and down to the basement feeling like he need a shower after just talking to the creep. He slowed down watching Severus work, running through all the ingredients checking the caldron and referring back to the book adding a note here or there. He cleared his throat making the other swirl around. He tried to hide the hopefulness in his eyes they had been let down before.

“Did you- is it?” Severus stuttered, Regulus nodded removing the cover. Severus touched it ever so gently before the lid was replaced. Regulus sunk slightly to the floor, Severus holding him up only enough to lay him against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him. “We can do it… We can do it tonight. We can make a baby tonight!”

“Should I have Kreacher put on music?”

“Stuff it.” Severus said calmly.

“What do you need what can I do?”

“From what I understand, one makes the potion while the other gives it some of their magic. You know forcing the magic into the potion.” Severus said long fingers combing through his hair. “Then when it’s done it will sit under a warming charm for nine months. We must keep it with one of us at all times so it can suck our magic and life force. This will be a long hard process.”

“You’re long and hard.” Regulus said only to get cuffed lightly on the head. “Ok so I’ll give it magic, you brew.” He felt Severus nod.

Regulus’s hands were starting to burn, he had been giving magical energy to the caldron for the better part of two hours. He looked up at Severus as he held up the final ingredient, he crushed the feathers of the phoenix and dropped them in. Regulus glanced in but nothing was happening. He looked at Severus confused as the other checked the book nodding to himself, he pulled out a knife cutting his forearm allowing some to splash in the caldron. Regulus nodded, dark magic check, illegal ingredients check, blood magic check. Severus put the knife down now holding his own hands out to the caldron giving it magic.

“My turn.” Regulus sighed exhausted he grabbed the knife and sliced, he bled a lot more then Severus. “Is it too much?”

“I rather the child be more Black then Snape.” Severus said simply.

“But-”

“Quickly!” Severus snapped, Regulus held his arm out allowing the blood to pool in the caldron till Severus signaled him to stop. “More magic.”

He held out his hand and together they forced more magic into the caldron. The liquid bubbled turning a flesh tone before it began to solidify. Regulus curled his lip at it while Severus looked impressed beyond imaginable. Steam rose from the caldron, causing the men to cough but they dared not move their hand continuing to add magic till it stopped.

“Is it over?” Regulus asked leaning over to peer into the caldron.

“I think so.” Severus said, he reached around grabbing Regulus’s hands they stood on either side looking at the flesh, human flesh covering the top of the caldron’s contents.

“Did it work?” Regulus asked, Severus let him go removing his wand he cast a diagnostics spell.

“There’s definitely something alive in there.” He said looking up.

“So we did it.”

“We did.” Severus confirmed.

“We did it!”

“We did it!” Severus yelled back. Regulus yelled it again and Severus did back. It went on like this, them repeating the words back and forth. Severus cast a warming charm and removed the caldron. “We did it.”

“We did it.” Regulus said taking it. Severus wrapped an arm around him leading him upstairs.

“We did it.” Severus said scorgifying them with his wand.

“We did it.” Regulus answer toeing off his shoes careful movements with his caldron.

“We did it.” Severus said stripping them both naked and leading Regulus to bed with the caldron. The laid it between them with a charm to keep it safe.

“We did it…” Regulus said softly rubbing his hand over the metal.

“We did.” Severus said kissing his lips gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus never thought he would have so much heart ache and panic over a caldron. First Regulus was home more so he took it everywhere with him so much so he made himself a little sling to strap it to his chest. That was good, what was bad was getting a floo call at the Malfoy’s with him in tears thinking he over heated it by keeping outside for too long with him. Second came when Severus put it on the table to make to pour himself a drink and in his overtired state poured lemonade in the caldron. It was fine he just had to wash lemonade off the belly inside as they called it. Another time they left it on the coffee table as they sat in the library together, Matches rubbed against it and the thing just rolled off the table. Regulus was once again in tears over this.

Severus sent Regulus up to take a bath dragging the increasingly heavy caldron with him downstairs. He had to know what was wrong with his lover he had never seen him cry so much, yet in the matter of a few months he had seen him cry at least twice though Kreacher reported that it was more. He had barely put the caldron down when Kreacher popped into the room.

“Master Regulus has requested the caldron be with him.” The house elf said reaching down and pulling it scrapping across the floor.

“Is he crying again?” Severus asked. Kreacher gave a guilty look. “Go ahead.”

Severus looked over the notes but pretty quickly came to a realization. The spell was not perfect and neither was the potion. It appears to substitute for not having a mother to reside in to make up for it the belly would continue to take magic substance from the witch or wizard who provided the most magic during the ‘conferment’. He huffed reading the next few lines and blanched this wouldn’t be fun.

He took the book upstairs, knocking on the bathroom door he saw his love holding the caldron in the tub with him. Telling it this and that about quiditch. Severus sat on the toilet lid looking at him with a smile.

“Regulus I need to tell you something.” He told him quickly what he had read and watched his lips turn to a thin line.

“I hate you so much.” Regulus said, rolling his head back. “You didn’t actually put a baby in me but you might as well have.”

“It gets worse, then mood swings and clinginess.” Severus said wincing at the narrowed eyes. “Got any cravings?”

A wave of water was sent at him and he was promptly kicked from the bathroom. Regulus and the caldron didn’t emerge until dinner where he ate two full serving. He sneered at Severus before disappearing into the library. Figuring he needed some alone time he dismissed Kreacher and cleaned the dishes himself. Once done he grabbed some chocolates and found his lover curled in a chair reading silently.

“Chocolate?” He asked holding it out. Regulus grabbed one, stuffing it into his mouth without looking. “Are you mad at me?”

“No.” Regulus said snatching a second chocolate. “A little annoyed that you’re going to sit back and relax and I get all the negative side effects.”

“I’m really sorry. If I could switch places with you I would.”

“No it’s fine. I don’t mind.” He said turning to look at him, he picked up the caldron handing it over. “How long has it been?”

“Almost three months.” Severus said reaching down to rub a hand over the flesh belly. “I’m going to ask the Dark Lord to marry us a he said he would. Your parent cannot deny us any longer. We are with child.”

“I- I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell the Dark Lord what we did.”

“What do you mean?” Severus asked sitting down, caldron on his lap.

Regulus made a humming noise, glancing out the window at the rain. He fiddled this his hands before looking at Severus. “This spell, what we did. I’m afraid the Dark Lord would be curious about how we did so. I- I may have gone behind his back to make some of these deals.”

“Regulus.” Severus snapped looking appalled.

“Oh please it was nothing to bad. I just dropped his name, to get Barty Crouch Jr. to get me the things I need. The man is a fool.”

“But Regulus he’s been having you look to extend life. I believe with some tweaks- I mean this baby will already be mostly you.”

“It’s not what he wants.” Regulus said hooking his legs over the chair. “It’s confusing what he wants maybe a healing spell. Not a spell to make a baby. I’m sure my cousin Bella would volunteer the old fashioned way.”

“Disturbing.” Severus said as Kreacher popped into the room.

“Would Master Regulus and Master Sn-Snape care for anything?” He asked stumbling over Snape’s name. Severus sighed at least it was a step towards some kind of acceptance, ever since the caldron Kreacher had stopped muttering half blood under his breath.

Severus asked for coffees, he leaned back rubbing his temple. “Speaking of disturbing. Lilly is now Lilly Potter as of today.”

“That is disturbing.” Regulus said, “I bet Sirius was his best man. The idiot.”

Kreacher popped back in giving them coffee before disappearing. They sipped it gently, before Severus continued talking, “Bet the werewolf was there too.”

Regulus covered his mouth darting from the room, Severus laughed at the display before he actually heard him vomiting. He grabbed the caldron and found him holding the toilet bowl pale and shaky. “What’s wrong?”

“That coffee, its vial.” He spat angrily.

Severus glanced down at the caldron. “Oh dear, you made your daddy not able to drink coffee.”

“Stuff it.” Regulus snapped, grabbing the caldron and going upstairs.

******

It didn’t get better. Regulus had mood swings that would go from ‘I love you’ too ‘get out of my way or I will hex you’. His craving had sent Severus and Kreacher running to get pickles, chocolate frogs and steak. Oh and worst of all no coffee was allowed anywhere near him. But on the plus side, he didn’t gain any weight but the caldron sure did. By Severus’s math they were in the five to sixth month mark. It was on this such spring day that their fireplace erupted as Walburga Black stepped out.

“Regulus!” She cried shrilly into the house, both men scrambled over themselves lugging the caldron with them into the room where she stood her husband Orion frail and sickly behind her. Upon them both appearing she scoffed mad. “Regulus it’s time, the girls we picked out for you has graduated. We will be starting wedding preparations immediately.”

“The Dark Lord has promised to marry us.” Snape said earning a condescending look from the woman.

“Oh then why hasn’t he?” She scoffed simple. “The wizarding world needs more pureblood babies. Come Regulus, your game of house is over.”

“No.” Regulus said sizing up to her arms crossed. “I’m already engaged to Severus.”

“What did you say?” She snapped.

“It’s true.” Severus started to say only to have her send a wandless silencing charm at him.

“How dare you!?” Regulus yelled shifting the caldron’s weight. “You have no right!”

Severus felt a hand on his shoulder from Orion Black, the man pulled him back a step or two as Regulus and Walburga went to a full on screaming match. “In my experience it’s best to just let them have a go at it. At least that what I did with Sirius, Regulus never raised his voice. You’re good for him.”

The silencing charm was lifted as Orion laughed. Walburga stepped closer to Regulus, “You will do as I say I’m your mother. You will stop these romps with the halfblood and give me a pureblood baby.”

“I don’t need a wife, I’m already having a baby.”

“You tramp!” She struck him right across the face, the force made him drop the caldron. It landed heavily and rolled away. Severus was in shock, Regulus was frozen, Matches hissed, it was Kreacher who actually came to the rescue.

“The small Master!” The little elf ran grabbing the caldron he stood it up stopping it rolling. That was when Regulus broke, he dropped to the floor grabbing the offered caldron crying profusely. Severus skirted out of a stunned Orion’s grasp to sit down next to him, he quickly did a diagnostic charm.

“Reg, Reg it’s fine. The baby’s fine.” Severus said trying to calm him. “See look, just fine.”

“What is wrong with all of you?” Walburga snapped she reached down to try to grab the caldron. Severus had his wand out fast as he put himself between her and his little family. “Move half blood!”

“If you come closer to me or my family I will curse you.” Severus stated coldly.

“It’s a caldron, what sort of spell have you got my son under?” She snapped, she stumbled back alarmed as a stinging jinx hit her arm. “Regulus how dare-”

“How dare you!?” Regulus yelled from behind Snape. “I’ve done everything you ever wanted! We even created life from nothing so you would have your pureblood grandchild but you still look down on us! Get out of my house!”

“Reulas dear… Orion floo call St. Mungo’s they are clearly unwell.” She demanded.

Orion approached the two men slowly, glancing at the caldron, Regulus wrapped around it defiantly. “Please may I?”

Severus shared a look with him but together they nodded. Orion sat down carefully pulling the caldron to him, though Regulus kept his hands on it. He looked inside then carefully touched the belly. He pulled his hand back looking at his son. “Which one of you is it bonded too?”

“Me.” Regulus said simply, hands loosening.

Orion nodded licking his teeth, “Kreacher get me their research.”

A quick pop later had the older man carding through the book. After a grueling quiet ten to twenty minuets he looked up at them. “Incredible, Walburga come meet our grandchild. Probably a boy.”

Severus nodded at Orion, so he had understood it too. Walburga was weary but eventually she sat down casting a quick charm her eyes widened. “I’m going to be a grandmother.” She said it so quietly before turning to Regulus. “You little wretch! Why didn’t you tell me! We have so much planning. I have to call off a wedding!”

“Oh did you need to know! You always call him a half blood, never his name!” Regulus yelled back, “Severus my nerves are shot! Get me a chocolate frog!”

“You heard him get a chocolate frog!” His mother echoed, “Orion move!”

Severus and Orion stood quickly rushing into the kitchen. Severus dug through cabinets as Orion laughed. “So he’s turning into his mother since the caldron latched to him.”

******

Severus curse as he lugged the already five pound caldron with at least another ten pounds added upstairs to put it next to Regulus on the bed. This was it, the end of month nine. He looked at Regulus holding a chocolate frog between his teeth with an empty can of anchovy’s next to the bed. Bloody crazy.

Severus glared down at the caldron, “Any day now would be nice.”

“Leave them alone.” Regulus chided, he gripped his arm suddenly a second later Severus held his. “We’re being summoned together, but the baby.”

“It has to be with us at all times.” Severus said, “Grab the sling.”

Regulus got dress and put on the sling quickly, Severus dropped the heavy thing into it making his lover stoop. They didn’t dare cast any unnecessary magic on the caldron least it affect the baby, but covered completely in the sling they cast notice me not charms on it. Then more on the robes Regulus wore. Their arms stung and the whole caldron seemed to jolt.

“Did- did the baby just kick?” Severus asked looking shocked.

“Do you want to know how it feels to have a tiny monster kicking a caldron into your stomach? Because I can show you.”

Severus put his hands up in mock surrender. They apparated together, Severus keeping him upright as they landed. They quickly came up kneeling before the Dark Lord, Regulus trying not to flail about as they stood before joining the other Death Eaters.

“How long do you think this meeting will be?” Regulus whispered.

“I don’t know. Why?” He whispered back trying not to make eye contact with any other members.

“My feet hurt I don’t want to stand for too long.” He muttered back.

Severus tried not to laugh rubbing his back as the Dark Lord started talking. He was talking about an attack, on some muggle village. He had a hard time focusing since Regulus couldn’t seem to hold damn still. He glanced at him as he shifted the hidden caldron around.

“Hold still.” He whispered, Regulus shot him a look.

“Oh no.” Regulus whispered, bouncing on his feet and covering his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered back.

“Crucio!”

They both screamed falling to their knees as the Dark Lord approached them towering over them as they writhed about on the floor. The second he stopped Regulus was throwing up profusely.

“Snape,” The Dark Lord said leaning in, “Tell me what could you and Black be discussing that’s more important then what I’m saying?”

Images of the caldron where pulled to the front of his mind by a prickling feeling. The Dark Lord seemed confused before turning to Regulus, he grabbed him by the back of his robes pulling him towards the middle of the circle.

“No wait!” Severus yelled only to be hit by the Crucio curse again.

Voldemort forced Regulus to stand and immediately cancelled the notice me not spells. He heard gasps from the Death Eaters all around as Voldemort grabbed the reveled caldron pulling it free from the sling. He stared into it wide eyed and curious.

Regulus looked horrified, Severus felt uncontrollable panic. He was on his feet and somehow right next to the Dark Lord holding back Regulus who was throwing out a barrage of mangled words.

“My Lord,” Severus said slapping his hand over Regulus’s mouth. “We can explain.”

“You have created life.” Voldemort said turning the caldron this way and that marveling at the belly. “How?”

This time when he looked at Severus he opened his mind willed the Dark Lord to see everything. Hoping beyond hope that he would spare their child. It was quiet when the prickles left him all the Death Eater’s remained still all eyes on Voldemort and the caldron.

“Severus Snape,” He said turning toward him. “You did this. Black merely helping you and acting as a magic mule now.”

Severus wasn’t sure how to respond he felt the annoyance tumble off Regulus but he had to ignore it. He just kept staring in his eyes waiting. Voldemort handed the caldron back to Regulus who immediately stuffed it back in the sling. Severus stayed standing tall between them, he would not let him hurt Regulus he would by him all the time he could to escape.

“You Severus Snape are welcomed into my inner circle. Name one desire and I will grant it.”

“I want to marry Regulus Black.” Severus said grabbing the hand behind him.

******

When they got home they slumped to the floor in a heap. Severus felt like he couldn’t move with the weight of his fiancé, scratch that the weight of his husband sat on his lap plus the weight of the caldron. They felt in shock, he held him softly carding fingers through is hair, while Regulus drummed his fingers on the caldron.

“W-well.” Regulus said staring off at nothing.

“Well indeed.” Severus said.

“Do… do you want to consummate the marriage?” Regulus asked, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“I- normally yes but I’m so sore.” Severus said he had been crucio’d twice, Regulus nodded in understanding.

“Tomorrow then.”

“Yes tomorrow, are you alright?” Severus asked putting a strand of long hair behind his ear. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m fine just the curse.” Regulus said gripping the caldron tight. “The baby’s fine too.”

“Good. Good.” Severus said standing he managed to pick them up enough to put Regulus on his feet they got ready for bed stuck the caldron in-between them and went to sleep.

“Master Severus wake up!” Severus sprung up to Kreacher shaking him. “Come quick, come quick!”

He glanced over but Regulus and the caldron where gone he followed him downstairs to the living room. Regulus was biting his knuckles tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. “Regulus what wrong!?”

“Severus, I don’t know the caldron it started draining my magic. I think it was hurt by the unforgivable curse last night. Something is wrong.” Severus looked at it he felt it too and the skin of the belly almost looked grey.

“Come on hurry.” He pulled him down to the potions lab he quickly flipped through the book as Regulus sat on the floor growing weaker trying to fill the caldron with magic.

“Do something!” Regulus yelled. Severus flipped through the pages this wasn’t supposed to happen, Hufflepuff described something different when it was time. Severus grasped the table, they were losing the baby. “Severus!”

Severus turned on his heel he sat in front of his husband and made a decision. His wand out he cast a cutting spell on the belly before sticking his hand in and feeling around. Regulus had started yelling at the amount of magic being pulled from him. Severus brushed against something, he stuck his second hand in, both elbow deep and grabbed it gently. Immediately he felt a pull on his own magic. Without much thought he pulled the baby free of the caldron, blood splattered everywhere.

Regulus tossed the caldron aside as Severus crouched in front of him holding the squirmy dirty thing. The pull of their magic lessoned as they both looked at baby. Grey eyes opened to look at them they flashed to black before going to grey. He opened his mouth and let out an unholy scream. Just like that the baby was fine he was crying but fine, Regulus was crying as well, Severus was crying too, they were all crying.

Once cleaned up and some warm baby formula Kreacher brought them they were looking at well their son. They wrapped him in a small yellow blanket since it was all they had. They sat on the couch just staring at their little bundle, Regulus pushed around the black hair on their babies head as he held him.

“Severus what have we done?” He asked looking adoringly at the hours old baby.

“What do you mean?”

“We never got him anything. I don’t even know where Kreacher got the food and bottle. We have nothing prepared for our own baby.”

“But I do!”

They both looked up as Walburga and Orion came straight through the fireplace. Regulus raised an eyebrow as she marched up to him arms out expectantly. “Let me hold my grandson. Orion go set up the nursery and take Severus with you.”

Orion gave an apologetic look but Severus simply sighed following him. He glanced over his shoulder seeing Walburga enlarging some shrunken boxes. Once they got to the bigger of the spare bedrooms Orion set down his own shrunken boxes enlarging items very quickly as Severus placed them. Crib, changing table, rocking chair, toys, bookshelf, decorations, tons of clothes, blankets and nappy’s flying everywhere, even a rug. Whenever he thought it was over another box would come out and more stuff. He was dragged to the master bedroom where a smaller second crib was placed, bath items floated to the master bath. Then he was dragged to the kitchen, as a high chair, and bottle flew around and lastly milks and formula.

In a daze he walked back to the Livingroom to see Regulus looking frazzled, he couldn’t even see his coffee table it was under so much clothes and nappy’s, pluse the darn kneazle was lounging happily on top of it all. His son was dressed now, he could see the bulge of a diaper but the boy was in some kind of bag like dark green onesie with little arms, and a matching little hat.

“Babies heads get cold keep a hat on him, it also helps since the heads aren’t completely formed.” Walburga said, “Now Kreacher can change diapers so he can show you again and again or you can make him do it. That’s what I always did.”

Regulus just looked dazed holding his son, and nodding to his mother. Severus sat next to him peeking over at the small baby, then to his husband. A weird thought hit him at that moment, Regulus was eighteen and he was nineteen and they were married and had a baby. He leaned back feeling like he got hit with a stupefy. Orion laughed sitting in a chair across from them.

“Severus I felt the same way when Sirius was born.” Orion said laughing.

“Do not speak of that blood traitor on this happy day.” Walburga snapped she looked back at Regulus cupping his face. “Now then what’s the name?”

“The name?” Regulus said glancing to Severus. “Umm well the last name is Black.”

“Middle name Regulus.” Severus said quickly, “He did more work.”

The Black’s looked at them expectantly, Severus swallowed hard. Looking to Regulus. “Do not let me name this kid, I’m a terrible with names.”

Walburga scoffed, “The Black’s have always been named from the stars and the solar system.”

“Umm… Solar- Solaris. Solaris Regulus Black.” Regulus said looking at the room for a reaction.

“Brilliant.” Walburga said, reaching down to touch a pale cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my grammar, I have dyslexia and often can't tell when I make simple grammar and spelling mistakes. I'd like to hope my story telling abilities make up for it. Please enjoy and thanks for reading.

It had been three years. Three years of following the Dark Lords rule, three years of fighting and it was terrible. Regulus stared at nothing eyes only flickering down to watch Solaris wave a wooden spoon at him. His mother said he looked identical at his age, chubby checks dark hair and eyes. He rolled over slightly, he missed her and father. He sighed such is the casualties of war.

“Acio Matches!” Solaris demanded pointing the spoon at the elderly kneazle as it waddled into the room. Matches thought for a moment before rubbing against the young boy before going off in search of food.

Regulus laughed softly at this, rubbing his sons hair as the boy looked at the spoon proud. “Such a powerful wizard.”

Small hands grabbed the sleeve of his robe as his son stood eyes flashing from grey to black and back again.

“Daddy’s home!” He said plunking back down.

“No he’s-”

“I’m home.” Severus strut into the room picking up the toddler kissing his cheeks. “How was your day?”

Regulus looked at Solaris then to Severus, “You’re home early.”

“Ha that’s because I overheard that fool Dumbledore talking to a women. She predicted something that I must tell the Dark Lord immediately.” Severus said, as Solaris covered his ears. “I’m going to-”

A huge crack was heard before the door swung open, there he stood, Lord Voldemort. Confused but happy Severus dropped to a knee still holding Solaris. Regulus scrambled to his feet dropping beside him.

“My Lord.” They said in unison, while Solaris just waved innocently.

“Rise.” They both rose as Voldemort walked in followed by another man a man that made Regulus’s skin crawl. He could see the confusion on Severus’s face too as Fenrir Greyback stepped into their house.

Severus held Solaris tighter as the werewolf approached, he smiled cruelly. “Cute kid mind if I hold him?”

Severus held him just a little tighter when Voldemort spoke, “Don’t be rude Severus.”

Regulus could see the pain as he swallowed handing him to the Greyback. “We’re going for a walk.” Greyback said turning to leave the room.

Solaris waved over his shoulder, “Bye daddy’s!”

“My Lord,” Severus recovered, “What do we own the pleasure of your visit?”

“Ahh for that I have come to talk to Regulus.”

“To me?” Regulus said as the trio sat down, his fist was tightening and untightening. Voldemort never bother with him always defaulting to Severus, and why was Greyback here.

“Yes I wish to borrow your house elf Kreacher, I’ll give him back, I just need him to test something with me.” Voldamort said smiling a bit too wide.

“Oh, of course my Lord. Kreacher would be happy to serve you.”

“Excellent.” He answered.

“My Lord.” Severus said. “I must tell you what I have overheard, it involves the fool Dumbledore.”

Regulus stood up walking to the window, he watch Greyback walk with his son outside in the night, the half-moon seeming like a joke. He called Kreacher’s name softly, the house elf popping up next to him.

“You need to go with the Dark Lord. You’re going to help him with something. Go get Greyback and Solaris.” He said not letting his eyes leave his son, with a pop he saw him appear by Greyback, the silly thing wasn’t afraid he waved his hands at him and pointed to the house. Begrudgingly he saw them heading back. When he turned back around Severus was finished his story and Voldamort was deep in though.

“Indeed Severus this is important, you made the right choice telling me.” The dark Lord looked up as Greyback came in with Kreacher and Solaris. Regulus took his son quickly. “Regulus, I will return your elf in a few days.”

In a crack they were gone.

“What do you think he want’s Kreacher for?” Regulus asked.

“Never mind that.” Severus said grabbing Solaris. “Are you alright did that beast hurt you?”

“No we talked about stars and the moon.” He said, his eye’s flashed, “Daddy’s mad.”

“What?” Severus said.

“Of course I’m mad!” Regulus said hands going up. “Why was he here? Why with Greyback? Why did he take Kreacher?”

“I don’t know.” Severus said “But I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Solaris struggled to be let down picking back up the wooden spoon from the floor. Regulus was pacing he bit his lip. “Severus something isn’t right I can feel it.”

“Regulus everything’s fine.” Severus said hugging him tight, his fingers carding through his hair.

******

Regulus stared at his son, he was just staring at him right into his eyes. The small boy would close his eyes and giggle one hand coming to his mouth but Regulus kept watching them. He squinted trying to view his eyes better.

“What are you doing?” Severus asked leaning over the couch to watch him.

“I think Solaris is showing accidental magic.” Regulus said, as the small boy looked up at his other father.

“Really, that’s remarkable.” Severus said looking closely at him as well. “How?”

“At breakfast this morning I swear his eyes changed color, and yesterday too.” Regulus said huffing as Solaris climbed down wanting Severus to pick him up.

“Hmm… Well we’ll just have to watch him and see.” Severus said looking into the pale grey eyes. “What color did they turn?”

“Black.” Regulus said tilting the small boy back.

“Are you changing your eye color on daddy?” Severus asked spinning him, he laughed eyes flashing. Severus stopped, “Reg I think I saw it!”

“I knew it!” He said coming over. “He’s trying to look like you. What’s wrong with looking like me?”

“Ugh, he basically is you the spell made a copy with very little of me in it. Just the way I wanted.” Severus said pinching his nose. “No Snape nose for you.”

“Hello, Severus, Regulus?” Together they spun around to see Lucius’s face in the fire.

“Lucius what can we do for you?” Regulus asked.

“Would you like to come over for dinner?” He asked calmly, “I have some thing’s I’d like to discuss with you.”

“We would be delighted.” Regulus said. Lucius nodded backing out of the floo leaving it open for them. Severus gave him a kiss before flooing through with Solaris, a few second later Regulus walked out.

“Cousin!” Narcissa Malfoy called she walked forward arms out to Regulus, holding his arms she did a quick kiss-kiss on the cheek. She hugged Severus before carefully removing Solaris from him, bringing him to the rug a small blonde Draco was rolling on. “Look Draco your Godfathers and your cousin are here.”

Solaris did not seem amused to be placed on a rug full of soft baby toys. He looked longingly at his fathers, but didn’t get up. He turned back and began stacking soft rings on Draco’s head. Narcissa squealed in delight taking a photo happily.

“Come let’s sit.” Lucius said leading them to the chairs. He sat in an armchair by the fire Severus taking the one next to him and Regulus joined Narcissa on the couch.

“So,” Severus said locking together his fingers. “What did you want to discuss?”

“Ever to the point Severus.” Lucius said with just the hint of an eye roll. “It’s simple really. When did Solaris start walking or crawling? Draco is one and he barely does more than that.”

He gestured to his son who rolled over spilling the rings that where on his head. Lucius cringed. Regulus swallowed his laughter while the corner of Severus’s mouth twitched. “You invited up over for parenting advice?”

“Yes. Is there something wrong with him?” Lucius asked.

Regulus looked up, “Nothing is wrong with him, babies all develop differently. Maybe he’ll be slow to walk and talk but will be great potty training.”

“Have you started potty training?” Narcissa asked.

“It’s going ok…” Severus said, Solaris got bored of Draco choosing to scamper over to Lucius instead trying to get on his lap. “Solaris do you need to go potty?”

Lucius froze unsure to pick the boy up as the child thought for a moment. “No.”

“Are you sure?” Asked Regulus.

“Yes.” He answered climbing onto a concerned looking Lucius. They slowly drifted into small talk as Draco fell asleep on the mat, Solaris meanwhile played with chunks of Lucius’s hair. After a while one of the house elf’s announced dinner time. They moved into the dining room while Narcissa took Draco to bed. Severus transfigured a booster seat sticking his child in it when he let out a wail.

“Solaris what’s wrong?” Regulus asked.

“I don’t like it!” He cried covering his eyes.

“What the chair?” Severus asked.

“The fish!” He yelled again kicking his feet.

“Solaris Regulus Black, you will stop this wailing this instant. You will be grateful that your Godparents had us over and you will thank them for the food.” Severus snapped. Solaris crossed his arms but stopped wailing. “Besides you don’t even know what dinner is.”

“It’s fish.” Regulus said as the plates came into existence in front of them, showing off small full bodied breaded fish and vegetables. “Solaris, how did you know it was fish?”

“I saw it.” He moaned eating a green bean with his hand.

“When?” Regulus asked, they hadn’t left the sitting room since they arrived. Both Lucius and Severus where leaning in waiting for an answer.

“Hi aunty!” He chirped kicking his feet at Narcissa walked into the room.

“Hello, sweet pea.” She said back, sitting down. “What where you talking about?”

“Solaris knew it was fish before we even saw the food.” Lucius said rubbing his chin.

Narcissa’s head spun to look at him rolling her eyes, “He probably just smelt it.”

“You’re probably right.” Lucius said with a chuckle, he started polite conversation with Severus and Regulus.

Solaris was sleeping heavily on Severus when they were getting ready to leave. They were trying to wrap things up but really they just kept talking more, but they were standing by the floo and progressively getting closer.

“Narcissa you worry too much Draco will be fine.” Severus said assuring her, shifting his sleeping boy.

“Oh it’s just so hard, to know if you’re doing it right.” She said softly. “I think that we should do this more often they are basically cousins after all and-”

A sharp intake of breath cut her off as Solaris leaned so far back in Severus’s arms he would have fallen. “ _Do not trust the rat... He will betray his friends. Cursed to twelve years a slave... The innocent shall go with him, four lives destroyed.”_

All three adults froze just staring at him as the boy seemed to blink back to reality. He looked around before wailing reaching up he wrapped his fists into his dad’s hair crying. Severus rubbed his back looking at Regulus in shock. Regulus was a bit ashamed to admit that his mouth was open.

Narcissa was the first to find her voice. “Oh my. Cousin it appears your son is a prophet.”

“Severus, is this where you heard the other prophecy from?” Lucius asked.

“No! No. This is the first time it’s ever happened.” He exclaimed bouncing the boy as he sobbed.

“Cissy you cannot tell anyone!” Regulus said, “Lucius please. You know how seers are seen, what people do to them.”

“I shan’t tell anyone.” Narcissa promised.

“No- no we must tell the Dark Lord.” Lucius said. “For Merlin’s sake he saw into the future at dinner alone, and a prophecy! He’s only three imagine how much more powerful he could be. He could be the right hand to the Dark Lord even at a young age.”

“Then Draco would be nothing!” Regulus snapped, instantly Lucius stopped talking looking at them both.

“What did you say?” Lucius asked, straightening his back.

Regulus straightened his own crossing his arms. “My son could become the Dark Lord right hand and your son will be nothing. He will be left behind and the name Malfoy will become a smear. The name Black is already more renowned, and part of the sacred twenty-eight. Imagine what he could do with all that power, how far your son will fall.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Then take an oath.” Regulus snapped, “We will tell the Dark Lord when we are ready and not a moment sooner. Or need you be reminded how my husband a half blood took your spot as the right hand in less than a day.”

Regulus got two oaths that day promising on their magic not to tell the Dark Lord anything of what they saw. Regulus practically shoved his husband and crying son through the floo. Once on the other side he stopped the connection immediately. Solaris had tuckered himself out and was back to sleep with only quiet hiccups.

Regulus tried to call Kreacher but there was no response frustrated he retreated upstairs. He sat on his bed just angry at the world, Severus joined him slowly Solaris in his own bed.

“Regulus?”

“It’s not right Severus!” He yelled covering his head. “Something is wrong. I know it!”

“Reg, it’s ok. You did it. You protected our son.” Severus said he opened his mouth to say more but wailing started from down the hall. Regulus pushed past him hurrying down he scooped the toddler up.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as Severus joined him.

“The rat,” He hiccupped, “is gonna hurt the baby.”

“No, no. Draco’s fine.” Regulus said sitting in a rocking chair. “The rat won’t hurt him.”

“And we won’t let a rat hurt you.” Severus said kissing him softly. “Come on, do you want to sleep with daddy’s.” Solaris looked up nodding.

The rest of the night was tense lots of nightmares, and crying and even one wet bed. By the next morning Severus was lying face down on the table. Regulus didn’t look much better, just as exhausted. They were both startled awake by the burning feeling of the Dark Mark.

“It’s ok,” Severus said, “Kreacher still isn’t back. I’ll go you stay with Solaris.”

Regulus nodded, before Severus moved Regulus grabbed his arm. “Remember I love you.”

Severus leaned in to kiss him. “I love you too. Be back soon.”

Soon he was alone, and Regulus just didn’t feel right. He went upstairs and checked Solaris he was sound asleep. He found himself picking him up and bringing him to sit in the study just to read. When the clock chimed signaling he had been staring at the same page for well over an hour did he finally close it. Solaris was up and on the floor beside him making a dragon fly with his hands. He dropped it quickly covering his ears.

“Kreacher?” The pop was loud and Regulus ran to find him. “Kreacher? Kreacher!”

“M-master?...” He rounded the corner and nearly screamed. He looked starved or like all the water had been pulled from his system. Covered in scratches and bruises he dragged him into the kitchen. He immediately started do light healing spells, while summoning more complex potions his husband had brewed.

“What happened? What did he do to you?”

“Tested… defense.” Kreacher responded. “Did I make Master proud?”

“Kreacher you always make me proud!” Regulus yelled, willing away tears for his hurt friend, the one who cared for him since he was little.

Another loud snap and a scream, “Regulus!”

“Kitchen!” He yelled back, Severus slammed open the door.

“He’s going to kill her! Reg he’s going to kill her!” Severus wailed collapsing into a chair, his hair was a mess and he was crying. “Not my sister, not my Lilly!”

“What?” Regulus asked looking up.

“That prophecy I told him he thinks it’s about her and Potter’s brat! I begged him to spare her but if she gets in his way and she will he’ll kill her.” Severus said finally looking up. “What the hell happened to him!?”

“It was Voldemort! He did something to him!” Regulus said working harder to blink back the tears. Severus nodded summoning a special potion to give to the dying elf. “Severus I told you something isn’t right. We need to get out of this!”

“I know but how? What can we do?” Severus dropped his head into his hands.

“Dumbledore.” Regulus said jumping up. “You need to go to Dumbledore.”

“Me why me!?” Severus said standing.

“And we need to know what he was using Kreacher to hide. I’m going after it.” Regulus said.

“No we’ll go together.”

“No, you need to get out of here. Take Solaris, Dumbledore won’t hurt you with a child. Please Sev you need to save yourself and our son!”

“Then who will save you!?”

“I’ll be saved as long as I know you are.” Regulus said as Solaris came running into the room.

“Hands! Hands!” The small child screamed, grabbing Regulus’s legs.

“Regulus don’t do this. Don’t leave me.” Severus said.

“I’m not leaving you.” Regulus said forcing Solaris into his arms. “Kreacher and I will meet you at Hogwarts.”

“Regulus…”

“Severus I have always loved you.” He leaned in kissing him deeply, he turned kissing Solaris on the head. “I’ll always love both of you.”

“We love you too.” Severus said, “Don’t-”

“Kreacher send them to Hogwarts and do not listen to Master Severus anymore.” Regulus said.

“Kreacher no!” Severus gasped but in a pop they were gone.

Regulus cleared his eyes. “Take me to it.”

*******

Severus held Solaris tightly as they crashed to the ground. He struggled to right himself. He was swearing loudly, crying openly. He struggled to his feet looking around his knee hurt but that wasn’t important. He looked at Solaris but the boy just held him silently crying, large black eyes staring into space.

“Fuck!” Severus yelled into the afternoon sky. “Fucking shit!”

He sprinted into Hogwarts, rushing past students who gave him strange and scared looks he ran straight to the gargoyle happily unobstructed. “Umm… Lemon sherbets! Chocolate frogs! Ahh... Licorice wands.”

Solaris looked up eyes black, “Sugar Quill.”

The gargoyle jumped to the side letting him up. He was panicking so much that he burst into Dumbledore’s office without a second though. He was instantly hit with a full body bind dropping Solaris he panicked but his son stayed floating in midair while he crashed. He watched his son float screaming into the protective arms of Albus Dumbledore.

“Well, well, well, Severus Snape a Death Eater. Quiet a brash move.” He said wand at the ready.

“No!” Solaris screamed kicking in his grasp. “Daddy!”

“Hush now my child it’s alright. My name is Dumbledore and I will protect you.” Dumbledore said, “Would you like a lolly while I call the Auror’s?”

“Doubledoor! My daddy’s gonna die by the hands in the lake!” Solaris cried. Dumbledore hummed he held the boy in front of him. Severus recognized legilimency instantly.

“No wait don’t!” He was hit with a silencing charm and had to watch him dive into his son’s mind. The screaming was instant, Solaris grabbed his head, and it was obvious from his face that Dumbledore could not enter his mind.

“A seer.” He said, nodding. “So that’s how you got in my office. Very well I will call the Auror’s now.”

“Doubledoor no!” Solaris cried kicking him in the stomach. “Stop hurting my daddy!”

“Child I’m not hurting your father. I will try to rescue him from the lake with hands.”

“No my other daddy!”

Dumbledore froze, glancing at Severus he pointed at him. “That’s… one of your fathers?”

“Yes! Please stop hurting him. We need your help. The rat’s going to hurt the baby.” He sniffled.

Severus was floated into a chair where he was rebound, the silencing charm lifted. Solaris was let go, he scrambled across the table and jumped into Severus’s lap. He laid there, his eyes blacking up again he stuck a thumb in his mouth and went back to silently crying.

“Solaris,” Severus said barely getting his attention. “Do you see daddy?” The little boy nodded. “Please Solaris, stop watching.”

“I can’t.” He said softly.

“Dumbledore please I’m begging you, he’s watching his father die.” Severus cried eyes tightening. The older man seemed to understand, he waved his hand and Solaris quickly went to sleep. Severus sighed a shuddering sob, laying his head back as tears flowed. Graciously Dumbledore let him have a moment.

“Don’t kill me.” He said finally looking up, he told the whole story about over hearing the prophecy, telling it to the Dark Lord and finally Voldemort’s conclusion. “He’s after them. He’s going to kill her. You need to hide them. Hide them all!”

Dumbledore was quiet but he released his binding, Severus brought his hand up holding his son. “What did the boy mean? About his father is it you or someone else?”

“My name is Severus Black, this is my son, Solaris Regulus Black. We made him. He’s ours. You can test his blood it matches. We used Hufflepuff’s guide and created life.”

“Hufflepuff.” Dumbledore said nodding. “What did he mean about a rat hurting a baby?”

“He’s a seer and he has had a prophecy. He’s only three.” Severus said holding him tightly, “He’s only three and he watched his dad die.”

“What will you give me Severus to prove this is true.”

Severus pulled back his son looking at him. “Anything but my son, he’s all I have left.”

“Fine you will tell me everything you know.” Dumbledore said. “And tell me your sons prophesy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Regulus, cannon but painful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will start getting Solaris's POV now, but I keep him out as much as possible of the main cannon story of the actual Harry Potter books. I wanted him to fit in more naturally.

His son was eleven now. He never saw his husband again and because of his last command to Kreacher the little beast refused to listen to him. He would dance on his toes for Solaris but since his son was under age he couldn’t reverse the command the last Black heir had put on him. Severus went back to being Severus Snape, no longer Severus Black. Surprise the ministry did not accept a wedding performed by the fallen Dark Lord. Thanks to Dumbledore and their matching blood nobody could remove Solaris from him.

Lilly Potter and James Potter where dead. Sirius Black was in jail, and Peter Pettigrew blown to bits. He would see the werewolf Remus Lupin once in a while but they avoided each other, though as of late he would give him friendly waves which Severus detested. He also wasn’t quite sure what he did probably too much time at the Malfoy’s while he worked at Hogwarts but damn his son could do the perfect pureblood walk and talk. Also as Narcissa continued to point out he was growing up to look exactly like Regulus.

“Dad, I need books.” He stated, not even looking up from the paper he was able to weave around people easily. “Then I want to get my wand. I can’t wait to see my robes when they are done, I love new robes.”

“When I was your age I got all my stuff from the second hand stores.” Severus scowled.

Solaris turned around walking backwards to stare at him. “Can I call you dad at school or does it have to be Professor Snape?”

“Definitely Professor Snape.” He opened his mouth but black eyes flashed and without slowing his pace Solaris ducked under a swinging hand of an over excited passersby. “I don’t want people thinking you are getting special treatment.”

“Do you think I’ll be in Slytherin? Like you and Dad.”

“Probably. Turn around! Walk like a normal person.” He snapped, Solaris eyes fell but he spun back around. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want people thinking you’re strange. Think about your cousin and your school mates. I’ve had to move your schools at least twice.”

“How come in a world of magic, I’m weird?”

“Believe me I asked myself that for years.”

They entered the bookshop and Solaris ever the self-sufficient left to collect his own books. Severus leaned by the door watching him collect book after book and get in line. He would be fine at Hogwarts, he would be there to scare off any would be bullies he rubbed his eyebrows that however could make it worse.

“Hello Professor Snape.” He looked down and nearly groaned as Percy Weasley stood in front of him. He returned the greeting hoping that would be the end of it but was sorely disappointed. “Mom, this is Professor Snape, my potions instructor.”

“Hello,” Mrs. Weasley. “My names Molly, you’ve probably have had a few of my boys in your class, Percy, Bill and Charlie. Well these two are starting this year Fred and George.”

“Nice to meet you.” He said though on the inside he was trying not to scream.

“I’m ready.” Solaris said appearing like the angel he was to save him from this conversation.

“Right then, pleasure to see-”

“Oh my,” Molly said looking at Solaris keenly. “Are you a first year too?”

“Yes I am Madam.” Solaris said handing his books to Severus.

“So polite. My Fred and George will be in your year.” She said tapping them on the heads.

“You’re crazy. I’m Fred, he’s George.” One of the boys said.

Before Molly could say anything and before Severus could stop him Solaris spoke. “Well it was a pleasure to meet you, we’re going to go get my wand then my- Professor promised me ice-cream.”

“You’re getting ice-cream!” The twins cried, “Mom can we get ice-cream?”

“Oh I don’t know dears.” Severus watched her discreetly check her purse, before sighing, she looked at her kids. Severus knew that look he’d seen it tons of times on his own mother’s face when he had asked for things. Even simple things.

“Come on let’s go get ice-cream. Our treat Mrs. Weasley.”

“Oh Professor Snape I could never-”

“I insist.”

“But what about my wand?” Solaris asked eyeing him.

“We will get it after.” Severus said placing his hand on his shoulder to lead him to the parlor. He, Molly, Charlie and Percy sat together, leaving Solaris, Fred and George to their own table. His son kept giving him these horrified glances as he was made to sit at the next table over.

“Now kids don’t forget to thank Professor Snape.” Molly said, earning echoes of thanks. “This is good, Fred and George need more friends they always just hang out together.”

“Indeed, Mrs. Weasley. Solaris is rather shy, so it may help him too.” He said she chided telling him to call her Molly, so he in turn offered his name.

“Professor Snape,” Percy asked looking up from his vanilla cup. “Why are you helping Solaris get his school supply? Is he a muggle born wizard?”

He practically choked on his milkshake at the horrified look Solaris sent the boy. Yes, definitely too much time with the Malfoys, he concluded. “No. His parents are just indisposed at the moment.”

“Oh no!” Heads snapped to look at George, his hands where outstretched looking over the table. Where Solaris gripped the cup of the redheads fallen ice-cream. He placed it back in front of him cleaning the chocolate from his hands as if nothing had happened. “Wow that was a great catch! Do you play quidditch?”

Solaris looked at them sadly, “I can’t. I want to my dad was the Slytherin seeker when he was in school but I get overwhelmed just playing with my cousin and his friends.”

Severus sighed, it was true, being a seer had some great advantages but in a game like quidditch there where to many possibilities and Solaris more often than not would freeze on the broom.

“That’s a darn shame,” Fred said, “We can’t wait to join the team! Maybe as beaters!”

He felt Molly lean in whispering to him, “This is great they’re getting along.”

They finished their ice-cream and with more thanks were ready to go their separate ways. George leaned in to Solaris happily, “Let’s sit together on the train, you, me and Fred.”

“Yeah!” Fred agreed, “Hogwarts won’t know what’s coming, from Fred and George Weasley’s and Solaris Snape!”

Solaris lifted a finger lightly touching his lip. “Snape? My name’s Solaris Black.”

“Black?” Molly said her whole body jerking to look at the smaller boy. Severus pursed his lips as her older sons seemed to recognize the name. It was very famous after what Sirius Black had done, betraying his friends and blowing up Pettigrew and a bunch of muggles. He silently watched her, she slowly turned her surprise into a smile and light laugh. “You three better not cause too much trouble, or I’m sure Severus here will tell me.”

“Indeed.” He said letting out a breath, they bid them goodbye before he was practically dragged to Olivander’s.

“Come on, come on.” Solaris said pulling his hand. “Why did we have to get the wand last?”

They entered the shop, Solaris going straight to the counter as Olivander appeared. “Ah Severus Snape, Ebony, dragon heart string, 13 ½ inches. And who might this be a new Hogwarts student.”

“Solaris Black,” He held out his hand waiting for the other to take it giving it a firm shake.

“A Black, I have just the wand for you.” He said curious, he rushed back coming back with a wand, holding it out to him. “Cedar wood 13 inches with dragon heart core.”

Solaris pursed his lips shaking his head ‘no’. Olivander looked a tad confused before returning the box to find another. Solaris covered his mouth whispering to his dad. “I would have broken the windows.”

Severus snorted as Olivander came back opening a new box handing it to him. This one Solaris picked up. “Ash, 10 inches with unicorn hair, give it a shake.”

One shake and the wand sputtered violently, Solaris dropped it curling his hand to his chest. “Sorry…”

Severus picked it up returning it to Olivander before checking the boy’s hand. It was fine. “Hmm… you’re a tricky one Mr. Black.”

“Can I try the Hazel wand?” Solaris asked rocking on his feet. “11 inches, with-”

“Phoenox core…” Olivander finished, his eyes glinting as he ruffled through the wands landing on the one in question. He walked up to them opening the box slowly. “I must warn you Mr. Black Hazel wands are rather emotional.”

“It’s fine.” He answered picking it up, with a quick shake it emitted a beautiful glow, soft greens and yellows and a light feeling of laughter seemed to fill the room. “This is the one.”

Olivander leaned over the counter looking down at him. “Very well chosen Mr. Black, I cannot wait to see what the two of you become.”

******

Kreacher apparated them to Hogwarts dropping all of Solaris’s new stuff in his bedroom off of Severus’s common room.

“Solaris I mean it,” Severus warned, for the hundredth time. “You may show the other teachers your wand but absolutely no spell casting.”

“Yes father.” He said waving it about lightly.

“Don’t wave your wand about either it’s not a toy.” Severus said. “I’m going to have Narcissa and Lucius drop you off tomorrow. Best we start putting distance between us now. Plus I will need to be here for the welcoming feast and before school meeting. Do not call me dad, it must always be Professor Snape. And you can’t just walk into my corridors whenever you want anymore. Trust me, you want a distance between us. It will make it easier on you.”

“I know, I know.” Solaris said sinking into a chair. “Would you still love me if I wasn’t in Slytherin?”

“Don’t ask silly questions. I’d love you even if you were in the house of insufferable lions.” Severus snapped. Solaris hummed draping his short legs over the chair arm. Severus sighed he was so much like Regulus it was painful sometimes and not just in looks but mannerisms. He tapped the wand to his chin in thought.

“Dad,” Solaris said looking at him. “Would dad have loved me if I was in a different house?”

Severus sighed, “Regulus would have adored you in any house. Though he might have teased you he would always love you.”

*******

Solaris schooled his face as Narcissa hugged him goodbye for the ninth time. She straitened his hair, and dusted his clothes. He didn’t have any bags like the other students, his already being there and Kreacher promising to put them away the second he was sorted. Lucius cast his eyes around coldly at the other kids while Draco stomped his foot.

“I want to go to Hogwarts!” The small blonde said glaring at Solaris. “It’s not fair that you get to go. You can barely ride a broom.”

“Draco love, that’s not all there is in life.” Narcissa said softly, squeezing Solaris’s face. “You look so much like your father, you’re going to have to beat the other children off with a stick.”

“Aunty please,” He said putting his hands on hers. “I have to go. I promised to sit with people.”

Lucius snorted, “Already making connects, good boy.”

Another tight hug from his Aunt, and a promise to write to Draco to get his cousin to stop crying and trying to hold him back. He finally had peeled away. He found a compartment quickly with four redheads. George looked up smiling brightly as he dragged him in. He only barely noticed Charlie shifting uncomfortably as he entered.

“Well I did as I promised. I’m going to find my friends.” Charlie said, standing to take his leave. “Can’t forget Scabbers.”

“Oh Merlin a rat!” Solaris yelled, flailing backward in his seat, as Charlie removed the rodent from within a bag of chips. The four boys sat a little stunned as Solaris literally shoved Fred between him and the little beast.

“Are you alright mate?” Fred asked reaching out to pat the rodent. “He’s harmless.”

“Please take it away!” He yelped, ducking his head behind the taller boy.

“Alright, alright, we’re leaving. Don’t get you knickers in a twist.” Charlie said rolling his eyes as he left. Percy following after. Once the door was shut, Solaris sat down a bitter look on his face.

“I should have seen it coming.” He muttered.

“Don’t mind them.” Fred said looking at Solaris, “Charlie is rather protective of Scabbers is all.”

“Where’s your stuff?” George asked changing the subject.

“Kreacher took it to the castle already.” He answered.

“You have a house elf?” George asked.

“Yes, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Fred said. “His name’s Ron.”

The twins started laughing and quickly turned to talk of this and that. Solaris joining in when he could. They changed together, road the boats over Fred nearly falling in looking for the giant squid. He listened to McGonagall’s, speech and he tuned out the sorting hat looking instead at his father who was watching him just as slyly.

“When I call your name come up sit down and get sorted to your new family.” McGonagall said, holding up a scroll. “Olivia Anderson.”

Solaris leaned into George, “Hufflepuff.”

“Hufflepuff!” The hat yelled earning cheers from the yellow table.

“Nice guess.” George whispered.

“Moris Bickerstone.” McGonagall called.

“Bet he’s a Puff too.” He said.

“No Ravenclaw.” Solaris answered, seconds later the boy was running to his new housemates in blue. “I’m next.”

“Solaris Black.” He heard a lot of murmurs as he climbed up to the hat but he ignored them his uncle was not his problem. He sat down hearing a whisper of good luck as the hat was dropped on him.

 _Well, well, aren’t you an interesting one._ The hat said, _Smart, brave, caring. Oh but not right for Gryffindoor. To smug for Hufflepuff._ Solaris scoffed at that, crossing his arms. _Ravenclaw would notice you too quick, little seer. So it better be-_

“Slytherin!” The hat shouted. Solaris stood up, calmly with a smirk he didn’t expect anything else. He glanced at the crowd and to the cheering Slytherins. Then to his dad who was smiling while clapping politely. He had to admit he was a little disappointed as the Weasley’s got sorted to Gryffindoor. The other boys in his year where Myren Willoweed, Dean Lafrey and Thomas Korkner. They listened to Dumbledore do his speech and then ate happily. His other year mates, clearly trying to figure each other out.

“My parents are both wizards, my mom was a Ravenclaw and my dad a Slytherin.” Myren said grabbing some fish. “You?”

Dean laughed, “My dad’s a muggle, but moms a witch, she was in Slytherin. That’s how she met my dad, his sister was in Hufflepuff.”

“So you’re a half blood with a muggle father?” Thomas said looking down his nose at him. “My parents where both pureblood Slytherins. Right Black?”

Solaris looked up at him confused. “I don’t even know you. But if your wonder both my parents where in Slytherin too.”

“I thought your Black was in Gryffindoor?” One of the older boys said.

“No he was in Slytherin.” He answered, grabbing the cup before Thomas could knock it over accidentally.

*******

Solaris went from excited about classes to hating them. In the first few weeks he had been yelled at more by other students then he thought was possible. It started in potions class, when he leaned over the table to grab a Hufflepuff boys arm before he dropped the wrong ingredient in. The boy immediately began yelling at him, which forced his father to remove house points from each of them. His dad grabbed him after and warned him to just let it go.

Then in transfiguration, he knew all the questions before they were even asked. Which almost made him feel more stupid when he physically couldn’t stop himself from trying to blurt out things. A Ravenclaw had yelled at him in flying practice when he reached out grabbing her broom before it broke her nose but she had shoved him yelling at him to stay away from her. Maden Hooch removed more points.

Charms was pretty bad too, but at least he was sitting siting with Fred and George. The two of them had their feathers flying through the air having sword battles while his did lazy loops around them. He felt his eyes flash as the girl in front of him yelled as her hair caught fire from her neighbor’s bad wand movement. He blinked back watching the process start again. He lunged forward shoving her down, as sparks landed on his robes. He sat back patting them down with George’s help.

“Professor!” The girl yelled, “Professor Black pushed me!”

Flintwick looked up startled, meeting Solaris’s eyes. “Is that true Mr. Black?”

“I had too. She was going to be set on fire by her friends terrible wand work.” He answered calmly.

The girl whirled around standing, “What did you say Black?”

“Are you listening? I saved you from-”

He was cut off as she slapped him. Solaris sat there wide eyed as Flintwick immediately gave them both detentions and more house points were lost. At the end of class Solaris stormed out. What was wrong with them? He was trying to help. He ducked under a paper ball and kept walking, turning he started through one of the shortcuts when he was grabbed a spun facing Fred and George.

“What do you want?” he asked angrily.

“We told Flintwick what we saw.” George said.

“We wanted to make sure he knew the truth.” Fred added. “How did you know that would happen?”

“I saw it.” Solaris said backing out of their grip.

“I was right there I didn’t see it till after you pushed her and your arm was smoking.” George said.

“Well I just pay more attention.” Solaris said hoping it would drive them away. It seemed to work as they leaned away from him. “I have to go.”

*******

Severus sighed looking over his paper at his sulking son. “Detention, already really?”

“I already told you I was trying to help her. I should have let her hair burn off.”

“Yes you should have.” Severus agreed rubbing his temples. “I understand, I do you’ve been living a touch in the future since you were three. Solaris its grating on people. You either come off like an insufferable know it all or like you think your better then everyone.”

“But she was going to get hurt!”

“Yes but instead you pushed her and insult another students wand work. Surely you must see how that looks to outsiders?”

“So you want me to just let them get hurt?” He asked.

“Sometimes people need a broom to the face to learn.” Severus said, “How about you try to keep your abilities just to yourself. I’ve talked to Dumbledore, he’s agreed that you need help controlling this especially now that you can legally practice magic. So you will be spending an hour every Tuesday with Professor-”

“Not Trelawney!” Solaris yelled covering his ears. “Please!”

“That’s Professor Trelawney. You will go and you will learn from her.” Severus said as Solaris whined. “Solaris Regulus Black you will stop this foolish whining!”

Never in Severus’s life had he seen his son so mad, a bottle exploded on his desk. As Solaris jumped to his feet yelling. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I am on your side. But you’re acting like a child.” Severus said through gritted teeth.

His son stomped to the door ripping it open, “I hate you!”

The door slammed shut and Severus felt like his heart broke. Little brat, he thought. He grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey pouring himself a glass he threw it back before walking to the floo. He came out quickly in the teachers’ lounge still holding his bottle and cup. Minerva looked up at him startled as he stormed past her to leave.

“Severus dear, is everything alright?” She asked placing down her papers.

“Everything’s fine.” He said threw gritted teeth. “I simply need to talk to Albus.”

Before she could say more he left quickly making it to the gargoyle he growled out ‘Butter scotch’ heading up the stairs in a flurry of robes. He opened the door as Dumbledore stood to greet him but he barely said anything. Slamming his cup down he poured a second glass, he held the bottle out to Albus offering him some. With a sigh Dumbledore summoned a second cup allowing Snape to pour him some.

After a while of silent stewing, Dumbledore spoke, “I take it, he didn’t like the idea.”

“No he didn’t like the idea!” Snape snapped. “Blew up a bottle on my desk, slammed my office door and he _hates_ me.”

“Ah…” Dumbledore said in understanding he took a sip of his drink. “Severus, I believe that naturally all kids will disagree with their parents. Though sometimes it is best to let them make decisions other times the parent knows best.”

“You’re not helping.” He said holding his head swirling his drink around.

“Well like many things in life, this too shall pass.” Dumbledore smiled sitting back. “Perhaps he will find he learns to enjoy the lessons.”

“Doubtful.” Severus said, “Did you hear what happened today? He ‘saw’ a classmates hair go up in flames so he pushed her down and then insulted another student’s spell casting abilities. I thought he was supposed to be like Regulus yet he makes friends as well as I did.”

“Give him time.” Dumbledore said, “I’ve noticed that he seems to get along with the young Weasley twins.”

“Yeah it works out real great having friends on other houses.” Severus said knocking back the rest of his drink. Dumbledore sighed rubbing his temples. “I just don’t want him to turn out like me. I was an outcast at school, I made all the wrong choices and terrible friends and-”

“Regulus.” Dumbledore said cutting him off. Severus startled his thumb going up to spin his wedding band unconsciously. “Do you consider him a wrong choice?”

“Of course not I loved him.”

“Then perhaps not all your choices where bad. Misguided maybe. But Severus you both found the light, even when it was truly dark.” Dumbledore sat forward touching his shoulder. “Your son having a tiff with classmates is not the end of the world.”

“Thank you.” Severus said head hanging.

“Anytime my boy. I’m always here.”


	7. Chapter 7

By the time it was Christmas Severus was thrilled. He had bought Solaris probably too much stuff, but he was a sucker and always spoiled him. They were going to stay in the castle, so Solaris could continue his lessons with Professor Trelawney. Severus snorted, thinking back to when she had cornered him in the breakroom to tell him the ‘Solaris doesn’t possess the sight but I shall teach him anyways’. He handed Kreacher the final package to go to the Malfoy’s and off he went.

He went over to his son’s room peeking in, thankfully he was asleep. He smirked wrapping his gifts fast, the seer had an uncanny ability to ruin surprises so leaving things to the last possible second was best. He was however glad that none of his son’s dorm mates had stayed behind it made it easier for him to quietly move back in for Christmas. Solaris had been better lately, he obviously couldn’t stop seeing ahead but he had actually been able to rain it in so he wasn’t all over the place with what he saw. Mostly it was just focused on himself and on rare occasion’s bigger things.

After enough time he dragged him from his bed. Solaris wasn’t a great morning person but the idea of presents had the eleven year old fleeing from his blankets. He sat there with his coffee watching him unwrap things. Hand crafted wizards chest from the Malfoys, color changing socks from Dumbledore, the other heads of house band together and got him different candy’s from Honeydukes. He paused at one gift seeming put off.

“What is it love?” Severus asked leaning over to see.

“It’s from Fred and George.” He said looking up upset, “I didn’t get them anything.”

He opened it revealing a quidditch book. Severus laughed, “Guess they still want you to join.”

“Even though we’d play against each other?”

“Friendly sportsmanship.” Severus said. “Who knows your doing so well in your lessons with Professor Trelawney maybe by next year you will be able to play.”

He smiled brightly, before pausing touching his face. “Would it be considered cheating if I played.”

“I’d say more of a natural advantage.” Severus said. He laughed going back to opening quills, parchment, books, games, new clothes and shoes. Once done Kreacher was helping him carry things to his room when Severus pulled out one last gift. Solaris opened it quickly only to freeze, fingers brushing along the cover. He looked up at Severus hugging the book to his chest he climbed up joining him on the couch. Together the sat there going through the different photos of Regulus Black’s life. There were ones from before school, during school, some with Severus, leading all through his life. Some of him playing Quidditch, some of him holding a very special caldron and finally some of the three of them together.

“I love it.” Solaris said watching the picture Regulus go from kissing Severus to kissing the three year old Solaris and back again.

Severus wrapped and arm around him kissing his head as he squeezed him. “He loved you.”

*******

Solaris ran down the secret tunnel after Peeves as the ghost laughed repeating in a singsong voice. “The little Black can’t catch me, but the little Black is mad at me.”

“Come here!” He snapped as Peeves disappeared farther ahead. He yelled coming to a stop before he crashed into the person ahead of him. “Fred, George, what in Merlin’s name?”

“Solaris?” They asked in unison but Fred continued speaking. “How’d you find this tunnel?”

“I was chasing Peeves.” He said crossing his arms, the ghost was long gone now.

“Aww what he do to you?” George asked.

“He’s been mad at me for days.” Solaris said casting luminous in the dark hallway. “I keep avoiding his pranks. So he chased me down and well…”

“You’re blushing mate.” Fred said using his shoulder as an armrest. “What he do?”

“He chased me down and flipped me over, had me hanging in the air upside down till Myren got me down.” He crossed his arms as the two boys laughed. “So how’d you find the tunnel?”

“Going to do a prank. Don’t worry about it Sol.” Fred said.

“Solaris.” He gritted out.

“Hey come with us.” George said smiling.

“Come with you? It’s almost dinner time.”

“Which is why it’s perfect, when all the students come we’re gonna set off a dung bomb.” Fred said, “You can help, be our look out.”

“My dad would skin me alive.” Solaris said, backing away hands up. “He would turn me back into a- I mean he’d make me into a potion.”

The Weasley’s shared a look, laughing. “You’re so weird.”

They started to walk past him when he grabbed George’s wrist. “Wait, Filch is that way.”

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He crouched in the hidden alcove with the twins waiting for the crowds to come. Both boys were giddy but Solaris was white knuckling his robes. All the ways this could go wrong where mounting up. They heard the crowd of students coming head for the feast.

“Now?” George asked.

“Yeah-”

“No McGonagall is coming.” Solaris said cutting of Fred as the woman rounded the corner with the leading students.

“Nice.” Fred whisper once he was far enough away George let the dung bomb lose. All hell broke loose, he was grabbed by the twins, one on either wrist as the dragged him away laughing.

******

“Detention, all three of you!” McGonagall chided, Solaris hung his head with the other boys. “Twenty points lost to each of you.”

Solaris couldn’t even look at his dad standing next to her, he kept his head down trying not to explode. Snape spoke slowly, “This is a disgrace you will all be serving detention with Filch. Solaris I expected better from you.”

“Hey don’t be too hard on him it was our idea!” George said.

“He has a brain Mr. Weasley, he could have used it any time.” Snape said coldly.

“Well said.” McGonagall said, “Now go eat dinner, and then immediately report to Filch’s office.”

With that she left, Snape gave them one more scathing look before following. Two arms wrapped around him dragging him into the great hall. They sat down, Solaris feeling a bit numb in his spot between the Weasley’s. He looked up as he realized he was at the Gryffindore table.

“Am I allowed to sit here?” He asked looking up and down it to see if anyone was annoyed.

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Fred asked. Now that he looked the table had Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well. Slytherin table had, flecks or yellow and blue, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had all the colors.

“Man Snape didn’t have to be so hard on you.” George said as they passed food around. “What’s your deal with him anyway?”

“What do you mean?” He asked serving himself pasta.

“You just seem close.” Fred said.

“Can you keep a secret?” Solaris asked as the two boy’s leaned in. He and his dad had come up with a very simple lie for those that got to curious and he was thankful for that now as he was not very creative on his own. “My dad died when I was three, so he raised me. We didn’t want people to know so I wouldn’t be accused of special treatment.”

“That makes sense. Sorry about your dad mate.” Fred said.

“We won’t tell we swear, and we’ll never prank Snape too.” George said.

“What but we agreed we’d get each head of house?” Fred argued but George shushed him. When the trio made it to Filch’s office they were each handed a toothbrush as Filch was describing their punishment. Fred and George kept nudging each other. Solaris pursed his lips as his eyes flashed he moved to the edge of his seat ready. A second dung bomb went off and while Filch was yelling a swearing, he felt his companions run to the filing cabinet. Once the smoke had cleared they were back sitting like nothing had happened.

“So sorry Mr. Filch.” Solaris said as sweetly as he could. “It was just an extra dung bomb. We’ll go scrub the floor right away sir, no magic.”

“Y-Yeah that’s right!” Filch snapped, “Do a good job or I’ll tell Professor Snape what a disappointment you lot are. Now get out!”

Solaris pursed his lips, stupid squib. He felt particularly bitter as he scrubbed the tiles. “So what did you get from the cabinet? Was it worth it?”

“Hey, the cabinet was labeled ‘Confiscated and Highly Dangerous’ it must be good.” Fred said. “Anyone coming?”

“No.” Solaris said without looking up. When he did look up both boys were looking at him. “What?”

“Solaris,” George said crawling over to him toothbrush in hand, he sat up crossing his arms as the Weasley’s got closer. “Nothing never mind. Look what we got.”

They emptied their pockets showing him all sorts of random things, Solaris reached down chucking a folded up scroll over and pushing around orbs and trinkets. “You could buy this at most stores.”

“Hey, hey careful!” They said in unison, George continued. “If you could buy it in stores why did Filch have it locked up?”

“Real scary parchment.” Solaris said.

“Maybe it has secrets hidden on it.” Fred said unfolding it but found nothing.

“Give me.” Solaris said he freed his wand pointing it at the paper. “Revel.”

_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Solaris Black and begs him to keep his creepy eyes to himself and out of others business. Mr. Padfoot would like to say he’s astonished someone as slimy at him was allowed at Hogwarts. Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony but would like to add that Solaris Black is also ugly. Mr. Wormtail bids Solaris Black a good day and advises him to keep his stupid mouth shut._

Solaris growled at paper grabbing it from the top intending to rip it when the Weasley’s grabbed him. “No- no! Wait!”

George said, “It’s hiding something.”

Fred continued, “You wouldn’t keep a paper that just insults people.”

Solaris rolled his eyes but gave them it back. “You keep it then, I don’t want that trash.”

“Oh come on, do you want any of this treasure?” George asked.

“You stole it. It’s yours.”

“But you covered so nicely mate.” Fred said slinging an arm around him. “Come on the three of us are a team.”

“A good team, where ever we go we’ll be _up to no good_.” George said, the paper in his hands stirred strange marron dotting it before disappearing.

“Did you see that!” Fred asked.

“Silly question.” George answered elbowing Solaris with a laugh. “But what caused it?”

“A good team? Or up to know good?” Solaris questioned, they watched the paper stir again, ok now he was curious.

*******

Severus was thrilled, it was summer the children were gone. He only had to deal with his son and occasionally Draco. He was thrilled to just relax. He was on the back porch reading when a beat up looking owl swooped down, he reached out taking the letter. He summoned a small treat to give to it before it flew away. He turned the letter over in his hands it was for Solaris, from the Weasley’s. He put it inside with intentions to give it to him later but the door was already open.

“I got a letter?” He said reaching over grabbing it. Severus just nodded, silently glad at his son’s happy smile as he opened it reading it quietly. “Daaad?”

Oh no. He sat up, that was not a good tone. That was the ‘I’m about to ask for something you won’t like’ tone. The tone he used to ask for a broom, or a ridiculous box set of books. He turned and quickly headed into the house and for his potions basement.

“Dad!” Solaris yelled, chasing him.

“I’m going to brew. You know the rules, you’re not allowed in.” Severus said slamming the door. He heard banging on the door and his sons muffled voice calling him. He leaned over the potions table letting out a sigh.

A loud pop sounded behind him he whirled around to see Kreacher. “Filthy half blood, how dare you ignore the Master.”

“Kreacher, he is my son. I am the master.” He said firmly.

“Master Solaris wants to have a sleepover with the Weasley twins.”

“Oh Merlin no.” Severus said, “Go tell him they aren’t supposed to know about us.”

“Master Solaris says he told them last year.” Kreacher said, “Master Solaris wants to have a sleep over.”

Severus ran a hand down his face. “Their house or here?”

Two pops later and Kreacher was back. “Master says it doesn’t matter.”

“Fine. He may have a sleepover.” Severus said nails digging into the table. Kreacher smirked disappearing followed quickly by yells of ‘thanks’ from upstairs. Severus couldn’t deal with this, he paced the basement before settling on working on some healing potions for the hospital wing.

He had calmed down and was enjoying his work very much, when Kreacher reappeared. “Master Solaris says Mrs. Weasley is in the floo.”

With a sigh, he put the caldron on status and went upstairs. He walked into the Livingroom just as they were finishing pleasantries. “Oh Severus, good to see you again.

“You as well Molly.” He said standing by his son.

“Oh boy, should I send them your way or shall yours come my way?” She giggled.

He sighed glancing at his son, “Can I go there? Fred says they have gnomes in the garden.”

“Sure.” He turned back to Molly, “He’ll go to you.”

“Alright. I’ll make room.” She said disappearing from the fire. He turned to ask his son if he was packed and ready to go.

“Yes, I’m packed.” He said before he could even open his mouth. He pulled a small bag over his shoulder.

They stepped through, Solaris going first and Severus quickly behind. He cast a quick cleaning spell on them. He turned to his son ready to tell him to be good when two redheads grabbed him.

“Come on, come on. Our room’s upstairs.” And with that his son was whisked away.

He turned to Molly as she laughed, “They were so excited when they got his owl back. They really care for him.”

Her eyes twinkled as she lead him into the kitchen, where presumably Mr. Weasly and their oldest Bill looked up at him. He did not want to be here and thought about backing out but Molly was already pouring them all a round of tea.

“Professor Snape?” Bill said confused. “What are you doing here? Have my brothers been that crazy?”

“No Mr. Weasley, just dropping off Solaris.” He said as he was ushered into a seat.

“Solaris?” Bill asked, as Mr. Weasley dropped his paper.

“Snape you old dog, I didn’t know you had a son.” Arthur said, holding out his hand. “Arthur Weasley. But you remember.”

Molly smacked him on the arm hushing him as they shook hands. Of course Arthur had to elude to the ending of the war, he cursed himself. How could he forget he had worked with Arthur while he was just barely in the Order of the Phoenix, right before Lilly died.

“Yes dear,” Molly said grabbing cookies from the oven. “Solaris Black.”

“Black?” He said turning towards him mouth twitching. Severus felt his grip tighten on his cup but Arthur just smiled changing the subject. “My boys are quiet found of yours, they mentioned him quiet a lot in their letters.”

“It’s like they have a crush on him.” Bill said, turning up from his papers.

“William!” Molly chided as she went to the stairs to yell. “Kids cookies!”

“Got to go.” Bill said quickly standing, as the avalanche of feet came. “Dad you’re still coming with me to look at apartments?”

“Yes, of course after work.” Arthur said. Bill kissed his mother goodbye steeling a cookie as he ran for the floo. “Did you know my Bill is a curse breaker?”

He said this calmly as a redheaded girl climbed onto his lap and a handful of boys crowded around them grabbing cookies. “Acio cookie!” Charlie yelled from the stairs.

“Please one at a time!” Percy yelled, but was ignored. Fred and George each grabbed handfuls with another small boy. While the girl who had a better vantage point took two quickly. Severus glanced around seeing Solaris standing back just as appalled by the carnage as he was. Fred and George with their hands full joined him giving him two each from their piles, before trying to disappear upstairs.

“Solaris, I’m leaving.” Severus said.

“Bye, see you tomorrow.” He said following the twins up the stairs, the youngest Weasley boy struggled to keep up.

He pursed his lips as Arthur laughed. “I remember that stage. Becoming too cool for mom and dad.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry it passes. After the teen years.”

Severus shuddered.


	8. Chapter 8

Solaris sighed second year was just as boring as first though he was off to a better start. He had good friends and they had discovered what the paper they stole from Filch was. A bloody amazing map. By the time it was October they had found every secret tunnel and explored it twice over.

Fred and George had joined quidditch each becoming beaters. They had begged him to join, stating they could be rivals of the century. So here he was on the field his father had been a seeker, but even with his sight he lost track of the snitch to easily. Then he tried being a beater or chaser but the field was too chaotic for him to keep his visions straight. He floated over to the goal post, exhausted when Marcus Flinch flew up to him holding a quaffle.

“If you’re tired get off the field!” He chucked the ball at him but he kicked it away.

“Knock it of Flinch.” One of the girls said flying over, she chucked a second practice quaffle at Flinch. It bounced off him and Solaris floated up grabbing it quickly. “Hey, Black, want to try keeper?”

******

“I can’t believe you’re Slytherin’s keeper.” George said hanging off of him. “It’s brilliant!”

“Yeah it makes sense.” Said Fred.

“Good eyes.” They said together. With that Solaris shoved them into the first alcove he saw, they both acted offended.

“You know don’t you?” He said crossing his arms and fixing them with a glare.

“Know what?” Fred said.

“Don’t play games.” Solaris said bristling.

“Sol,” George said rubbing his arms as if he was cold. “Yeah we figured it out last year, that you’re a-”

“Seer.” Fred finished. Solaris let and undignified strangled noise, when hands wrapped around him. George was giving him a hug while Fred kept talking. “We never told anyone, and we could take an oath to you not to tell anyone.”

“No- it’s not. I just- ugh!” Solaris sunk a little in George’s arms. “What if they find out I’m a seer and kick me off the team? Or people could be- look people haven’t been the nicest to me in the past over this.”

“If anyone messes with our little snake, we’ll prank them till we graduate.” George said defiantly.

“No one will kick you off the team.” Fred added, “But now that it’s in the open, our pranking will improve tenfold!”

“Please don’t use me.” Solaris said still wrapped in George’s arms. “Please, my cousin knows I’m a seer and he’s a right prat to me about it”

“What no! We would never use you.” George said casting Feed a nasty look.

“I didn’t mean it like that Sol,” Fred said placing his hand on him. “Never like that.”

“Ok.” Solaris said, squirming away from George. “I was actually thinking of a prank.”

“You? A prank?” They said in unison.

“It’s not very good.” He deflected.

“Solaris Regulus Black.” Fred said in his best Snape impression.

“Tell us this instance.” Finished George.

Tell them he did. The next day at lunch when they sat together at the Gryffindor table they watched every student who drank pumpkin juice float to the ceiling all at the same time, including Professor Sprout and Headmaster Dumbledore. While Professor Sprout flailed in a panic, Dumbledore simply laughed. But the best part was watching his dad white knuckling the table to stay sitting.

*******

Severus was exhausted he missed his well-behaved boy. Not this hooligan he was turning into with the Weasley’s. Plus they all stayed over Christmas and he ended up with all three in his private quarters opening gifts. So now he and his son had matching ‘S’ sweaters in Slytherin green and silver while Fred and George had an F and G respectively in Gryffindor colors. Currently the three boys where on the floor playing exploding snap, before the Christmas feast.

“Dumbledore wants to come in.” Solaris said watching the cards.

The floo flared to life as Dumbledore’s face appeared. “Hello, Severus may I-”

“Come on in Headmaster.” He answered, the old man stepped through looking at the boys.

“Exploding snap? Who’s winning.” He asked both Weasley’s looked at Solaris but said nothing, Dumbledore chuckled. “Come Severus, let’s go for a walk.”

They stood up leaving the room, walking around the castle. “What did you need to speak to me about Albus?”

“Although I’m very glad that your son has good friends with the Weasley boys. I’m worried Severus. You once told me that when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts you would help protect him. You only wanted to keep your son far away from him.”

“Yes, and he will be two years older and probably in a different house. I have no doubt Potter will follow his parents into Gryffindor.”

“Yes, however Ronald Weasley will probably be in Gryffindor.” He said nodding, “All his siblings where. Do you not think he may become friends with your son through them?”

“I’ve talked to Solaris before about this. That he must stay away from Harry Potter when he joins school. But he cannot control his friends.” Severus said. “I tried and drove my best friend away.”

“I was simply seeing how you felt on it Severus.” Dumledore said eyes twinkling. “We could still change your position in the war yet to come.”

“No. I know what I must do. Solaris is a smart boy. He will be fine. Maybe this will even keep him out of the war.” Severus said but Dumbledore had stopped walking.

“Severus, the boys a seer. He has already made one prophecy revolving around Harry Potter. He could make more.”

“You will not use my son in your plans.” Snape said lip curling. “That was our deal all those years ago. I do whatever you need, whatever you want but my son stays out of it.”

“He’s growing up Severus. He will be able to make his own choices soon.”

“Then they will be _his_ choices to make.”

************

By the time second year was over Solaris had establish himself in Hogwarts he was often the Weasley twins third, he was Slytherin’s keeper and he demanded some impressive respect with his housemates though he mostly avoided them. This was the part that interested Severus, while he had avoided his housemates from fear of not fitting in. Solaris did fit in, he just always seemed to have better things to do. It reminded him scarily of Regulus at his age.

Summer was here again, Fred and George practically lived at his house, unfortunately. The two slightly older boys where always dragging his son this way and that. They even met up to go shopping for supplies with Arthur and Percy, Molly took the younger ones separate. Solaris stopped under a large white barn owl gazing up at her.

“She’s beautiful.” He said, as Fred and George hustled back for him.

“Would you like her?” Severus asked, kicking himself mentally for always buying him anything he wanted.

“No, she’s need elsewhere.” He said allowing the twins to drag him onward by the wrists. It was days like this watching his son get dragged around by the twins if he wondered if Bill Weasely had been right about their ‘crush’. He shudder, no, no his son was to young, not even thirteen yet. He looked up seeing the blush on Solaris face as he looked at their hands. Nope, nope, not ok with this not ok.

Once they were done Severus said his goodbyes since Solaris was to floo straight to the Malfoys to help his younger cousin get settled on the train. Severus took all of Solaris’s new stuff straight to the castle, where Kreacher took it to his room. He then went straight to see Dumbledore as requested.

“Lemon Sherbert.” He said as the gargoyle moved, he hurried up the stairs, to great him. “Dumbledore.”

“Severus.” He said signaling him to sit. “As you know Harry Potter will be starting this year. I’m afraid that with his return to the wizarding world that Voldemort will try to make his return this year.”

“What can we do?”

“I’ve spoken to all the teachers separately but you are the last one. My old friend Nicholas Flemel has seen strange men in cloaks around his home.”

“Excuse me but we all wear cloaks.” Severus said confused, Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled for a moment.

“True Severus, but these men, he sensed a dark magic from. He sent me his prized possession. The Sorcerer’s Stone. Hagrid is picking it up from Gringots to bring to the school.”

“Hold on,” Snape said looking up, “Why bring the stone to the school instead of Gringots where they are supposed to keep rare and valuable things safe?”

“I believe Voldemort can get in or his followers.” Dumbledore said concerned. “Hogwarts is the safest place. I need you to make a trial to stop people who may try to get to.”

“Just me?”

“No- no- all the teachers.” Dumbledore said. “It will be perfect.”

“An obstacle course is going to keep the stone safe?” Snape said. “Yeah ok, let me get on that.”

“Are you alright Severus?”

“Fine, fine. We’re tempting fate, the boy who lives is joining the school, and the Dark Lord may try to come back. My son’s growing up and blushing when boys hold his hand. I’m cool I’m fine. It’s just the beginning!”

Dumbledore chuckled looking at him, as Severus sunk deep into the office chair covering his eyes. “You’re getting frazzled Severus. Surly you would have guessed his affinity, being that he’s a blood clone of Regulus.”

“I don’t care about that, times have changed the wizarding world is more accepting.” Severus said, “I care if I catch him snogging in the halls. He’s going to be great at dodging me.”

“You know Severus, most boys of thirteen don’t know how to properly express their feelings. I highly doubt you’d catch him snogging in the halls. However I once knew a young man that at his age that threw a frog at someone he fancied.”

“Oh Merlin I forgot about that.” Severus said looking up, he could almost picture the panic on Regulus’s face when he caught him with the frog. Also the way it felt when it hit him, slimy. “I’m still not even sure what he was doing with it.”

“Love is very funny like that.”

“He’s too young, he’s not in love.” Severus said chuckling into his hands. “Regulus would have handled this better.”

**********

Solaris hurried down the hall he was going to scream, if his younger cousin pestered him or asked him a question one more time. He opened and slammed the door of an empty classroom joining Fred and George.

“The new students are driving me batty.” He scowled sinking to the floor, “I’m basically using my sight to dodge Draco and if I don’t help or answer, it’s ‘I’m telling my dad’. Please save me.”

“We know the feeling. Ron’s all over us and we have the Harry Potter in our house so that’s all the other houses want to talk about.” George said, slipping down next to him.

“You know what will cheer us up?” Fred asked spinning to face them.

“A prank.” The twins said in unison.

“Let’s explode a toilet.” Fred said.

“No flood the common rooms.” George said.

“Make all of Slytherin hiss.” Fred answered.

“Sssssssss!...” Solaris added sarcastically.

“Sorry, I’m just miffed at your cousin.” Fred said.

“We could make the other houses make their animal noises too.” George said.

“Too complex.” Solaris answered. “How about we put color changers in the food, make everyone’s skin look like a rainbow.”

“Oh I like that.” George said. “Hey what do you think of Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures?”

“I think it’s my favorite class.” Solaris admitted.

“I like it too. Much better then Divination.” George said, “No offence.”

“None taken.”

“Haha isn’t it cheating for you to do Divination?” Fred asked, he was met with a scowl. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

“My dad thinks it’s good for me. I used to take classes with her every Tuesday when I was a first year.”

“How’d that go?”

He grabbed George’s shoulder, talking in a strained voice. “This child doesn’t have the sight but I will teach him anyways.”

They burst out laughing. “You not have the sight.”

“Oh Severus, there’s a large dog in your future, it must be the grim.” He continued.

“Oh Merlin.” George laughed, “It’s perfect. So perfect. Sol?”

“ _Before the summer sun shines it will happen. He is waiting, patient but not alone. A puppet to his master. The man… with two faces…_ ”

They were quiet staring at him. Fred dropped down in front of him, his eyes where solid black, he snapped his fingers in front of him. “Sol. Sol! Solaris!”

George turned grabbing him as he blinked his eyes back to grey, he immediately swatted Fred’s hand away. “Stop, stop! What wrong with you?”

“We should go find your dad.”

“What… Why?” He asked looking to George for an answer.

“Solaris, I think you made a prophecy…”

“What? Oh no- no.” He muttered covering his head in his hands.

“Sol, what’s wrong?” George asked, as the shorter boy seemingly melted into his arms.

“I- I don’t want to be weird.” He answered.

“You make real prophecy’s, you’re aren’t weird you’re brilliant.” Fred said, they stood up together dragging him with them.

“Ugh… I feel like I got hit with a jelly legs jinx.” He moaned, they squatted down letting him wrap his arms around him before bringing him to Snape’s office.

************

Severus was concerned, Solaris had made another prophecy though he handled it better than the first time he still had drawbacks from it. Dumbledore had tried to sooth him sighting his young age as the cause and that he would grow out of it. He claimed that Solaris’s body would adjust and he would be able to make prophecies just fine. Severus wasn’t convinced.

He was in the middle of kind conversation with Madam Pomfrey when it happened. Quirell came in screaming, and instant mass panic. He sat up straighter trying to see his son. The boy was looking right at him with a cross expression on his face and one of the only ones not panicking. Once Dumbledore had calmed the room and instructions where being given did he notice that Quirrell was gone. He stood up scanning the room but didn’t see. He gripped his fists tightly and without a word slipped to the side door. He glanced back once more seeing Solaris hauling Draco away by the back of the robe. The Weasley’s, their brother and the boy who lived where together as well, perfect. He slipped out of the room.

He went as fast as he could to the hall Dumbledore had forbidden, straight to where he knew the passage to the stone began. He heard screaming and scowled immediately recognizing it as Quirrell’s shrill girlish cry. He ripped the door open ready to curse the man only for the other to run into him in a blind panic. Severus held his ground throwing him to the floor wand at the ready when searing pain shot threw his leg. He turned ready only to get dragged to the floor by a massive three headed dog.

“You have got to be joking.” He cursed, sending a stinging jinx. It let go quickly shaking one of his massive heads but it was more than enough time for him to get out. Quirrell was trying to flee down the hall when he hit him with a ‘stupify’. The man sprawled to the floor as Severus ran up to him, he grabbed him flipping him over smashing the back of his head on the ground his wand was ready.

“Stop! Stop!” Quirrell yelled, “I was trying to check the stone! Protect it!”

Severus didn’t say anything just pushed his wand towards him. He reached out ever so slightly trying to read his mind, surprisingly he was blocked by a rather well made protection.

“Severus, Professor Quirell, what’s going on?” Dumbledore’s voice boomed.

“I caught him trying to enter the room with the passage to the stone.” Severus said.

“I was only trying to make sure it was protected!” Quirrell responded, “A troll getting in the dungeons, no doubt a distraction! I was just doing my duty to protect the school. What where you doing up here Snape?”

He tightened his grip on Quirrell’s robe glaring down, the man flinched. “Protecting the stone.”

He felt a prickle in his mind and simply allowed Albus to see the memory. Once done he noticed the discomfort in Quirrell as his mind was probed. “I thank you both for doing your duties so passionately.

He sneered letting Quirrell go, he stood up and limped towards Dumbledore. “Is the troll taken care of?”

“Yes, somehow it got into the girls bathroom and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley took care of it saving Ms. Granger.” Dumbledore said. “Quirrell you head there, Severus let’s get your leg looked at.”

“No I need to check my students.” Snape said watching Quirrell scamper away like a coward.

He got chided by Poppy a few days later when he actually showed up to get his leg looked at. It wasn’t healing well even with what potions he applied. He had just been so busy calming his students then getting a bombarded by letters from concerned parents. With the added benefit of Solaris saying ‘I told you so’ and pestering him about what happened. His son also had heard the other side of the troll story and was talking as though he was impressed by what the great Harry Potter could do, fighting a troll.

So yeah maybe he was a little pissed when he snatched the quidditch book from Harry Merlin damn Potter. He was sworn to protect the boy and yet he was throwing himself at trolls but worst of all in his mind, his son thought it was ‘cool’. If there was one thing he would not stand it was that.

He sat with the other teacher’s exhausted in the stands. He was cool he was fine. He was just going to sit back and watch his son play a game of quidditch and hopefully they would beat Gryffindor. It was an interesting game so far, a few dirty tactics but nothing too bad. Though his son seemed off his game, he was curious about it till he saw Harry’s broom buck. He looked back seeing the child being yanked around, it was bewitched. He immediately started mouthing a counter curse.

It was like a game of tug of war that wouldn’t end, he’d get the broom steady only for it too be pulled from him to buck around more. The Weasley twins kept trying to get to him but the broom would yank it’s self away. Snape focused harder refusing to blink as he kept his eyes on the broom.

“Fire!” He was smacked. “You’re on fire!”

He looked down, the corner of his robes where in flames he jumped up rather ungracefully flailing his arms. He knocked over Quirrell and nearly toppled into Minerva as he and another stomped his robe out. When he looked back up, Harry was puking out the snitch, disgusting, but at least he was alive.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time it was Christmas his nerves were shot, and he needed a break. He wanted out of the school but Potter wasn’t leaving so neither was he. Solaris didn’t seem to mind staying at the school though, they had a quiet Christmas just the two of them before he was off to find his friends.

He caught up on brewing and enjoyed peace and quiet over the next few days. Until his son came bouncing into the room looking very bemused. He leaned on the table Severus was working on. “Hey daaaad?”

Severus sighed, not that tone. He made a non-comital noise and waited. When nothing was said he looked up into grey eyes. “Yes?”

“Fred told me that Ron told him that Harry found a mirror that shows you something you want more than anything else. So we went to find it and-”

“Seriously, he found the Mirror of Erised?” Severus sighed, “Dumbledore said he was getting rid of it.”

“You knew about it and didn’t tell me!?” Solaris complained eye’s furrowed.

“Yes but Dumbledore was supposed to hid it so no one would ever find it.” Severus said hanging his head. “Did you look in it?”

Solaris nodded, “We all did.”

Severus sighed, “And?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? For what?” Severus asked.

“Well, I look just like dad.” He said not meeting his eyes. “Is that why you’ve been so stressed and avoiding me?”

Severus blinked in confusion, had he been avoiding him? He didn’t think so, he had just been so caught up in Quirrell and Potter and protecting the stone and… His eyes widened. He had been ignoring him. Now because of his stupid self his son thought it was his fault. He realized quickly that Solaris was talking again.

“I could use a glamor to look different if that would help.”

“No! No. Solaris,” He moved quickly around the table in a flutter of robes. He grabbed the boy hugging him to his chest. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t avoiding you. I have been stressed, this is a tough year. I didn’t want you to worry so I didn’t say anything.”

Arms wrapped around him as he felt his son hiccup into his arms. “So it’s not me, and that I look like him?”

“Of course not.” Severus said pressing his face to his son’s hair, it smelt like shampoo that could make unicorns jealous, he smiled sadly. How long had he been upset like this, how had he not noticed? He started rocking him back and forth, he carded fingers through his hair kissing his son’s head. “What can I do to make it up to you, Solaris? I’m so sorry.”

“Th-this is nice.” Solaris said hugging him, he was silent in thought for a while before he spoke with a light laugh. “Maybe a new nimbus, would help?”

“Brat…” Severus laughed quietly, “Want to help me with some brewing?”

“Yes please.”

*******

“Did you hear, Harry Potter is unconscious? He’s in the medical wing.” Fred said grabbing Solaris around the arm.

“Ron got hurt too.” George added grabbing his other arm.

“Yes, I know. Slytherin is all a buzz about it too.” He said as they pulled him along. “My dad looked like he was going to blow up he was so mad.”

“Speaking of blowing up.” Fred said, “Let’s blow up a toilet and give it to Harry.”

“I refuse to be a part of this.” Solaris said sternly as the two others shared a look. Solaris’s eyes flashed. “Don’t you dare!”

“Too late!” George said as they picked him up by either arm half carrying half dragging him to their destination.

In the end they did not blow up a toilet for which Solaris was thankful they did however visit and leave a gift but he refused to sign it. The twins shrugged writing their names and S.R.B. It was the ending feast when the boy who lived made a miraculous recovery joining his friends in the great hall for the end of year feast and celebration. He listen to Dumbledore reward last minute house points making Gryffindor winners of the house cup. Draco was practically in tears over the loss.

“This isn’t fair. Cousin!” He yelled over the ruckus, Solaris tried to ignore him. “Cousin! Do something.”

“What do you want from me?” Solaris snapped. “He did something incredibly stupid and got rewarded for it. That’s Gryffindor for you.”

“I’m telling my father!” Draco pouted. Solaris rolled his eyes and clapped politely with a few other Slytherins.

The train ride was interesting he shook Draco off before looking for the twins. He opened a door to them dancing in front of their brother Ron, the Granger girl and Harry Potter. If he had noticed the other three he wouldn’t have opened the door. He started to close it when Ron noticed him, he really didn’t see the younger boy much. He avoided him like the plague not that Solaris minded.

“What do you want?” Ron snapped, yes, yes he was a nice as ever.

Solaris fixed him with a nasty glare when George cuffed him on the head, “Knock it off Ron.”

“Come on then.” Fred said leaving the cart, with George. The trio finding their own train compartment. “Sorry he’s such a jerk.”

“He’s got a real stick up his butt when it comes to Slytherins.” Fred added.

“He just doesn’t know you like we do.” George added.

Solaris rolled his eyes. “I don’t care, let him play his little house rivalries, my cousin loves it so he’s probably egging it on. So any plans this summer?”

“No- it’s going to be so boring.” Fred said.

“We’ll come over plenty.” George added.

“Got to plan our brilliant fourth year.” Fred smirked.

********

The Weasley twins came over a lot that summer, he would go to their house but Ron made him feel strongly unwelcomed so he barely went over anymore. The last time he went there ended with a blowout fight between the four boys.

Solaris had just exited the floo, when Ron raced around the corner holding something. “Oh it’s _you_.”

“Yes, it’s _me_.” He snarked back. “Where are Fred and George I told them I’d be here?”

“What do you even want with them, snake?” Ron growled petting his rat.

“Rat!” Solaris yelled unable to stop himself, he stumbled backwards trying to get away.

“What you’re afraid of Scabbers?” Ron said bemused, holding the creature in front of him. The thing squealed locking it beady little eyes on Solaris.

“Keep it away!” Solaris yelled holding up his hands in a barrier.

“Ron! Bloody hell!” Fred yelled, rushing in from outside followed by George. Fred stood in front of his little brother scowling fiercely. “What’s wrong with you!?”

“It’s ok Sol.” George said allowing the black haired boy to use him as a human shield.

“I didn’t do anything!” Ron yelled.

“See if we help you again after that!” Fred yelled

“Get out Ron! And take Scabbers with you!” George added.

After that day, Solaris refused to go over to the Weasley household unless they had promised Ron and Ginny, who had taken to copying Ron, where not home. Which he was very fine with indeed. He was outside working on tricks with his broom when Kreacher appeared, with a pop on the ground below him.

“Master Solaris, the Weasley boys want to come through the floo. What should Kreacher tell them?”

“Send them through and bring them here.” He said as the elf disappeared, he landed just as Fred and George reached the porch.

“Sol,” George said patting his back. “Ron asked us to him to help him with something and we want you in on it.”

“I’m not doing anything for you bratty brother.” He said arms crossed.

“Well it’s more for Harry Potter.” Fred said, “Ron and Hermione can’t reach him.”

“So they’re worried something happened to him.” George continued.

“Our dad has a flying car so we were thinking.”

“You want to take the car to rescue him?” Solaris finished blinking his eyes clear.

“Exactly!” They said in unison.

“I want you to picture this,” Solaris said leaning in. “My dad. Will take me, chop me up! Turn me back - he’ll turn me into a potion! Can you picture that!?”

They shared a look before circling their arms around him leading him in no particular direction. “Listen, Solaris what do you mean by that.”

“It’s just a dumb joke.” He said as they walked.

Fred sucked on his bottom lip. “But what we want to know is why ‘back’?”

“Yeah ‘He’ll turn me _back_ ’ really mate what’s that mean?” George said. Solaris was quiet, he cursed himself how could he be so stupid. “You trust us right mate? We’ve never told a soul that you’re a seer.”

“Or a prophet.” Fred added.

“This is different.” He relented. “Please I- I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Solaris…” They said but he shrugged them off.

“Have fun with the car. I’ll see you at school.” Solaris said stepping away. “Kreacher can take you home.”

*********

Severus was worried, Solaris had been mopping about for the last few weeks of summer and he hadn’t seen the Weasley twins. It was the last day before school started and although he attempted talking to his son he was promptly shut out. Doors would slam and spurts of accidental magic had his hair on end. Though sometimes Solaris would just lay on his side on the couch or his bed for hours. He had noticed Kreacher pacing the halls worried once or twice today alone. He had had enough this had gone on for weeks. He knocked on the door once, announced that he was entering and did so.

Solaris was on his side facing the wall, it was clear he hadn’t packed anything. Yet he was to go to the Malfoy’s in an hour. He thought about snapping at him, about demanding answers but just sat on the bed.

“Go away.” Solaris said, not looking at him. “I don’t want to talk, nothing is wrong.”

“Where are the Weasley’s?” He asked, Solaris turned looking at him suspicious before rolling back to the wall.

“Probably at their house.” He said, “With their stupid brother, and with stupid Harry Potter.”

“Harry Potter?” Severus asked.

“Yeah, they rescued him from his Aunt and Uncle a few weeks ago.” He said before adding. “In a flying car.”

“A flying car?”

“They wanted me to go with them,” He said rolling onto his back. “But I said that you would probably kill me.”

“I would seriously consider it yes.” Severus said nodded, “Is that why you’re fighting?”

“No,” He rolled back onto his side. Severus sighed placing a hand on his shoulder. “I said something dumb, and they picked up on it. When I didn’t tell them they were disappointed so I had Kreacher take them home.”

“What did you say?” Severus said, rubbing his arm.

He rolled over back to looking at him. “I said that you would get so mad you would turn me back into a potion!”

Severus was shocked. He stopped patting his arm as his son sat up rubbing his eyes unhappily. “They tried to ask what that meant but I didn’t tell them! And now I think they’re mad at me! We haven’t spoken since then. I don’t know what to do!”

Severus pursed his lips, Regulus would have handled this much better then he could but he had to try. He swallowed hard. “Solaris, if they are truly your friends it won’t matter.”

“It’s not fair!” Solaris yelled sitting up. “I love you, I love my dad! Why can’t I tell people!?”

“It’s complicated,” Severus tried, “What your father and I did was very dark magic.”

“But that’s not my fault!” He cried back, “My friends aren’t talking to me now.”

“Then maybe they aren’t that good of friends.”

“They never told anyone I was a seer, or told people when I made a prophecy!” Solaris complained throwing his arms up. “Why can’t I trust them with this?”

“Because I don’t know what they could do to you!” Severus said grabbing his son’s arms holding him tight. “I’ve promised my life to Dumbledore in exchange to keep you safe. And if the most powerful wizard in the world says this is the best option. Demoting me to your care taker and just pretending then that what we’ll do!”

Solaris scrunched his face in anger. He jumped off his bed and cast a spell to make his school supplies pack instantly. Severus sputtered, “Solaris Regulus Black, how dare you use underage magic outside Hogwarts!”

Solaris ignored him grabbing the trunk and dragging it downstairs. “Kreacher, please take my things to Hogwarts.”

“Don’t you walk away from me young man!” Severus growled rounding on him as his son grabbed a handful of floo powder. “Solaris!?”

“It’s not fair! My dads are the greatest men I know! You fought for what you wanted! You created me against all odds! You both betrayed Voldemort! My dad died betraying him!” He cried rubbing his eyes, “Yet he’s still seen as a bad guy! Why didn’t you clear his name!? Why can’t I tell people you’re my dad!?”

“Solaris it’s complicated! We used dark magic, blood magic and did terrible things to be able to create you!” Severus yelled, “Even Dumbledore doesn’t know what the ministry would do if they knew. So we-”

“Can’t tell anyone! I know!” Solaris said rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. “What about dad!? Why didn’t you clear his name? Did you know I get shoved in the halls for what he ‘did’ or people don’t trust me because of him!?”

“They don’t even know Regulus, it’s because of Sirius Black that people have qualms. And we can’t revel what your father did until Voldemort is defeated for good. If he is ever to return I need him to believe me on his side so I can keep being a spy.” Severus said grabbing Solaris at the shoulders, “Do you understand?”

Solaris didn’t look at him he kept his eyes down but nodded once. He pulled out of his grasp and turned around. “I’m going to the Malfoy’s.”

In a cloud of smoke he was gone. Severus felt a headache coming on, he grabbed his own stuff flooing to his residence at Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus watched the small blue car drive away into the forest. Oh sweat Merlin, this boy was a disaster just like his father. He snatched both Harry and Ron dragging them to his office to give them the verbal beat down of their lives.

The year did not improve after the car incident. Severus was going to wring Lockhart’s neck, he was stupid at best and dangerously incompetent at worse. As of the running tally, he had sent multiple students to the infirmary with pixie bites, deboned Harry Potters arm, according to his son and his friends given them a test on himself and now he had barged in an disrupted the potion he was making to try to help heal a petrified Mrs. Norris.

“Hello, Snapey.” He said leaning against his doorframe. “What are you working on?”

“I was working on a potential cure for Mrs. Norris but it has been ruined now.”

“Shame should have asked me. I’ve got a real knack for potions you know.” He said winking.

“Delightful,” Severus said banishing the potion.

“The trick is the stirring.” Lockhart said coming up behind him as he restarted the potion. “I could show you sometime, the proper way to stir that is.”

Merlin strike me dead where I stand, Severus prayed silently. He had promised Dumbledore, or more like Dumbledore made him, and Minerva, promise not to curse the man. He smiled picturing the older woman chasing Lockhart out of Hogwarts, he would pay good coin to watch that. However Lockhart misread his smile as he suddenly found arms around him trying to stir his caldron the wrong way.

“Just like this,” Lockhart was saying. Severus had never removed himself from a situation faster. He escaped his arms and quickly got around the table using it as a barrier. “Sorry, I’ve been told in the past I can be a little to forward.”

Choosing to ignore everything that happened he leaned forward on the table glaring at him, while Lockhart return some kind of love struck glance. “Did you have a reason for visiting today?”

“Ah yes!” He said happily, “I’ve been working on an investigation, about the message on the wall. About the heir of Slytherin.”

“Alright, and?” Severus asked.

“I was just wondering if you were suspicious of anyone? They must be in Slytherin after all so who better to ask then their head of house.” He said leaning in flashing a smile.

Severus closed his eyes and tried not to punch the man. “No sorry, I have nothing but a dorm full of scared children wondering if one of their friends or they themselves will be attacked.”

“Very good very good. Now a new question. How do you feel about taking off those robes?” Lockhart was about to die, Severus was going to curse him and go to Azkaban. “And joining me for a dueling club as my aid!”

“Do I get to duel you?” Severus asked already planning how to hex the man.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” Lockhart said flipping his hair with yet another wink.

“Oh yes I’d really like to duel you.” Severus said, with that he shooed the man out of his office before grabbing some fire whisky and visiting Minerva. She and Filius where having a cozy chat by the fire when he entered. “So sorry to interrupt but you will both love this.”

He quickly told them about Lockhart’s invitation to be his dueling partner. Filius looked put out, “No offence Severus but why you and not me. I was a champion dueler!”

“Oh hush,” Minerva said batting his arm. “He doesn’t know how tough Severus is. He thinks he’s probably just some frail potions master. I’ll give you a gallion if you throw him across the room.”

“I’ll give you two!” Filius said laughing.

By the time the day came, Severus was standing in the back of the redone dueling hall closer with the Slytherins. Solaris had come he noticed, he and the Weasley twins had climbed up to sit on the higher stone ledge. Severus smiled they had made up basically with in the first week, neither party was mad, they thought the other was. He shook his head, he was probably once that dumb too.

He let Lockhart do a little song and dance about how good he was before he said. “And now let me introduce my lovely assistant Professor Snape who so kindly has volunteered for this demonstration. Don’t worry children you’ll still have your potion’s professor when I’m threw with him.”

He saw Solaris choke on nothing as he watched his father climb to the stage with the other man. He was going to have a great time blowing this man off the stage. They walked up presented wands, bowed and stepped away from each other. He waited as Lockhart counted down. Then bam, he launched him off his feet with an expelliarmus. The children erupted into laugher as Lockhart slid against the ground and didn’t get up. Really, it was over already.

“Well done Snape. It was a good idea to show them that.” Lockhart said standing slowly. “Though it was obvious.”

Snape tuned him out, side glancing at Solaris and his friends each were calming down from their laughed but most importantly his son smiled at him. He turned his attention back to Lockhart as the man finished his spiel. “Perhaps we should teach the students how to block unfriendly spells.”

Lockhart’s smile fell, “Excellent suggestion Professor Snape. Let’s get some volunteers. Potter and Weasley.”

“Weasley’s wand is broken, he would be sending Potter to the hospital wing. Lets use someone from my own house. Malfoy.” Snape suggested holding out his hands slightly. Lockhart agreed and Snape tried not to roll his eyes was the man really so dumb he would pick Weasley the boy was puking slugs up the first week back at school. He also still hadn’t showed them how to block, he brought Draco to the side and told him a quick blocking spell. Then he stood back as Lockhart counted down again.

Of course Draco jumped the gun, casting a charm sending Potter flying. Merlin he couldn’t catch a break. To his credit Potter was back up and blasted Draco so he landed at Snape’s feet. The blonde looked up expecting pity but Severus simple pulled him back up and pushed him back into the battle. He glanced over and was surprised that the trio hadn’t fallen from their perch they were laughing so hard. Lockhart was yelling something but Draco had already cast a spell making a snake fly from his wand.

He rolled his eyes preparing to grab the snake as it approached some students but Potter was hissing at it. His eyes widened, how, how could that be. He had only ever met one other person that could talk to snakes and that was the Dark Lord himself. He was shaken from his thoughts by a tiny stinging jinx. He looked at his son who was mouthing ‘do something’ with urgency on his face. Without another thought he vanished the snake. There was a bit of an uproar but within minutes he had the students gone. He needed to talk to Dumbledore.

*******

It was Christmas Day and though he had a nice time with his father and later the Weasley’s he wasn’t feeling the greatest so Solaris was just going to go and lay down in his bed. There had been more attacks, Nearly headless Nick and some first year from Gryffindor.

He felt his eyes flicker seeing his little cousin’s friends eating cupcakes floating in the air and collapsing. He smirked at the vision stepping up over the stairs, right on que Crabbe and Goyle grabbed the floating cakes. They each took a bite before falling backwards unconscious.

Solaris walked up he sneered down at them, grabbing a cupcake from Goyle’s hand. A quick wand wave revealed a sleeping drought, they would be out maybe an hour. He dropped the cupcake unceremoniously on Goyle’s face. “Morons, you deserve any prank you get.”

He stepped over their unconscious forms heading to the library. He returned his book to Madam Price, before heading back to the Slytherin common room. He entered into the common room to see his cousin and his idiot friends talking. He did a double take at the boys, there was no way they could have beaten him back even if they woke up immediately.

“Cousin! Cousin!” Draco yelled, he pursed his lips but turned to them. “You’ll never believe what happened, a Weasley tried to stop us in the hallway. You’d never know they were purebloods with the way they behave. Why do you bother with them?”

Solaris’s eyebrow twitched as he looked at his little snot of a cousin. But he was more interested in this ‘Crabbe’ and ‘Goyle’. Oh this could be fun, he actually smiled walking over to sit with his cousin and his ‘friends’. He wanted to see how this played out.

When he didn’t answer Draco continued, talking about how Dumbledore was covering up the attacks so the media wouldn’t know calling him the worst thing to happen to Hogwarts. That was when ‘Goyle’ told him off only to back track and claim Harry Potter was the worst thing. This made his cousin laugh.

“He is the worst, and people think he’s the heir of Slytherin.” Draco laughed.

“Do you know who it could be?” Goyle asked, glancing from Draco to Solaris who still stayed quiet watching ‘Crabbe’ give him a nasty side eye.

“You know I don’t.” Draco before snapping, “Crabbe, stop looking at my cousin like that! A Black is out of your league.”

“Eww!” ‘Crabbe’ exclaimed loudly.

“Oh Draco I’m touched that you think so highly of me.” Solaris said placing a hand on his chest pretending to be flattered.

“Do you know who it is?” ‘Goyle’ asked him directly.

“Nope.” Solaris said, in a barely interested tone looking at his nails.

“Come on you must know more,” ‘Crabbe said, “You are a Black.”

“My mom’s a Black you moron, he doesn’t know anything more than me.” Draco said turning to him, “Unless. Does Snape know anything?”

“No, he won’t talk to me about it.” He replied.

“Why would he talk to-”

“Careful ‘Goyle’ we must watch what we say.” Solaris interrupted smirking saving the imposter for fun.

Draco rolled his eyes, “You’re weird. Too much time with those nasty Weasley’s.”

“At least my friends aren’t dumb enough to eat floating cakes.” He muttered, he watched the two boys share a look while Draco scoffed at him.

“Whatever, my father told me the last time the chamber was opened was 50 years ago and a mudblood died. The student that did it expelled. So really only a matter of time before another one dies, I hope its Granger.” Solaris covered his face as ‘Crabbe’ tried to jump his cousin. Draco was yelling at them but the two boys ran from the room covering their faces yelling about stomach aches.

“Yeah, and I’m the one with the weird friends.” Solaris said standing, “Now then cousin I have a headache don’t bug me again.”

******

Solaris looked around still no Fred and George he figured they would be done changing from there game by now. He was about to give up when ‘saw’ Lockhart coming his way smiling and waving. He quickly tried to clean up his bag and leave before the man actually found him but it was two late Lockhart was already on him. He was standing before him effectively pinning him in the window sill.

“Hello, Mr. Black.” He said, “Studying are we.”

“Yep,” He answered curtly.

“Young man, you are Professor Snape’s ward?” Solaris nodded as Lockhart leaned in closer to him. “I’d very much like to get to know him better. Any tips? It’s almost the end of the year after all.”

“He’s not interested.” Solaris said flatly.

Lockhart leaned back laughing. “Oh come on now, surely he’s just playing hard to get. Give me a hand and I will help you.”

“I don’t need any help.” Solaris snapped. “Now please let me through. I need to leave.”

Lockhart stayed in the way, he smiled brightly showing off some teeth. He grabbed Solaris’s shoulders rubbing them gently yet keeping his hands firm enough that he couldn’t just shrug him off. “Now son-”

“I’m not your son, don’t touch me!” Solaris brought his wand up sending Lockhart back a few feet, he ducked around him and ran.

He ran around the corner and straight into George’s arms as the other boy reached out to grab him from a corridor hidden behind a tapestry. Fred had the map out looking peeved, as he glanced out. A second later he ducked as Lockhart ran past.

“What the hell was that about?” Fred asked, turning to him as they stood in a huddle.

“I- I don’t know. He basically wanted me to help him seduce my dad. Then he grabbed my shoulders and called me son.” He shuddered, “He was just creepy.”

George scowled looking ready to go find him and jinx the man to kingdom come. When Fred grabbed him, “Shh- Listen.”

“Oh Pomona, It’s worse than we feared.” Professor Flintwick said walking down the hallway.

“Two students this time.” Professor Sprout said, “Ms. Granger and Ms. Greengrass oh the pour dears.”

*******

It was sometime in May when Severus thought he would lose his mind. Dumbledore removed, Hagrid in Azkaban and students petrified. At least Hermione Granger cleared Potter of suspicion. They had all the student’s under careful watch. They had just finished a staff meeting while all the students were currently magically warded in their beds and maybe just maybe one Slytherin boy had an extra charm on him for safety.

“I tell you,” Lockhart was saying loudly. “I believe I found the opening to the Chamber of Secrets. I’m going to get to work and plan an expedition there soon.”

Snape wanted to throw a stinging hex at the man, he was giving him such a headache. Lockhart paced around stopping next to Severus he nodded back his hair while placing his hands on his hips. “It will be a most dangerous journey, I may need some potions to help me.”

“I believe you once told me you had a _knack_ for potions. So I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Severus said watching Minerva and Filius hide smirks. He stood up, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go back to my house.”

“Agreed,” Pomona said standing. “Everyone be careful.”

It did not get better, only worse. He ran to the meeting point along with a few other teachers.

“It’s as we feared,” Minevra said, “The monster has taken a student into the chamber. We will have to shut down the school, Hogwarts is no longer safe.”

Severus read the message, there was nothing they could do for her. He had to get all of his student’s packed and home safe. Just then Lockhart strolled up saying some drabble that he had slept in and asking what he missed, like it was some game. Severus looked at him, “A girl has been snatched by the monster Lockhart, your moment has come at last.”

“M-my moment.” He stuttered.

“Weren’t you saying just last night you knew where the chamber was.” Snape added.

“Then it’s settled.” Minerva said. “We’ll take care of the students while you take care of the monster.”

“Right then,” Lockhart said, “I’ll just be in my office getting ready, do not disturb me.”

With that he turned on his heels and hurried away. Severus rolled his eyes when Minerva elbowed him. “Nice plan, that will keep that blow hard busy.”

*************

Severus had decided that Harry Potter wanted to kill him, he must or he enjoyed being a show off because what other reason is there to go and fight a basilisk. He sighed hard, he had saved Ginny Weasley, and he killed a basilisk. He feared what this year would bring. The boy was incredible and incredibly stupid, damned Gryffindor’s. He looked across the breakfast table to his son, who was blushing while reading a letter from one of the Weasley’s. Damn Gryffindor’s

“What are you reading?” He asked watching Solaris jolt.

“Just a letter from George describing their vacation to Egypt.” He said turning it over to show him, along with a newspaper clipping.

“Why’s your face red?” He asked.

“It’s not.” He said rubbing. “It’s just summer and hot out.”

“You know you can tell me if you like someone.” Severus said. “Your father and I started dating when he was your age.”

“That’s not what it is its just hot out!” Solaris denied, crossing his arms. “Hey dad?”

“Yes.” He said cocking an eyebrow at him over his potions magazine.

“What happened to Lockhart?”

“He’s at St. Mungo’s. Where he belongs.” Severus said, turning the page.

“Good…”

Severus lowered his magazine, that was an odd tone. Solaris wasn’t looking at him just watching the Weasley’s newspaper clipping smile and wave. “Why?”

“I didn’t like him…”

“And?”

“And I didn’t like him.” Solaris said looking up. “He was weird and creepy. He once asked me for advice basically to seduce you. And he rubbed my shoulders.”

“He rubbed your shoulders?” Severus said placing the magazine down.

“Nothing happened.” Solaris said eyes moving rapidly around the room. “He just rubbed them and I shot him with a jinx and ran.”

Severus wanted to freak out, he wanted to run down to St. Mungo’s and blast the little nasty again. The man was a master at memory charms, who knew what he could have done and just erased. He took a deep breath, what he wouldn’t do to check his sons mind for any damages but navigating a seer’s mind was dangerous and very hard. Plus doing that would only make Solaris upset, so he chose a different route.

“I wish I could have seen you jinx him. That moron could barely fight, I quiet enjoyed blowing him across the stage.”

“I got to watch it twice.” Solaris said smiling.

“Indeed. Solaris how would you feel about getting ahead in your studies this summer.” Severus asked he could see the groan on his sons face before he even spoke. “I meant by practicing dueling with me.”

“What really?” He perked up interested. “I thought you said no under aged magic?”

“As long as it’s only for dueling and practice with me it will be fine.”

“Yes, thanks dad!”


	11. Chapter 11

This couldn’t be happening. He stared down at the wanted poster. Sirius Black was on the loose. That deranged murderer. Solaris was sitting across from him waiting for an explanation. He knew of his uncle but not much more than he was a very bad man. He smoothed the paper out showing it to him.

“Look closely.” Severus demanded, “Remember that man’s face.”

“He’s my uncle?” He asked.

“He doesn’t know about you.” Severus said, “I want it to stay that way.”

“What did he do?”

Severus sighed, “When I was your age, he led me into a trap and... nearly killed me. He harassed me on a near daily bases when I was a boy. He hated your father. He is a cruel and heartless man.”

Solaris swallowed watching the wanted poster yell, and turn his head this way and that as Severus continued. “He’s the one who told the Dark Lord how to find Harry Potter and his parents. He’s the one that caused their death, and for him to be an orphan. Then he went on to chase down one of his childhood friends and blow him up along with a street full of muggles. He’s a madman.”

“Oh great I’m related to him.” Solaris said, looking up. “So he’s why I get dirty looks when I say my last name.”

“Yes, and I’m afraid it shall be worse this year.” Severus said, “Dumbledore is taking precautions, he’s working with Azkaban to bring dementors to the school grounds to protect the students and staff. When you were younger, you made a prophecy I believe it was about Sirius Black.”

“I did?”

“Yes when you were three. ‘Do not trust the rat. He will betray his friends, cursed to twelve years a slave. The innocent shall go with him, four lives destroyed.’” Severus quoted. “You were distraught for weeks after.”

“Hmm… Guess it’s a good thing I don’t remember.” Solaris said with a shrug Severus stood up carding his fingers through his son’s hair.

“Indeed.”

******

Solaris dumped Draco off on his friends the first chance he got. He walked through the wobbling train glancing into compartments looking for Fred and George. He slipped in with them joining immediately into a game of exploding snap. They were quiet for a while at least.

“So Sirius Black.” Fred said.

“Yes we’re related, he’s my uncle. And I mean actual uncle, not like Uncle Lucius.” He saw his friend’s disgust at the name. “Sorry.”

“Hey, hey it’s not you it’s him.” Fred said as George added. “We don’t judge you for your rotten family.”

“My dad’s are pretty great though. So there’s that.” Solaris said leaning back.

“What about you m-” George was cut off by the train squealing to a stop. “Sol, what’s going on?”

“I- I don’t know… Don’t stand up!” He said yanking Fred back down as the train jostled roughly, shaking them as the lights went out. “Are you guys ok?”

“Yeah are you?” George asked, he nodded, scooting to the window. “See anything?”

“No too much rain.” He said. Fred stood up walking over rubbing his arms as the trains window frosted over.

“Bloody hell.” Fred whispered, “Sol, I wouldn’t normally ask but-”

“No, nothing.” He answered as Fred sat next to George. “I- I mean I see one thing, but I don’t know what it is.”

The train lunged again as the three boys shivered. Fred’s eyes went wide, he pushed himself into George quickly pulling out his wand looking at the door. They followed his gaze looking at the thing opening the train door.

“What the hell?...” Solaris whispered backing up in his own seat getting out his wand. The thing reached in seeming to look around a bony hand reached out towards them.

“Stupify!” Fred yelled, but the thing barely flinched. It reached out snatching Solaris’s robes.

“Get off!” Solaris yelled, dropping his wand it seemed hopeless this wouldn’t work. He felt tears springing to his eyes. This horrible memory of hands in water, a pedestal and his father Regulus being dragged backwards away barely breathing below the surface.

“Get off of him!” He heard his friends screaming.

A white light rushed over them, the thing quickly let go and was gone. He sat up panting as a man with scars and messy robes stood over him. His eyes where wide and surprised as he looked at him.

“Another one.” He muttered, walking it slowly. “Hello, my name’s Remus Lupin, here eat this it will help.”

Solaris carefully took the chocolate from him in the dark train. “Was that a- dementor?”

Remus looked surprised, “Yes, yes it was. Forgive my rudeness but are you a Black?”

Solaris felt himself stiffen. But Fred spoke for him. “He is. What’s it to you?”

“He has nothing to do with Sirius Black.” George added.

“Well they are looking for Sirius Black and if you have familial bonds with him. We may have a problem of them confusing you for him.” Remus said, looking at him curiously, the twins looked at him too. When Solaris said nothing Remus shook his head. “Who’s your head of house we must tell them straight away about this issue.”

“I’m fine I can do it.” Solaris scoffed, Remus shrugged disappearing.

*******

Severus thought his damn eyes were going to pop out of his skull as he watched, Remus get introduced as the new DADA teacher. How could this get any worse? Any worse at all. He was just pacing his room thinking about how to tell Solaris about the new threat when his son barged in, robes flowing with his quick pace making him look every bit like Severus himself when he was determined. He sunk into his office chair, and Severus immediately noted something was wrong. He looked paler then normal and his hands had a slight shake.

“What happened?” Severus asked leaning heavily on his desk.

“That new teach Professor Lupin, he knew I was related to Sirius Black. He said the dementors confused me with him so they tried to attack me.” Solaris said in such a matter of fact way it was painful. “He said I needed to tell my head of house, so you could fix the issue.”

Severus was in shock, he blinked a few seconds gathering his thoughts. “I will tell Albus immediately. Are you hurt do you need anything?”

“No Professor Lupin gave me some chocolate to help. He was really nice, but I think he knew my dad- or my uncle. He looked at me so strangely like I had three heads.” Solaris was quiet but before Severus could talk he continued. “How did dad die?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. Kreacher knows but he won’t tell. I believe not only did your father forbid him from listening to me but I believe he’s been sworn to secrecy on how he died as well. Why? Did Lupin say something to you?” Severus asked calmly. If that werewolf had one bad thing to say about his son or husband, he would put that nasty dog down.

“No. Just had a strange vision.” Solaris said, “No big dead.”

“Solaris…”

“I’m gonna go to bed, I’m really tired. Night dad.”

“Goodnight son. I love you.”

Solaris paused at the door looking back with a light smile. “I love you too. Also Professor Lupin is here.”

Severus sighed watching him shut the door, he grabbed a glass, minus well make it two and poured himself some fire whisky. A second later there was a knock on his door. With a wave of his hand the door opened reveling a nervous looking Lupin.

“Hello, Severus may I come in?” He asked, Severus didn’t both responding he just waved him in. “I see Mr. Black came to talk to you, good. I was worried.”

“Is that why you’re here to make sure he told me of his problem?” Severus said hands tensing on his glass.

“Well, that’s not the only reason.” Lupin said walking closer to him. “I just wanted to come and have a word with you. Snape, I know we had a… rocky past. But I would like to move past that for the good of the students and our professional relationship.”

“Right.” Severus said slowly, eyeing the werewolf as he produced a bottle of wine from his robes.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like. The lady said this was a good vintage.” Lupin said trying to hand him the bottle. “Come on, I didn’t do anything to it.”

Severus took it cautiously, placing it down on the far edge of his desk. He looked back at the werewolf waiting the man looked like he wanted to ask something. Growing bored Severus spoke, “Do you have something else to say?”

“I- I- I feel like I’ve come back in time being here.” Lupin said softly. “Me, you, Harry and a Black all back at Hogwarts.”

“Solaris.” Severus said.

“Pardon?”

“His name, Solaris Black.” Severus said, Lupin nodded. He looked like he wanted to ask him something but choose better, a smart decision Severus thought.

“Snape?” Lupin said looking up. “With us moving forward perhaps we could talk teaching strategies. I want to do right by these kids, and I have a fun surprise for the third years and up. But some advice would be nicely appreciated.”

Severus sighed sinking into his chair, Lupin doing the same across from him. “I will give you advice on this simply since the last two Defense teachers where an utter waste of time. Lockhart especially.”

“Thank you.” Lupin said but immediately stop talking as a nasty glare was sent his way.

“Despite what everyone thinks Hufflepuff’s are the easiest to teach, they are well behaved and are happy to do their work and quietly read or talk when done. Ravenclaw’s are headache educing since even though they are so smart, they will constantly pester you for extra credit. Do not give them free rein for extra credit. I was up to my elbows in papers my first year teaching with that bright idea.” Severus paused taking a sip of his fire whiskey, he held out the bottle to Lupin without thinking. The other gladly poured himself a glass. “Any questions?”

“No- no- good so far.” Lupin said happily, Severus tried not to roll his eyes.

“It gets tricky with Slytherin’s they want to be good at things, but due to bad stereotypes they try not to show their talents. They are also the most picked on population in the school. Take Solaris for example, first year he was slapped in the face for pushing a girl out of the way of an accidental misfire of another student’s wand.”

“That’s terrible the poor lad.” Lupin said.

“Indeed. Whenever a Slytherin is good at something somehow some bratty students make it into being because of dark magic. So my advice for you with them is to just keep an eye on them. They’re kids they want to be praised for their achievements just like any other child. But don’t let the bad eggs get away with pureblood bullying either.”

“Alright. Ok this is all very helpful.” Lupin replied sipping his drink. “And Gryffindor’s?”

“They will be your class trouble makers, very rowdy and brash. You will often feel like you’re repeating yourself trying to get them to pay attention. Which can get worse when you have a combined class of Gryffindor and Slytherin. However for all their annoying habits they can be quiet a smart group.” Severus said finishing his drink. “I know you were in Gryffindor but try not to show favoritism. The other houses will notice and it will cause problems for you.”

“So you’re telling me with a straight face, that you don’t favor Slytherin?”

“It’s too late for me save yourself. I’ve already committed to the whole ‘bat of the dungeon roll’.” He said bored, however Lupin laughed heartily.

“Snape, thank you. This will help quite a lot.” Lupin said placing down his empty cup. “I look forward to working with you this year.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh yes he has his arm all bandaged up and everything, he’s been mopping around the common room sucking up all the sympathy he can get.” Solaris said as the Weasley’s laughed. “I really am embarrassed to be his ‘cousin’. I feel bad for the Hippogriff though. Uncle wants its head.”

“Blimmy your family is crazy mate.” Fred said nudging him as Professor Lupin enter dragging a rather large cabinet to the center of the classroom.

“Practical stuff today.” George said, rubbing his hands.

“Morning class,” Lupin said getting a mumbled response in return, he smiled anyways and began talking. Explaining about boggarts and the spell to fight them.

“Well this should be good.” Fred whispered, “Should I be ready to save our fair snake from a rat?”

Solaris shoved him, while George snickered. Lupin had gotten the class excited putting on a little music as they got them ready in a line. First up was Myren, Solaris’s dorm mate. When Lupin unlocked the cabinet a giant centipede scurried out. The boy stepped back casting the spell, instantly it’s legs disappeared and it rolled around on the floor getting laugher from the students.

“Marvelous! Keep it going!” Lupin cheered as student after student went up.

Fred jogged forward watching as the boggart turned to a dead George. He was stunned for a second, before making the ‘George’ stand up and shake his butt. Solaris actually had to cover his mouth in laughter.

“Brother I didn’t know you cared so much.” George said taking his place. The boggart immediately dropped back to the floor barely changing, a second later it switched to a dead Solaris, then back to Fred. Not to be out done he had the ‘Fred’ start doing the worm across the floor.

“Wonderful, wonderful!” Lupin cheered, “Next!”

Solaris stepped up closer wand ready, trying to picture turning a rat into a potato. The ‘Fred’ stopped, it looked at him before it began to change. Solaris heart froze, as a thing with a twisted dead face, and pale body stared at him. It was boney, looking almost wet as it crawled towards him quickly hissing. Solaris’s eyes watered as he stepped back wand clattering to the ground, the thing was on him all too quickly knocking him to the floor. He heard himself screaming, as those hands reached for him.

“Stupify!” The creature flew off him hissing as Lupin stepped in front of him changing it’s shape he cast Riddikulus. Solaris vaguely recognized the cabinet slamming shut, as he laid on the floor. He still felt the ghost of those hands reaching for him. He was gasping for breath when Lupin’s face appeared in his field of vision. “Regulus, Regulus are you all right?”

He blinked rapidly looking at the man as he scrambled backward on his elbows. His breathing felt labored. Regulus? He thought. That’s what it was. That thing, those things had killed his dad. He rubbed his face not caring about who saw. He rolled over scrambling to his feet he ran out of the room in tears.

“Sol!” he heard the twins yelling his name but he was gone.

He just ran. He didn’t care where he was going or who saw him. He kept his face mostly covered whipping away tears and snot. His heart was beating out of his chest it hurt so badly. He couldn’t go to his dad, he wouldn’t reopen wounds with this. He didn’t want to be seen but he also didn’t want to be alone in some dark corner. He just kept going, he heard someone giving chase to him, so he slipped down a secret corridor hoping to disappear.

He ended up stopping on the edge of the forbidden forest. He sunk to his knees just gasping for breath. Oh he was so stupid. Everyone would make fun of him now, the one that ran from a boggart. An image flashed in his mind of the creature making him gasp out loud. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, he was a mess. His hand was stinging something fierce, he looked at it briefly seeing blood, when he heard someone approaching, he reached for his wand only to realize in his blind panic he left it behind. He cursed crying harder.

He felt two bodies shift sitting down on either side of him. Thankfully they didn’t say anything. One of the twin’s probably George wrapped an arm around him. They just sat with him letting him get it all out. When he finally started to calm down and sit up Fred handed him his wand. He muttered a thanks as they sat there.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly get both their attention. “I made a real fool out of myself.”

“What no!” Fred said quickly, “Mate that thing was terrifying.”

“Yeah you probably didn’t notice but others were scared of it too.” George added. “After you ran out Professor Lupin ended class early. We tried to catch you but you were too fast.”

“We should go to the nurse. You don’t look well. And your hand is bleeding.” Fred said.

“A calming drought might do you good.” George added, Solaris nodded.

*******

Snape cursed, rushing to the hospital wing he sent a group first years his most terrifying scowl making them run. What had that wolf done? First he got a floo call from Lupin saying Solaris had fled his classroom upset and now Poppy was calling him saying his son was there. He entered the infirmary hurrying to the bed his son was sleeping on. He was a wreck, he had tear stains on his face, his hair was messy, his robes where dirty and his left hand had a bandage on it.

“What happened?” He sneered.

“Now Severus.” Albus said coming into the room. “He’s alright now. Take a deep breath.”

He whirled on him ready to spit venom at the man, they were barely two weeks into school and already his son was hurt twice. Twice! He gripped his fists so tight they were turning white.

“Oh Severus dear,” Poppy said coming into the room. “The Weasley twins brought him in. I gave him a calming drought. The poor thing passed out almost immediately. He will be alright, just shaken.”

She walked up checking Solaris once before giving him a gentle smile before slipping back to her room. Severus relaxed sinking down into the bedside chair, he looked at Dumbledore when he noticed a sheepish Lupin behind him.

“ _You._ What did you do to my son!?” He hissed.

Lupin looked up confused at this but to his credit he looked Severus in the eyes as he spoke. “We were working on the spell ‘riddikulus’ I had a boggart in a cabinet, Albus approved it.”

“You’re telling me a boggart drove him to this state?” Severus said clearly not believing him.

“It took the form of in inferi.” Lupin said.

“Impossible.” Snape said looking at them both. “He doesn’t even know what that is? He’s never even heard of one, let alone seen one.”

“Yes but Severus has he ‘seen’ one?” Dumbledore asked, making Lupin glance between them.

“No.” He snapped.

“Yes I have…” The three adults turned seeing the tired grey eyes looking at them.

Now Severus looked shocked, he took his son’s hand. “What do you mean? When?”

He blinked slowly turning his head into the pillow. “I- I saw them- I saw them drag my dad under the water.”

All three men startled at that, Solaris was crying again. Severus’s heart hurt. He knew it. He knew all those years ago that his son accidently used his sight to see his father die. But the confirmation and the way it happened was painful. His heart ached, he realized that he was crying ever so gently along with his son.

“I’m sorry dad!” Solaris said quickly and without thinking. “I didn’t want you to be upset. I didn’t want to bring this up and hurt you.”

“Solaris Regulus Black, I am always here for you.” Severus said pulling the teen half off the bed hugging him tightly.

********

It was a few days later when Lupin knocked on his office door. He didn’t blame the werewolf for what happened to his son, he knew he couldn’t blame anyone for this. However it didn’t stop the werewolf from apologizing profusely.

“Enough Lupin.” He finally scowled. “I’m not mad at you and neither is Solaris.”

“Oh…” Lupin seemed caught, it appeared he didn’t expect to be forgive so quickly. He hesitated before saying. “Dumbledore filled me in. So you’re raising Regulus’s son?”

“Does this matter too you?” Severus asked, bored as Lupin took a seat.

“No, no. I just- I always thought- I always thought he was- well Sirius always said-”

“Out with it!”

“I thought he was gay!” Lupin said quickly, Severus felt his eyebrow twitch. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that! Times have changed which is wonderful. I just was under the impression he was more like me.”

“What?” Severus said feeling a little dumbfounded.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go.” Lupin said standing.

“Sit.” Severus said and Lupin sat. “Good dog. Now what was that last part again?”

Lupin pursed his lips at him before sighing. “I thought that Regulus Black was gay, or at least bi like I am.”

“Of course he was gay!” Snape said, “I should know.”

“That’s right, fifth year. Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up.” Lupin said, Severus waved him off. “Is that way Solaris smells like you both?”

“You were smelling my son?”

“That came out wrong!” Lupin said tightening his grip on the chair. “I’ll just be honest. It’s close to a full moon Severus my sense of smell is heighten. I can smell a lot of things. When I saw Solaris in the hospital I could smell his blood. It matched both of yours. Severus how?”

“It’s none of your business Lupin!” Snape yelled scowling. “He’s my son! I won’t let you or anyone else take him from me!”

“Of course I didn’t mean to overstep my bounds.” Lupin said ducking his head. “I’m sorry Severus for everything. I won’t tell a soul.”

With that he left. Severus immediately grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey, he finished it off before chucking it across the room. He grabbed the wine bottle Lupin had given him at the beginning of the year and started drinking.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus stood with the other teachers the Fat Lady’s picture had been ripped apart. Lupin was standing a little ways away from him, though the wolf kept taking nervous glances at him. They had all the students rounded up and sleeping in the great hall for the night. While the castle was searched. It was troubling to say the least. He rubbed his hands peeking into the great hall, seeing if anything funny was going on. His eye practically twitched. They had put the girls on one side and boys on the other but that didn’t help him. Solaris was wedged between the Weasley twins.

He sighed, Regulus and him where seriously dating at his age, yet somehow his son just seemed too young. It was his and Lupin’s turn to do rounds in the immediate area to protect the students. He had wanted to go separate ways but Dumbledore had insisted groups were best. Which was true.

He glanced over Lupin looked so down, so upset. Severus couldn’t have this now he needed him to pay attention if they were to keep the students safe. He stopped holding up his arm as Lupin bumped it.

“I know he was your _friend_ but you need to get it together.” Severus said, “Or did you forget you had a school full of students that need you to protect them. Not to mention Lilly and Potter’s son.”

“You’re right Severus. I’m so sorry and ashamed.” Lupin said hanging his head. “He was my friend and it hurts very deeply to know that he became this.”

“He was never a good man Lupin, or did you forget how he tried to use you to murder me.”

“No, how could I ever forget that.” Lupin said shaking his head. “Severus, once again. I’m so sorry for how we treated you back then. I was so afraid to do anything and it’s not an excuse I know. I’m going to be a better man from now on. You’ll see. Come on then.”

Severus watched him walk away determined and proud in his step. It made him smile softly. So he followed the Gryffindor.

********

Solaris stared at the twins. “You want to give Harry your prized map?”

“Yes.” They said in unison. “He could use it.”

“Then give it to him. You know I never use it.” Solaris said as they walked through the castle.

“You really wouldn’t mind?” Fred said.

“We had to ask you. You’re a third Marauder.” George said laughing.

“Well I don’t care- Rat!” He threw his books in the air stumbling backwards before the others saw anything. Fred chuckled as he reached down quickly grabbing Scabbers as he rounded the corner.

“It’s alright mate.” Fred said tucking the rat in his pocket. “I’ll run him back to Ron, be back.”

Fred took off while George spelled his books back to his hands. “You’re jumpy today.”

“I think it’s funny that he’s jumpy.” A seventh year Ravenclaw said, their group laughing. “I mean the rest of Hogwarts is scared so it’s only fitting he is too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Solaris said.

“Nothing _Black_.” The girl said spitting his name out like it was vile. She stood purposely bumping into him as she passed, the two boys with her gave him dirty looks.

“What was there problem?”

“Ignore her,” Solaris sighed, “I’ve been getting looks since the Fat Lady incident.”

“What? Who, Fred and I will hex them!”

“No please don’t I don’t want to fight with them.” Solaris said sitting on the window sill. “It’ll make it worse.”

“Well if you’re sure mate.” George said joining him. “We best not tell Fred, he’ll make them all really sorry.”

*********

It was after Christmas when things started to pick up. Severus had spent all of Christmas break helping Solaris and sometimes the twins prepare for their OWLS. He even had the boys studying on New Year’s Eve. It was exhausting. Though he was presently surprised when Lupin would come and help walk the boys through a few things. He had only mentioned once that he was taking extra time to teach the trio and the man had happily joined.

“Solaris, what happened to your wrist?” Snape asked getting Lupin’s attention.

“Nothing.” He answered quickly.

“Really then you won’t mind if I look.” Snape said, Lupin strolled over as Snape took his son’s hand lifting the sleeve to reveal a nasty red sting. Snape pursed his lips as he noticed George nearly snap his quill while Fred looked confused. Interesting.

Solaris looked at his dad. “It’s nothing I swear.”

“It was my fault,” George said. “We were just dueling and it got out of hand.”

He was lying but when Snape opened his mouth to question him Lupin started talking. “We’ll have to work on your defense spells tomorrow then. Why not get out of here, you three have studied enough for today.”

They all nearly ran out of the room. Snape huffed, eyes glaring at Lupin. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry?”

“They were clearly lying. Something must have happened. Maybe someone is bullying Solaris. Maybe-”

“Sevreus.” Lupin said holding up his hands in an attempt to pacify him. “Even if he told you who exactly hexed him what will you do? Chase them down and give them detention, from my experience it will just egg it on. He has good friends let it go. Or talk to him in private. Just don’t embarrass him in front of his friends.”

“I wasn’t going to embarrass him.” He snapped.

“Severus, go ahead go chase him down and demand answers.” Lupin said gesturing towards the door. “Or come with me and let’s go join to the teachers lounge for a drink with the others. We earned it, come on Severus it’s the end of the year.”

“Fine Lupin. Just one drink.”

“Please call me Remus.”

**************

Three drinks later and all the teachers were all having a good time. Severus held his fire whiskey in his hand trying not to laugh as Minerva continued her story.

“And then- then Lockhart. Pfft… He calls Severus his ‘lovely assistant’ and boom! Severus blasted him across the room.” She finished laughing and clapping her hands.

“I lost two gallions that day!” Filius added laughing.

“I would have loved to see that!” Lupin said standing back up Minerva as she swayed backwards. “You should have told me Severus.”

“Why would I tell you?” Severus asked throwing some more of his drink back.

“Maybe I would like a lovely assistant for my class.” Lupin said flinging an arm around Snape. Severus just covered his face with one of his hands.

“Unlikely Lu-Remus.” He corrected himself.

“E-everyone!” Pomona yelled, “We should play a drinking game.”

“Oh no,” Severus said turning to Remus. “Don’t agree.”

“Why not? It sounds fun.” He said looking at him their faces where way to close, Severus felt his checks heat up. It must be the drinks. He freed himself from Remus as the other held up his hand. “I’ll play!”

“Great here’s a cup.” She said handing Remus the cup, she quickly pushed one in Severus’s hands too. He scowled trying to put it down but it had a sticky jinx on it. “Nice try. Stinking jinx won’t come off till the cups empty.”

He debated dumping it out to be spiteful but instead sat next to Remus in an open chair. Hagrid was on his other side, with a very large cup, the half giant was humming to himself eyes glazed over. He looked over to Dumbledore who was decently sloshed dancing with Poppy both laughing.

“So what’s the game Pomona?” Remus asked as he stupidly grabbed the second cup she offered. She went to Snape next with a new cup but he quickly held up his fire whiskey in one hand, and scary mixed drink in the other.

“Edward sticky hands!” She said laughing as she began drinking her two drinks.

“What?” Remus looked to Severus for an answer but he was already sucking down the jinx cup. From the corner of his eye he saw the reality dawn on Remus’s face that he couldn’t put the drinks down. Severus finished his cup placing it down he turned to Remus blinking hard at the strength of the drink.

“Surely you played this in Gryffindor?” He asked clearing his throat.

Remus swallowed hard, “I normally avoided such things. Wait. Did you do such things in Slytherin?”

“Psshhh… No…” Severus lied, internally groaning he was starting to get lightheaded, a tingling feeling spreading down is limbs. “Pomona- always gets the new… the new staff with this game.”

He glanced over as Remus finished one cup freeing a hand. “Sev-erus I do believe the drinks are h-hitting you.”

“Maybe.” He laughed looking at him. “No don’t!”

It was too late, Remus had tried to hold the enchanted cup with both hands, so now he was stuck again. The werewolf looked up at him laughing. “What have I done? Help.”

“You need to drink it.”

“I’m trying…” He laughed looking up at him, his face red. “Please help me, it’s so strong.”

Severus shook his head ‘no’ laughing as the man struggled. He leaned back in the chair content and comfy until Hagrid leaned over. “Oh Professor Snape, I- I don’t know w-what I’ll do! Buckbeak’s got a trial. My poor feathered baby. You-you’re a dad. You know my pain!”

Severus was now slightly alarmed as the drunken half giant leaned onto his chair sobbing wildly about Buckbeak and comparing him to his human son. Severus wasn’t drunk enough for this. He looked over Remus had somehow gotten the cup stuck to not only both his hands but his chest too. It was a pitiful sight watching him try to figure out a way to bring the cup to his mouth. Severus got up walking over.

“How?” He asked blinking extra to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

“I only r-rested it against my chest a moment.” Remus said. “Please will you help me now.”

“Fine. Accio straw.” He said, he nearly dropped it once but managed to stick it in the cup. “There have fun.”

“Thanks!”

Severus mingled a little longer, enjoying his time and his drinks which he had lost count of. He saw Remus had freed himself and was talking to Filius. Hagrid may or may not be asleep on the couch and he was pretty sure a ‘cat’ was running around.

“Everyone!” Dumbledore yelled getting their attention. “I would like to thank you all for your hard work. And now the countdown.”

Dumbledore spun his wand making the number ten appear in swirl of changing colors, everyone began counting down and moving to better positions.

“Two. One. Happy New year!” The teachers yelled. He watched Minerva and Poppy give Albus friendly kisses on the cheeks. Hagrid was kissing or drinking a bottle. Flintwick was setting fireworks off from his wand. He turned a little more when Remus drunkenly wrapped his arm around him.

“H-Happy new year Ssseveruss!”

“Yes happy new year Remus.”

Most of the staff disappeared an hour after the countdown already drunk and done for the night. Dumbledore was escorting a very drunk Hagrid back to his hut, Minerva had run off in cat form and Poppy was trying to wake Pomona who was asleep on the couch. So he was left dragging Remus back to his room. The werewolf could not old his liquor, sure Severus wouldn’t say he himself was sober but he could at least walk a somewhat straight line.

“Here we are Remus.” He said stopping by the portrait. “This is your room. Good night.”

“Wait wait… Where are you going?” Remus asked.

“To my- my room.” Severus said cursing his drunk mumbling.

“Ok… Sseverus” He said using the wall for support. “N-now may not be the best time to ask but- but would you like to go out- to Hogsmead together- just the two of us?”

“Like a- like a date?” Severus asked eyes widening.

“You’re right! I’m sorry! I’m sorry it was a s-stupid idea!” Remus said looking away.

“No! No! It just… Caught me off guard.” Severus said.

“So you’ll go out with me?” He asked leaning in towards him.

“Try asking when you’re sober and we’ll see.” Severus answered unsure what he even wanted to say anyways.

“Wonderful! I’ll ask you tomorrow then!” Remus said leaning in quickly kissing Severus. At first he was shocked so he didn’t move, but Remus’s lips where so soft and he had been so nice and kind lately. He felt himself kissing back, he felt Remus’s hands wrap around his back and Severus’s own wrapped around him. It was nice. Nobody had kissed him like this since… Well since his late husband Regulus. He suddenly felt bad like he was cheating on his memory. He started to pull away from Remus when the other carded his fingers through his hair. “Mmm… I can’t wait to ask you tomorrow.”

Severus felt conflicted, but Remus kissed him once more and it was wonderful. As the werewolf parted he whisper ‘goodnight’ before slipping into his room. Severus walked all the way back to the dungeons confused. On one hand Remus was kind, gentle and smart, on the other he had built a whole life with his husband only to lose him far too soon. He spun his wedding band on his finger thinking it over as he entered his bedroom.

Surely Regulus would want him to move on someday, he had been in mourning for twelve years. He would try the date, if the werewolf actually asked him the next day he would go. He grabbed his wedding band intent to take it off. He felt frozen some part wanted to pull it off but another part felt like his heart was breaking at the idea of it. He put his face in his hands trying not to cry. Why did this have to be so hard?

***************

It was around noon when Severus got up, he was horribly hungover but Poppy being the angel she was had given everyone a potions care package. He downed every single potion and was feeling himself in a matter of minutes. Last night had been interesting. He wondered if Lupin would even come. A part of him wanted him too and another part thought it would be easier if he didn’t.

He would have to brew some potions to let his mind rest. He hummed walking over to look into Solaris’s bedroom, he wasn’t in there he cursed calling Kreacher. When the elf didn’t appear he tried again adding that it was for Solaris, the elf appeared in a pop.

“Kreacher, find Solaris and tell me where he is.” He asked, Kreacher glared at him disappearing. He puttered around having a snack and coffee. He sat down smelling the heavenly sent before sipping it eagerly as Kreacher showed back up.

“Master Solaris is in the Weasley bed.” Severus spit out his coffee, coughing and gagging he looked up.

“What? With one of the Weasley’s?” He asked, he hadn’t even given him the talk yet.

“No the Weasley’s are in a different bed and the floor.” Kreacher said smirking. 

“Thank you that will be all Kreacher.” Severus said waving his hand to clean his robes as Kreacher disappeared. First chance he got he was sitting that boy down for the talk. He got up at the knock on his door bringing his coffee with him. He knew his son would orientate a different direction. He knew since he was five and told him how he was going to marry Uncle Lucius. He opened the door and nearly spit out more coffee as Remus Lupin stood in front of him smiling like an idiot.

“Hello Severus. I’m here to ask you on a date to Hogsmead.” Remus said rocking on his heels.

“Right…” Severus said turning to put his cup down.

“Do you not want to go anymore?” Remus asked eyebrows furrowing.

“No. We can still go. Did you want to go now? Let’s go now.” Severus said when Remus nodded he summoned his outer robes.

They walked almost halfway there in silence. Severus’s mind was still racing with his son and sleeping in other boy’s beds. How much hadn’t he been noticing? First there was the boggart, then the stinging jinx and now this.

“Severus?” He was jogged from his thought’s looking at Remus. “Are you alright? We can cancel and do this another time if you’d like.”

“No. I’m fine.” He sighed. “I’m sorry Remus really I am. Kreacher, my son’s elf, really gave me a scare right before you showed up.”

“Oh my, is everything alright?”

“I asked him to look for my son who wasn’t in his bed and he came back telling me he was in one of the Weasley boys beds. I nearly had a heart attack. It was much more innocent then he made it out but still. I need to have a talk with that boy.”

Remus laughed, “I’m so sorry, you had that fright. Truly I am. But on a lighter note. Where would you like to get lunch?”

“Anywhere is fine.” He said Remus nodded leading him to a small hole in the wall place. They got a spot by the fire and ordered sandwiches and butter beer. Severus wasn’t much for small talk but Remus seemed to enjoy exchanging little stories about over the past few years. Painful as it was to admit Severus was enjoying himself he had gotten to talk about his potion’s experiments and new ideas for better ingredient substitutes. They had talked about the latest books they were reading, Remus had told him about enjoying muggle fishing and Severus had told him of his greenhouse at home and all the wonderful plants he grew there.

“You know helping you, help the boys study for their OWLS gave me an idea. I’m going to teach Harry the expecto potronum by using the boggart. I think it will work quiet well.”

“Indeed. It will give him a light feeling of a dementor attack while not outright killing him.” Severus agreed.

“I wanted to ask you but you don’t have to answer.” Remus added quickly, Severus cocked an eyebrow. “Solaris is a seer, but he did not expect what that boggart came out as. Why?”

“He doesn’t see it endlessly and he’s not always right.” Severus snorted, leaning towards Remus he continued. “First contrary to how he acts he doesn’t always see the future. He gets surprised by plenty of things and sometimes when people know he’s a seer they just assume he did something because he ‘saw’ it. But he’s only seeing possible futures.”

Lupin nodded as Severus held up a second finger. “Second, he rarely ever sees far into the future, usually it’s only a few seconds to 30seconds at most. I told you he was slapped by a girl in first year. He saw what would happen only with enough time to push her to safety and not anything else, I’m sure he wouldn’t have chosen to be hit. Yes he has made prophecies but those are different. Understand?”

“Yes, so far it’s adding up.” Lupin said.

“Third. He cannot see everywhere. He can only ‘see’ around him. As stated before it doesn’t necessarily have to happen too him but he must be around it. The one and only time I’ve ever seen this differ was- was when Regulus died. Though I believe that was due to how he was born and the connection they had and why he looks just like him.”

“Incredible.” Remus said scrunching up his face. “Hmm… That could either lead to him being an amazing fighter or…”

Severus shook his head. “No. If say you were to cast a hex at Solaris there is a good chance he would see it coming. But if you and I were both to send a hex at him it gets tricky. Out of the two hexs he would probably only ‘see’ one. But he wouldn’t know which so it would be a guess. He could guess you and dodge you but that wouldn’t save him from me. Or he could decide I was the hexer and try to dodge an attack that hasn’t happened yet and get hit by both hexs.”

“Ah well in that case I will keep pushing him to work on his shield charms.” Remus said with a chuckle. “You’ve raised quiet an amazing boy.”

“Thank you.” Severus blushed, no one had ever complimented his parenting before. Heck it had been years since anyone took that much of an interest in anything he said about potions either. He smiled placing his hand on the table, Remus reached out placing his on top of it.

When they had left, they left holding hands. They strolled around Hogsmead thrilled none of the students where there they were halfway back to the castle when Severus pulled Remus aside. “Listen Remus today has been wonderful but…”

“You don’t want to date a monster, I understand.” Remus said eyes drifting down.

“What no. Let me speak.” Severus placed one hand on the man’s chin making him look at him. “It’s Solaris, I- I’m not sure how to tell him I’m dating again. It’s just been him and I against the world for so many years. I want to keep this under wraps until I can tell him.”

“Of course! I understand completely.” Remus said, cupping Severus’s face brining him in for a kiss. Severus wrapped his arms around him enjoying having him there and being with him. This felt good, this felt right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter but the next chapter would have been much too long if I added them together.

The whole school had gone mad. Solaris ducked his way through the halls. Sirius Black had managed to get into Gryffindor tower and attack Ron looking for Harry. He would have skipped dinner due to the madness but the twins had promised to help him study in the library after. He swallowed dryly as a group of seventh years stood in his way. He felt his eye twitch but no predictions.

“Black. My little sister is terrified because of you.” A Gryffindor said.

“I don’t know who your sister is.” He said feigning a bored expression.

“Why haven’t the teacher’s done anything about you?” A Ravenclaw asked, as she snorted. “Why are you even still allowed here?”

He swallowed the sarcastic comeback hard. It wasn’t a good idea to annoy them. He scowled instead. “I have nothing to do with Sirius Black.”

“Liar!” Another Gryffindor boy said.

“We overheard some teachers say they think someone is letting him into the school.” The Gryffindor said. “So who better than the heir to the Black family, his son.”

“I am not his-”

“We heard the dementors attacked you on the train.” The Ravenclaw said, placing her hand on the second Gryffindor boy.

“Not that it’s any of your business but it’s because we’re related. However that doesn’t mean-”

“See he practically admitted it!” The second boy said, looking at the group as they all nodded confirmation.

Solaris stepped to the side, trying to go around them. They got back in his way. He again tried to ignore them and step around them. He saw the push happen and stepped out of the way first. The girl looked unhappy he had dodged. He was hit with a jelly legs jinx and nearly toppled over, if he hadn’t quickly fixed himself.

“Expelliarmus!” His wand shot from his hand.

“I don’t want any trouble-”

“Shut up Black!” He was hit with a silencing charm. “Your dad is a no good death eater. And you’re going to be just like him!”

He gripped his fists tightly, they didn’t know what they were talking about. The girl stepped forward hitting him with a stinging jinx. He backed away, he didn’t have a choice. They kept this up moving him along with stinging jinxs, keeping him going farther and farther away from everyone. He wasn’t stupid he knew they were trying to herd him, he threw up a silent, wandless shield.

“Of course Black already knows dark magic.” One of the Gryffindor’s said. “Just like his disgusting father. Your dad is going to die screaming by the dementors kiss. You deserves to die screaming just like your dad.”

He punched him. He punched that Gryffindor boy hard enough to hear his nose break. He saw a lot of red at that point. He somehow got on him straddling his chest and was just punching the other.

“Help! Help! Black’s attacking us!” The Ravenclaw screamed. The second Gryffindor was going to stupefy him, he simply ducked. At this point a crowd of students had formed, yelling ‘fight fight’. A second jinx hit him in the arm nearly bowling him off the first Gryffindor.

“What is going on here!?” He was hauled into the air suspended by his ankles as Professor Lupin walked up. “Well?”

Nobody answered him. He looked at the three attackers as the girl started in about he had attacked them. She even called him a menace. Professor Lupin looked at him but he could only wave his hands about from where he dangled.

“Where’s your wand?” He asked, he pointed at the Gryffindor who quickly handed it to Lupin.

“I took it when he started getting violet.” The boy said.

“You two take your friend to the infirmary. We’ll have a talk with the headmaster later. The rest of you shows over, get moving.” They scurried off as Lupin turned to Solaris. “You and I are going to have a talk in my office.”

He slowly lowered Solaris to the ground before dragging him to his feet. Solaris scowled as he was escorted to Lupin’s office. Once in the man shut the door, urging him into a seat he sat across from him. He sighed deeply, “Solaris what happened? You were fighting like a muggle for Merlin’s sake.”

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He gestured at his face, Lupin nodded and with a single motion his voice was back. “They started it! I was just trying to get to dinner. They blocked my path and attacked me. They were saying horrible things about my father!”

“Severus?”

“No not him! They called him a no good death eater! They were saying that they hoped I would die screaming like him. He died betraying he who must not be named!” Solaris yelled, “It’s not fair!”

Remus sighed, “Solaris they weren’t talking about your father they were talking about Sirius Black.”

Solaris felt some of his anger leave him. “I… I know but I told them he wasn’t my father. They kept saying it anyway. They took my wand and my voice. They kept hitting me with stinging jinxs. I-”

“You were under a lot of stress. I understand.” Remus said giving him a calming smile. “You know Severus will hear of this and make those students life hell.”

“Good… Does he have to know everything?” Solaris asked.

“I’m sure the whole school will know by the end of the day I’m afraid.” Remus said, “That’s just the way gossip works.”

“I’m going to kill Sirius Black.” Solaris said glaring off to the side. “He ruined my father’s name. He’s a murder and lunatic.”

“You are not going to kill Sirius Black.” Lupin said sternly. “As you just said he’s a murder and a lunatic. You should stay very far away from him.”

********

Severus scowled walking back from Hogsmeade, it was a Hogsmeade weekend, he and Lupin where there carefully just acting as colleges getting supplies when Draco had told him Potter was here. That no good brat had snuck all the way down and was frolicking with his friends like there wasn’t a madman after him. The whole world is trying to protect him, having dementors at the school, his own son being bullied to the point he barely left the common room but whoa Harry Bloody Potter wanted to go to Huneydukes and drink butter beer.

He was fuming as he next to Remus as they graded papers together. Remus chuckled, he looked up ready to glare the man into submission. “I know you’re mad Severus but lighten up you caught him so everything fine.”

“Everything is not fine. He could have been grabbed and killed, for what a butter beer?” Severus scoffed. “Did you know Solaris barely leaves his house, or the Weasley twins have taken to walking him everywhere, along with his housemate Myren Willoweed? And you are telling me to lighten up. My son is being escorted around the school and being treated like he’s the criminal while Potter runs around like a merry little moron.”

Remus pursed his lips. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I will have a talk with Harry next chance I get. Is there anything more we can do for Solaris?”

Severus leaned back. “He has ‘forbidden’ me from doing anything more drastic then just detentions on the students. He’s afraid of retaliation. Though that didn’t stop Mr. Weasley’s from causing a rather unfortunate incident to befall a seventh year Ravenclaw.”

“I thought you didn’t see them do anything?” Remus said cocking an eyebrow.

“Opps. I must have looked the other way.” He said dryly making Remus laugh leaning into him. They sat still for a moment, Remus leaning on him, their hands laced together as they graded papers. He felt a thumb being rubbed over his hand, slowly he rested his head on Remus’s shoulder, the other man laid his head on top of his smelling his hair as he kissed his head.

“Mmm… Your hair smells so lovely.” Remus said nuzzling his face in it. Severus smiled gently. He let Remus take the papers from him and push him back onto the couch so he was laying on him, kissing him softly as he did so. Severus kissed him back hands looping up into his shirt. He felt his own shirt being tugged up and he let it. They moved more, losing more clothes as they grinded against each other. Remus was more forward then he expected, the man grabbed both Severus’s legs parting them to either side of his body getting a better grind.

Severus broke the kiss moaning at the friction as Remus moved down his neck leaving kisses behind. He heard the man undoing his pants and belt. Severus smiled, they made love on the couch. It was wonderful Severus hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. As they laid there in the afterglow Remus still settled between his thighs, Severus carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, Remus smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Solaris was bored, he had been cooped up in the common room unless he was following Fred and George who acted like guardian dragons. His dad was acting weird and the whole school was just mad. Myren was walking with him back from one of their exams, the blonde was great fun though too interested in herbology for his own good.

“My mum’s been getting sick lately, father’s been getting worried. So we had to cancel all our travel plans for the summer. Which is a shame I was really interested in getting to see American green houses.” The blonde said, prattling on.

Solaris felt his eyes flash, the seventh years were coming. He looked at his friend, he wasn’t going to let him take another curse for him. “I’m sorry I have to go.”

“What but Solaris-”

“It’s fine!” He said disappearing around the corner. He passed Potter and Granger as they ran to hide behind a stone pillar they looked filthy. He gasped his eyes flicked so painfully he thought he was going to get a headache. Just then Draco ran up the stairs flanked by his morons, his cousin was holding his face pissed.

“Filthy mudblood! Wait till my father hears about this!” Draco yelled walking up to Solaris. “Cousin you’ll never believe what happened. That filthy mudblood Granger hit me!”

Solaris blinked he glanced back to where the duo was hiding but they were gone. “When? And what did you do?”

Draco looked bashful, “Just now! I did nothing! I just wanted to watch Hagrid’s bloody bird die!”

“Go to the nurse.” Solaris said walking to where Potter had been. He heard Draco arguing with him. “Go to the nurse!”

He felt his eyes flashing like they were trying to show him something but it was muddled, his head splitting in flashes of pain. He walked down the steps seeing Potter, Granger and Ron, but they looked better now cleaner walking towards Hagrid’s hut. He looked around but didn’t see anything else, he cocked his head as a flash of pink entered the woods. Curious he took another few steps.

“Hello Mr. Black.” Dumbledore said startling him. He turned to see the old wizard, with Minister Fudge and a man in all black with a rather large ax. The minister’s eyes widened as he looked at him.

“A young Black.” He said curiously.

“Yes,” Dumbledore said resting his hand on his shoulder. “Mr. Black is quiet the gifted student very good with ancient runes and potions. What are you doing my boy taking in the sights?”

Solaris raised a brow at this, he nodded, yes. Dumbledore chuckled eyes sparkling. He guided him with his hand on his shoulder so he was facing the castle again. “I’m afraid you’ll have to take your walk elsewhere. The minister and I have business to attend to here. Run along.”

Solaris drew his lips in a thin line, only glancing over his shoulder once. Dumbledore was watching him leave with a smile and wave. He huffed walking away when he felt it again, like his eyes where flickering but his head was splitting. It had him disturbed his powers had never acted like this before, he gripped the rail of the path shaking every time he tried to move more pain. He stood up once more before nearly toppling over with a yell the pain was so bad. He heard footsteps racing towards him.

“Solaris! Solaris are you alright?” Lupin said sounding exhausted.

“I- I don’t know.” He answered, as a piece of chocolate was stuffed in his hand.

“Eat this. I’m sorry I have to go!” Lupin said standing and racing away. At a loss he nibbled the chocolate, it didn’t really help. He watched the man run down over the hill only to disappear under the whomping willow. Now he was curious. His eyes flickered clear for the first time showing his father slipping under the tree. He stuffed the chocolate into his pocket running down to watch the tree. He backed up into the forest hiding just as his father appeared, he ran down hit a knot on the tree and went under.

Oh yeah he was going to follow them. He heard a snap behind him, he turned to look behind him, but only saw Buckbeck. “Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” He stepped towards it but his eyes flickered painfully he gasped holding his head. “Bloody hell, I don’t have time for you.”

He swung his arm as if to ward him off before running at the tree. It was thankfully still, he ran up and quickly figured out where his dad went. He slipped into the tunnel before running down it only slowing when he heard voices.

“I did my waiting! Twelve years of it- in Azkaban!”

He leaned in peeking into the room his father, Remus Lupin, the golden trio and Sirius Black where there. His hands tightened, he gripped his wand they were in a standstill of some sort. All arguing with each other. He ‘saw’ Harry shoot his father, little brat. He stepped into the room casting the shield charm before it hit him.

“Regulus?...” He swallowed hard looking at the deranged man that was Sirius Black. “Regulus! How!? How!?”

He started towards him arms out only to have Severus and Lupin stand in the way. Severus snarled, “Stay back!”

“Get out of the way Snape!” Sirius yelled swinging his arm.

Lupin ran up grabbing Sirius, “He’s not Regulus! I thought the same but he’s not!”

Sirius glared at him yelling franticly. “Who are you!? Why are you wearing my brother’s face!?”

Severus pushed Solaris behind him, wand ready. While Solaris paled at what Sirius Black had said, he touched his own face eyes wide.

“Sirius focus, focus we’ll have plenty of time for that later.” Remus said pushing him away, to point at the trio. “First him.”

Sirius swiveled back looking at the three Gryffindor’s, Harry pointed the wand at him eyes glancing all around. “Tell me about Peter Pettigrew.”

“We went to school together, we thought he was our friend.” Remus said as Sirius paced erratically.

“No, he’s dead. You killed him.” Harry said wand looking from either man.

“No he didn’t! I thought so too until the map.” Remus said standing in front Sirius.

As they continued to argue Severus began slowly backing Solaris towards the door, whispering to him. “Get out of here run back to the castle. Get Dumbledore and the dementors.”

“No I want to hear this.”

“This doesn’t concern you. Get out!” Severus said sternly as Sirius held up Scabbers.

“Yes it does!” Solaris said slipping under his father’s arm. “The rat!”

“Yes the rat! Peter Pettigrew is an animagi!” Sirius yelled forcing him to human form.

“My friends!” Peter said trying to run only to get grabbed by Sirius and Remus.

“The prophecy.” Severus said looking down at Solaris. “We had it wrong this whole time.”

“I would have died for my friends!” Sirius yelled chasing after the man, Pettigrew went for the door only to have Snape’s wand in his face.

“P-p-please. Harry,” Pettigrew turned looking at the young boy. “Your father wouldn’t have wanted me dead he would have spared me.”

“We will spare you.” Harry said getting met by three ‘what’s’ from the adults in the room. “My father wouldn’t have wanted his friends to become murders. We’ll bring him to the dementors they can have him.”

With that they bound Pettigrew. Snape smirked. “They say the dementors kiss is unbearable to watch, but I’ll do my best.”

Solaris watched Sirius sneer in laughter at this, then the man looked at him. His eyes gave a haunted look that had him stepping back. His gaze flickered from Harry and back to him. His dad put his arm around him and that seemed to make him wander over to Harry and Ron.

Solaris walked behind his dad and Remus as they forced Pettigrew out. He was shaking the whole way as Sirius talked with Harry his eyes practically bore into his back making him nervous. He felt the young Granger slip up next to him.

“Hello, my names Hermione Granger. We’ve never formally met, but I know of you from the twins.” She said carefully her eyes watching him.

“Solaris Black, and he is not my father.” He said glancing back at Sirius.

“Yes I figured when he asked why you ‘wore Regulus’s face.’” She said thinking over her words slowly. “What did Professor Snape mean? When he said you had the prophecy wrong.”

“That my deep hatred and fear of rats was justified.” He said, she made a little ‘oh’ noise and became quiet. He rolled his eyes. “I- I made a prophecy when I was a toddler. ‘Do not trust the rat. He will betray his friends, cursed to twelve years a slave. The innocent shall go with him, four lives destroyed.’ We always thought Sirius was the rat. Turns out it was a literal rat.”

“Amazing,” Hermione said as he helped her exit the tunnel.

“Not really.” He muttered, watching Sirius and Harry walk off to talk. “Please don’t tell anyone, people tend to not treat seers well.”

“Trelawney,” Hermione whisper.

“She said I have no talent as a seer.” Solaris said simply, he looked over to his father and Remus who were whispering to each other with soft smiles. Maybe I don’t he thought watching them. Annoyed he turned watching Sirius and Harry from the corner of his eye, they seemed very happy. He felt his eyes flash. “The moon! Remus!”

“What?” Hermione questioned following his gaze. “Harry!”

“Dad!” He yelled, Snape was already backing away from Lupin as the man started changing. His dad was trying to watch both Pettigrew and keep his eyes on Lupin. Sirius ran forward holding him back yelling things to him. Pettigrew wasn’t afraid either moving closer to Remus forcing them to back away. Lupin lunged slightly in Sirius’s arms, Severus made a choice he put himself between Remus and Solaris and the trio. Pettigrew smirked waving a little goodbye before shrinking into a rat and running. Severus cast one or two jinx’s at him before turning back to the situation at hand. Remus finished transforming throwing Sirius away like nothing.

“Behind me. All of you.” Severus ordered, practically shoving Solaris into Hermione. Moony crept towards them eyes angry and dilated.

“Dad you can’t hurt him.” Solaris said grabbing his wrist. It was then a black dog dove on the werewolf as they tore away fighting.

“Sirius!” Harry yelled running. Hermione tried to run too but Snape grabbed her pulling her back. As dementors started towards somewhere in the forest, he felt his eyes flickering but nothing was happening, no visions. He held his head sinking just a little.

“You two.” Severus said leveling them with a look Solaris knew too well, it was ‘argue and die’ look. “Go back to the castle and get Dumbledore. I’ll help Mr. Weasley.”

“But what about Harry!” Hermione started to argue but Solaris grabbed her dragging her away as fast as he could.

“He’ll be fine.”

“You ‘saw’ that?” She asked.

“Just move.”

*******

“Harry, Harry get up! They captured Sirius they’re going to kill him.” Hermione was saying.

Solaris didn’t listen to the rest, he just stayed on the bed. He only looked up when the headmaster came in, he listen to their pleading and telling him about Scabbers and about Peter Pittigrew.

“I’m sorry, I believe you three really I do. But the word of three thirteen year olds changes nothing.” Dumbledore said.

“What about Remus, or Snape or him!?” Harry yelled pointing at Solaris.

“Remus is indisposed, Mr. Black is under age and Severus doesn’t have enough pull on his own.” Dumbledore said. Solaris snorted, it was because his dad was an ex death eater, he’d be accused of a cover up, they could possibly get in trouble. He listened curiously as Dumbledore prattled on about some nonsense. “Three turns should do it Miss Granger. Solaris the spell you are looking for is ‘Oculi clausi’. Be careful you three. And when in doubt I find retracing ones steps work best.”

With that he shut the doors, Solaris scoffed. “I wasn’t looking for a spell.”

“Come here!” Hermione said, “Quickly!”

He walked over unamused as she pulled out a time turner looping it around them. “Seriously a time turner?”

“Oh good you know what it is.” She said holding still as the world around them went quickly backwards. Once done she yanked it off of them and they went running. Harry sputtering all sorts of questions.

“I don’t know why I’m with you.” Solaris said following them. “I wasn’t with you.”

“What was the spell Dumbledore gave you?” Hermione asked as they crouched around the stone wall, Solaris leaned slightly around the corner.

“I’ve never heard of it.” He said taking out his wand, “Oculi Clausi!”

“Ahh!” They all peeked around the corner to see another Solaris holding his head.

“Oh…” Solaris said looking at his wand.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“I’m blocking past me’s visions.” Solaris said fiddling with his wand. “That really hurt…”

“It make’s sense though.” Hermione said, “Or you might have figured it out.”

“Great. You two go do whatever and I’ll give myself the worst headache of my life.” He said, they nodded running off. “Sorry, me.”

He actually found it kind of fun in a twisted way. It was like a weird game with himself. Stopping himself from seeing Harry and Hermione from running into the woods easy. However it was after Dumbledore that things got weird. He was leaving but he was supposed to stay. Every time he cast it he kept getting back up to leave, he rolled up his sleeves and cast again sending a lot of hate at himself for this. The other him screamed dropping to the ground. Perfect he thought watching himself struggle as Lupin arrived.

He wasn’t sure what to do with himself now then he remember the pain by Buckbeak. He rushed down to the woods Before Lupin or himself noticed and rushed in. He swerved around trees till he saw Harry, Hermoine and Buckbeak.

He crouched with them all quiet and waiting. He shushed them herding them back deeper as the other him ran sliding to where they just were. Hermione peeked out at him snapping a twig, she quickly ducked back.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” Past Solaris said.

“Oculi Clausi.” Hermione said. He watched past him stumble back flinching hand to his head. “Bloody hell, I don’t have time for you.”

They watched himself run off towards the tree before he looked at Hermione. “That really hurt you know.”

“Sorry.” She said.

“Now what?” Asked Harry.

“We wait.” Hermione answered. Solaris shrugged casting a charm to make the ground softer where he was closing his eyes he leaned back till he felt someone staring at him. “So any visions that would help?”

“You know this is why I’m friends with Fred and George they never try to use me to see things for them.” Solaris said narrowing his eyes.

“Sorry…”

“You’re a seer, like Trelawney?” Harry said making a small circles by his head. “Sorry. … Umm if you don’t mind me asking-”

“I mind.” Solaris said sitting up to glare at them. “We’re back.”

They looked up watching as Harry whispered to Hermione about Sirius asking him to live with him. Then Remus turned and it all went crazy. Hermione lead a werewolf away, Harry produced a full patronus and now they were arguing about how to safe Sirius Black.

“You two should go.” Hermione said. “He’s your godfather and your Uncle.”

“I refuse.” Solaris said crossing his arms.

“What but he’s your Uncle?” Hermione said.

“He tried to kill my dad and didn’t care about my father. I wish you well but I’m not helping anymore.” He crossed his arms and walked away.

“Ignore him Hermione he’s a prat.” He heard Harry say.

He went and waited in a hidden alcove half an hour later he was joined by the two. Harry wouldn’t look at him but Hermione kept giving him a side eye as they approached Dumbledore’s back.

“We did it professor.” Hermione said, “They’re both safe.”

“Whatever are you talking about my dear?” He said walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write but I think it came out well. Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Solaris flew back landing roughly on the ground. Severus frowned glancing to Remus who looked back at him sighing. Solaris struggled to his feet breathing hard wand up. Severus nodded to Remus. “Ready, again!”

They shot spells at the young teen he blocked one, was his by the second but was bowled over by the third. He had managed to shoot at them this time, but now he was just lying there.

“Please! ... I need a break…” Solaris moaned.

“A break sound good. Don’t want to be sore later right Severus?” Remus said giving him a wink.

“Indeed.” He walked over looking down on his son. He was dirty and sweaty, and his face was rather pink from being in the sun too long. Severus snorted, nudging him with his foot. Choosing to ignore him the two men walked over taking seats on the back porch stairs, ice waters in hand.

“Solaris get up and get some water.” Remus said. The teen just waved them off from the ground not moving. Remus chuckled. “Well… he’s improving.”

“No need to lie to me. He’s an abysmal fighter.”

“The worst.” Remus said leaning in.

“I… can hear you…” Solaris puffed from the ground.

The two men laughed as Remus continued. “Now you Severus. You were a great fighter, you could take multiple enemies at once. Truly amazing.”

“I suppose I have you and your gang of merry morons to thank for that.” He said sipping his water. Remus’s face blanched but Severus continued. “Regulus was a decent fighter, he could hold his own against one or two maybe even three.”

“I think I’m not bad myself.” Remus said, before speaking up. “Don’t worry Solaris you’ll get better at fighting.”

The men laughed again, when Severus felt a hand slip into his. He smiled rubbing a thumb over the scared hand. This had been a very nice summer so far. Remus had come over fairly regularly and now that ‘Scabbers’ was gone Solaris was going back to the Weasley’s house. Unfortunately Solaris had put his foot down about not wanted to spend nights at his cousins anymore. However he was a teen so it was easy to put a locating charm on him and send him out on his own for the day.

“Is he asleep?” Remus asked leaning in very close to Severus. He glanced at his son laying in the yard eyes closed, arms sprawled, breathing slow and steady.

“I do believe so.” He said turning to Remus kissing him deeply. Remus pulled him closer, one hand sliding down his body, down his thigh he stopped there massaging the muscle.

“Should we let him sleep and go inside?” Remus said in a whisper against his neck.

“That would be-”

A loud pop had Solaris startled and shrieking. While Sirius Black yelled swearing and jumping around trying to dislodge Kreacher from his back. Severus was almost so shocked he almost didn’t move in time as Dumbledore appeared.

“Hello, gentlemen.” Dumbledore said as if this chaos was all perfectly normal.

“What just happened?” Severus asked quietly Remus shrugged.

“Foul little beast get off me!” Sirius yelled, while Kreacher held him.

“Solaris.” Severus said gesturing towards the situation. The boy cleared his throat before calling off the house elf, Kreacher got down immediately and hurried to Solaris. “What is going on here?”

“What’s going on!? What’s going on!?” Sirius yelled flinging his arms. “I could ask you the same thing! One second I’m at Grimmauld Place the next that little best was on me and I was here. Why?”

There was a pop as Kreacher dropped Solaris off by Severus and Remus. The elf crossed his arms. “You’re crossed from the family tree. Disowned! You have no right to the Master’s house!”

“I am the master of the house!” Sirius yelled.

Kreacher sneered at him. Severus looked at Sirius and spoke as calmly as possible. “Actually Solaris is the Master of the house. He is the Black heir and since you are disowned I believe Kreacher acted accordingly.”

“What?” Sirius said annoyed he looked at Remus for support but he only shrugged. “Dumbledore now what?”

“I suppose we have a talk with the Black heir.” Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes giving off a little twinkle as he did. “Hello Solaris sorry to have woken you from your nap.”

Solaris though ruffled composed himself relatively fast. “It’s alright Headmaster.”

“Now Solaris, I believe you are aware that Sirius Black is an innocent man. However we cannot prove it at the moment. So we were looking for a safe place for him to stay.”

“And Buckbeak!” Sirius added.

“And Buckbeak.” Dumbledore agreed. “It would be most helpful if he could stay in his old childhood home. Would you allow this?”

Severus looked at him. “You don’t have to say yes.”

“But it would be nice if you did.” Remus added Solaris narrowed his eyes at him.

“Fine, you can stay there for now. But you are not to go into my dad’s room.” Solaris said crossing his arms.

“Thank you my boy.” Dumbledore said.

“Yeah great…” Sirius said. He seemed to get an idea walking over quickly. “You should come stay with me.”

“What!?” Solaris and Severus said in unison, Remus looked shocked and Dumbledore like he ate a very bitter toffee.

“Yeah. I’m your uncle.” Sirius said. “Surely when my brother died you would have been placed with me but you know I was in Azkaban. Oh you could have been raised along with Harry. You two would have been like brothers, just like James and I!”

“Why not like Regulus and you?” Solaris asked crossing his arms.

“Oh we never really go along.” Sirius said actually sounding sad. “What do you say?”

“You are not serious?” Solaris said.

“Actually I am Sirius. Sirius Black.” He said laughing at his own joke, Severus wanted to die.

“This conversation is over.” Severus said standing up.

“This conversation has nothing to do with you _Snape_. Go play with a chemistry set.”

Solaris stood up quickly storming away. He sent one last scathing glare before slamming the door to the house. The four adults stayed still stunned.

“Sirius.” Remus said, standing. “I- I know that you thought that was best but-”

“You’re a moron.” Severus said.

Sirius whirled on him. “What did you say Snivillus?”

“That! That right there!” Remus said. “That is how you drive Solaris away.”

“Why?” Sirius asked throwing his hands up.

“You do realize I’m his father right?” Severus said narrowing his eyes.

“Psshh- Harry told me he was your ward.” Sirius said looking smug.

“If I may.” Dumbledore said holding his hands out to separate the men. “I believe that since Sirius Black is technically Solaris’s family that it may be best to tell the truth here. About everything.”

Severus breathed deeply. “Fine, let me get the photo album.”

He went inside knocking on Solaris’s door before entering. The black haired boy looked up at him from his spot on the bed. “Is he gone?”

“No, but Dumbledore believes it’s best to tell him everything. I loath to admit it but he is your uncle.” He walked over taking the very precious photo album from Solaris’s night stand his son’s eyes widened at this.

“You’re telling him that much? And Remus?”

“Remus new something was up since the beginning of the last school year.” Severus said running fingers through his hair. “You can come down if you want but some things might be said that you don’t like.”

He pressed the bottom part of his face into the pillow in thought. He looked at nothing for a bit just as Severus was going to leave he spoke. “May I hex him? If he insults you again.”

“You can do that till your hearts content.” Severus said waiting for him to join him. Solaris hugged him pressing his face into his shoulder. Severus was struck by how tall his son was becoming, still not as tall as him but just a bit shorter then Regulus at his full height. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” He said pulling away tucking some lose hair behind his ear. “Daaad? If you can tell Remus and Sirius can I tell Fred and George?”

“We’ll see.” Severus said as they joined the others outside. Everyone was looking at them but Severus ignored it. He didn’t know where to start so he started at the beginning of their relationship calmly explaining everything with photos. It wasn’t until he got to the potion and caldron that he got a lot of confusion but he ignored it pressing on. “We did make a miscalculation with the potion, we thought it would make us a baby. However it more like made a slightly different blood clone of Regulus since it was his magic and he was the one that the caldron latched too.”

“So that’s why he looks just like him?” Sirius said from the spot he had slumped too.

“I look like my dad too.” Solaris said but the four adults didn’t seem to agree, he sneered crossing his arms.

“No,” Severus said, “The only thing you took from me was my blood, some magic and my attitude.”

He continued talking only beginning to stumble at the end on Regulus death. He found the words just fading from his mouth and slowly he realized he had become quiet. Remus wrapped his arms around him, while Solaris stared at the floor.

“Well what happened?” Sirius said quickly. “Tell me.”

“They switched sides.” Dumbledore said taking over. “Severus coming to me with Solaris. Regulus, the betrayal cost him his life. I do not know how he died but I am told he died a hero.”

Sirius sat back tears welling in his eyes. “Thank you. Thank you for telling me.”

They stood in silence till Sirius stood on shaky feet. He looked from Solaris to Severus. He opened his mouth a few times closing it each time and shaking his head. Dumbledore opened his mouth, “Are you alright Sirius?”

“Yes I’m fine.” Sirius said stepping away and rubbing his eyes. “Look no pressure... But I would love to get to know my nephew. Please come by anytime… You too Snape… I- I have to go.”

**********

Severus gripped the Daily Prophet tightly as Remus read over his shoulder. It was horrible a Death Eater attack at the quiddich world cup. Severus breathed deeply as Remus messaged his shoulders, he knew his boyfriend was tense as well. They nearly sprung apart when Solaris ran down the stairs into the room.

“Dad! Dad! Did you hear? Fred and George wrote to me about- Why is Remus here so early?” Solaris said skidding to a stop still in his boxer and an oversized T-Shirt blushing.

“I stopped by when I saw the news.” Remus said quickly. “I wanted Severus’s opinion.”

Solaris nodded backing out and running back upstairs. Severus smirked, “He should have seen that coming.”

“You’re mean.” Remus said sitting with a smile. “We should probably tell him. About us.”

Severus nodded, “I had full intentions to but last year was so hectic. And every time I start to bring it up he suddenly has something to do or somewhere to go. I was also kind of hoping you would be there maybe it would pin him down. I know he’s going to have some- strong emotions.”

Remus looked at him coyly. “You just want to use me as a lightning rod. He’s not stupid Severus, he must have at least an idea if he’s avoiding the topic.”

“Indeed.” Severus said. “We should just do it.”

“Oh but Severus we just did it last night and this morning are you sure?” Remus teased earning a nasty glare. “Anyways have you told him about the tri wizard cup?”

“No. He’s too young to enter anyway. Speaking of school. Do you know Allister Moody?”

“Yes old Mad Eye.” Remus chuckled.

“Well he’s the new Defense teacher.” Severus said, “I wish you didn’t resign.”

“I’m flattered.” Remus said as Solaris reentered the kitchen dressed in all black, Severus rolled his eyes while Remus chuckled. His son reached out grabbing from the plate of food between them, stealthily tried to take his dads coffee only to be given a nasty glare. They made idle chit chat about the events that unfolded yesterday before the two adults shared a look.

“Solaris, we need to talk.” Severus said only to have the boy jump up dumping his food into the sink.

“Later, I’m going to see Fred and George’s.” Solaris said, turning to leave.

“No Solaris now.” Severus said as he and Remus followed him out of the kitchen. “This is important. Solaris this is important to me please listen.”

The teen turned looking at them, he scowled in a very Severus way crossing his arms. “Why? Why is this important now?”

“Solaris please take a seat.” Severus said as he sat with Remus.

“I don’t need to sit.” He said curtly.

“Fine, Solaris I wanted to tell you sooner but… Remus and I are seeing each other.” Severus said they both tensed waiting for anything. The teen licked his lips, eyes looking anywhere but at them. Finally he looked at them shrugging like it wasn’t important but his face was twisting up. “We’ve been together since the start of the new year.”

“I know!” Solaris snapped, he gestured at them. “Lupin has been here almost every day! Do you really think I’m stupid!”

“Solaris we don’t think you’re stupid-”

“This doesn’t concern you!” Solaris yelled cutting Remus off. “That’s another thing you’re not my dad. Don’t act like one!”

“Solaris that’s enough!” Severus said standing. “We are trying to have a civil conversation with you.”

“Really? You could have told me at any time but you didn’t. You hid this from me. Why? You stopped wearing dad’s ring months ago!” Solaris snapped startling them all to silence. He grabbed some floo powder. “I’m going out. Diagon Ally!”

In a burst of flames he was gone. Severus melted into the chair hands coming to cover his face. Remus wrapped an arm around him and just held him till he could look up. Remus looked at him softly, his eyes down. “Do you want to go after him?”

“No. He needs space. Besides I have tracking charms on all of his shoes.” Severus said glancing at Remus. “I should have told him sooner. It’s always been just me and him. He’s my whole world. And no excuse I have is good for this.”

“Well I’m sure he’ll come around.” Remus said optimistically but his face had a sad smile. “Would you like to go for a walk? Clear our heads.”

“That would be lovely.”


	17. Chapter 17

Solaris wasn’t ashamed to admit he avoided his father and Remus the rest of summer. If he couldn’t get out of the house he just stayed in his room, or took his broom for a ride. He even went to his dorm mate Myren’s for a few days. He didn’t really want to stay at the Weasley’s since Harry would pester him about Sirius. He refused to go to Grimmauld Place despite the letters that came twice. It was just a strange summer for him. Though he had out of spite really told the twins everything, including the potion and caldron. They had been impressed but didn’t bug him about anything. Though they did try calling him ‘potion’ as a joke but ended up hexed.

“It’s not that I don’t want my dad happy.” He said bitterly looking at George. “It’s just, he didn’t tell me!”

“We know mate.” George said smiling softly at him his hand rubbing his back.

“Trust me we know.” Fred added. “You’ve been like a broken record lately.”

“Sorry…”

“Leave him alone Fred.” George said as they watched their new teacher Allister Moody hobble into the room. His magical eye looking widely in all directions before stopping on them. Solaris sunk in his seat, not liking the way the eye looked at him. “Oh that’s right creepy.”

“Now listen up! You lot have been pampered to long!” Moody said marching back and forth across the front of class. “Do you know your unforgivable curses? Well do ya!? Nobody’s going to raise a hand.”

Fred raised a hand leaning on the table, moody pointed at him. “The imperius curse, the cruciatus curse and the killing curse.”

Moody smirked pulling out a rather large bug. “That’s right, now for a demonstration.”

Solaris left class an hour later flanked by Fred and George. “That guy is mental.”

“Off his rocker.”

“Bloody weirdo, why did Dumbledore hire him?” He listened to the twins go back and forth, noting a few other students were shaken up as well. Solaris just shrugged looking at them. “What did you think Sol?”

“I mean he’s not wrong we need to learn this.” His stomach did a flip, he had to watch the cruciatus twice, he winced fiddling with his hands. He had tried to close his eyes when he would have seen it the second time but Moody had thrown the bug on his desk the second he tried too. “I just want to watch you guys pull a prank.”

“Black!” The trio turned as Moody walked up to them staring him down with that strange eye. “So you turned around, so you must be a Black. I’ve never known them to be cowards. Why did you close your eyes?”

“It was hard to watch sir.” Solaris said stepping back just a tiny bit, but the man grabbed his arm holding him still.

“Your fathers wouldn’t shy from those curses, so neither should you.” He said giving him a little shake before letting him go. He sipped from his flask walking away scowling.

“What’s his problem?” George said grabbing Solaris’s wrist. “Come on lets go.”

************

Solaris picked at his nails watching students cheer as the brave, or the stupid, as his father that he still wasn’t talking to called it, put their names in the goblet of fire. Hermione was on the steps a few in front of him reading, while Ron and Harry cheered and yelled praise.

He magiced a nail file setting to work as Fred and George entered dancing around showing off their aging potions. They ran around cheering before Hermione started explaining how it wasn’t going to work and about the age circle Dumbledore had put down. He had explained this too but they didn’t listen to him either. He felt his eyes glint and laughed at what was about to befall his idiot friends. As they rolled on the floor squabbling with white hair and beards he hopped down the steps to stand next to Hermione.

“Sorry my friends are such idiots.” He said giving her a polite smile as she blushed. “I told them it wouldn’t work as well but they didn’t listen to me either.”

He stepped down robes flowing he pulled out his wand with a swish the twins separated. With a second swish he was dragging them behind him as he left. Not interested in seeing whose names got called.

********

Solaris snatched Draco’s hand glaring up at the blonde as the boy held out a changing pin to him. “Put that on me and I’ll jinx you.”

“Come on cousin!” Draco complained, “The game is about to start. Don’t you want to enjoy watching Potter get burned to a crisp by a dragon?”

He twisted his cousin’s hand till Draco dropped the charmed pin. “Leave me alone. You bouncing Ferret.”

He stood up leaving his fellow Slytherin’s, slipping between the rows he left the stand. Severus sighed, he knew Solaris was cross with him but it seemed it had extended Draco and well everyone lately.

“Excuse me is this seat taken?” Severus looked up casting a smile as Remus sat down.

“You made it.” Severus said.

“Yes I did.” Remus said pressing into him slightly as the game began. “I passed Solaris on the way. He didn’t look happy.”

They were jostled as the crowd around them cheered at the sight before them. Severus leaned in, “He’s never been this mad at me.”

“I’m sorry Severus. Really I am.” Remus said placing his hand in Severus’s. “I hope I don’t over step my bounds but I was reading a muggle parenting book. What if you spent some time with him?”

Severus shot him a scathing look, “He avoids me like the plague.”

“Yes but the book I read suggested that he may not be mad so much as hurt.” They were jostled as more screaming filled the stands. “As you’ve said it was just you two. Then to suddenly have a new man in his father’s life and you removed the ring.”

He rubbed his thumb over Severus’s ring finger. Severus sighed that had been a very hard and painful choice, his chest still tightened at times seeing it bare. “It was time. He would have wanted me to move on.”

“But it was a symbol of his dad.” Remus said squeezing his hand as flames warmed them. “I would never try to replace him, but I would like Solaris and I to be friends. I care for you Severus and he’s important to you. You’re a package deal.”

He leaned in pecking him on the check with a quick kiss. “I think I have an idea.”

Remus smiled back at him, “Great. I can’t wait. –Harry’s on! Go Harry!” Remus yelled waving his arms around.

***********

Severus had tried catching his son for a week straight but he was dodging him every chance he got. Finally he got sick of it and quietly during potions used a sticking charm on him and his chair. When class was done he could see his sons face growing very red, his teeth grinding as he got his hands stuck as well. The Weasley’s tried to pull him up but the whole chair came with him. Leading to a bit of laughter. Severus felt bad but well it certainty got him to sit still.

“We didn’t do it.” Fred said as he approached the trio. George still trying to reverse the charm as the rest of the students left.

“Yeah we don’t prank Sol.” George said.

“Well that’s because he normally sees it coming.” Fred said.

“I cast it.” Snape said looking the three teens over. “Now if you’ll excuse us I need to have a chat with my son.”

Fred and George looked at Solaris sheepishly before ducking out. His son sent him a volatile look. “You can’t keep me here.”

“Oh please, we both know you have a free period now and that was my last class for the day.” Severus said dragging his son and his chair over so he could sit as well. “Solaris-”

“I don’t want to talk to you!” He yelled wiggling his upper body and kicking his legs. “Let me go!”

Severus reached into his shirt removing the hidden necklace, holding it out for Solaris to see. Slowly his son stopped twisting just too look at it. Severus looked at it too, the ring was just as beautiful as the day Regulus gave it to him.

“I never took it off. I simply moved it. It hurts me too you know. I loved him and he loved me. And we love you. Nothing will ever change that.” Severus said looking up at his son. “I know we could never replace him and I don’t want to replace him. Solaris you are so much more important to me than Remus. I’m sorry I hurt you. If you would like I’ll end things with him.”

“But Remus makes you happy.” Solaris said weekly, he was hunched in on himself eyes looking down. “No. Don’t break up with Remus.”

“Solaris?”

“No. Please don’t break up with him because of me.” Solaris said hanging his head. “I’m sorry for being a brat and the way I treated you.”

“Solaris listen to me very carefully.” Severus said holding his arms and looking into his sons eyes. “I will always love Regulus. Just as I will always love you. But I think I have enough room in my heart to maybe someday love Remus too. Alright?”

“Yes.” Solaris said, “Remus is a good guy and I am happy for you. Both of you.”

“Thank you.” Severus said eyes watering as he smiled at him hugging his son tightly.

“I’d hug you back. But you forgot I was stuck to the chair.” Solaris said, as Severus jumped back to free his son chuckling.


	18. Chapter 18

Solaris had his legs draped over George as they watched Fred strut around the dorm room. Telling them with glee about how Professor McGonagall had made Ron dance with her complete with dancing motions.

“Ah Sol, you should have seen it. Wait- wait- does that mean your dad, Professor Snape had to teach you Slytherins.” Fred said giving him a gleeful look.

“Why would he? Slytherin is a house of purebloods mostly, we’re born knowing how to dance. He just put out a signup sheet for anyone that needed it but I think he pawned it off on Professor Sprout.”

“Can you dance?” George said poking him in the ribs.

“Uncle Lucius taught me and Draco a few years ago. My dad probably would have taught me if he hadn’t passed.” He said finger tapping on his chin. “I think he used to dance with me when I was little. I think I even have a picture somewhere.”

“That’s nice.” George said smiling at him.

“Yeah real nice.” Fred said before getting an evil smirk. “So I’ve asked a lovely lady to the dance and she said yes!”

“Nice!” George said.

“Who is it?” Solaris asked.

“Angelina.” Fred said smiling “She’s got the prettiest eyes. You two better get a move on and ask someone.”

Solaris turned to George. “What about you going to ask someone?”

“I… I don’t like anyone.” George said. “You?”

Solaris felt his a little annoyed at this he turned taking his legs off of him. He looked up at them and lied. “I haven’t thought about it I guess.”

“Alright mate. I’m hungry, shall we go eat?” Fred said.

They scurried down taking a secret passage to get down faster he felt George reach back grabbing his wrist to pull him along like always. This had always made him happy and had him blushing but now it just felt wrong. If George liked him he would have said something. He looked down at their hands and pulled his away. He saw George stumble glancing back at him but he ignored him.

They went over to the Gryffindor table. George sat down first looking at him expectantly, but Solaris went a seat over sitting next to Hermione making Fred sit in the middle. Hermione looked up smiling at him gently he quickly noticed she was alone.

“Where are your friends?” He asked passing her some bread.

“Off trying to ask girls to the dance.” She said looking mournful.

“Anyone ask you?” He said hearing one of the twins choke on something. He reached out snatching Fred’s cup as it fell from the table.

“No not yet. But I am hopeful.” She said smiling at him. “Are you going to ask anyone?”

“Not my thing.” He said simply, “Though it might be nice with the right person.”

“Oh.” Hermione said. He heard Fred and George bickering, turning back he gave them his attention. They stopped once he looked at him each giving a guilty look. He rolled his eyes. He talked between her and the twins till Ron and Potter showed up looking not well, Hermione looked up and politely asked, “How’d it go?”

“Bloody awful,” Ron said. “Girls are awful, the whole lot of them!”

“Thanks Ron.” Hermione said standing and leaving in a huff.

Solaris felt his eyes flash, she was going to cry. He sighed standing up and going after her. Ron was a right prat when he wanted to be. He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her arm, she turned looking ready to fight but simmered down once she realized it was him. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him expectantly.

“Come on lets go for a walk. It will make you feel better.” He said he turned his robes billowing with him as she followed. They walked out of the castle heading towards the water. “I don’t much care for Ron, he’s always been a bit of a prat to me.”

“He’s not all bad.” Hermione said softly. She started to slip on the cold ground hands going up, he reached out and caught her before offering her his arm. “Thank you. Did you ‘see’ that?”

“If by see you mean your arms flailing as you almost fell then yes.” He said simply, he felt her lean into him, her face red. “Are you cold we could go back in?”

“I’m alright.” She said looking at him. “Why did you say asking someone to the dance wasn’t your thing?”

Solaris pursed his lips, thinking of George his face blushed. “The person I like only sees me as a friend. Which is understandable.”

“How do you know?” Hermione asked as they strolled past the lake. “Maybe you should ask them?”

“Maybe. This is nice. I know it’s cold but it’s nice to be out of the castle.” He looked down at her face was really red. He stopped looking at her concerned, he ducked his head a little to look at her. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” She said stepping towards him, while he cocked his head she was only getting redder. She quickly closed the distance between them kissing him, his eyes widened as she began wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He wasn’t sure what to do so he just stood there eyes glancing around wildly. She seemed to realize he wasn’t kissing her back as she stepped away confused. “I’m sorry. I thought… I’m so stupid!”

“No, you aren’t stupid.” He said stepping away to put distance between them.

“I thought you liked me. I thought that’s why we were out taking a walk.”

“We’re out taking a walk because Ron was rude to you and I didn’t want you to cry.”

“But you said all those kind things. I thought you were-”

“I like blokes.” Solaris said before freezing, she looked at him wide eyed.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry. I’m also so embarrassed.” Hermione said covering her face. As she turned to walk away he grabbed her hand.

“Please don’t tell anyone!” He pleaded, “I’ve never come out to anyone before and I didn’t mean to now.”

“Ok.” She said walking back towards him. “I won’t tell anyone I promise. Will you do me a favor and never bring up my blunder.”

“Of course.” He said as they started walking towards the castle.

“Umm… Who is it? If you don’t mind me asking.” She said looking at him.

His shoulders dropped and he looked at the snowy grass. “It doesn’t matter.”

**********

By the time the Yule Ball came Hermione had a date with Viktor Krum which she told him about excitedly. It appeared ever since the blunder by the water she decided they were friends. Which he didn’t mind, it annoyed his cousin that was his favorite part. He watched her dance with Krum happily, as Fred and Angelina went by. The teachers where allowed and encouraged to bring dates but his dad had refused. At lease Solaris wasn’t the only one alone, Harry and Ron looked like they had seen happier days.

George came up to him handing off a spiked punch. Solaris snorted, “Where’s your date?”

“Off talking with her friends or something. What happened I thought you were going with Hermione?”

“No. What gave you that idea?” He asked raising an eyebrow as he tucked his long black hair behind his ear.

“You went after her that day, and I saw you two walking by the lake…”

“George Weasley where you spying on me?” He asked turning annoyed to his friend.

“I didn’t mean too.” George said, “You were just gone a while so I came to check. I left as soon as I saw. Really.”

“George there you are!” A girl said coming up, she was pretty, Solaris was sure she was in Hufflepuff a year younger maybe. When she reached them she gave George a big kiss on the cheek. “Come on lets go dance!”

“We’ll talk later ok?” George said as he was pulled away. Solaris just felt hurt watching him go, his face dropped. He looked around the room but there wasn’t much to do except socialize and dance.

He stalked across the room joining Myren, Thomas and Dean, his dorm mates and their dates. They actually got him dancing which was nice bouncing up and down to the music. Fred and his date danced over and so did George and his.

After a few hours his head was pounding. Others were still dancing but he was sitting holding his head. Too much to see, far too much to ‘see’. He felt a hand on his shoulder as his father offered him a headache potion.

“How’d you know I’d need this?” He said downing it quickly feeling instant relief.

“Please, I’m your father I know everything.” He said unamused by the whole dance. “Now go have fun you don’t want to be seen talking to me.”

“Thanks dad.” He said joining back in.

It was late probably past midnight. He had lost George at some point and Fred had been missing for much longer. He was tired and just wanted to go back to his dorm at this point. There were barely people dancing anymore and those that where were slow dancing. He yawned he was going to turn in. He was starting down the hall when he saw his cousin and his date snogging heavily against the wall. He gagged turning to go a different direction. He heard some girls crying and avoided that too, he heard giggling and figured he take his chances and go that way.

“Oh George.” He was jarred to a stop at that glancing left into the alcove. There was George snogging the Hufflepuff girl. He froze eyes flashing as he realized what was about to happen, George turned to look at him right as she grabbed him by the broom stick making him moan.

“Solaris.” He said springing away from her, she seemed confused before noticing him.

“Ahh you pervert!” She yelled, he didn’t dodge the hex in time. He yelled sorry as he ran down the hall, he heard George calling him but he didn’t turn back.

He didn’t realize he was crying until he was hurrying down the dungeon stairs. It wasn’t from the stinging hex, no. His chest hurt, everything hurt. He skidded up to the common room entrance. The portrait looked at him expectantly and perplexed by his state. He instead went to his father’s room but froze at the door, Remus was here. He backed away from that one too like it had burned him.

************

Severus was thrilled Remus had come by as a surprise. Sure he didn’t want him at the ball but having his boyfriend waiting for him with fire whiskey in his room a thousand times better. They were kissing softly with Severus on Remus’s lap when they were interrupted.

“Excuse me Professor Snape.” Severus sighed turning to look at the portrait of The Scholar. It was the one that guarded the entrance to the Slytherin house dorms. He had a second copy in his office in case a student ever needed him. Severus climbed off Remus with an apologetic smile as he turned to The Scholar expectantly. “Your son just ran from my portrait crying. I believe he was heading this way.”

“Bollocks!” Severus said going to the door with Remus right behind him. He ripped it open in time to see his son hurrying away from the door. “Solaris!”

His son looked back rubbing his face on his sleeve, he took a step towards him before seeing Remus. When he saw this Remus gracefully backed away, letting the teen approach his father. Severus wrapped his arms around him bringing him inside. He brought him straight to the couch as the teen cried. Severus carded his fingers through his hair and waited.

“I’m sorry.” Solaris said reaching up to rub his face, Severus grabbed his arm handing him a tissue instead. “I’m sorry I’m bothering you and Remus.”

“Solaris you are never a bother.” Severus said firmly. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Solaris nibbled his lip looking at him. “It’s stupid… I honestly shouldn’t even be upset about it.”

“There’s no shame in being upset at things that don’t make sense.” Severus said.

“Well… Dad… I like someone and I saw him snogging someone else in the halls.” He said face crumpling in pain. “I feel so stupid. I never told him how I felt and then I got hurt just seeing that…”

“You are not stupid. Relationships are hard.” Remus said walking back into the room handing him some freshly made tea. Remus smiled at him as he took it carefully, Solaris cocked an eyebrow at him. “Sorry. I’ll leave.”

Solaris held the cup close to his face looking at nothing as Remus started to leave. “Thanks. For the tea.”

Remus stopped and smiled. “Of course.”

As the werewolf left he shared an excited look with Severus before shutting the bedroom door. Severus reached out rubbing his son’s back. “Solaris, I know they’re your best friends but maybe you need some space from twins right now.”

“How’d you know it was George?”

“I’ve known for a while.” Severus said giving him a sad look. “Solaris, you never told him how you felt. He didn’t reject you, he doesn’t know how you feel. He doesn’t know he hurt you.”

Solaris looked up at this, hands still holding his cup. He pursed his lips. “But it still hurts.”

“I know.” Severus said quietly thanking Merlin Remus gifted him some parenting a teenager books as a joke. He just sat with him after that listening to him talk about this and that and occasionally he cried a little.

“Should I tell him how I feel?” Solaris asked placing the cup down.

“That’s a difficult question.” Severus said. “You could find he feels the same way and it works out. But you could also find he doesn’t. Worse still you could lose him as a friend. I can’t answer this one for you.”

Solaris nodded, “Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?”

“Of course not.” Severus said as Solaris hugged him before disappearing into his room. Severus sighed standing with a stretch he joined Remus in his room. The man looked like he was trying to stay awake as he read but upon seeing Severus he opened his arms for him. He quickly climbed into his arms feeling emotionally exhausted as the man kissed his head.

“Is he alright?” Remus asked. Severus smiled at the care in his voice.

“Broken hearted.” Severus said simply, “Over George Weasley of all people.”

“Hmmm… The heart wants what the heart wants.” Remus said. “On a lighter note I think he’s warming up to me. Maybe this summer I can take him to do something. Like bonding time!”

Severus smiled, he never thought he would be so lucky to find a man that cared so deeply about him and his son. “That sounds lovely. Take him flying for a day I never do that. … Remus I- I love that you want to be involved with my son.”

“Of course, you’re a packaged deal. Solaris is smart and a wonderful lad.” Remus said kissing Severus softly. “I’ll be here for you. Both of you.”


	19. Chapter 19

Severus brought Remus to the second challenge of the tri wizard tournament, he even brought his obnoxious ‘dog’ with him. They all sat together, though Severus loathed it as the mutt climbed around curious. He looked around spotting his son with his friends, though he still gave longing looks at one of the Weasley’s it seemed their friendship was doing ok. He had magiced ‘Snuffles’ up a leash when the big idiot kept wandering off to look for Harry, though once the boy went under water his attention turned to watching Solaris.

Snuffles whined looking at Remus. Remus looked at him. “What? I can’t do anything.”

“Perhaps he needs to use the grass.” Severus said getting a growl in return.

“Do you want a snack?” Remus asked, another growl.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Did you have to bring him?”

“Now Severus he wanted to support Harry just as much as I do. Right Padfoot?” Remus got a happy bark in return.

By the time the game was over Snuffles practically dragged Remus to see Harry. Severus followed because one he had to keep his boyfriend and his moronic friend in line. And two that brat had stolen his gillyweed and was probably the reason he was missing other ingredients.

“Si- Snuffles!” The boy who lived looked up shocked running to wrap his arms around the dog. Snuffles licked at him happily, tail wagging. Severus tried not to roll his eyes. “Remus you’re hear too?!”

“Of course Harry, Severus was so kind to invite us.” Remus said as he hugged the boy.

“Really?” He looked at Snape who scowled at him. “Thank you Professor.”

“Indeed. Excellent performance Potter though I must give you a detention for stealing from my potions cabinet.” He said earning a glare from the boy and a growl from Snuffles. “Control yourself mutt or I may not be able to get you in to the next event.”

Snuffles stopped growling but he was also sure he wasn’t pleased either. Though he perked up and nearly ripped Remus’s arm out was he ran dragging the man. Curious he followed along with a still sopping wet Harry.

“No!” He saw his son throw George in the way as the big idiot mutt tried to get to him barking happily.

“Snuffles! Snuffles down!” Remus yelled barely making him stop. He gave them a shy smile.

“Remus, I didn’t know you had a dog.” Solaris said peeking around George not noticing the other boys flush. “A very _lively_ one.”

“Snuffles is very well behaved. Best dog ever.” Harry said curtly.

Solaris fixed him with a glare so cruel that Potter shrunk away. Severus walked up leaning low to his son’s ear, “Snuffles is your Uncle.”

“The dog?” He said pointing as he did. Snuffles wagged his tail at him jumping up again licking him once on the face before being pushed away. He made a whimpering noise as Solaris didn’t look pleased. “Sorry… Snuffles I just didn’t expect- that. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

He turned on his heel walking away, Fred and George waving bye and patting Snuffles before running after him. Snuffles whimpered looking at Harry and Remus.

“Don’t worry Snuffles he’s kind of a prat.” Harry said.

“Harry!” Remus scolded at the same time Severus sneered. “Potter!”

The boy who lived looked embarrassed which was at least good, while Severus shared a smile with Remus. Harry cleared his throat. “Remus once I’m changed, may I take Snuffles for a walk?”

“Of course Harry.”

Once they had pawned off the mutt on Potter. He and Remus took a relaxing walk to Hogsmeade for an early dinner. They got seated quickly at the restaurant they had their very first date at.

“Severus I have to ask. Mostly because someone begged me too but… Do you think Solaris will ever give Snuffles a chance?” Remus said, twirling his pasta.

Severus sighed. “I suppose he probably will but not as long as he is rude to me. Plus I think he would need to understand more of what happened between him and his father.”

“Fair enough.” Remus said.

They enjoyed the rest of their night making it back to the castle and searching for Snuffles having to drag the mutt from the Gryffindor common room. He walked them to the apparition spot outside the castle grounds.

“I wish I could stay the night.” Remus said. “But he can’t apparate like this.”

“You could always come straight back.” Severus said seeing the man smirk.

“That I could.” He said wiggling his eyebrows giving him a kiss. Snuffles made a hacking sound.

“Does your dog need to go to the vet?” Severus asked.

“He might.” Remus said earning a growl.

“Getting him fixed might help with his temper.” Severus said Snuffles made a high pitched noise at this as Remus choked he laughed so hard.

“I’ll be back for you.” Remus said pulling him in for another long kiss, he felt the man smile against his lips. “Then we’ll have sex so hard you won’t walk straight for a week.”

Snuffles tried to walk home that night.

********

This whole school year went by relatively fast for Solaris. He had gotten a letter from his uncle begging him to visit or to allow him to visit apparently he wanted to tell him about his father’s and his life when they were younger. Unlike the rest of the letters he had gotten from him this one didn’t go in the fire and he had written a simple reply that they could meet once to talk.

He was a little nervous on his way to meet Fred and George for the final part of the tri wizard tournament when his eyes flashed. He ran over casting a cushioning spell right as Professor Moody slipped. “Are you alright sir?”

“Yes. You have fast reflexes don’t you Black just like your dad.” Moody said struggling to stand. Solaris held out his hand as the older wizard grabbed it to stand. His magical eye looking him up and down.

“No it was-”

“Ahh that’s right. You’re a seer.” He said leaning on his staff, his face scrunched up in thought. “Come here Black. We need to have a chat.”

He grabbed him roughly by the collar dragging him into an alcove and casting a notice me not charm. “How far ahead exactly can you see?”

Solaris pursed his lips crossing his arms. “If this is for a bet, I can’t help you.”

“No. No! This last challenge is very important. I need to make sure no one messes it up!” Moody said shaking his head he looked around before turning back to him. Solaris took a step back confused and unsettled as Moody continued. “That nothing goes wrong! No let’s say cheating or unforgivable curses like say. Imperio!”

All at once Solaris felt relived like his head was full of cotton and he was floating happily. Moody stepped into him cupping his face in his hands. “I always liked your father, Regulus Black. Beautiful man he was. He chose Snape though, he never even saw me. But you… You look just like him. It’s been driving me crazy all year.”

Solaris smiled numbly at this, the man reached down kissing him. His hands roaming his back before going lower he squeezed his bottom hard enough to bruise. He pulled away after a while he grabbed Solaris’s chin looking him in the eye, his tongue darting out of his mouth. Solaris just let his head lull about with a dull smile.

“Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to go to my office. Sit on my desk, with your legs spread nice and wide. And you are going to think of all the ways I’m going to violate you. Once the Dark Lord is back maybe he’ll make you my reward. If anyone tries to stop you tell them you’re getting something in my office for me. Understood?”

Solaris nodded numbly Moody smiled viciously. “Compliant just the way I like them, though a little screaming is always fun. Now go.”

Turning he walked straight out and started up the stairs when he saw Fred, George and Angelina they hurried up to him. Fred called to, “There you are mate. Come on let’s get seats.”

“I need to get something in Moody’s office for him.” Solaris said feeling dimly aware of the funny look he got.

“Alright be quick we’ll save you a seat.” Fred said looking at Angelina as she took his hand smiling.

“I’m going to go with Sol,” George said as the Slytherin was already walking away. He ran catching up to him. “Hey… Are you alright? You seem a little out of it.”

“I need to get something in Moody’s office for him.” Solaris repeated.

“Yeah, I know that.” George said as they slipped down the side corridor. “I don’t know mate I feel like you’ve been acting different towards me lately did I do something?”

“I need to get something in Moody’s office for him.” Solaris repeated happily.

George furrowed his brows grabbing him. “Solaris you’re scaring me. Cut it out! If you’re mad just tell me.”

“I need to get something in Moody’s office for him.” Solaris repeated smiling as he removed himself from George’s grip. The ginger stared wide eyed at him as he headed off again.

“Bloody hell!” George swore following him. “We need to get your dad. You’re not right. Did Moody do this to you? I don’t know how to stop it Sol!”

“I need to get something-”

“I bloody know!” George yelled as the black haired boy opened the office door. “I’m just going to follow you make sure nothing happens till I can get help.”

Solaris numbly climbed up onto the desk and spread his legs wide, George blushed at this while also looking furious. Solaris just smiled dreamily at him, only the corner of his mouth twitched a little as he thought about what Moody told him to.

“Is that it then? Are you going to stay there?” George asked. Solaris wasn’t told a reply so he didn’t give one. George walked over to him hugging him tightly. “I’ll be back mate. I’m sorry I can’t do more. I’ll be back as fast as I can!”

********

Severus was in shock, Cedric was dead and Harry was screaming that the Dark Lord was back. People were beginning to panic. He was grabbed roughly on the shoulder, he looked over seeing George.

“Not now. A boy has been killed.”

“Solaris is under the imperius curse!” George said quickly.

Severus whirled around so quick he almost gave himself whip lash. “What!?”

“He’s in Moody’s office! He’s not right! I don’t know how to break it!”

“Stay here.” Severus pushed him aside scanning the area for Moody, he was gone and so was Harry. He ran up to Dumbledore grabbing him. “Solaris is under the imperius curse. And Moody and Potter are missing.”

Dumbledore looked at him his eyes wide as McGonagall hurried over. “Go get veritaserum and meet us at Moody’s office. Hurry!”

**********

Solaris sat there smiling numbly at nothing when Harry and Moody entered. Moody threw Harry into a chair locking the door as the boy cried. Moody ran to a shelf grabbing a bottle but it was empty. He glanced over seeing Solaris.

“Well look at you. You’re perfect.” He said, he crossed the room. “Stand up.”

Solaris slipped from the desk and Moody moved behind him, smelling his hair. His hand slipped into his shirt rubbing his flat stomach before going down to fondle the teen. Harry stopped crying confused by what he was seeing.

“Black, Professor what?”

“Marvelous things dragons. That oaf never would have showed you them if I didn’t suggest it. Had to tell Cedric what to do with the egg so he’d help you! Longbottom, the nit wit wonder never would have known of gillyweed if it weren’t for me. Huh!” He turned Solaris’s head as the teen smiled numbly. “Then I had to stop this one! Least he see what was going to happen in the maze!”

“He’s imperiod?” Harry asked, tensing on the chair. “Get off of him!”

Moody grabbed Solaris’s hair forcing the smiling teen too look Harry in the eye. “No. This is my prize! I worked for everything to bring the Dark Lord back! I lost Regulus Black, I will not lose his copy!”

“He’s his son!”

“He is his copy! I killed the phoenix that made him!” Moody snapped, hand moving to finger the teen. “And now he’s going to kill you.”

“You’re sick! Get off him!” Harry snapped putting a large chest between them. “Solaris fight it! Think of your dad!”

Moody sneered, his face bubbling slightly as he whisper into the numb teens ear. “I’m going to bend you over that desk but first. Kill Harry Potter.”

*********

“Exelliarmus!” Dumbledore bellowed blowing the door down, throwing both Solaris and Moody to the ground. “Harry are you alright!?”

“Yes Sir! He’s imperiod!” Harry yelled as Solaris smiled grabbing his wand. “He was ordered to kill me!”

“Incarcerous!” Snape yelled as black ropes bond Solaris to the floor. He felt terrible watching the flicker of confusion on his sons face before going back to happy bliss.

“Severus the veritaserum!” Dumbledore yelled pinning Moody to the chair he ran over administer it as McGonagall checked Harry and the bound Solaris. As Dumbledore asked his questions Severus never felt more hate for a man in his life. He checked his son, he seemed fine, though he was smiling numbly at space. However he did note his son’s shirt was off and his pants unbuttoned. He heard Dumbledore speak, “Barty Crouch Jr.”

Severus looked over as the polyjuice potion wore off. The man was scanning the room, tongue darting in and out. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours!”

He lifted his sleeve showing the moving dark mark. Dumbledore grabbed Harry, “Harry your arm.”

“I’m sorry sir.” Harry cried as the cut was revealed.

“He will reward me greatly for what I have done! I already have my prize picked out.” Crouch said looking straight at Solaris smiling in a way that made Severus sick. “Beautiful clone Snape. I can’t wait to taste him again.”

Dumbledore had to physically hold him back but Severus would gladly go to Azkaban to kill this creep. Dumbeldore looked at him simply saying. “He’s not worth it.”

**********

Severus sat by the hospital bed as his son smiled numbly, Remus was beside him holding his hand his eyes wide. Fred and George where on the other side of a bound Solaris, Severus didn’t say anything as George rubbed his son’s hand. They couldn’t break an imperious curse they had to wait for it to wear off on its own. Worse still Barty Crouch Jr. refused to change the last command he had given him. Solaris jerked as Harry and Snuffles entered the room his eyes going from nothing to watching the boy intently.

Snuffles was close to Harry but whined upon seeing Solaris. Harry looked at him. “Go ahead.”

Snuffles came over quickly jumping up to rest his head on the bed looking at him sadly. He licked his face and got no reaction. Dropping back down, he looked at Severus, he bowed his head at him in grief before joining Harry as he fell asleep.

It wasn’t till sometime in the night that he woke up with a start. The three others woke with him as they heard a cry from the other bed. A dreadful feeling washed over Severus as he turned to see a dementor lunging across the room. Snuffles whimpered as the thing grabbed Barty Crouch Jr. administer a dementors kiss before anyone could react. His son immediately starting gasping for air, blinking furiously. As Remus expelled the creature when it lurked to close to them.

“Solaris!” He asked looking at him as the boy blinked rapidly his eyes changing from grey to black. “Solaris!”

His son shook throwing his head from side to side before he gasped for breath. “ _The Dark Lord has risen once more! His followers will join him. He will grow stronger than ever before... Seven must die before the end! … one is gone… six more must happen…_ ”

Solaris sunk back down into a peaceful sleep after that all the rooms occupants looked disturbed save for Harry and Solaris who were asleep. Severus sunk into a chair hands over his face. He wasn’t ready for this. He barely saw Remus remove the ropes from his son before holding him quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

His dad had never been busier than this summer, he lived basically on the go. Either at Order meetings, meeting with the Dark Lord, meetings with Dumbledore, taking up the mantle as a double agent. Remus was no better, off recruiting, off helping aurors, and spending his share of guard duty on Harry Potter. Solaris sighed he’d woken up alone in the house again. He shook slightly trying to brush off the nightmare.

He went to the bathroom and tried to get ready for his day. His hair was awful, he hadn’t been able to brush it again last night. The first day his brush broke he thought nothing of it, the second day it broke he thought he was having bad luck. However he was currently holding his fourth broken brush. He cursed, casting a detangling spell but as it had the past few days, it did nothing. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to get rid of the snarls that where building. After a few minutes of this he gave up, it wasn’t like anyone was home to notice his hair. He grabbed it stuffing it into a bun and called it a day.

He was digging through his closet for something to wear throwing it all on the floor as he did. Everything he owned was so tight and form fitting. He finally grabbed a looser fitting pair of pants but was at a loss for a shirt. He found one of either Fred or George’s shirts that they had left and put that on. The reds and golds look horrible on him but it was baggy which is what he wanted.

He took the stairs two at a time heading for the kitchen Kreacher had laid out some breakfast for him and he ate silently. It was around 11am when the floo came to life as his dad came out of it. He looked at Solaris smiled tiredly and gave him a hug before heading upstairs for a shower and bed. Another all-nighter followed by a meeting with Dumbledore he assumed.

He missed the twins dearly but they were seventeen and had spent their summer taking an apaporation class with intentions to be done by the beginning of August. He wished he had been old enough but his birthday wasn’t till September so he would take his class at Hogwarts.

A few hours on reading books looking for a cure to his hair problem Remus walked in. Solaris looked up placing his book down. “Hello Remus. How’s-”

“Evening Solaris. Where’s Severus?” Remus said cutting him off as he straightened his shirt.

“I’m here.” Severus said rushing down the stairs. “Sorry, sorry another all-nighter.”

“Are you going to an order meeting?” Solaris asked standing. “Can I come?”

“Yes another meeting. No maybe another time.” Severus said following Remus as he called over his shoulder. “Don’t wait up for dinner.”

Solaris sighed going back to the couch alone for the night. He didn’t even see either of them the next day and he only saw them sleeping the day after. In the meantime his hair just got worse. He had started putting a glamor on it so now so no one would notice how horrible it looked. He was also sure he hadn’t changed his clothes in days, continuing to wear the twins shirt.

Today was different though he got up glamored his hair not even trying, at this point it was stuck in a bun. He was reading when Remus showed up looking pleased with himself.

“Dad’s not here.” Solaris said not looking up.

“I’m not here for Severus. I’m here for you.” Remus said, Solaris put his book down looking at him. Remus rubbed the back of his head. “I know we both have been so busy this summer. So I was thinking we could surprise your father. What do you think?”

“What kind of surprise?” Solaris said sitting up excited.

“Well I thought we’d go to diagon ally and get the makings for homemade pasta sauce and chocolate cake. What do you think?”

“That sounds great.”

“Great go get changed and we’ll go.” Remus said, Solaris looked down at his outfit confused. Remus chuckled playfully slapping him on the shoulder. “Unless you want to go out like that.”

“I’ll change.” He said going upstairs. He hesitated looking at his clothes he held up some stuff and shivered the memory of Crouch Jr. looking at him made him place it down. In the end he wore some better fitting pants and a fitted black shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror as sighed he grabbed some summer robes putting them on. He checked his glamored hair once before joining Remus. Remus smiled at him.

They had a lovely time shopping. They got everything they needed for sauce and picked up some fresh pasta. Remus ordered a cake since neither wanted to bake in the warm weather. They had also stopped at sweetshop, Solaris grabbed some sugar quills and Remus a supply of chocolate. They made light simple conversation school, friends and of course Solaris’s plans after school.

“Well I want to help stop You Know Who but I’m a dreadful fighter.” Solaris said ducking from a low flying owl. “Honestly and I know this might sound strange and boring but I was thinking of looking into wand making.”

“That’s not boring.” Remus said. “It’s a very talented and difficult art to master.”

“Yeah that’s why I like it. That and ancient runes.”

“Ahh you like the tedious intricacies of life.” Remus said smiling as they picked up the cake. “Do we need anything else?”

Solaris shook his head, he took Remus’s arm and they side along aparated back home. Remus was telling him this and that as they worked. Solaris smiled at him this was nice. He sat at the table watching him finish when his dad came home tired he stopped seeing them as Remus explained what they did. Solaris looked away as they kissed, but when his father reached for his head he ducked embarrassed by the mess that was his hair. Severus seemed confused but went upstairs to shower. Solaris looked at Remus’s back as he worked.

“Remus?” He said getting a little ‘hmmm’ in response. “Do you think you could help me?”

The other man turned so fast, with a huge smile on his face. Solaris instantly regretted asking him. “Of course what do you need?”

At a loss for how to describe his problem he was going to cancel the glamor when the floo flared to life. As Dumbledore’s voice called out, “Remus! Severus!”

Remus ran around him to the fire as Severus ran downstairs hair still wet. “We’re here. What’s wrong?”

“I need you two to step through for an emergency meeting.” Dumbledore said disappearing from the fire.

“I’m sorry Solaris!” Severus yelled, as Remus added they would be back soon.

They weren’t back soon and he spent another night alone. By the end of the week his head was becoming painful at how bad his hair was. He looked in the mirror at the glamor checking it for any problems when his eyes flashed, his dad was coming. He cast a light notice me not charm on himself as he had taken to doing lately, it wasn’t like it mattered. His dad opened the door looking around before spotting him.

“Get up we’re going to the order’s head quarter. I need you to stay there for a few days.” Severus said waving his wand making all of his stuff bounce around the room and neatly place its self in his trunk.

“Why?” He asked.

“I just need you too ok?” Severus said. “I’m sorry. You’re almost an adult. Things get hard with a war coming. Do you need anything?”

“Yes I need-”

“Severus is he ready?” Remus called Solaris scratched his head it felt tighter. Severus levitated and shrunk his trunk giving it to him. With that they apparated to 12 Grimmauld place. They were barely a step inside when Fred and George apparated in front of them.

“Welcome, Welcome.” They said in unison. Fred smiled brightly at him while George gave him a more contemplative look.

“Shall I take your bag?” Fred said.

“We’re bunking girls in one room boys in the other.” George said, Solaris scowled.

“Master Solaris!” Kreacher yelled popping in front of him. “Look what filthy Sirius did! There are mudbloods and blood traitors in the house!”

“Kreacher stop it!” Sirius yelled walking into the hall hugging Harry around the neck.

Kreacher looked at Solaris expectantly. Solaris sighed, “Its fine Kreacher, can you please take my bag to my dad’s old room.”

Kreacher took it happily as he disappeared in a pop. Sirius smiled at him, “Hello, Solaris. Excited to have you stay with me. Snape.” He added the last part with a nasty glare.

“Thanks.” Solaris said looking at his father.

Quickly there was a push and everyone seemed to move into the kitchen. Severus leaned down to his level. “Remember, Remus and I are nothing to each other. You are Regulus’s son and my ward only.”

Solaris nodded pulling at his tight hair. He had forgotten only Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and the twins knew the truth. Though he wondered if Harry Potter did. He entered the kitchen watching as people scrambled to help Molly set the table. There were a lot of them some of which he didn’t know. He watched a woman with color changing hair flirt with Remus, he snorted. Following the twins they sat down.

“I thought I made it clear I wanted to be part of the meeting not dinner.” Solaris shivered as Moody stomped in. His magical eye swiveling landing on Solaris. He tensed shrinking in his seat, Fred and George wrapped comforting arms around him. “You!” Solaris jumped. “I’m sorry about what that horrible man did to you looking like me.”

“Moody.” Severus said in warning.

“That looney went gallivanting around with my face! I’m sure as hell going to make it clear and straight. I would never do that and am deeply sorry it happened!” Moody snapped. Solaris sunk deeper in his chair pulling at his clumped hair. Stop, talking stop talking, he begged silently not everyone knew what happened.

“Moody please have seat.” Remus said, “Tell me about your recovery so far. Will you take back up the position at Hogwarts?”

Solaris sent a silent thank you too Remus, he felt a hand slip into his giving it a squeeze. He looked over at George as the boy gave him a gentle smile. He held his hand even going so far as to eat with the left only to ensure the contact didn’t fad he didn’t realize how lonely he was. George just held his hand through the whole meal. Once the meeting started Molly Weasley herded the children upstairs.

“Let me stay.” Solaris pleaded over her shoulder to his father but Severus ignored him.

“Ridiculous!” Fred said

“We’re of age.” George added.

“The three of you are the ridiculous ones.” Molly chided. “Upstairs go!”

Fred and George grabbed his wrists and dragged him upstairs to join, the other four. He didn’t really want to go in but wasn’t given a choice. Together they took up one bed, with him in the middle, Ron and Harry sat on a bed and Ginny and Hermione on another.

“Now what, we need to know what their saying?” Harry said looking annoyed. “Solaris you see the future. What-”

“It doesn’t work like that.” He snapped, he felt his eyes flash. “Fred has an idea though.”

They all looked at Fred expectantly. He thought for a second before holding up his hands in revelation. “Extendable ear!”

They all crowded around the ear as George lowered it down. They were just getting snippets of conversation nothing interesting or usable yet. Solaris felt his eyes flash, he looked up at Hermione.

“Hermione where’s your cat?” She looked up a little shocked. Seconds later all the teens where trying to scare Crookshanks away from the extendable ear. However the cat won.

“Blimmmy I hate your cat.” Ron said, before looking at Solaris. “Couldn’t you have warned us earlier?”

“I only ever ‘see’ like ten seconds into the future.” He snapped. His head hurt and he was done with this conversation. He turned and stalked off to his dad’s old room.

“He even walks like that git Snape.” Ron mutter. “Oww!”

He was about to slam the door when Fred and George got in the way. They came in looking around, he didn’t mind, he himself went over and laid face down on the bed. His dad never changed anything in this room, it still looked like a teenager’s room except old and a little dusty.

“You guys can sleep in here if you want.” Solaris said turning to look at them. “My dad is making me stay here. I don’t know for how long.”

“I’ll stay in here with you.” George said.

“No thanks I have a great prank ready for Ron. I’ll join you guys after.” Fred said smiling, he shared a look with George. “As a matter of fact I’m going to go now. Bye.”

He left quickly which was odd, Solaris sat up it was just him and George now. The red head walked over sitting next to him. He reached up to touch his hair but he dodged the touch.

George frowned, “Are you wearing a glamor?”

Solaris looked at him worried, “How did you know?”

“Ginny mentioned it. Girls are like that. What’s wrong?” George said simply. He felt himself tearing up, he flicked his wrist dropping the spell. George’s eyes widened taking in the mangled hair. “Solaris what happened?”

“I don’t know…” He said hiding his face. “When I try to brush it the brush breaks. Detangling spells make it worse. I haven’t been able to brush my hair in weeks… I wanted to ask my dad… And Remus but they were so busy. I’ve been basically alone this whole summer.”

“Why didn’t you write?” George asked touching the mess making the other boy flinch.

“I didn’t want to bug you guys.”

“You could never bug me.” George said, “Let’s fix your hair. Fred will be keeping the others from bothering us.”

“How will you fix my hair?” Solaris said sadly, “It probably needs to be cut off… From my research I think my magic is doing it. Ahh! It’s so embarrassing!”

“How will I fix your hair? Easy.” George tossed a book onto his lap, one from his dad’s end table. He looked at it confused as George opened the draw, he pulled out locket with a snake on it. He muttered ‘cool’ before sticking back in the draw removing a hairbrush. “You read that, out loud please. I’m going to put a numbing charm on your head, this might hurt.”

They sat there in his dad’s old room, George legs on either side of him working through the magical strain he had put on his hair. First he had to cut out the stuck elastics, then he worked some chemicals he took from Ginny and Hermione. Lastly he just sat there working on the knots and tangles.

“So this happened to my oldest brother Bill once. Right after Fred and I were born.” George said, “He couldn’t fix his hair and nothing he did worked. Dad was right mad he took him to a barber to cut it off. But the barber said this sometimes happens when someone feels… well neglected. Their magic reflects how they feel on the inside on the outside. So my parents sat there with him brushing it out.”

“My dad’s too busy to help me. But that’s fine he’s a spy and all.” Solaris said feeling his hair tense tighter.

“Sol, if I’m being honest. I think your dad would be horrified with himself if he saw your hair. Remus too.” George said getting through a big knot. “I feel bad. I’m sorry you didn’t think I could be there for you.”

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t try to reach out.” Solaris said, shame and embarrassment grew in him. He heard laughter from the other side of the wall. “You should be with them. Not helping me with my problems.”

“Solaris Regulus Black. I want to help you with your problems.” George said fingers ghosting his neck. “I asked Fred to keep them from bugging us the moment I heard Ginny and Hermione whisper about your glamor. He cares too.”

That sat in silence for a while before someone knocked on the door. George looked at him for approval. “It’s my dad and… They can come in.”

*****************

The meeting was exhausting. Severus gave the report to his fullest yet Sirius Black still questioned him and insinuated he was a liar. Once the meeting was over he just wanted to leave but first he needed to slap Sirius around. He stayed back with Remus while everyone else left.

“Listen here Black, he’s my son. I never would have agreed to you watching him if I had literally any other option.” Severus said, glaring the man down. His son was supposed to stay at the Weasley’s but since Harry now had a trial they were wrapped up and busy keeping the idiot from being expelled.

“What’s the matter Snivillus afraid I’ll tell him the truth about how much of a greasy git you were at school?”

“This greasy git, had a baby with your brother. Need I remind you what that means?” Severus sneered, as Sirius’s face turned red. “He also has my permission to hex you as he sees fit.”

Before they could go at each other again Remus was pushing them apart. “Sirius remember what we talked about? You want to be close to Solaris right? Well this isn’t the way.”

While the two friends talked Molly came up placing a hand on Severus’s shoulder making him look at her. She looked a little embarrassed and unsure as she rubbed her hands. “Severus dear. I’m sorry if this is personal but… Why is Solaris wearing a glamor?”

“Pardon?” Severus said giving her his full attention, Remus and Sirius quieted down as well. “He’s wearing a glamor?”

“Didn’t you notice?” She said looking at him wide eyed. “Every woman can spot a poorly done glamor spell. I figured you knew.”

Severus felt guilty, he hadn’t noticed. He hadn’t even had that much time for him thinking about it now, his stomach dropped. “Excuse me.”

He started past her when Sirius ran by shoving him as he sprinted up the stairs. Severus scowled rushing after him, Remus following quickly. Severus called to the man in front. “What are you doing?”

“I’m checking on my brother’s son, since you can’t seem to be bothered!” He yelled jumping at the top as Harry came out of his room.

“He’s my responsibility bugger off!” Severus yelled casting a jelly legs jinx, he smirked as Sirius toppled over.

“Sirius!” Harry yelled undoing the jinx casting a nasty glance at Severus. “Sirius what’s wrong?”

“Not now Harry.” Sirius said squeezing his godson’s arms. Severus glided past him knocking on the door as Sirius and Remus caught up. Both standing behind him eagerly.

“Come in.” George called. Severus pushed the door open mildly annoyed that it was George and not his son calling out. He froze a few paces in the room with the men behind him. Solaris was sitting between George’s legs covering his face as his friend brushed huge knots from his hair.

“Solaris what happened?” Remus asked coming to faster than the others.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Severus added, but the boy kept his face in his hands. Severus noted that George seemed to tense as he kept brushing.

“I know what this is.” Sirius said calmly surprising everyone as he walked over sitting by Solaris. “It’s like a magical damage to hair, from neglect.”

“I do not neglect my son!” Severus snapped, though he felt like he was going to throw up at the idea.

“No, no.” Sirius said distracted as he reached out touching the damaged hair. “I’m not saying you did. Regulus… This used to happen to Regulus when he was younger.”

“It happened to my brother too.” George added.

Sirius reached out taking the brush from George he hummed brushing free a few tangles. “You act better than he did. He screamed when I brushed his hair.”

Severus and Remus approached, Severus carded his fingers through the hair relieving some of the soft black curls. Remus not wanting to get in the way just smiled rubbing Solaris’s back. Slowly his son looked up as they all worked carefully to get the hair back to normal.

“I’m sorry.” Severus said as Solaris leaned back into George. He opened and closed his mouth but couldn’t find the right words. He felt his face crumple, had he been so busy he couldn’t notice his own son’s pain. He wiped his eyes as arms wrapped around him. He held Solaris tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Solaris said. “Next time I’ll talk to you.”

“Next time jinx me if I don’t listen.” Severus said earning a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little PTSD before we bring in-Hem, Hem- The Pink One.


	21. Chapter 21

Severus didn’t like the look of Umbridge, she wore too much pink, made strange little noises and her shoes made an odd sound when she walked. He and Minerva where in the teachers’ lounge discussing how the first years where adjusting and how the first day of classes went. When they heard the tiny squeak of Umbridge clearing her throat.

Minerva gave her a tight smile, “Good evening Dolores, how was your first day of classes?”

Umbridge’s head tipped slightly to the side as she looked at her. “I prefer Madam Umbridge.”

Minerva’s face faltered. He was debating bailing and leaving Minerva to deal with her but she sent him a silent promise of death if he did. She turned back looking at her. “How was class any problems? Severus and I are quiet experienced handling students.”

“No problems.” She said in a sticky sweat voice. “I only had to give out one detentions so far.”

“Detention?” Minerva said looking shocked. “It’s the first day. Whatever for?”

“For lying.” She said looking at Minerva.

She smiled at them giving a little giggle. Minerva and Severus both bristled in their seats annoyed. Even Severus had never given a detention on the first day. Severus cocked an eyebrow at the woman, sipping his tea. “And who was the trouble maker?”

“Harry Potter.” She said smirking.

“Mr. Potter, whatever did he lie about?” Minerva asked.

“You need not concern yourselves with that.” She said smiling at them both. Her beady eyes settle on Severus. “Mr. Black is your ward correct?”

Severus gave her an unamused look. All the teachers at Hogwarts knew Solaris was his ‘ward’ so he didn’t understand why she was asking. She raised her brow waiting for an answer. Finally he pursed his lips looking at her. “That’s correct. Why does it concern you?”

She looked annoyed at him throwing her own language back at her. However she cleared her throat and made a ‘tutting’ sound. “Just making sure I have my facts straight. I’ll see you both at dinner.”

She turned on her heel and walked away her shoes making a scuffing noise as she did so. Once the door closed behind her, Minerva whirled on Severus huffing. “That woman.”

Severus snorted, “Insufferable.”

“Worse than Lockhart.”

“You were never called a ‘lovely assistant’ by Lockhart.” Severus said, rolling his eyes as she laughed. “I will admit though, I don’t trust her.”

“Neither do I.” She thought for a moment before gathering her things. “Excuse me Severus, I need to have a word with Potter.”

****************

Solaris was getting dragged down the hallway by the twins, one holding his wrist the other his hand. He really did wonder sometimes what lead him to this point, that he had spent his life letting these two drag him around so easily. They dragged him right into defense against the dark arts, which was now his most hated class. Professor Binns was a more interesting teacher. George pulled him into the seat next to him as Fred sat behind them. Fred and George immediately started talking to other people as they waited for the new ‘High Inquisitor’.

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and turned to look at Myren. The soft spoken boy gave him a gentle smile. Solaris smiled, “Hello, Myren, how’d your mother’s appointment go?”

“Nothing new. Father’s getting desperate.” The blonde said eyes saddening, “Anyways. Be warned, my friend Farkus, from Ravenclaw said she is especially high and mighty today. Probably full of herself from getting that new fake position.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Solaris said, Myren smiled taking the seat in front of him. He gained the twins attention, relaying the message.

“Sounds like she needs a dung bomb to take her mind off things.” Fred said digging through his pocket.

“Did I hear dung bomb?” Umbridge asked as she approached from behind them. Fred tried to backtrack but she held up her hand ‘tsking’ him. “Detention Mr. Weasley 5pm.”

Class was dreadful, Solaris’s hand was killing him after writing a scrolls worth of information on the idea of defense magic and how the ministry had helped improve it. The pink witch had sat there smiling and watching, he felt her eyes on him more then what seemed necessary. At the end of class she handed back the quizzes from Friday, she paused at students making little noises of approval or disappointment. She made unimpressed noises at the twins but clicked her tongue at Solaris.

“See me after class.” She said as she handed him his paper.

He stared at large T for Troll on his paper. He had never gotten a Troll, never not even on homework. He was no Ravenclaw but he had also never dropped below an A for Acceptable. He heard a strangled sound from George and a hissing noise from Fred. Myren turned around at this seeing the grade his eyes widened, mouthing ‘Snape’s going to kill you.’ Solaris sunk in his chair, if he didn’t combust into flames his father would turn him back into a potion for sure. He silently begged for flames.

With a tapping of her wand she dismissed the class. George grabbed him, “Do you want us to wait for you?”

He shook his head ‘no’. Fred sent a nasty look at the woman as George dragged him out. Myren meanwhile gave him a reassuring smile before leaving. Solaris stood once the class was empty, he walked to the front of the room and stood before her desk. She looked up at him covered in pink and reapplying lipstick. She held up a finger when he started to speak and kept it there till she was satisfied with her looks.

She turned lacing her fingers. “Can I help you Mr. Black?”

“You asked me to stay after class. About my grade.” He said annoyed.

“Oh that’s right!” She said smirking at him. “You will serve detention today. 5pm.”

“Detention! What for?”

“Cheating.” She said stiffly.

“I didn’t cheat!” Solaris said resting his hands on her desk.

She scowled looking at his hands like they were filthy. “Two days of detention. For back talking.”

He crumpled the test stalking out in a flurry of black robes.

***********

“Mr. Weasley you will be writing lines. Let’s say ‘I will not cause trouble.’” She said in a fake sweet voice. She put a quill on his desk with some parchment. Solaris stared at it, when he felt eyes on him. He looked at her smiling as Fred started to write. He felt his eyes flashing and her smirking wider as they did so. He didn’t like it, he slumped down next to Fred as his friend made a strangled noise. He felt bad but he waited for the marks to appear on his friend before he reacted. Her smile twisted into a frown.

Solaris looked up at her, grabbing Fred’s hand to make him stop writing. “You can’t do this. It’s not allowed.”

“As High Inquisitor I can do as I please.” She said producing a second quill and a scroll for him. “What you will write is ‘Solaris Black will not cheat’.”

He stared down at the paper. Why his full name? Fred didn’t have to write his. Fred was writing in his blood though. Solaris picked up his scroll inspecting it. It wasn’t normal paper, but he wasn’t sure what was different. Definitely enchanted though. Good thing his dad was a neurotic double agent, he had taught him some things.

“Mr. Black. I am tired of your dawdling. Write your lines.” She said walking to her desk to make some tea. She added spoonful after spoonful of sugar to it watching him. He looked back at the paper, he was not writing his name on that, it had to be enchanted with some type of blood magic. He sat back crossing his arms as Fred hissed in pain beside him. She watched them both before sighing. “Mr. Black. You have cheated on your test and now you must write lines as a result. Now do as you’re told.”

“I’m not signing my name on enchanted parchment with a blood quill.” Solaris said scowling.

“I see. So you knew the parchment was enchanted.” She said, Fred looked at him from the corner of his eye. “In that case Mr. Black you have proved my point about the cheating. You are expelled.”

“What!?” He yelled hearing Fred balk at this. “How on earth did I cheat? You’re bat shi-”

“Oculi clause.” She said making Solaris eyes flickered near painfully as his head felt like it was trying to split it’s self in half he writher around holding his head. “Using your power of ‘sight’ is cheating Mr. Black.”

“Stop it!” Fred snapped, she drew back her wand ending the spell as Solaris panted.

“You had no right to do that!” Solaris yelled.

She frowned, “I’m the High Inquisitor, I have every right to know when students are cheating or shouldn’t even be here in the first place. You shall be expelled.”

He frowned at her holding his head. “I can be here! And you can’t expel me!”

She lifted her wand in a silent threat, Solaris stopped talking. She smirked happily. While Fred stood up, his chair skidding across the wood. “You can’t expel him for being a seer.”

“Again as High Inquisitor I have the right. I will also be contacting the ministry, he clearly cheated his way through all his grades and his OWLS scores will be revoked.”

“No! You can’t do that!” Solaris argued hands gripping his desk tightly, eyes beginning to water. “I can’t control my sight. I wouldn’t use it to cheat. You can’t do this to me!”

“Only Dumbledore can expel students so fuck you.” Fred snapped taking Solaris and leaving. He could hear her demanding for them to come back but Fred wrapped his arm around him tight. Solaris felt sick, as Fred half carried him all the way to his dad’s private quarters. Solaris let them in as Fred practically dragged him onto the couch. Snape immediately appeared from the kitchen and was by his distraught son as Fred filled him in.

Severus looked pissed as Fred finished. “She can’t do that right Professor?”

“No. Dumbledore holds the power over the students. Though I don’t believe this is the end of it.” Severus said standing, he threw floo powder into the fire. Fred could hear him talking to someone a moment later Dumbledore stepped through he looked furious.

Solaris slumped against Fred’s chest feeling defeated as the two men talked. He wrapped his arms around Fred as the older boy returned the favor. He felt a face in his hair, “George is going to be so upset.”

“Because of what Umbridge did?”

“Yeah that too.” Fred said, Solaris tried to look at him but Fred kept his face buried his thick black hair avoiding his look. “Don’t worry about it I’ll talk to him.”

“Mr. Black and Mr. Weasley.” The two boys sat apart looking up at Dumbledore. “I ask that you bot understand the school is at a difficult time with Umbridge. I cannot remove her as she was put here by the Ministry of Magic.”

“But she can’t expel me right!?” Solaris cried.

“No _she_ cannot expel you.” Dumbledore said eyes hardening. “However if she makes a case to the ministry about your abilities she could argue that you have indeed cheated. And get all your credentials revoked which would be just as bad.”

Solaris made a choked sound, he gripped the front of his robes tightly turning downward as he fought the tears. Fred rubbed his shoulder. “Professors, he can’t be the first seer to ever be in Hogwarts.”

Severus clicked his tongue sighing he crossed his arms. “A true seer is very rare.”

“Solaris’s abilities are different than others as well.” Dumbledore said. “Since they happen so often.”

“They don’t happen that much.” Solaris said weekly.

“Solaris, I’ve seen you walk down the halls face in a book without ever getting hurt or hit by a spell.” Fred said as Solaris fixed him with a stare. “I’ve seen you walk backwards threw diagon alley.”

“Solaris, they happen sporadically at best but they are something that happens to you daily.” Severus said sitting next to his son.

“It’s mostly useless stuff!” Solaris cried grabbing Fred’s hand showing the raw words to the men. “I knew this was going to happen but that was the only useful thing. Who cares about knowing Myren was going to use blue ink instead of black. Or George was going to grab the syrup before Fred. Or that Dumbledore was wearing socks with bumble bees.”

They all looked, Dumbledore complied lifting the robes to show bee covered socks. His dad sat next to him eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. “Solaris I didn’t know you saw so much.”

“I don’t!” Solaris said back tracking. “I see lots of ‘stuff’ but I don’t see endlessly. I barely see anything useful but when people know I’m a seer, everything I do suddenly becomes ‘because he’s a seer’. Besides the stuff I see doesn’t always come true. I’m just seeing possibilities… I also couldn’t cheat on a test I only ever see a few seconds ahead.”

“Mate you don’t have to prove anything to us.” Fred said, Severus nodded.

“Solaris, Severus and I will handle it. Please rest easy.” Dumbledore said. “We are here for you and Mr. Weasley is too.”

“Of course!” Fred said. “We’re best mates.”

“But of course Mr. Weasley, but I meant the other Mr. Weasley as well, who is probably beside himself by now.” Dumbledore said smiling a slight twinkle in his eyes, Solaris looked at his hands shamefully. “Come Severus, we must talk.”

With a quick hair carding Severus left him with Fred, as the two disappeared through the floo to Dumbledore’s office. Solaris looked at his friend confusion and uncertainty building in him. Emotionally he was fried, he laid back on the couch, hand over his eyes. Fred placed a hand on his knee as they sat still listening to the faint crackle of fire.

“Screw Umbridge!” Fred snapped, jarring Solaris from his daze. “Your dad and Dumbledore will put her in her place.”

“Fred?” Solaris asked removing his arm from his face as the other boy ranted and raved.

“-If they can’t do it- Oh I’ll do it myself!” Fred said arm moving wildly while the other squeezed Solaris’s knee. “Dung bombs every day for the rest of her life! This time I will protect you!”

“Fred!” Solaris yelled making the ginger look at him. “What do you mean? This time you’ll protect me.”

Fred stopped talking rubbing the back of his neck he looked guilty. “Sol… I’m sorry. I never forgave myself for not noticing something was wrong at the end of last year. After what Moody I mean Crouch did. I’m sorry I didn’t notice like George did.”

“Fred.” Solaris sat up. “That’s not your fault!”

“But I didn’t notice my best mate under the unforgivable curse right in front of me.” Fred said rubbing his eyes. “If I had noticed George never would have left you alone with him. He never would have touched you.”

“Stop talking!” Solaris said hands threatening to cover his ears. “Please! I don’t want to think of how dirty I am…”

“Dirty? You’re not dirty.”

“I’m getting expelled, I’m the worst type of seer, I lost control of my magic and it almost ruined my hair, that man molested me.” Solaris said eyes watering. “I’m a waste of time, no one will ever like me or want to be with me after-”

“No! Stop it!” Fred said grabbing his shoulders, “That’s not… Dumbledore said you weren’t expelled. You’re an amazing seer! And who hasn’t lost control of their magic? And I definitely know someone will want to be with despite what happened. Any girl would be lucky-”

“Boy.” Solaris interrupted as Fred stammered to a halt. “I like... Guys.”

He didn’t want to meet Fred’s eye he was ashamed, his face was burning up. He was silently hoping the other boy would say something or storm out of the room but he was quiet. Solaris looked up seeing the dumbfound smile on his face. It made him nervous, his eyes flickered back and forth.

Fred smiled wide wrapping him in a tight hug. “Then I will find you the best guy, who will be so lucky to have you.”

Solaris held him back crying. “You don’t care?”

“No. And George won’t either. We kind of already guessed, just waited for you to tell us.”

“Thank you.” Solaris said feeling a face pressing into his hair.

*****************

Severus was furious, “Albus you must get rid of that hag!”

“Calm yourself Severus.” Dumbledore said sitting at his desk.

“She thinks she can push around my child! Mine!” Severus said pacing. “Did you see Weasley’s hand!? What in Merlin’s name is going on!?”

“Calm yourself Severus. It’s best not to let our minds race so.” Dumbledore said as Severus dropped into his seat.

“We must stop her before she goes to the ministry.” Severus snapped.

“Indeed.” Dumbledore said petting his beard in thought. That sat in silence each pondering their own thoughts when a sharp knock sounded on the door. Before Dumbledore could speak the pink nightmare walked in. Severus sneered at her as Umbridge walked into the room.

“Well, isn’t this perfect. You’re already here Professor Snape.” She made a sharp little noise sitting down placing a small stack of papers on Dumbledore’s desk. She looked at Severus, “We have much to discuss.”

Severus scowled at her Dumbledore gave her a polite smile. “Professor Umbridge what can I-”

“Madam Umbridge.” She said interrupting him. “It has come to my attention that a student I expelled is still on the grounds.”

“You do not hold the power to expel students.” Dumbledore said while Snape grit his teeth.

“Yes, but the ministry does. And as High Inquisitor I hold the rights of the ministry. As enacted by the educational decree number 23.” She said proudly. “Therefore Solaris Black is expelled for cheating.”

“You will not, expel my ward.” Severus said glaring at her. “He cannot control what he sees. He has worked hard and is-”

“Professor Snape, please be careful. Wouldn’t want you to end up on probation.” Umbridge said with a smirk.

“Are you threatening me?”

“Nonsense I’m merely stating facts.” Umbridge said.

“I would like to propose a compromise.” Dumbledore said earning both of their attentions. “We will have the boy simply do some tests to prove his abilities while under the potion Oculi Clypeus.”

“Absolutely not!” Severus snapped sitting up. “That potion is horrible. I won’t allow it. First it’s incredibly hard to brew, I wouldn’t trust anyone with it. Second, the dosage is based off of how much the person ‘sees’ so it’s hard to actually get accurate. Third, if he has too much in his system its side effects can make the user dizzy, vomit and get headaches. Forth, it could do permanent damage, he could spend the rest of his life in St. Mungo’s. I will not allow it.”

“I suggest he’s on it full time if he wants to remain at Hogwarts.” Umbridge said earning a dark stare from Severus.

“That would be unnecessary.” Dumbledore said holding up his hand. “I believe only a few tests would be needed to prove his ability or inability. Severus, I would only ever entrust you to make the potion and get the amount accurate. If he were get too much in him, Poppy would be there to fix him. If you agree with these terms I will write to the ministry immediately and we will clear all this up.”

“No.” Umbridge said pursing her lips. “I do not agree to this. I will be writing my own letter to the ministry requesting his immediate expulsion unless he in on the potion full time. We will see who they agree with.”

She stood up curtly walking out of the office in a huff. Once the door was closed and her footsteps disappeared down the Severus rounded on Dumbledore furious. “How could you do that without talking to me!? He is my son. You had no right to mention that potion!”

“Severus I would never put Solaris in harm’s way.”

“Harm’s way!” Severus spat standing his hands slamming on Dumbledore’s desk. “He has been attacked by dementors, ostracized and attacked by his schoolmates, imperioed and molested! Now you’re going to let that vile woman besmirch his name and drug him! This wasn’t our deal! I signed _my_ life away, not his. I do everything you want!”

An inkwell exploded on Dumbledore’s desk

“I run around groveling to the Dark Lord who caused the death of my husband! I act as your lackey! I even changed my name back to Snape! I have agreed to make it look as though I’m not my own son’s father.” He paused breathing deeply, his body shuddering. “I made my son feel so neglected he practically destroyed his hair. And I’ve been so busy I didn’t even notice. I didn’t notice Albus! Freaking George Weasley did! Molly had to tell me. I have failed my son so much Albus… I can’t.”

“Severus…” Dumbledore reached for him slowly. Snape backed away his hair coming down to hide his face.

“No.” Severus said eyes watering, he leaned back gasping for air. He ran his fingers through his hair pushing it back from his face. “Merlin I wish I had died and not Regulus. He was such a better father than me.”

“Severus that’s not true.” Dumbledore said calmly. “Solaris is a wonderful boy. You raised him well. And Harry, you have protected him when no one else could. They both need you. Regulus was a good man, brave and cunning but he was no spy Severus. A spy is what will help us win the war. A spy will keep Solaris safe.”

“How can a spy keep him safe when I can’t save him from the ministry?” Severus said defeated.

Dumbledore breathed deeply gesturing for Severus to sit which he did reluctantly. “Severus, mistakes have been made. I admit it. I believed keeping his name Black and changing yours would be better. Severus if anyone knew what you and Regulus did. You know now what you did correct?”

“We made a baby, Albus.” Severus said looking at him annoyed. “Who cares if he was made in a cauldron?”

“He is a copy of Regulus Black.” Dumbledore said, “If Tom Riddle knew, Severus, he would-”

“He is _my_ son! He shares both of our bloods. He shares both of our magic. The Dark Lord doesn’t care.” Severus said cutting him off his hands running down his face. “How do you think I became part of the inner circle? How do you think I got him to marry us? He was so impressed with what he saw in that cauldron he offered me anything I wanted. He was impressed with my potion skills!”

“Immortality Severus, the thing Tom seeks more than anything else.”

“Stop it.” Severus said curtly glaring at the headmaster. “You have it wrong. Is this what you think my son is? A copy of Regulus? A chance at immortality? Solaris is his own person, yes physically he looks just like his dad. So is Potter, he’s a spitting image of his moron father. The Dark Lord knew I could make a baby from a potion for three years and never asked me to do so. The Dark Lord would never make someone to compete with him.”

Dumbledore sat silently he stared at him for a long time each holding the others gaze. “I’m sorry Severus, I truly am. But I believe that for now this is for the greater good. I’ll put your name on his birth certificate myself once this war is won.”

Severus shivered similar words said by a madman flashing in his mind. ‘I’ll marry you both myself as we watch the ministry burn.’ He backed away from Dumbledore, he gave the man a polite goodbye, speed walking away. He clenched his fists Dumbledore was his friend, he believed in him when no one else would.

He looked around at the halls as he passed them. He stopped catching sight of the darkening grounds through the window as the whomping willow moved slightly. Dumbledore had let someone get away with nearly murdering him with a werewolf, he bit his lip. Solaris could have been abducted and raped by Crouch, Dumbledore barely gave his son a passing glance in his charge to save Harry. He had blown his son to the floor with his attack.

Severus tightened his fists feeling his nails dig into his skin. He would trust no one with his son. No one. Dumbledore was better off at arm’s length. His son wouldn’t be a part of this war. If he could get him through this one last year at Hogwarts he would send him away. Obliviate him if he had to. He smiled dully an ache behind his eyes and in his heart. He would never lose him, he would never lose someone else he loved. He would join Regulus long before his son would.


	22. Chapter 22

Severus folded his hands together gritting his teeth he tried not to break a tooth. Dumbledore had called him to his office to show him the Ministry of Magic’s final choice on his son. He was breathing deeply as Dumbledore finished reading it to him. His son on academic probation. He had to take his midterms on Oculi Clypeus, possibly the rest of the year pending their decision on his grades and they would consider revoking his OWLS.

“I won’t let this happen Albus!” Severus said, “This isn’t right.”

“I whole heartedly agree.” Dumbledore said, holding out a tin of lemon drops to him. Severus waved him off annoyed as the man continued. “However, he is a smart lad and if he passes his midterms at Christmas there will be no problem. So theoretically he will only have to take the potion then.”

Severus nodded, his son was above average in most his classes. He stood up, “I need to go tell him.”

“Of course. Would you like me to come too?” Dumbledore said smiling softly.

“That won’t be necessary.” Severus said, he turned his robes sweeping about him as he exited the room. The only thing that made him a little happy was passing Umbridge as she made her way to Dumbledore’s office she didn’t look happy at all. Then again she never looked happy he was about to round the corner when she called him.

“Professor Snape, Monday I will be inspecting you’re potions class. Do not disappoint.”

He sneered at her and kept walking. He heard her muttering about him but didn’t care. He had half a mind to teach the students something outrageous just to be spiteful. He headed for the dungeons, entering the Slytherin common room, a few of the younger students scattered while older ones just looked curious. Draco bounded across the room to him flanked by his lackey’s.

“Hello Professor.” Draco said smiling up at him, “Pleasure to see you.”

“Likewise.” Severus said crossing his arms. “Is Solaris in or is he off gallivanting with the _Gryffindors_?”

He sneered the last word making Draco smirk. “Crabbe go get my cousin from his rooms.”

The chubby boy nodded huffing as he ran. Severus rolled his eyes as Goyle spoke, “Sir, did you know Umbridge is making an Inquisitorial Squad?”

“Obviously.” He said slowly looking unamused, he had no idea.

“Shut up Goyle of course he does!” Draco snapped, Severus looked at them like they were stupid. “She handpicked us to be in it. Me, Crabbe, Goyle and some other students.”

“Delightful.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Crabbe yelled scampering into the common room from the hall hex swishing past his head. Severus sighed, watching as the boy ran behind Draco. “Call your cousin off! Call him off!”

“What did you do Crabbe?” Draco snapped as Solaris entered the common room looking foul, his robes sweeping about him.

“I didn’t do anything, don’t let your cousin curse me.” Crabbe said as Draco shoved him off.

“Draco, why is your little _pet_ bothering me?” Solaris sneered, his eyes slowly drifted to Severus behind them arms crossed. Solaris backed away from the trio, crossing his arms matching his father’s gaze and stance. Mildly Severus noted more students leaving the common room. “Professor?”

“A word.” Severus said gesturing for him to leave. Solaris shot a look so nasty at Crabbe before he exited that Severus was even impressed. They walked silently to his quarters, once in his son went from heir to the Black family and member of the sacred 28 to normal. “Feet off.”

Solaris scowled but took his feet off the couch. He kicked off his boots before laying across the couch. Severus rolled his eyes with a light smile as he sat in his favorite chair. He looked at his son, “So tell me before we begin. What did Crabbe do to earn your wrath?”

“That idiot.” Solaris said looking at the ceiling. “Goyle at least has the sense to knock. Crabbe just barges in. If I didn’t have my sight, he could have seen me changing for the night.”

“You change in front of your dorm mates all the time. And you have definitely changed in front of the Weasley twins multiple times.” Severus said, Solaris blushed at the last part.

“It’s different!” Solaris said, “Crabbe’s just a freaky little pervert. He has snuck into my dorm before, I’ve seen him sniff underwear that wasn’t his. He tries to get into the girls dorms all the time too.”

“Hmm… I’ll up my wards for the girls.” Severus said. “You seem to scare him off well enough. Do I dare ask whose underwear?”

“Zabini’s.” Solaris said quickly making his dad cock an eyebrow. “He’s in their year and it had a big B.Z. on it. I mean yeah he’s cute but- Why’d you want to see me?”

His face was red as he sat up glaring at his dad. Severus only chuckled, “I thought you liked gingers?”

He only laughed harder as the couch cushion hit him as his son sulked. “At least I don’t date the local wildlife…”

“You wound me.” Severus said, he frowned thinking of Remus before shaking his head clear. “Solaris, Dumbledore has heard back from the ministry.”

“And?”

“Unfortunately those dunder heads have placed you on academic probation.” He watched his son visibly deflate. “You will have to take your midterms under the potion Oculi Clypeus to prove that you aren’t ‘cheating’.”

“But that potion is supposed to be really bad for me?”

“That’s why I will be the one to make it and administer it.” Severus said squashing his son’s fears while ignoring his own. “When you pass it will be over with and you’ll have proven yourself. If you don’t however. They are considering if you fail that you must take the potion the rest of the year.”

“What?” Solaris said, “No they can’t.”

Severus held up his hand continuing. “They may also revoke your OWLS and you will have to take your NEWTS on the potion. I’m sorry Solaris.”

“That’s insane!” Solaris said fingers curling tightly into the couch. “Dad, do something!”

“I am doing something.” Severus said, “Dumbledore and I got them down to this.”

Solaris didn’t look happy, his eyes wandering about the room like something would pop up and save him. “Why does this school suck so much?”

Severus pursed his lips at this though his son didn’t notice. “Solaris are you still interested in wand work?”

Solaris’s head shot up at this curious. “Yes, why?”

“Well perhaps you might be interested into starting to look at apprenticeships. I can transfer you.” Severus said, “Durmstrag or the American school Ilvermorny. I heard they make completely different wands in their locations. You could learn quiet a lot.”

Solaris shook his head. “I can’t leave you, Fred and George. There’s a war coming, I need to be here. Plus I can see if Olivander would take me.”

Severus frowned his attempt to subtly nudge his son to leave failed. He wouldn’t dwell on it there was still time. “One war at a time. Study hard, and lay low I don’t want to give Umbridge any more reasons to target you. Tell me immediately if she tries to give you a detention again. Actually tell me if she tries to give any of you three a detention.”

“Thanks dad.” Solaris said giving a sweet smile.

**********

Solaris was staring at Fred and George he fidgeted with his fingers waiting for the other boys to say anything and when George did he snapped.

“That raving cow!” George yelled getting looks from other students as Fred shushed him. “How dare she do that to you. And look at your hand she’s bloody bonkers.”

George checked Fred’s hand once again at the fading scars. His dad had given him a potion to dull the marks quite a bit but they were still noticeable. Fred pulled his hand away, “It’s not so bad. But what she’s forcing you to do mate bloody ridiculous.”

“Riddikulus!” George said in a Remus impersonation Solaris hide a laugh behind his hand.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to study, it’s like my dad said it’s only for one day if all goes well.” Solaris said, George’s hand landed on his making him smile shyly.

“Mate you’re so smart you will barely need to study more.” George said.

“A right nerd.” Fred added. “Speaking of nerds.”

“Hermione and Harry are making a secret defense class.” George said.

“It’s brilliant.” They said together.

“Right under her nose.” George said.

“Her pointy nose.” Fred added.

“I suppose you two are joining and want me too as well?” Solaris said.

“Of course!” They said together.

“You’re our missing piece.” George said making him blush uncomfortably while Fred looked baffled.

“Sorry I can’t.” Solaris said gathering his things

“Why?” They asked collecting their own.

“My dad wants me to lay low. He also wants me to tell him if she gives us any detentions.” Solaris said as they walked to the great hall. “I think he’s going to get us out of them, out of spite.”

“Free pass!” Fred whooped throwing his hands up.

“I’m sure if you prank him he’ll end you.” Solaris said making them laugh as they walked through a secret tunnel. They appeared behind a statue by the big stairs, quickly his wrists where grabbed and they were dragging him to the Gryffindor table. He felt George’s hand shift from his wrist to hold his hand giving him a little squeeze.

“Did you hear?” Hermione said slipping across from him as the twins squished him between them.

“Yeah he won’t join.” Fred said curtly. Hermione frowned, Harry looked indifferent and Ron looked relieved.

“It’s personal.” Solaris said knowing she would ask why.

“Why because you side with her?” Ron asked crossing his arms. George leaned across the table cuffing him. Solaris just raised an eyebrow refusing an answer to his question. A loud tapping started through the hall making the students slowly stop talking.

“Hem, hem.” Umbridge said clearing her throat. He felt George and Harry snarl at her. “School rule, no more sitting at other house tables, students are to stay at their designated houses.”

“She’s not serious?” Fred asked. Murmurs went around the great hall a few students moving. Solaris started to stand but Fred and George each grabbed him holding him down. “It’s never been a rule before, she’s crazy.”

Solaris’s eyes flickered. “Oh no.”

“What?” George asked. Yelling filled the room as students not sitting at the correct tables began floating in the air. Solaris felt himself leaving the seat, each twin stood grabbing his hands as he flipped over feet up as he held them back. “Bloody hell!”

Both boys held tight as other students grabbed at their friends as they floated away. He was trying to focus on his friends but he could see the heads of house magicing panicking students down. He glanced over when he felt himself getting lowered, his dad was staring right at him trying to get him down. The second his feet touched the bench George wrapped him in a hug pulling him down, Fred wrapping his arms over them protectively.

“Professor Umbridge.” Dumbledore’s voice boomed. Very suddenly all the floating students where lowered. “You will not use such magic on my students.”

“Dumbledore need I remind you of Ministry decree number 23. As High Inquisitor I have every right to make the students sit at their proper tables.”

“You may but you will not use magic as such.” Dumbledore boomed, he looked to the students. “Please return to your proper tables. Quickly now.”

Solaris tried to pull away to go to his table but the Weasley twins held him tight. They had vicious looks in their eyes as they stared at the women. Fred muttered, “She’s dead.”

“No one messes with our Snake.” George added.

He panicked when he felt himself getting picked up. George had moved just enough that his feet didn’t touch the ground. Solaris looked at him, pleading. “Please let me go. I’ll see you in library.”

They let him go but he felt their eyes watching him all through dinner. Myren nudged him. “What is with those two? They act so strange around you lately.”

“What do you mean?” Solaris asked giving the blonde his attention.

“They always hold your hands, you let them hug you, and I’ve seen them sniff your hair.” Myren said. “Did you know that they chase people down and threaten them if they look at you wrong?”

“They do not.” Solaris said.

Myren raised a brow. “My little brother is a third year Hufflepuff. Even he know you’re off limits. Are you dating them?”

“Them? As in both, are you mad?” Solaris said nearly choking on his pumpkin juice.

Myren just shrugged bored. “It’s ok if you are. I won’t tell.”

“I’m not.” Solaris said flatly, he finished his food feeling a tad annoyed.

“Solaris,” The blonde said looking at him, stopping him mid stand. “Are you going to the library? May I accompany you?”

“You can but I’m meeting the twins there.”

“That’s fine.” Myren stood up collecting his stuff they walked together, he could see the twins scrambling to catch up. “Do you like them?”

“Is this why you’re coming to the library, to integrate me?” Solaris said frowning giving him a look that sent others running.

“Are you dodging my question?” Myren replied calmly. “You’ve been hanging out with Gryffindor’s too much if you think that look will scare me. But you dodged my question, so you like them.”

“Merlin,” Solaris said, eyes glancing around. “It doesn’t matter who I do or don’t like.”

“Want to see if they like you back?” Myren said as they stopped by the stairs waiting for the twins. Solaris’s face twisted in confusion, Myren smirked reaching out his soft hand. “Take it and play along.”

“You’re ok with me liking men?”

“Honestly I could care less.” Myren said, “Now take my hand but if you do you owe me.”

Solaris narrowed his eyes, Myren was a friend probably his best friend in Slytherin. However Myren was notorious in the house in his own right, a pureblood and decently popular. Sometimes Solaris wondered why they hung out. Solaris stood out, was a little weird, best mates with the Gryffindor pranksters and ‘ward’ of Hogwarts potions master. He was curious, he had always liked them, George more so, he loved laying his legs on him, it felt like they were cuddling. “What would I owe you?”

“You don’t have to spit it out like venom. We’re friends, I wouldn’t hurt you and its easy, information.” Myren said.

“What kind of information?” Solaris said, he wouldn’t agree to something unknown.

Myren pursed his lips scowling, he glanced around leaning in. “I know you know more about You-Know-Who and what the ministry’s trying to hide.”

Solaris raised his brows, staring at his green eyed friend. He wasn’t sure how Myren felt about the war or about the Dark Lord. His family, Willoweed, had stayed out of the last war but he had heard whispers of their involvement as well. He weighed his options, he didn’t have to tell him much, and this could be a chance to feel his friend out as well. He glanced at the doors seeing two heads of red coming his way. He was too curious and the risk was low.

He took the soft pale hand, intending it to be a shake but his friend turned it so he was holding his hand fingers laced. Solaris looked at him confused but other boy simply smiled at him stepping closer. He had said play along so he smiled back before looking at his friends. They seemed to sputter to a stop, each looking at their hands then each other.

“Hello Fred, George,” Myren said smoothly, “Shall we go study?”

Solaris wanted to melt into the floor, turn back into a potion and be mopped away. Myren had kept his hand firmly in his, and had been blatantly flirting with him the whole time they studied. Highlights included pulling out his chair, brushing lose hair behind his ear, touching him at any moment and caressing his thumb over his fingers. Worse still he naturally blushed at most of it, he kept playing along and trying not to act like he was dying of embarrassment.

He chanced a look up from his paper, George was frowning again watching Myren’s thumb brush his fingers again. Fred looked confused mostly, his eyes would flash at either of them when he thought they weren’t looking. Myren acted like nothing was different, he kept up a light conversation the whole time and barely gave the twins a second glance. He rubbed his thumb over his fingers again and George stood up red in the face.

He stomped past them ignoring Fred’s calls. Fred looked at them, Solaris watching worried as George disappeared around some shelves, Myren had a startled look. Fred bit his lip, “Be right back gents, gonna check on Georgie.”

He stood up leaving his stuff going after his brother. Once he was gone Solaris yanked his hand free glaring at Myren. “This isn’t proving anything. George just looks mad.”

“Why do you think he’s mad?” Myren asked crossing his arms giving him a look like it was obvious. “He’s jealous. Fred’s a bit harder to read I’ll admit but he didn’t like it when I touched your hair.”

“That’s because…” Solaris stopped he didn’t want Myren to know about his summer time hair fail. “He’s protective of me.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Because we’re friends.”

“Are you a blind seer?” Myren snapped, but his eyes twinkled. Solaris shrank, Myren had put together his little secret years ago but pointedly never acknowledged it until now. “How can you deny that I have just proved without words that at least George Weasley fancy’s you? We can work on Fred more if you like?”

“Oh Merlin, I _like_ George. I like Fred too but it’s different. Fred honestly really cares about me but I don’t think it’s like that. He-” He cut himself off hearing the twins coming back. They sat across from them each looking annoyed, but Fred pulled together a smile and George a smirk. “You ok George?”

“I’m fine.” He said awkwardly, “So umm… are you two dating?”

“No.” Myren said flatly. “I haven’t officially asked him, he only agreed to a date at Hogsmeade. We’re testing it out first. I’m sorry if my affection is making you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not!” George blurted out. Solaris looked at Myren surprised, he was going on a date now.

“Oh good.” Myren said grabbing Solaris’s hand again, though Solaris noted the frown on George’s face.

An hour later Myren packed his things signaling Solaris to the same. He snatched his hand and immediately dragged him away. Once they were out of the library and halfway to the dungeon’s Myren let him go. “Alright Hogsmeade, we’ll do dinner, then I’ll take you to Honeydukes for sweats.”

“What?” Solaris asked, Myren narrowed his eyes at something behind him, he grabbed his hand roughly dragging him away. Solaris was peeved, he was about to wrench free but the second he tugged his friend’s grip tightened. This time he didn’t let go until they entered their dorm. “Myren?”

“I’m sorry.” Myren said walking over to sit on his bed. “I was going to let you go earlier but they actually followed us. I wanted them to still believe it. I mean our ‘date’ can just be a fun friend’s time. I want you to agree that I proved my point.”

“You really want that information.” Solaris said sitting on his own bed. “Why’s it so important to you?”

“Information is power nothing more.” Myren said laying back. “As a bonus though I enjoy watching you get flustered, you’re always so much more put together.”

“Prat.” Solaris said, “Too be honest I’m not sure I’m comfortable with a date.”

“Why not?” Myren asked locking eyes.

“I’ve only just barely started to come out. I mean, I knew for longer but…” Solaris faded off. His dads had been treated terribly for being gay. Sure times had changed but he was targeted already for being strange, he wasn’t sure he wanted to lump on something else.

“Who cares what anyone thinks. There will always be someone who disapproves of something somewhere. Yes a few years ago it was bad but the world is different now.” Myren said scoffing. “Besides me and your guard dogs will hex anyone that gives you trouble. You know if you don’t see it coming first and hex them yourself.”

“Thanks.” Solaris smiled at him. “You do know that they will spy on us.”

“I plan on it.” Myren said laughing.

“They might try to prank you if you make them mad enough.”

“Solaris I’m more afraid of Professor Snape knowing I’m taking his ward on a date. Merlin knows he’s overprotective.” 

************ 

Solaris thought it would be awkward but his friend was just his friend. They only held hands a little ways on the walk over, only when they spotted red hair. It was hard to track them so they just did it on and off casually. Dinner was nice, they mostly talked about school, how crazy Umbridge was, quiddich, potions and herbology. Myren talked a little about his brother, about his how his mother was very ill and his father was getting more and more desperate for a cure. Every time Myren saw a red head he would smirk and they would sip their butterbeers, it had become a little drinking game of sorts.

Once done their Solaris was dragged to Honeydukes, where Myren made a show of buying him chocolate and sugar quills. Myren looked at him, “Chocolate because it’s a date. And sugar quills because well, who wouldn’t want to watch their date suck on one of those.”

“I hate you.” Solaris said as they exited the shop ringing the bell as they went.

“Yes but they undoubtedly heard that.” Myren said smirking.

“Do you think this is mean? Tricking them.”

“Not really. People go on dates all the time and if it doesn’t work out they don’t go again. Oh well. I’m sorry to say though but I feel like it won’t work between us.” Myren said chuckling, Solaris rolled his eyes. Myren wrapped an arm over his shoulders walking them away. “So have I proven it with them stalking us or do I need to pull out the show stopper?”

“Well… I mean it could just be because they are like super protective… I mean I’m well aware George at least has followed me before.” Solaris said as they wander over to the shrieking shack. Myren turned facing him his hands snaking down to his hands. Solaris’s eyes flickered, he turned red looking at the other teen. “Don’t kiss me.”

“Do you believe me? Did I fulfill my end of the deal?” Myren asked eyes searching him. Solaris hesitated, George had spied on him before and it hadn’t meant anything. Technically he was kissed on the lake by Hermione but George didn’t mention it. He felt his head dipping down. His chin was pinched between a thumb and curled finger, Myren tilted his head upward. “Don’t curse me.”

He leaned in closing the distance sealing their lips. This was much different from Hermione, with her he had panicked but with Myren it was nice. The blonde slid his hand from his chin to his shoulders then around his neck, pressing their bodies together. Solaris’s own hands found the small of his back as they kissed slowly. They broke away, making eye contact once separated.

“Hmm… You’re not a bad kisser.” Myren said, his eyes flickered to the woods. Solaris followed his gaze watching two people’s backs as they stomped away. “Ohh, not to so good a disillusioning charms are they?”

He let go of Solaris and Solaris was ashamed to admit he felt empty without him with him. Myren grabbed his elbow and together they went after the two red heads. He stopped short disillusioning them, Solaris was impressed with the spells quality. Before he could compliment him on it he was dragged to a part of the forest that the twins where in, they crouch behind some fallen trees watching them. George on the ground mopping into his knees while Fred paced tiny circles.

Solaris felt bad spying on them, however they had technically started it. He looked at Myren, but the other seemed keen to see what would happen. Finally Fred spoke, “You can’t be mad. You never said anything! I’ve been telling you too since at least last year.”

“I wanted too.” George whined. “Cast a silencing charm.”

Fred yanked out his wand and with a few quick motions there words where muddled. Solaris felt his face go red, this is what he always wanted to hear but he had hurt George. He looked the same way Solaris had felt catching him snogging that girl last year. He turned away not interested in watching his friends anymore, Myren followed. Once far enough away Myren broke his spell.

“There I proved it. Now you owe me.” Myren said a smug look creeping on his face. “What’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy knowing.”

“I am but… I hurt George.” Solaris said eyes looking down.

Myren looked caught between an eyeroll and pity. “Well it’s all over now. Our date is done and we don’t have to do it again. Let him cool off and if they ask just be honest-ish and say it was nice but we decided to stay friends.”

“That sounds good.” Solaris said, his eyes flashed and he stepped back avoiding Myren’s grab at him. “The ‘dates’ over you don’t need to hold my hand any longer.”

“Fair.” Myren said with a chuckle. “Come on lets go back to the castle, time for you to hold up your end of the deal.”

They walked in comfortable silence all the way back to the dorms. Once there Solaris sat on his bed and Myren dragged a desk chair over. The blonde cast a locking and silencing charm on the door, before looking at him expectantly. Solaris mulled over what he was going to say, he looked at him silently deciding he would wait for his friend to ask the question.

Myren seemed to understand that he wouldn’t just give the information away easily, he glared at him kicking off his shoes and placing his feet on the bed. “I held up my deal.”

“I’m waiting for a question.” Solaris said, Myren smirked.

“Cheeky bastard. Ok, is the Ministry right? Is Harry Potter a liar?”

“No.”

“So he is back? How?”

“At the end of last year, when that Hufflepuff died. I don’t know the details but Crouch, disguised as Moody portkeyed Potter someplace and they brought him back. A ritual or a potion it was unclear my dad wouldn’t tell me.” Solaris said watching the blue eyes intently, for any give on how the blonde felt. He looked shocked and a little unnerved but there was no real read on him.

Myren snapped his tongue, “And?”

“That’s it that’s all I know.” Solaris said after a second he added. “The dark marks are active again. I saw one on Crouch, it moved.”

“Why would the ministry cover this up?”

“My dad thinks fear and stupidity. He thinks it’s easier for people to ignore it since when The Dark Lord was in power it was bad real bad.”

“The Dark Lord?” Myren said in disbelief. Solaris paled he must have picked up his father’s habit over the summer. Myren shook his head pushing past it. “Ok so at the end of sixth year after the Hufflepuff died, all the teachers flipped out obviously. But the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and your dad ran out after that why? What happened? What could be more important than a dead body?”

“Barty Crouch Jr.” He said it slowly he didn’t like thinking about it, subconsciously he tightened his legs and crossed his arms. “He ahh- He was disguised as Moody. He took Harry to his office and tried to… have me kill him. He’d grabbed me earlier before the match. He thought I might ‘see’ it happen and warn someone. So he imperiod me and…”

“Solaris.” A hand landed on his wrist making him look up, Myren was giving him a soft comforting smile. The blonde waited silently seeing if he would continue. Solaris smiled back loosening his grip on himself.

“The imperio only broke later that night, when Crouch was accidently given the dementor’s kiss.” Solaris could see the question on his face. “He escaped Azkaban and the dementor was none to pleased and got a little over excited when it had him back in its clutches.”

“Wicked.” Myren said nodding, he stood up quickly heading to his bed. “Thanks for the information and for the date.”


	23. Chapter 23

Severus looked up from glaring over Longbottom’s painfully discolored cauldron as Umbridge walked into the room. She made that annoying noise with her voice looking at him expectantly. He just looked away, vanishing Longbottom’s potion.

“Try again, this time with less fang root.” He looked back to her crossing his arms with disdain.

She tried to out wait him wanting him to great her but he had no intentions too. He held his book tightly as she gave in walking up to him. "Don’t mind me just observing for a bit.”

“How nice.” He said, he shouldn’t have vanished Longbottom’s potion he should have aimed it at her. She shuffled over standing behind Draco giving him a smile. Severus moved behind Weasley and Potter. That nasty woman was targeting Potter, the same way she targeted his son. He glared down at the boy willing him to make a halfway decent potion for once in his life. He studied his and Weasley’s work making them both uncomfortable.

He had only been there a minute at most when Umbridge seemed to get bored of watching him and began touching his jars of ingredients. He felt his brow twitch as she picked one up spinning it in her hands. She made a tutting noise at it sticking it back onto the shelf the label off center. Severus looked down at Weasley’s potion too annoyed to watch her anymore it bubbled clearly spoiled, with a sigh he banished it.

“Start again, lower heat, longer duration. You cannot rush this.” He said sighing. At least the twins where good at potions, Ginny was decent. Percy had been decent, Charlie as bad as Longbottom and Bill was ok from what he remembered.

He looked up as her shoes scuffed across the floor till the pink monster was in front of him. “I have a few questions for you. You applied first for the defense against the dark arts post. Is that correct?”

Technically he didn’t apply for any post he was just given potions and kept trying to change positions. She however didn’t need to know that. He gave her a dry look, “Yes.”

“But you were unsuccessful?”

“Obviously.” He sighed, he heard Weasley snicker. She made a little note on her paper smiling she left the room. Weasley was still snickering, he smacked him across the head with the book he was holding glaring at the door.

**********

The rest of the week didn’t get better, Umbridge was a menace to all. She put up rule after rule, cancelled clubs, banned things, enforced dress codes, and made the students sit at their designated house tables. She regularly failed Solaris’s tests which had his son distraught. At the very least she stopped giving him detentions for them though. The only good thing she did in Severus’s opinion was ban Weasley Wizarding Weeze products. The twins seemed to have severely upped their pranking in the last few weeks. He had asked his son but only got a guilty look and a promise to try to control them more.

He was on his way for a stroll outside when he found himself in a barrage of students all standing around watching a scene. He strolled forward watching shocked as Filch carried Trelawney’s things out as the woman cried. It was deathly quiet in the courtyard, uncomfortably so. As the poor woman cried quietly, he felt pity watching her trip on her bag trying to approach Umbridge.

“Sixteen years... I’ve been here.” Trelawney cried, “Hogwarts is my home…”

Severus closed his eyes, she was being let go. He scanned the court yard finding his son between the Weasley’s, he looked upset. Sure Trelawney had said his son had no sight but she had still taken the time every day of his first year to teach him. He watched Minerva run out grabbing the sobbing woman. He actually found himself wanting to comfort her too but he had to lay low through this.

He was silently glad watching Dumbledore show up and put her in her place. Sybill cried happily as Minerva lead her back inside. Umbridge tried to pull the educational decree card but Dumbledore told her off. Quickly he dismissed the students and went inside, the students scrambling to get away from the area. He watched Umbridge start to stalk away before she turned changing directions she walked to where his son was sitting.

He cut across the courtyard, most the students were gone so he quickly came up on her right as she raised her wand at his son. “Oculi-”

“Expelliamis!” He snapped as she dropped her wand, having it clatter away. “What do you think you are doing attacking a student? You three get out of here.”

Solaris gave him a concerned look but the twins each secured a wrist dragging him away. As Umbridge turned on him. “Excuse me Professor Snape, I was in the middle of disciplining a student.”

“For what? For what reason could you have to use a curse on him?” Severus asked.

“He clearly used his sight to warn the Headmaster of what was happening. There for he should be punished.” She said curtly. “This school has too many horrible seers as is.”

“Do you not have eyes? There were tons of students watching. Any of them could have gotten the Headmaster, one of the staff could have gotten him, a bloody portrait or ghost could have.” He said earning a bristle from her, but at least she was focused on him now.

“I don’t like your attitude. You should rein in your tongue least you end up on probation.”

“I would consider it a pleasure.” He responded marching away. Dumbledore would never get rid of him she was barking up the wrong tree with that. Though the students would have a field day. However that would leave his son unguarded and he couldn’t have that.

He stopped at the stairs wonder which way he should go, did he want to talk to Dumbledore, find his son or go brood in the dungeons. He’s feet started to bring him towards the dungeons when he felt a burning sensation on his arm. He grasped his forearm hurrying to Dumbledore’s office. He spat out the words ‘liquorish wand’ and took the steps two at a time. He barely knocked walking straight in, Dumbledore looked up at him startled.

“He’s calling. I need to go.” Severus said, Dumbledore nodded in understanding. He took Severus’s arm and apparated them outside the gates.

“Do we know why?” Dumbledore asked letting him go, Severus shook his head no. “Then be careful, come straight to me when you’re back.”

“I will.” He confirmed stepping back, he closed his eyes focusing on the mark, instantly he was gone in black smoke. He landed steadily outside the Avery mannor, he strolled up robes billowing. He just barely caught up to Lucius at the door as they were let in. “Evening Lucius.”

“Evening Severus.” He said tightly he looked him over critically. “How’s Draco and Solaris?”

“They’re fine.” He answered shortly as they entered the room that the Dark Lord stood in. They bowed politely before hurrying to join the ranks, a few short minutes later it seemed everyone was there. He caught eyes on Pettigrew standing by the Dark Lord, looking nervous and pleased.

“My friends,” The Dark Lord said holding out his arms. “The Ministry minus well be on our side, they make the boy who lived out to be a liar, they know not of my return. I wish to keep it that way. For now we will operate silently however we will take over the ministry from within. There is one thing I wish to acquire. I want the prophecy. The prophecy Severus told me about so long ago.”

Severus felt sick that prophecy had ruined his life. He quickly pushed the emotions of shock and flattery forward in case the Dark Lord tried to look in his mind. Severus listened diligently as he discussed their plan of attack. The Dark Lord continued silkily, “Now then you are dismissed, Severus and Lucius a word.”

“Yes my Lord.” They said in near unison bowing. Once the others had gone they approached him carefully. The Dark Lord studied them both a malicious smile forming.

“What year are your boys?” He asked calmly. Severus stared up shocked, he wanted to recruit them, but they were too young. No he and Regulus had been recruited straight out of Hogwarts. Lucius answered proudly while Severus answered more reserved he let the curious emotions past his shields. The Dark Lord chuckled, “Draco is a bit too young still.”

“My Lord he is eager to join you.” Lucius said, “He speaks often of serving you and fighting for our cause.”

“Excellent. Hopefully he will not fail me as you have.” He said his cold eyes travelling to Severus. “What of Solaris?”

“My Lord I’m flattered.” Severus said buying time. He would never let his son join, but he couldn’t know that.

“Then we will mark him once he graduates. His would be a useful addition.”

“My Lord, I’m concerned that would hinder my abilities to spy on the Order. If my son suddenly had the mark, they might question me. I could be found out and be of less use to you.” Severus said bowing.

The Dark Lord seemed to think on this, “Perhaps you are right. However he can still take the mark in time and until then I can make him useful upon graduation. They will be none the wiser.”

“My Lord, Solaris wishes to apprentice as a wand maker. He wants to create a gift for you. A wand to rival that of the fabled Elder wand.” Severus said as the Dark Lord narrowed his eyes at him, quickly he gave forward remorse then pride. It was easy to think of memories of Solaris talking about wands and the intricacies of making them, he pushed those to the front of his mind.

A smile slowly crept onto the Dark Lord’s face showing off the hint of teeth. “Your son is admirable in his pursuit. I will allow this if only out of curiosity of what he will learn. But hear this Severus that wand is no fable and I will find it.”

“Solaris would be useful then. He could probe Ollivander for potential information.”

“Indeed. I hope he doesn’t disappoint like his other father.” He said, he turned and with a low hiss he left the room Nagini following him.

************

Severus stood waiting for Dumbledore to finish in the pensive. When the man rose he moved to the desk, grabbing ink and writing away. Once done he handed it to Fawks and watched the phoenix leave. Finally he turned to Severus hands crossing.

“You did the right thing.” He said.

“How could I have?” Severus said back, “I basically bought Solaris time. He could change his mind easily.”

“Nonsense you did well.” Dumbledore said, “Solaris is smart, and you have time to work with him. He could make a fine spy.”

“No. Absolutely not. How many times must I tell you?” Severus said. “He will not be branded or used as a pawn in this war.”

“Severus he has a natural mind defense. Seer’s minds are notoriously hard to navigate. I myself was deterred when he was but three years old, it was truly a maze.”

“Yes and it hurt him when you tried.” Severus said. “One meeting Albus, one meeting is all it could take. He could try using Legilimency, Solaris will cry out in pain and he’ll see what his mind holds. Lesser seers have been tortured for even the tiniest bit of information. I will not allow it.”

“Very well Severus though I am sorely disappointed.” Dumbledore said, looking unsatisfied. Severus didn’t care, he made a non-comital noise and left the room. He cursed his son mildly why couldn’t he have just agreed to move schools.

****************

Solaris climbed down from the stands as Gryffindor’s where jumping around celebrating. He was making his way towards them, he had decided after fifth year to stop playing, which the twins had basically freaked out at but he just found himself uninterested. His cousin landed next to him a scowl on his face. “Stupid Potter! I would have won if not for him.”

“Let it go Draco it’s unbecoming.” Solaris said pleased to be removing the stupid ‘Weasley is our King’ badge he had been forced to wear.

“It’s your fault too!” Draco snapped, halting his attempt to remove the pin.

“Me? I don’t even play anymore.”

“Exactly. You were a good keeper.” He said pointing at his own eyes. “Gave us an advantage.”

“Stuff it cousin. I’m not a cheater.” Solaris said crossing his arms.

“Whatever. Potter you suck!” Draco yelled earning the attention of those around him. “But at least you’re better then Weasley he’s terrible but I mean he was born in a bin. Did you like my lyrics, Potter? My cousin helped me with them.”

Solaris stared at his cousin the lair, as the Gryffindor’s ignored them. Only Fred and George seemed to be giving them a sideways glance. Solaris gave his cousin a pointed glare as he hissed at him. “Knock it off.”

“We couldn’t find anything that rhymed with fat and ugly. We wanted to talk about his mother.” Draco continued, Angelina told him off giving them both a nasty look. Solaris was deciding whether he was going to drag his cousin away or if he should just leave him and step away. “Couldn’t fit in useless loser for his father. Right cousin?”

“Do not drag me into this.”

“Come on.” Draco goaded, trying to grab Solaris’s arm. “You’ve been there cousin, you told me it was a farm. So the Weasley’s must be pigs. It would explain the smell. But you like that smell don’t you Potter? Smells better than that muggle place you live. Or perhaps it just reminds you of what your mother’s house stank like!”

“Draco!” Solaris spat, his eyes flashed and he stepped back as his cousin was thrown to the ground by Harry and George. The two started wailing on his little cousin as Draco screamed and yelled in pain. “George! George stop!”

He heard Fred cursing being held back by Angelina and the team. There was a lot of noise before Harry and George where thrown off his cousin by Madam Hooch’s spell. She wasted no time sending them to the office. George cast a scornful look over his shoulder at Draco before sending a betrayed look to Solaris and with that they left. Solaris sighed watching as Fred was dragged away being comforted by his team mates.

“You’re a damn prat, Black.” Ron looked at him making a crude jester before following his team mates.

Solaris watched them retreat, he had a mix of emotions hurt for his friends, annoyance at Ron and anger at Draco. He stalked over to his cousin glaring down his nose at him as he whimpered and cried on the ground. He rolled his eyes grabbing the scruff of his shirt he dragged him to his feet.

“Mr. Black please escort Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary.” Said Madam Hooch, Solaris nodded pushing him along.

“Why didn’t you warn me?” Draco hissed.

“You deserved it. Now stop crying. You look pathetic.” Solaris snapped, Draco looked so sad, bloody and sniffling. He felt his face soften. “Did they break anything?”

“No.” Draco said shaking his head as they entered the castle. He felt his cousin wrap around his arm for comfort like he did when he was little.

“That was pathetic and uncalled for.” Solaris chided as Draco snarled at him.

“Yeah well wait till my father hears of this.” Draco said.

“Fight your own battles!” Solaris yelled supporting him tighter as they went up the stairs. “Your dad won’t always be there. You need to toughen up.”

“I’m plenty tough.” Draco said smugly, he leaned in with a wide smile. “The Dark Lord already has plans to recruit me cousin and I’m only a fifth year. So I’m sure he’s heard great things about me.”

Solaris furrowed his brows at him, Draco recruited but he was so young. When he didn’t say anything Draco continued proudly. “He’d probably want to recruit you too cousin if you stopped hanging around blood traitors. You know if you prove yourself he’d probably let you pick one of them as your reward.”

Solaris’s face blanked, he stopped walking. Crouch had wanted him as his reward. His brows furrowed, he could feel the ghost of those hands roaming him, touching him, forcing their way into him. He pulled away from his cousin crossing his arms in a nervous shiver.

Draco’s face blanched eyes widening. “Solaris. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said- I didn’t mean it like that. I meant he wouldn’t hurt them. I didn’t mean…”

“Who told you?” Solaris snapped, eyes watering expression worried.

“My- my mom. Your dad told mine and he told her. I don’t know the specifics I just know that he touched-”

“Don’t say it!” Solaris said quickly threatening to cover his ears. “Did you tell anyone?”

“Of course not!” Draco said hurt. “I’d never tell. It’s not my secret.”

“Then why did they tell you?”

“I was… hurt.” Draco said softly leaning into Solaris as they started walking again. “You always visit during the summer. We always hang out. You’ve been drifting away for a long time. And you’ve been refusing to come over. So mom told me you needed time because… you know.”

Solaris nodded sighing. “Draco, I’ve been drifting because you’re mean to my friends and you can act like a bully. And yeah- I needed time after that. Stop being a prat and we can hang out more. It’s unbecoming and you shouldn’t have dragged me into it in front of my friends”

“I’m sorry.” Draco said wrapping back around his arm. “I’ll work on it. But only for you cousin.”

************

Solaris had dropped of Draco and immediately gone to the hidden room he often met the twins at. He was shaking slightly from what Draco had brought up. Not just about that horrible man but about being recruited and the way his friends had looked at him, like he was a bad guy.

He was sitting on the old desk waiting and hoping Fred and George would come to see him. He was afraid they wouldn’t, that they would believe Draco when he’d added him. Technically he did help him with the lyrics but he hadn’t realized, he had been studying and Draco kept bugging him for rhyming words.

Maybe he would just go sit outside the Gryffindor common room and hope they would come by, then he could beg their forgiveness. He was a little strung out though, he really should have asked Pomfrey for a calming draught. Absentmindedly he reached up running fingers through his long black hair. He tied back the top part getting it out of his face but let the rest stay down. It felt better and made him feel slightly better emotionally like he had some control. He cast a time spell, he’d been here long enough, he would go wait by the common room he supposed.

The door opened with a bang startling him as the two Weasley’s approached bringing a thick feeling of agitated magic. They looked furious their lips pursed, and fists tight. Their eyes had just a touch of red to them as they stalked into the room looking him up and down. Solaris felt himself tensing, they looked like predators. However Solaris wouldn’t be deterred.

“It’s not true.” Solaris said glaring back at them. “I didn’t know what he was writing, I just gave him rhyming words. I didn’t know.”

“You told him we live on a farm.” Fred snapped.

“You have a garden and chickens.” Solaris defended.

“Your dad has a garden.” Fred said crossing his arms.

“He has a potions green house.” Solaris said confused, they weren’t the same, right? “I like going to your house. I never said anything bad about it. Honest. You know my cousin can be a prat. I told him off for it. Please don’t be mad.”

“Sol,” George whined caving in, he crossed the room hugging him. “We know. But it still hurt.”

Solaris wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry. Really I am. I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid.” Fred said sternly joining in hugging him from behind.

“Shoot I was mate. It felt good to lay into Malfoy but…” George paused. “We’ve been banned from quidditch, Harry too.”

“What?” Solaris tried to pull away but the twins kept him still. He felt hands rubbing his back, shoulders and arms. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t.” George said laying his face in the crook of his neck inhaling deeply. George had somehow gotten between his legs during his hug. He felt strange sitting on the table, one twin between his legs the other leaning close behind him. He blushed feeling a little aroused by this, he tried to back away from George before he noticed but it simply put him flush against Fred.

“I… I…” Solaris said numbly trying to figure out what to do, how he could get out of this. His friends where emotionally charged, he was effectively sandwiched between them and they were still rubbing him. He started shaking nervously face turning red.

“Oh Sol!” George said alarmed, he and Fred each jumped back. “We’re sorry.”

“We weren’t trying anything.” Fred said.

“I- we just wanted to hold you.” George stammered. “You looked so upset!”

“It’s fine!” Solaris said quickly face still red, he closed his legs and crossed his arms shaking nervously. “I didn’t mind really.”

“Sol?” George said softly. Fred continued, “Are you ok mate?”

“I… I just…” He crinkled his lips looking down. Everything was terrible right now. Dumbledore and the Dark Lord were working his father to death, he hadn’t seen or heard from Remus in months. Umbridge was nasty to him and regularly threatened him with curses. He was going to have to take a dangerous potion in a month. The Dark Lord is trying to recruit his cousin who knows his horrible secret and tried to start a fight with his best mates/crushes. He looked at them, he had been asked not to talk about most those things and he didn’t want to talk about the other things. They were looking at him so concerned, their hands reaching out hovering towards him. He sighed choosing the only things he could tell them. “I’m just so stressed out about Umbridge, and that potion for my midterms. The last thing I needed was us fighting because of my cousin.”

“Oh Solaris!” George practically yelled grabbing his arms sliding his hands down till he was holding his. “We were never mad at you.”

Solaris gave him a disbelieving look. Fred wrapped his arms around his neck hugging him. “Ok we were a little mad. But it was mostly at your cousin.”

George squeezed his hands, “We could never be mad at you mate. I mean! You’re our best mate after all.”


	24. Chapter 24

Severus checked his potion for the third time. He would not make a mistake. He glanced at his son who was sitting uncomfortably on the table behind him. His face was stoic but he was white knuckling the table as his legs swung gently.

“Hem, hem.” Umbridge scoffed. “Is it done yet? I’d quiet like to get started.”

Severus sneered at her. “Almost. Poppy you may run your spell.”

Poppy waved her wand over his son before turning to him, “Height 5’8. Weight 152 pounds.”

Severus turned doing calculations in his head. He carefully measured out what should be the right amount. He gave a look to Dumbledore who simply nodded. He looked back to his son walking the spoonful over, hand hovering under it. Solaris didn’t looked pleased, he could see his son’s eye color change back and forth once, he wondered what he saw. Solaris stared at the spoon not taking it.

“Dad?” He asked, looking at him not caring who was in the room.

“What did you see?” Severus asked lowering the spoon a pinch.

“Nothing bad… Just her-”

“Can we move this along?” Umbridge interrupted.

Severus gave her his nastiest look, the one that would make even his own snakes shudder. He felt a slight tug at his hands. He looked back quickly, Solaris had ducked sticking the spoon in his mouth he pulled away swallowing the potion. Severus was horrified he nearly dropped the spoon. His son seemed to slouch his bright grey eyes fading to a dull murky grey, they seemed a tad out of focus.

“Solaris, look at me, are you alright?” Severus said his hand tilting his son’s chin back making better eye contact. His son blinked heavily before nodding.

“Oculi clause.” Umbridge said.

Solaris cringed automatically, Severus wrapped his son in a protective hold. “You vile-”

“Madam Umbridge!” Poppy yelled, cutting off Severus’s insult. “There was no need to do that.”

“How else are we to know if it worked?” Umbridge said shrugging happily. “He still cringed I’m afraid it didn’t work. Your potion failed.”

Severus’s eye twitched. What did she just say? His potions didn’t fail, especially not one he followed from simple a book. She held out a potion labeled ‘Oculi Clypeus’. Severus felt his lip curl it was clearly too white, too much toad mucus. His son would vomit if he took the dose he needed from that.

“Now, now.” Dumbledore said calmly. “The potion has indeed worked.”

“What do you mean? He cringed.” Umbridge said.

“Wouldn’t you if someone tried to curse you?” Severus said turning back to his son, he held his face looking at his eyes. So dull. “Do not even come near him with that potion. It was made poorly and I will not have him double dosed. Besides you and the Headmaster watched me make the whole potion, you know I did it correctly.”

“I agree.” Dumbledore said. “Now then Solaris I believe you have some tests to take.”

“Right.” Solaris said slowly.

“I’ll be watching you Mr. Black.” Umbridge said.

“And I’ll be there too.” Poppy said giving Umbridge a look. “Incase anything turns negative.”

Solaris looked at his dad in a way that made his heart ache. “Can you come?”

Severus sighed. “I’m sorry it was decided I should stay out of the way. They fear… Tampering.”

Solaris nodded giving him a hug. “It’ll wear off?”

Severus nodded, holding him. “Twenty four hours. By this time tomorrow it will be out of your system. When you’re done with your tests you can come back and sleep in my quarters.”

Solaris nodded against him. He carded his fingers through his son’s hair ignoring the little ‘hem, hems’ Umbridge made. He would be damned if anyone pulled him from his son while Solaris needed him.

Once his son moved first he let go. He gave Umbridge a pointed look while Poppy tried to lead Solaris out. His boy was stubborn though choosing to walk without her support. He smiled sadly watching the three leave the room. The second they were gone he vanished the vile potion out of spit.

“Severus, I have news.” Dumbledore said his ton dropped low.

“Not now Albus I need to be here. I refuse to leave.”

“It’s Arthur Weasley.” Dumbledore said gravely. “He was attacked by Voldemort’s snake Nagini protecting the prophecy last night. He’s alive but in St. Mungo’s. The Weasley’s and Harry have all left the school.”

Severus’s lip curled, that damn prophecy. “Thank goodness that he is alright. Will he make a full recovery?”

“They believe so yes.” Dumbledore said, leading them to Severus’s own sitting area. They sat down Dumbledore furrowing his brow. “Severus, Harry saw it happen.”

“He’s a seer?” Severus said leaning forwards.

Dumbledore shook his head ‘no’. “Worse. He saw it through Nagini’s eyes. He has been seeing into Voldemort’s mind.”

Severus breathed deeply trying to process the information. He scowled, shaking his head. “That shouldn’t be possible. Unless they shared a deeper bond.”

Dumbledore nodded his head, “I believe they do. Which means-”

“The Dark Lord may be able to see into his mind.” Severus covered his mouth. “He could get us all killed.”

“Severus after Christmas break you must teach him Occulumency.” Dumbledore said gravely. “Or he could in fact get us all killed.”

“Regrettably you are right.” Severus said, he reached over grabbing at his bottle of fire whisky.

“Severus it’s nine in the morning.”

“And my son is drugged and being followed by a nut job. Also I have to teach Potter Occulumency to keep another nut job out of his head. I need, a drink.” Severus said pouring a drink, he offered it to Albus who took it after a thought. Severus poured his own holding it up in mock toast, Albus’s cup joined his in the air.

********

He avoided telling his son what happened to Mr. Weasley until the next day. Solaris had basically come straight to his room when he was done escorted by Poppy who reported no ill effects. However Solaris took a shower and basically slept till the next day, he slept through the Hogawart’s train ride home for Christmas but that was fine since Severus was with him.

When he did hear however his son freaked out. He had already sent an owl before they even left for home and had begged Severus to take him to Grimmauld Place. Severus refused, stating simply that the Weasley’s should have time with their family. He had been snapped at that Harry and Hermione weren’t family. However he shut that down quickly, and told him he could visit after Christmas.

Severus was in the living room it was Christmas Eve and they would be going to the Malfoy’s for their dinner party soon. He was rather engrossed in his book when his son ran into the room and straight to the floo looking giddy as he slid into place on his knees.

Sirius Black’s face quickly appeared smiling at the younger boy. Solaris’s face fell, “Oh it’s you. Dad, Sirius is in the fire.”

“I can see that.” Severus said watching as his son stood up leaving.

“No, no! Don’t go. I want to talk to you both.” Sirius said Solaris reluctantly went back Severus joining him on the floor. “I’d like to invite you over for Christmas tomorrow.”

“Yes!” Solaris replied quickly, Sirius smirked. “We can, right dad?”

Severus took in the pleading look of his son and the smug happy look on Black’s face. Sirius continued, “Come on Snape. Remus will be here. I know you haven’t seen him in a while. How about I keep Solaris for the night and you and Remus can go do- stuff together.”

Solaris was caught in between being horrified and delighted. Severus sighed, he felt guilty he hadn’t been thinking of Remus much lately absentmindedly he reached up touching the ring under his clothes. He felt himself get a little push from his son, eyes worried. “Solaris you may go, but I will not.”

“Perfect!” Sirius said getting matching scowls. “I mean- I’m excited to see you nephew! Come over whenever you’re ready tomorrow. Or tonight?”

“Tomorrow thank you.” Severus said cutting the floo call off.

Solaris scowled at him. “I’m seventeen, and it’s technically my house.”

“Go ahead apparate over there see what happens. I dare you.” Severus said scowling. Solaris pursed his lips but looked down. “Alright, go get changed we’re going to see your Aunt, Uncle and Draco.”

***********

The Malfoy house was decorated lovely as always, a huge Christmas tree no expense spared. There was a marvelous buffet of wonderful foods set up, including a carving station. There where butlers passing appetizers and drinks, a live band was playing music softly in the corner and small colorful lights danced about the room. Every guest for the party was dressed elegantly, Severus himself was in his best dark green dress robes, while Solaris wore black dress robes with green and blue trim. The second they walked in Draco had appeared dragging Solaris away to join the other kids around their age. He watched carefully as his son was pulled into the group, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Myren with his younger brother and a few others. Severus had chuckled watching Solaris give Crabbe a nasty glare as the round boy tried approaching him.

He spent most the night enjoying drinks with the adults. He did earn a laugh however when he shot a stinging hex across the room keeping his son from grabbing a shot glass from a butlers platter.

He stayed relatively sober though he did notice others tripping about themselves as the night went on. He enjoyed watching the couples dance, and he enjoyed watching the young teens joining on and off the dance floor. He smirked as Myren pulled his son onto the dance floor to join in. He only lost his smirk when the music slowed down and the boys started dancing close.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Narcissa said smoothing her dress as she sat with him. “It was so awful before, how they treated people like you and Regulus. Now look your son can dance with another man and people hardly bat an eye. Do I hear wedding bells?”

“Willoweed would probably be more than happy to arrange a marriage. Especially to the last of the Black line.” Lucius said face tinted red from drinks. “I’m sure you could convince them. Since they could _make_ a baby.”

“Hilarious.” Severus said drinking his own drink. “Solaris is too young for that.”

“Severus he’s seventeen.” Narcissa said with a giggle, her hand covering her face. “What do you think he gets up to in that room he shares with him?”

“Whatever are you implying?” Severus asked giving her a look but she only laughed.

“Better then romping around with those blood trader Weasley’s.” Lucius said, “If you married him to Willoweed we could persuade them to join the Dark Lord’s cause. Willoweed is already getting desperate with his wife’s declining health, he’s already lightly asked me about the Dark Lord’s power. It would be perfect. You could really seal the deal with a baby too.”

“He does not romp around with the Weasley twins.” Severus said covering his face. “He’s too young.”

“Severus.” Narcissa said looking at him. “You do know that you and my dear cousin got ‘together’ when you seventeen and him sixteen.”

Severus sighed, “He told you then.”

“Dear who do you think helped give him the talk?” She laughed, before fixing him with a stern look. “You have given Solaris the talk right?”

“Oh Merlin. Yes I gave him the talk. I had to after Crouch…” Severus blanched, hands going to his head. Narcissa placed a comforting hand on his back.

“If it makes you feel better the Dark Lord never would have handed over your son to him as reward. You’re much higher ranking then he was.” Lucius said, Narissa gave him a nasty look. “I wish the dementor hadn’t killed him, I would have loved to have cursed him.”

“I would have tried a variety of spells on him.” Severus said darkly. “I’m sure the Dark Lord would have found use for the spells.”

“I would have used Bellatrix’s cursed knife. Nobody hurts our family.” Narcissa said gently. A new song started to play she clasped her hands together. “Enough talk of that. Come Severus dance with me. Lucius is already swaying on his feet.”

She took his arm and led him to the dance floor. He welcomed the distraction, as he spun her about carefully. She laughed softly enjoying it. It reminded him of when the yule ball happened when he was in seventh year. He had begged her to teach him to dance, so he could impress Regulus even though they couldn’t dance together. It had been wonderful and fun. He regretted that Regulus never got a chance to teach Solaris. Severus was not a good dance teacher, he pawned off teaching that on Pomona. Lucius had taught his son instead with Draco.

“What’s the matter dear you look down?” Narcissa said slowing there dance so they could talk easier.

“Just regretting losing Regulus.” He said, glancing at his son as the teens hovered around the desserts table.

“You still love him? After all this time?”

“ _Always_.” He said, she held him close as they swayed gently.


	25. Chapter 25

Solaris watched his tired father sip his coffee from across the table rubbing his head. Solaris smirked at him showing teeth. “Had a bit too much last night?”

“Please Solaris just get the potions.” His dad said. Solaris slipped from his chair handing over the potions he had already put aside.

“Come on, it’s almost nine. Let’s finish breakfast and do gifts. I want to get to Grimmauld Place.” He said rocking on his feet.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize that you didn’t want to spend time with me.” Severus said standing.

“Daaad…” Solaris whined earning a smirk from his father. They went to the living room where Severus immediately sat on the couch, while Solaris grabbed gifts. He bent down handing his father a rather heavy gift. “Here open it.”

His dad unwrapped it slowly revealing a gold cauldron full of potion ingredients. Severus smiled, “You shop like your father. Over the top. But thank you it’s lovely.”

He handed Solaris a gift, he unwrapped it revealing an advanced book of wand making and a small book on the greatest wands ever made. Solaris flipped it over seeing an example of what the elder wand might look like. He smirked. Handed his father a second gift, an embroidered potions journal with quills and ink. Severus laughed handing him a gift. It went on like this until Solaris handed his dad an envelope.

Severus opened it carefully, “You passed. You passed all your midterms!”

“I did. I’m sorry I hid it from you. I asked Dumbledore not to tell you until I could.” Solaris chuckled. “I hope you’ll worry less now.”

“Solaris I will be old and grey and still worry about you.” Severus said laughing.

Solaris had Kreacher take all the things to their rooms dressing in his new clothes. He called the little elf down presenting him with his own gift. The little elf teared up opening it revealing a small collection of sweets. The elf got so excited and happy he had almost smiled and Solaris only had to tell him once not to hit himself.

“Solaris,” His dad called stopping him when before he grabbed some floo powder. “It looks like there’s one more.”

Solaris frowned looking under the tree it was clearly empty. Severus pointed at the tree itself cancelling the notice me not charm. He followed his gaze and pulled out a small box wrapped in silver with a green ribbon.

“Read the tag.” Severus said sipping his coffee.

“To Solaris, love dad.” Solaris looked at him, before it clicked. “You mean dad?”

“Yes that dad.”

Solaris opened it carefully revealing a white gold watch with green trim, it had a dark onyx face with Roman numeral numbers. He looked at it carefully smiling happily he flipped it over intent to put it on. He paused seeing an engraved R.A.B. on the back, he smiled wider. He put it on quickly before rushing his dad with a hug.

“Thank you.” He said feeling fingers in his hair.

“He had that watch as long as I can remember.” Severus said fondly. “He wore it almost every day. I figured it was time you had it.”

“I love you.” Solaris said.

“I love you too, and so did he.” Severus said into his hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have fun with your friends. And be gentle around Mr. Weasley.”

“I will love you.” Solaris said, grabbing floo powder and disappearing into the fire. He came out dusting himself off around eleven. His arrival and was met by Kreacher with his shrunken gifts. The poor elf was going back and forth between houses with them home, more than usual.

Sirius entered the room smiling arms held out wide. “Perfect timing. They are in the kitchen. Arthur himself just arrived after everyone had breakfast.”

“Great thank you.” Solaris said moving to walk past him, Sirius stopped him. His eyes travelled him up and down landing on the watch. “You look so much like Regulus.”

Solaris scowled, “I’m not him.”

Sirius nodded, “I know. I want to know you... After the celebration let’s talk, Remus tells me you like wands. And you used to play quiddich- I did too. I was a beater. James’s was a chaser, we had great fun! Oh and Regulus was a seeker. I-”

“Uncle.” Solaris said cutting off his rambling. Sirius looked at him excited, Solaris felt a little conflicted but smiled at him as best he could. “I want to see my friends.” Sirius’s face fell. “But this evening maybe you could tell me about my dad. Maybe some quiddich stories…”

“Yes!” Sirius said, “Oh yes and we can invite Harry I have so many good ones!”

“Actually…” Solaris said scuffing his shoes. “Maybe you can tell me what happened between you? As a Christmas gift?”

“Ok. Ok!” Sirius said brows furrowed but lips smiling. “I-I’ll make coco.”

“Sounds good.” Solaris said awkwardly as he joined the others in the kitchen. “Hello, everyone sorry I’m late. Mr. Weasley I hope you’re feeling better.”

“Thank you Solaris.” Mr. Weasley said, he was rather a mess but he smiled at him anyway. He noticed Ron giving him a dirty look, Harry and Ginny looked put off, Hermione just gave him a small wave, which he returned. Molly, came out from beside Arthur to give him a quick hug, before scurrying away. There was a rather uncomfortable tension in the room.

“Solaris.” Fred and George said in unison. They pulled him close shoving him between them, they leaned into him lightly. He let them he knew they needed the comfort. As a matter of fact they had been very touchy feely with him since the quiddich incident, not that he minded. Fred was more playful friend while George’s seemed different, or at least he hoped it was. He tried to give them a comforting look but caught the nasty look Ron was giving him again. He would have normally snarked at him or given his own nasty look but considering the circumstances he let it go.

“Let’s do presents.” Molly said as she handed out gifts. “A nice big box for Ron.”

“Big box for Ron.” Arthur repeated. Molly handed out a few more before switching the twins back and forth before laughing ‘I know.’ She even pulled out gifts for Harry and Hermione. Solaris reached out as she handed him a green gift. “I found green for you dear. Come on open them I want to see your faces.”

They all unwrapped at the same time. Ron got a strange sweater with an R on it, while Harry got one with a H. Ginny and Hermione got knit hats and gloves. He and the twins got scarfs, them in Gryffindor colors with their initials, him in Slytherin with an S. Mrs. Weasley was asking them to try it on. He flipped his over a few times looking at the stitching and searching for the maker’s tag. He was pretty verse in clothing but hadn’t seen this style. He was starting to think she had removed it.

He wrapped it around his neck and looked at her. “Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it’s very lovely.”

“Oh you’re welcome dear.” She said smiling a chorus of thank you filled the air. “You kids can exchange your gifts while I clean up.”

“No need. Kreacher,” Solaris said, making the elf appear with a pop. “Please clean up so Mrs. Weasley can relax.”

“Of course Master Solaris.” Kreacher said magicing the dishes away.

“Thank you.” He smiled at the elf as he disappeared with a bow. He looked back at the table, everyone was looking at him strange, except Fred and George. “What?”

“I’ve never seen him listen to anyone.” Ginny said. “He didn’t even say any nasty words.”

“Has he been saying nasty things? I’ll speak to him. He should know better how to treat my guests.”

“You’re guests. This is Sirius’s house.” Harry said.

“No it’s my house.” Solaris said feeling the twins each squeezing above his knees. “My Uncle is disowned. I let him stay here.”

Harry’s face scrunched up at him like he was going to say something, but Hermione put a hand on his back. Solaris shrugged it off, Hermione spoke up. “Let me get you all my gifts.”

She handed everyone a small parcel, the twins getting a books on how to run a business, while everyone else got a book to their taste, Solaris getting a book of muggle fairy tales. Solaris picked it up curiously skimming it while, Harry, Ginny and Ron passed out their gifts they had not gotten him anything but he didn’t expect anything from them.

After a pause the twins gave everyone joke supplies. Solaris smirked sticking them in his pocket. He cleared his throat summoning the gifts he brought. “Here Mr. and Mrs. Weasley this is for you.”

“Oh dear you didn’t have to.” Molly said taking it. “It’s heavy.”

She unwrapped it pulling out a bottle of wine as Mr. Weasley removed cheese under a preserving charm. “I don’t know wine very well, Aunty helped me pick it out. She said that the vineyard it’s from is the best in all of France, so it should be good. The cheese is nom de fromage paresseux, also French, Aunty said they go together. I also thought that you might like that it’s a strictly muggle cheese Mr. Weasley.”

They looked a little stunned, which made him cock his head. They stuttered out a thank you and he smiled brightly at them. He had politely bought Harry, Ron and Ginny a little something nothing fancy just new quills and ink. His uncle had taught him to always buy people a gift, even if they bought you nothing. He said it was to show the upper hand but his dad had said it was just a nice thing to do. So he was trying to be nice. He got Hermione who he actually liked an embroidered journal with her name on it. While Fred and George got books on learning to create your own potions.

“My dad recommended those for you. With you graduating soon he worries you’ll blow yourself up trying to experiment without him. I think he’s right. I’d hate to lose you.” Solaris said, he’d give Sirius his gift later, and Remus wasn’t even here. The twins smiled softly at him Fred leafing through the book while George’s hand quickly returned to his leg though it slid to his upper thigh now.

“Oh Happy Christmas everyone!” Molly said, the room filled with happy wishes. “I’m sorry, kids your father needs to go rest. We’ll be down again for dinner.”

They disappeared instantly. Fred stood up the second they were gone. “Let’s move our stuff to your room Sol.”

Solaris nodded as they stood Ron slammed his fist on the table. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Me?” Solaris asked, as the red head stood up glaring at him.

“You come here and act like a spoiled prat!” Ron squawked, “You’re all ‘this is my house’, ‘I have a personal elf’, ‘I have fancy cheese and wine’. You minus well just yell look at my money!”

Solaris looked around at the faces confused, Hermione and the twins seemed shocked, while Ginny and Harry seemed to agree with him. Ginny stood up, “Going to go tell your cousin about how our Christmas’s are? Try to insult us in a song that way?”

“We already told you Solaris didn’t mean to help.” Fred snapped. “He didn’t know.”

“Oh bloody yeah right.” Ron said, “He’s been a sneaky snake his whole life. Ever since we first met him. Why didn’t you warn us about our dad if you’re their friend?”

“That’s not how it works!” The trio snapped, the twins took his hands so fast, massaging his hands in theirs.

“Forget it Ron.” Ginny said firmly. “They’ll always defend him, slimy dark wizard.”

“I mean he was willing to let Sirius die.” Harry snapped.

“He’s a future death eater just like his whole family! Or did you guys forget what Malfoy did to Ginny, you know including a basilisk? Can’t you two just get rid of him already?” Ron snapped.

Solaris was taken back by that but Fred was fast he had his wand out and turned the remaining cups into spiders. Ron freaked out as Sirius Black ran into the room drink in hand. Sirius took in the whole situation as Fred and George screaming at their siblings, Hermione berating Harry and Solaris trying to disappear in the middle of it.

“Enough!” Sirius barked earning silence from the room. “Mr. Weasley is not feeling well and is upstairs trying to rest. Do you really think they want to hear you kids down here fighting like cats and dogs? It’s Christmas for Merlin’s sake.”

He sauntered to the table, magicing the spiders back to cups. Looking at them all with disapproving eyes. He sat down gesturing for them to do the same, they did hastily. “Now then whatever your problems. Swallow them up. Or at least keep them in check until you’re back at Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur are being strong for all of you, now you be strong for them.”

“Yes Sirius.” Harry said, beginning the chorus of agreements.

Sirius smiled, “Come on, lets play a small game of quiddich yeah? Four on four, what do you say?”

Hermione looked a little put off, “I’ve never played.”

“We could teach you.” Sirius said with a smile, “Come on it will be fun.”

“Well alright.” Hermione agreed looking around for confirmation.

“Splendid. Weasley’s versus Mauraders point two.” Sirius said clapping his hands. Solaris looked at the twins who shared a curious look with him. He supposed he would ask him later during their chat.

The game was fun, he stuck next to Hermione mostly much to Ron’s annoyance. However the two of them had quietly stopped playing forcing Ron to switch teams making it a three on three game. Solaris and Hermione hovered low in the air working on her actually catching a quaffle while on a broom until Mrs. Weasley called them in to get washed for dinner.

“Remus!” Solaris said shocked moving quickly in front of the werewolf, he wrapped his arms around him. Remus looked sad but smiled down at him grabbing him in a big hug. “Where have you been? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Remus said moving away to greet Harry and Sirius.

Dinner was wonderful. Mrs. Weasley had out done herself, a lovely roast, potatoes, rice and beans, peas and rolls. Solaris was between the twins again, Remus and Sirius where at the far end of the table eating silently. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny chatted amongst themselves while Molly helped Arthur eat his food. When they were done he had Kreacher clean up. Everyone but himself, Remus and Sirius went to bring Mr. Weasley back to the hospital. The twins asked him to come but he simply said no. He felt too much like an outsider and he had things to do.

Once they were gone he summoned Kreacher and had a talk about not calling his guests names. The elf had been upset but had agreed. He then moved down the hall yanking the blanket from Wallburga’s portrait. At first she looked furious but froze a smile creeping onto her face.

“Happy Christmas Grandmother.” He said, her hands collapsed together with a smile.

“My little Solaris, you are so much like your fathers.” She said humming softly at him. “Polite and a smart boy unlike my retch of a son, who covers his own mother with a cloth.”

“I’m the head of house now Grandmother. I’m seventeen. I could get you a portrait at mine and my dad’s house.” Solaris said.

She scoffed at this before nodding approval. “You could also tell my disgraceful son not to cover me up.”

“You would have to stop screaming at them.” Solaris said, “Really Grandmother it’s unbecoming. However I’ll see what I can do.”

“You do that!” She snapped, he smiled at her starting to leave. “Solaris, happy Christmas love.”

He smiled again climbing the stairs looking for Remus and Sirius with their gifts he found them in a sitting room upstairs each nursing a drink looking upset. He was about to back out when they saw him, they shared a look before they motioned for him to join. He sat across from them, and Sirius poured him a drink.

“My dad wouldn’t be happy.” He said taking it.

“He’s not here and you’re a man.” Sirius said simply.

Solaris hummed swirling the drink in his glass. He pulled out their gifts, “I got these for you.”

“Thank you Solaris you shouldn’t have.” Remus said unwrapping a box of every flavor chocolates. He smiled, saying thanks as he handed him a crudely wrapped gift. “This is from both of us.”

Solaris unwrapped dark muggle jeans, he stared at them he didn’t get muggle clothes much. His dad preferring wizard’s clothes and himself having to look the part of a pureblood from a noble house.

“Just try them. You might actually like it.” Sirius said scoffing before laughing. He opened his small box and paled, he pulled out a thin black wand. “How did you get this?”

“I’m the Black heir.” Solaris said. “Once I was of age I was able to collect it. It took months, since there was a lot of why do you want an escaped convict’s wand. I simply put them in their place.”

“Solaris.” Sirius choked up holding his wand tightly to his chest. “I thought they snapped it.”

Solaris shrugged, “I guess not. It was tucked away in evidence somewhere. Will you tell me about dad now?”

Remus stood up suddenly. “I’ll leave you alone.”

Sirius laughed dryly. “Such a Slytherin butter me up before going for what you want. What do you want to know?”

“What happened between you?”

Sirius took his time thinking before he looked up at him. “I hated my parents, they thought being a Black made you royalty. My idiot brother was soft enough to believe them. They pushed him towards the dark arts. Then he started hanging out with Snape. Who was also into the dark arts and… Well I blamed a lot of his choices on my parents and Snape. He joined the Death Eaters.”

“Do you know why he joined?” Solaris asked leaning forward.

“I do now.” Sirius said hands going to his head. “The world was different then. Bloody crazy that Voldemort was more accepting then the rest of the world, even if it was a lie. It was a lie he wanted to believe.”

“He did marry them you know.” Solaris said, “Not that I’m defending the Dark Lord but he married them and I was born the next day.”

“And you are wonderful and I’m so glad you’re here.” Sirius said quickly looking up. “However I wish I had been there. I wish I hadn’t shunned him, I wish I had helped him. I wish I wasn’t a pig headed arse. If only he could have talked to me maybe I could have helped him, helped both of them. I could have been a real Uncle to you, not Malfoy. Solaris I know this doesn’t mean much and I know it doesn’t excuse me and what I’ve done but I never stopped caring for my brother. Please let me make up for my mistakes.”

“Then apologize to my dad.” Solaris said firmly. “You never wronged me you wronged them.”

Sirius hung his head. “He would never accept it.”

“He doesn’t have too.” Solaris said, “But I would appreciate it, Uncle.”

Sirius smiled at him, “Ok I will.”

“Great. Umm now that we’re talking about family. Grandmother has an issue.”

***************

Severus watched his son disappear into the fire heading to Grimmauld Place for Christmas. He could have gone but he absolutely refused to spend his Christmas with Sirius Black of all people not to mention the Weasley clan, Potter and Granger. He cleaned the mess and retreated to the house library. He grabbed the radio putting in the tape Regulus had loved. The music took over the room, as he sat grabbing a book at random enjoying the surprise story it held. He chuckled a little seeing it was muggle fantasy book, one of Regulus’s old things.

It was about midday when the wards went off, he placed his book down making his way to the door as Remus opened it. The werewolf looked at him smiling, “Happy Christmas!”

“Oh Happy Christmas. I thought you were going to be at Grimmauld Place?” Severus asked leading him inside. The other hung his coat, before grabbing him, giving him a hug and swift kiss. Severus returned it though it didn’t feel right anymore, he shrugged it off. He liked Remus, he made him happy and he cared about Solaris.

“I thought it would be more fun to spend time with you. Severus we haven’t seen each other since September and it’s nearly the end of December. It’s been far too long.” Remus said. “I mean we should have written.”

“Umbridge the insufferable has been intercepting the post.” Severus said taking him into the library where Regulus’s music was playing.

“Indeed, Sirius told me everything Harry’s told him.” Remus said sitting opposite of him. “You look stressed just thinking about it.”

Severus sighed filling him in quickly on everything that has happened, Remus looked pissed. “How dare she do that to him! She’s a horrible cow.”

“According to Solaris, apparently that’s what Fred calls her too.” Severus laughed, Remus smirked. “I don’t want to talk of her anymore. Tell me what have you been doing?”

Remus told him all about his work for the order doing this and that, recruitment, spying on the werewolf population. Really it was all quiet fascinating, Severus found himself absentmindedly playing with the ring around his neck. Remus kept looking at him but continued talking all the same. Finally he couldn’t seem to focus anymore and his words died out.

“Are you alright?” He asked looking at Severus.

“Yes I’m fine just a little stressed is all.” Severus said, “Also you surprised me coming over so early. I expected you more for dinner. I admit I’m still feeling the pains of yesterday’s party.”

“Party?”

“The Malfoy’s Christmas Eve Ball. Solaris and I attended it last night.”

“I didn’t know you went to balls.”

“Regulus and I used to go together, and then when we had Solaris we would bring him. Now it’s just us though…” Severus sighed before realizing he was speaking about his deceased husband in front of his current boyfriend. “I’m sorry Remus. You probably don’t want to hear about him.”

“It’s fine Severus.” Remus said giving him a bitter smile. “He was a big part in your life.”

“Indeed. I gave Solaris his watch for Christmas. I knew he would love it. I hope Sirius Black doesn’t give him a hard time.”

“He would never.” Remus said joining him on the couch, smiling. “He wants Solaris to like him so desperately.”

Severus laughed. “I’m afraid Solaris is bringing quiet the gift to him. I know for a fact the little sneak wants to use it to his advantage though. So like his father.”

“What’s he bringing him?”

“He got his hands on his wand.”

“Oh Merlin!” Remus said shocked. “How did he pull that off?”

“By acting like a Black and throwing his name and position around. I’m afraid he learned that from his Uncle Lucius.” Severus said softly, he hummed along to the music. “I love this song.”

“Its quiet nice.” Remus agreed. “Who’s it by?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. Regulus got the tape from his older cousin when he was younger. He used to play this music all the time to relax. He would sign it to Solaris at bed time.” Severus smiled fondly. “Remus I’m sorry, I’m terrible company right now. Please let’s change the subject.”

“Yes lets.” Remus said rubbing his hands on his pants. “Want to start dinner? I know it’s early but we could eat early and spend the rest of the night cuddled in bed I have a book we could read together. It will be lovely.”

“That does sound nice.” He turned off the radio following him into the kitchen. “I’m afraid Kreacher isn’t here, he followed Solaris. So it’ll be us doing the cooking.”

“Let’s cook then.” Remus said opening the fridge. “What did you have in mind?”

“Steak and vegetables.” Severus said handing him the meat. “Nothing fancy I’m afraid. You do the meat and I’ll take care of the vegetables.”

Once they finished eating they did the dishes together before moving upstairs. Remus took a quick shower while Severus who hadn’t left the house just got back into pajamas. They cuddled up together and Remus started reading the book out load, with Severus’s head on his chest.

Severus was very content he was actually starting to fall asleep when Remus stopped reading. He brought his lips to Severus’s ear. “Are you awake?”

Severus turned capturing his lips. “Does that answer your question?”

He smiled against his lips. “I love you.”

Severus nodded tiredly, rolling back over eyes dripping. “I love you too Regulus.”

“What?...” Severus froze his mind catching up with him, he sat up horrified looking at Remus. He started to sputter out an apology but Remus held up his hand. “Two years. We’ve been dating for two years and the first time you say you love me- you call me by his name.”

“Remus, I’m so sorry! I- I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Severus said pulling away from him tears forming. “I care about you Remus I really do.”

Remus swallowed hard looking anywhere but at him, his face was fighting back tears. “I should have known this wouldn’t work.”

“Remus, no it’s fine. We can-”

“It’s not fine.” Remus said quietly. “You still wear his ring. You still hold it for comfort or when you’re thinking. I didn’t mind at first I knew it must have been hard to move on. I didn’t even mind when you couldn’t bring yourself to say you loved me. I figured it would happen in time.”

“Remus…”

“You never stopped loving him did you?”

Severus’s face dissolved into tears, he brought his hands up to his face trying to hide. “I thought I was ready Remus. I thought I was! You made me so happy. And I wanted to make you happy. I’m so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you.”

He sobbed openly brining his knees to his chest. He felt the bed shaking, he barely peeked out seeing Remus trying to hold in his own sobs. He got out of the bed and dressed slowly before looking back at Severus in his pitiful state. “I’m going to go.”

“Please don’t tell Solaris we broke up. I’ll tell him. I just don’t want him upset.” Severus said wiping his eyes. “He’s really grown attached to you.”

“No don’t worry I’ll leave that to you… I care for him too... I’m going to miss him.” Remus smiled tightly. He slapped his pants, eyes reddening from unshed tears. He gestured over his shoulder. “I’m- going to go now.”

“Ok.” Severus said, heaving in his sadness. Remus nodded hurt before leaving the room a few seconds later he heard the floo flare up and he knew Remus was gone from his life.

**********

When Solaris flooed asking to stay longer he let him. He had been wallowing in self-pity for days. He had removed the ring from the necklace and placed it back on his ring finger and felt as though it never left.

A week later he collected his son from Grimmauld Place. He saw Remus scurry from the room he was in and felt his heart tighten. He snapped at Potter, telling him quickly that he would be taking private Occlumency lessons with him at the start of next term. The boy looked upset but Severus didn’t care he wanted to tell the brat to stop whining.

When they had gotten home Solaris disappeared to his room. Severus sighed, following him up he reached up to knock when the door opened. Solaris looking at him, they moved in together both sitting on the bed.

“Solaris. Remus and I broke up.” Severus said just wanting to get it over with. He looked up seeing grey eyes watching him intently. “I- I wasn’t really ready to be on the level he wanted.”

“Is that why you’re wearing dads ring again?” Solaris asked.

“Solaris I never stopped loving him and I suppose I just really wasn’t ready to move on. Remus is a good man he deserves someone who can love him fully, the way he deserves.”

Solaris scooted across the bed arms coming up wrapping around him. Severus wrapped his son up in a hug. “I’m sorry dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah in the Books Severus Snape's whole deal was loving one person and being loyal to that one person his whole life. It's painful but it had to be done.


	26. Chapter 26

Severus glared down at Potter, having just explained Occlumency. “You must pray he remains ignorant of this connect least he find out.”

“If he finds out,” Harry said. “He’ll be able to read my mind.”

“Read it. Control it. Unhinge it.” Severus said turning to look at the panicking boy who lived. “In the past the Dark Lord took pleasure in twisting the minds of his victims. Creating visions to torture them into madness. Only after extracting every ounce of agony and only after them begging for death would he finally… Kill them.”

He took in Potter’s fear as a good sign maybe the boy would actually learn actually focus. He wanted to teach Solaris this skill but his son’s mind was too strained already too much to see, it was a scattered maze. The last time he’d probed his son’s mind the boy had a migraine for two days while Severus himself felt like he’d been punched in the head.

Severus looked at Harry the fool had to learn this. “I will attempt to invade your mind. You must keep me out. Legillancey.”

********

Three months, he had been teaching Harry and he still was looking through his mind with ease. It was pathetic. He placed his hands in his head. Yesterday was the worst day Dumbeldore had fled the school taking the fall for Potter’s dumb ‘Dumbledore’s army’. Now because of that idiot, Umbridge was in charge of the school.

Severus was frustrated to no end the boy was pitiful at deflecting him. Any shields he made where easy to get through or exploit. He was currently observing a memory of Potter watching his parents in the mirror of erased.

“That’s private.” Potter spat.

“Not to me. Not to the Dark Lord if you don’t improve.” He snarled back. He knew Potter had memories that could doom them all. Stuff the Dark Lord could use against them, all of them, he could find out about Solaris’s ability threw him. He knew the retch knew. He walked up close to him, he wanted to scare him. Scare him into learning or make him mad enough to prove him wrong. “You wouldn’t last a second if he entered your mind. You’re just like your father, lazy, arrogant.”

“Don’t talk about my father! He was a good man.”

“Your father was a swine.” Severus found him and Potter in a yelling match very quickly. He looked at Potter and cast his spell only to have the boy counter it and bounce into his mind.

He was young and sitting under the tree by the lake fifth year, when he was magiced upside down by James Potter and Sirius Black while Pettigrew cheered them on and Remus looked away seeing nothing.

“Snivillus!” Potter snapped, “I just had an interesting talk with Lily. I always knew you were a freak but liking blokes?”

“You’re a right freak!” Sirius snapped, “What loser would date you?”

“Come on,” Potter said smirking. “Who wants to see Snivillus’s underwear?”

Quickly he threw Harry Potter out of his mind, his moment of stunned surprise having worn off. “Get. Out.”

“Sir, I’m so sorry.” Potter said awkwardly fidgeting.

“I said. Get out!” Severus yelled making the boy flee the room.

*********

Solaris was dragged into Umbridge’s office by Filch the man snarled at him leaving him there. He flinched looking around the room as Umbridge smiled over her tea at him. “Mr. Black I believe you are aware of my new role as Headmistress.”

“The whole school knows.” He said bluntly.

“Yes and as the new Headmistress, the rules set in place under the old one are disbanded. Much like your deal with-”

“The potion.” Solaris finished.

“Oculi clause” She said making him scream, he pushed backwards in the chair. “No cheating Mr. Black.”

“Are you going to expel me?” He asked she raised her wand in warning making him tense.

“No, I’ll settle for you taking the potion, Oculi Clypeus, till the end of year and through your NEWTS.” She said, smiling. “See I can be nice. I’ve already removed Trelawney. I can remove you too if you don’t cooperate.”

“So I don’t have a choice?” Solaris said as she giggled. “Fine. My dad will need a day to start brewing.”

“No need I have some here.” She said handing him a vile. “Bottoms up.”

“If this is made wrong I could get really sick.”

“So you only want your daddy to make it. Well your father is dead.” She said making him flinch. “You live with Snape as his ward. However I’m not sure how comfortable I am with a former death eater being around students let alone raise one. I believe I can afford to let him go. He will be missed.”

“Stop it!” Solaris snapped. “Leave him out of this!”

“Oculi-”

“I’ll drink it!” Solaris said quickly flinching away from her. He uncorked it with his teeth giving the vile liquid a tiny sip. He almost dropped it at the feeling of light headedness. The potion settled like lead in his stomach. He blinked a few times before standing, he sneered at her. “Am I excused?”

“Of course dear, have a nice day.”

**********

Solaris picked at his nails as Fred and George looked over their plans. He felt odd he hadn’t had a vision in days and though he experienced this before it made him feel just a touch away from reality.

“Sol,” George said grabbing his hand jarring him. “Did you tell your dad what she’s making you do?”

“I will.” Solaris said, “She threatened my dad though and he is one step away from hexing her. So when he finds out he’ll lose his mind.”

“I love your dad.” Fred said. “I wish he’d blast her across a room like he did Lockhart.”

“Don’t we all?” George said. “Sol, there’s something we need to tell you.”

“Hmm…” Solaris said looking into his eyes.

“We’re thinking of quitting school.” George said.

“Merlin! Why?”

“Umbridge but we also already have a deal for funding, a future business location and we’re ready to start our own joke shop.” Fred said.

“Come with us.” George added taking his hands squeezing them. “You’re our third. We’ve always been a team. We can’t separate now.”

“My dad would turn me back into a potion if I quit.” Solaris said.

“But Umbridge is torturing you. She’s forcing you to take that nasty potion.” Fred argued.

“I have two months left and I’ll have graduated. Then I can apprentice at Ollivander’s.”

“Two months is a long time.” Fred said.

“Ok mate.” George said sadly. “But if you ever, ever need us. You apparate threw our door. No questions asked.”

“Thanks.” Solaris said smiling. “Come now let me see your fireworks display.”

**********

A few days later and the twins hugged him goodbye. They set off what they had dubbed swamp bombs and fled the school. Solaris watched them leave and felt his heart ache, he wasn’t ready to be here without them.

Every week he had been feeling sicker and sicker. It started off small enough, headache or a stomach ache but today was too much. He had his head in the toilet throwing up this morning’s breakfast. Myren kindly standing behind him holding his hair.

“You need to tell someone.” He said flatly once he finished.

He shook his head ‘no’, stumbling to a stand. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah sure.” Myren rolled his eyes he took his arm and leading him towards his bed. Myren helped him on it being so kind as to remove his shoes. The blonde looked down his nose at him. “If you don’t tell I will.”

“No please.” Solaris said feeling a headache coming on. “I’m fine really.”

“That’s what my mom always said.” Myren said eyes darting away hurt, Solaris felt his heart dip.

“Myren,” Solaris said feeling woozy. “Umbridge is making me take that potion.”

“Oculi clause?” The blonde asked. “That’s dangerous.”

“She’s blackmailing me.” He said, “Says I’ll be expelled, my test scores rejected, and she’d fire my father for being a- former death eater.”

“Solaris that’s terrible.” He said, looking him over.

“Please help me cover it.” Solaris asked. “Just three more weeks. Please Myren! I’ll owe you.”

Myren perked at this giving him a smirk, the blonde was predictable. “Alright, just three weeks. I can do that.”

**********

Myren wasn’t lying, he certainly covered for him. The blonde had amazing charms skills, so his disillusion and notice me not charms where unmatched. Solaris could lay face down on a table and no one would notice. The only class he had to keep it together in was potions, since his father certainly had an eye on him. Myren had also kindly taught him a spell to change his eye color so he would sit in potions muttering it to give his father the illusion of him having visions.

He was one week out when it started coming to a head. He was wrapped around Myren’s arm being led to his next N.E.W.T when he screamed. Myren jumped startled while Solaris covered his mouth alarmed.

“What was that?” Myren asked.

“I don’t know… I just my head is throbbing.”

“Should we go to Madam Pomfrey?”

“No. I’m fine. Ahh!” Solaris held his head. “Maybe a headache potion would help.”

Myren nodded leading him away. Pomfrey took a look at him a dubbed him sick. He laid back on the bed drinking his potion feeling a rush of relief but the med witch still didn’t let him go, she wanted to observe him. Myren looked displeased but sat stiffly at the bedside chair as Pomfrey walked off to floo call his dad.

“You don’t have to stay.” Solaris said, Myren scowled at this.

“Yes I do. I need to know if you’ll still owe me or not. Plus I want to make sure you’re ok.” Myren said watching him.

They sat in comfortable silence until his dad showed up. He felt his eyes on him before he even spoke. “Solaris are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a bad headache.” Solaris said keeping his eyes closed, he would not meet his father’s eyes.

“And you Mr. Willoweed what are you doing here?” His dad asked.

“Keeping my friend company Sir. But I’ll leave if you wish.” Myren said.

“No as long as you’re back to your common room before curfew it’s fine. Poppy?” Severus said summoning the med witch to him. “Is there anything in Solaris’s system of interest?”

“Afraid not. The poor dear puked up everything.” She said, “I’m keeping him for the night in case he has the flu. Mr. Willoweed too.” She said.

“Me?” Myren asked annoyed.

“Yes you. I will not have this spread like wildfire amongst the students. You have been in contact the most with him so bed, now.” She said, Solaris peaked open his eye seeing her shooing Myren into the bed next to him. He looked so upset, Solaris started to laugh only to grasp his head in pain.”

“What about our N.E.W.T.S?” Myren asked clearly put off.

“You can make them up when you’re ready right Severus?” Pomfrey said. He glanced at his dad who simply nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

Solaris and his friend were released from the hospital the next day and the two seemed normal. Severus had cornered his son to have a chat with him, asking if everything was alright. His son’s eyes seemed dull but they had changed colors during conversation. Solaris had admitted simply that he was depressed about the Weasley twins being gone. Severus felt sorry for him but there was nothing he could do.

He had a large stack of finals in front of him and was just trying to get threw them fast. He stared daggers at Longbottom’s. Practically he wrote fine and even had good explanations, and detailed the herbs wonderfully. However he picked up the vile, it was the wrong color and the thickness was horrible. He marked it pushing it aside. Mrs. Granger’s, wonderful work as always the potion looked near perfect. Her paper however she had over written by about a page. He didn’t want to read extra, he wanted to enjoy his night. He placed his head in his hands, he was going to dock points for this, no need to be a know it all.

He sat back enough of this. He would take a walk of the school to clear his head, then he would get back to grading. He walked briskly, enjoying the warm spring air. He did a lap of the lake. He was debating taking the rest of the day off, he sighed longingly no he better just finish his work. Maybe after he would take Solaris to Hogsmeade for dinner, he smiled and started back to the castle.

“Professor Snape!” Filch yelled, getting in his way. “The Headmistress wants to see you.”

“Whatever could she possibly need?” He said already feeling his plans float out the window.

“She caught Potter and some breaking into her office and using the floo. She’s furious!” Filch said gleefully, he grabbed Snape’s arm. “I hope she hangs them by their thumbs. I miss the screaming.”

Severus cursed, he couldn’t leave Potter and the other dunder heads alone with her, he had promised to protect him. He pulled free of Filch and got to Umbridge’s office. He schooled his expression walking in.

“You wanted to see me Headmistress.” Severus said sarcastically.

“Snape! I need you to make him talk.” She thrust Potter into a chair.

“How do you propose that, Headmistress?” He said dryly.

“Veritaserum.”

“I used it all up when you insisted I use it on Ms. Chang amongst other students.” He said deadpan, she scoffed. “If that’s all you need I’ll take my leave.”

“He’s got Padfoot.” Potter said between deep breathes. “He’s got Padfoot in the place where it’s hidden.”

Severus stared at him. ‘He’s got Padfoot in the place where it’s hidden.’ The Dark Lord has Sirius Black where the prophecy was kept. Damn it but how? He would check in with Dumbledore immediately. He kept his face schooled as Umbridge demanded answers however Severus inwardly rolled his eyes, of course Potter would be tactless in this.

“What is he talking about Snape?” Umbridge demanded.

He looked at them, between her and Potter, “No idea.”

He quickly left the room as Umbridge prattled on to Potter as he left. He headed for his quarters as fast as humanly possible. Once there he steadied himself and cast his patronus sending it off with a message. He sat back waiting for another patronus to bring his reply. Soon a silvery rabbit patronus raced at him. He was confused, looking at it as Poppy’s voice came out of it.

“Severus, Solaris had a seizure, Mr. Willoweed admitted he’s been forced to take Oculi Clause, come to the hospital wing immediately!” The wispy rabbit disappeared as the message sunk in.

He found himself running. He didn’t care who saw him, that insane woman had gone behind his back and poisoned his son. His stupid son didn’t tell him what was happening. He wasn’t sure who he should be more furious with Umbridge or his son. He was in such a hurry he missed the return of a silvery dog patronus and its message.

********

Severus held his sons hand, he was pale and clammy sitting up against the bed with a slight shake. Myren Willoweed was on the other side looking slightly guilty, but his lips where pursed together. Poppy was standing by them arms crossed looking murderous, she held out a vile to Severus showing the discolored potion.

“What happened?” Severus asked coldly, his son blinked heavily he opened his mouth to respond but just stared at him lazily panting instead. “Willoweed, what happened, and don’t lie to me, again.”

“He wasn’t right Sir.” To the boys credit he looked him in the eye as he spoke. “We were sitting together when he just slumped forward. His head rolling and shoulders went down. If I wasn’t next to him, he might have fallen out of his chair.”

“Will he be alright Poppy?” He asked looking at the med witch, he felt very small saying this.

“A seizure can take a lot out of a person.” Poppy said. “I gave him something to help him relax. He had atonic seizer or a drop seizer, usually that consists of partial to complete loss of muscle tone that’s caused by temporary alterations in brain function. Such as Mr. Willoweed described him as ‘slumping forward’.”

“His eyes where flickering black and grey when it happened.” Willoweed added.

“Why was he taking Oculi Clause?” Severus asked.

“My understanding is she forced his hand.” The blonde said “He said he’s be expelled, test scores rejected, and she’d fire his father for being a former…”

He tapered off leaving the last words left unsaid but Severus had put it together, for being a former death eater most likely. He sighed sadly before looking at the worried teen. “You helped him hide it didn’t you?”

“Yes sir, he had been throwing up and suffering headaches. I demanded he go to Madam Pomfrey believing him sick. He had me promise not to tell anyone, I even taught him an eye changing spell. To make it convincing.”

“That was incredibly foolish of you.” Poppy barked glaring at the blonde. “This could have killed him! He could have serious damage from this. Do you understand that?”

Willoweed looked down at his shoes. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to help my friend.”

“Go back to your dorms Mr. Willoweed.” Severus said calmly.

“But Sir-”

“Now Willoweed before I give you detention for the last few days of the year.”

“Yes Sir.” Willoweed stood up, he gave Solaris’s hand a pat but the dark haired boy was mostly asleep and seemed to not notice.

Once he was gone, Severus grabbed the sleeping boys hand squeezing it tightly he rested his head against their hands. Sneaky, sneaky child, he thought looking at him. He turned to Poppy unsure what to ask. She seemed to take pity on him her hand resting on his shoulder.

“He should be ok. The potion will be out of his system by morning.” She said simply. “This was his first ever seizure. Give him a few hours. He needs rest, he will stay here for the night.”

**********

Severus woke with a start, Solaris was sitting up watching from his bed as Umbridge was wheeled in moaning and semi-conscious. He glanced at his son, he was still pale, but he looked far more alert. He watched them dump Umbridge on the bed and begin working on her. He stood up closing the curtains around his son’s bed. A few seconds later he heard her curtains closing.

Solaris looked confused, giving his father a ‘look’ Severus only shrugged. He stood up feeling his sons head earning an embarrassed look from the boy. Satisfied Severus leaned forward placing a kiss on his son’s head, he gave his son’s hand a squeeze.

“I should see what’s going on.” Severus said, “Just in case.”

He went to move but Solaris held his hand tightly. “Dad, don’t go.”

The Dark Lord himself couldn’t move him now. He obediently sat in the chair holding his son’s hand. “I won’t I’ll be right here as long as you need.”

*********

It was late into the night when there was a rush of noise outside the curtain. Severus cast a silencing charm keeping his son asleep as he pulled back the cloth to see who was here. There was a bunch of them, Potter, Weasley’s, Granger, Lovegood and Longbottom.

“Severus.” He looked over surprised to see Dumbledore standing there. “Come something very grave has happened.”

“No.” Severus said. “My son is in the hospital. Umbridge poisoned him. He had a seizure Albus.”

“Severus, Sirius Black is dead. And I just had a duel with Tom Riddle.” Dumbledore said as the six children were taken care of, including dreamless sleep making the room eerily quiet.

“So the Dark Lord did have him?” Severus asked.

“No. It was a trap.” Dumbledore said. “Sirius had sent a patronus in reply but you never answered. We figured something terrible had happened.”

“Something terrible did happen.” Severus hissed, “To my _son_. Who now lays in the bed behind me. Or did you miss that part.”

“Severus he was with Poppy. For the greater good you should have-”

“No.” Severus said cutting him off. “He needed me, that’s all there is to it. He is the most important thing in this world to me. And not you, not Potter, not even the Dark Lord will get in my way when he needs me.”

“Very well Severus.” Dumbledore said stepping back. “In the morning come to my office so we can discuss what happened tonight.”

********

Solaris walked towards the lake, he had been released from the hospital the second he had a ‘normal’ vision. His father had dragged him down dropping him off in his private quarters, where he and even Kreacher had fussed over him. Once his dad finally left he sent off Kreacher and immediately headed outside. He just needed air after that.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about Sirius’s death. On one hand he barely knew him. On the other he was family. However he had bullied his fathers, though he did express remorse of pushing Regulus away. Solaris sighed thinking of playing quiddich with the man, and how he had ultimately in the last few months of his life tried to change. He had tried to be there for Solaris, for these things he would miss him.

He saw Potter alone at the lake and crying, he debated turning around but he felt bad for the boy. He approached cautiously, like one would a wild animal. “Potter, are you alright?”

Harry’s head shot up, he whipped his eyes seeing who it was. Solaris went from concern to confusion as Potter’s face turned dark upon seeing him. “You!?”

Solaris saw the push coming but only moved enough that Potter shoved his shoulder. The boy looked furious, Solaris scowled back, “I’m seeing if you’re alight, not picking a fight.”

“Oh screw off Black!” Potter spat. “My godfather, the only man who ever cared for me is dead!”

“He was my uncle.”

“An uncle you didn’t care for!” Potter snapped, “Ron’s right about you.”

“What do you mean?” Solaris asked eyes narrowed as Harry ran frantic fingers through his hair.

“He says you’re dark and evil. That you and Snape, just pretend to be on our side.” Harry said, Solaris gripped his fists tightly. “He’s right. If you were on our side you would have warned us.”

“Warned you what about Sirius?” Solaris said annoyed. “Look I know you’re upset but that’s not how my visions work.”

“Yeah real convenient!” Harry yelled. “Your visions are useless and you deserve whatever pain they cause you! Every bit of it!”

Solaris was still as the other yelled, he felt his mouth hanging open. He clenched his fist as rage slowly took over. “So I deserved to be nearly killed? Tortured by Umbridge? Imperioded? Molested!?”

“What?” Harry looked up at him, he at least had the decency to look shocked. “That’s not what I said. Don’t twist my words!”

“You said I deserve the pain they cause me.” Solaris snapped.

“You’re just being sneaky and trying to make me feel bad.”

“Really? So how’s this sound then. You deserved everything you got for being the chosen one!”

“So I deserved my parents dying, and being abused by my relatives!?” Harry yelled tears forming in his eyes he wiped his face furiously. “You are just as bad as your shit father!”

“My father is a good man! Your father was a waste of a man!”

“Shut up!”

“He was bully just like you!” Solaris yelled, turning to leave.

“You deserved what Crouch did to you!” He whirled around as Potter tried to back track, “I meant the imperio! I would never-”

Solaris punched him, he punched him hard. Potter stumbled back holding his jaw, wide eyed. “Never step foot in my father’s family home again! If you ever show up at Grimmauld Place I will have you cursed on sight!”

“Solaris please, I didn’t mean it. I take it back! I deserved that punch!”

“Shut up!” Solaris felt his eyes water, he shivered feeling the memory of those hands touching him. “I’ll have you know I had a seizure yesterday from being on potions to block my visions from that crazy woman Umbridge!”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. Solaris-”

“Don’t say my name!” He snapped, “Never talk to me again, Harry Potter!”


	28. Chapter 28

Graduation was as amazing as ever. Severus had been beside himself though he tried not to show it. The air had a thick undertone to it, of dread and problems. He had offered his son a graduation party but, thank Merlin, the boy refused, so they had a small party with the Malfoy’s. He had however gone out for drinks with the Weasley twins and had not been returned until the next day looking ill. The good news was Ollivander had agreed to let him apprentice with him, the bad news was the Dark Lord. Severus’s hand hovered by his sons door, unsure how to proceed.

The door was pulled open and he was greeted by his son’s surprised face. “Solaris, we need to talk.”

He led him down to the library where they both sat facing the other along with Dumbledore, who merely gave them both a tight smile. Solaris leveled his father with a look. “What’s going on?”

Dumbledore gave Severus a look before he began. “Solaris my boy I wanted to talk to you about the Order.”

Solaris sat forward excited when his eyes flashed he gave them a nasty look. “You won’t let me join?”

“Unfortunately. Solaris, you are aware you’re father’s position as a spy.” Dumbledore asked, Solaris nodded. “So we cannot have you going to Order meetings. The Dark Lord could try to read your mind and see the truth.”

“I understand.” He said glaring at the floor.

“There’s another thing.” Severus said, waiting for his son’s attention. “You must come with me to… Death Eater meetings.”

Solaris’s eyes lit up as he looked at the men shocked. Dumbledore continued talking. “We must make sure Severus for all appearances looks like a loyal death eater with a loyal death eater son. It’s for the greater good.”

“What if he wants to mark me?” Solaris asked gripping his seat tightly.

“He won’t.” Severus said quickly. “I reminded him that marking you would compromise my position in the order. So he will refrain from doing so. For now.”

“He’ll want to send me on missions.” Solaris said bitterly. “For their cause.”

“Indeed.” Severus said. “I’m made to go on them too, so you won’t be alone.”

“Merlin, Dad you’re serious! What if he wants me to kill someone?” Solaris cried confused.

“Casualties always happen in wars.” Dumbledore said.

“I’ve convinced him to mostly let you do a research roll under Ollivander.” Severus said. “I have him believing that you want to create a gift for him. That you want to make him a wand to rival the fabled Elder wand. He was pleased with this.”

“Ok,” Solaris said softly. “I can do that.”

“Solaris,” Severus crossed the room sitting with his son, he wrapped his arms around him. “I’ll be here for no matter what. I love you. I’ll protect you. I don’t like this anymore then you. However, if you rather I’ll give you all the money we have and you can leave. Go anywhere you want, I’ll be fine.”

“No. I need to be here.” Solaris said firmly. “You’re here, dad was here, and my friends are here. I need to help you guys fight him.”

“You spend too much time with Gryffindors.” Severus said carding his fingers in his son’s hair.

“Brave boy. There is but one thing however.” Dumbledore said, making both men look at him. “You need to distance yourself from the Weasley twins.”

“What? But they’re my best mates!” Solaris said getting upset. “You can’t do that!”

“Solaris child please.” Dumbledore said holding up his hand, Severus watched his son holding back a tirade of verbal abuse. “You do not need to stop being their friend. But you will put their lives and your father’s life in danger if you continue. How can the son of a loyal death eater be friends with two order members? Please just for now. Some distance.”

“I want to tell them why.” Solaris said firmly. “They know dad’s a spy they would understand me distancing to keep them and him safe.”

“Smart lad.” Dumbledore said. “However I think it’s wise to leave out that you yourself will be going to these meetings.”

“Obviously.” Solaris said narrowing his eyes, Severus smiled at him sadly. His son was so young only seventeen and entering into a terrible world. “Do you two need anything else from me?”

“No,” Severus said swallowing hard. “You may go, but be ready we could get called for a meeting any day now.”

Solaris nodded as he pushed off the couch giving them both a polite goodbye he retreated back upstairs. Severus sighed looking at Dumbledore. “Severus I know this is hard for you.”

“Albus, I need you to understand. It’s not hard for me, its painful. Every night I go to bed debating how to save him or get him out of here. I’ve even considered obliviating him if it will make him leave.”

A hand rested on his. “I cannot promise that it will be alright, nor can I promise that he won’t get hurt. However he has grown into a wonderful young man. Regulus would be so proud.”

Severus choked back tears. “Thank you Albus.”

***********

A few nights later Severus’s arm burned. He placed his fork down stiffly as he looked up at his son’s anxious face. “It’s time.”

They stood together, Severus grabbing his son’s arm together he apparated them to Lestrange manor where the Dark Lord resided. Rapid fire he listed off all the dos and don’ts he could think. He was practically dragging his son into the home. He brought him straight to the Dark Lord they both bowed deeply. Severus glanced around seeing the usual death eaters, however Bellatrix was back, he should have warned his son about her. He also spotted Draco standing between Narcissa and Lucius, inwardly he raised an eye at the Willoweed head of house and his oldest son.

“Rise.” The Dark Lord said, he looked at Severus before turning to Solaris with a sneer. “The last time you were at my meeting you were but a cauldron strapped to your father’s chest.”

The Dark Lord laughed shallowly earning laughter from the fellow death eaters. Severus smirked, though internally the memory was awful, they had been crucioed and their son revealed. When the Dark Lord looked at him he pushed forward the prideful moment the Dark Lord had granted his wish and married him to Regulus, truthfully he was incredibly happy he had been able to marry him. He smiled a genuine soft smile dragging his son to stand by the Malfoy’s and Willoweed’s.

Solaris glanced at him once in a while throughout the meeting but he purposely wouldn’t look at him. He couldn’t bare it, he knew what the Dark Lord would do if he wasn’t paying strict attention. Solaris besides the occasional glances held himself together, he didn’t flinch and stayed strong.

The Dark Lord talked of killing Dumbledore, nothing new. Killing Potter, not new. Getting Death Eater’s into Hogwarts, both a new and old plan. He did perk at the talk of a cabinet broken down inside Hogwarts and it being an inside job. He cursed, they would probably want him to do it. He could fake it he knew.

Soon the meeting concluded, however the Malfoy’s where asked to stay behind. He grabbed his son’s arm leading him away when Bellatrix got in their way. “Snape! Aren’t you going to introduce me? We are family after all!”

“Indeed.” Severus said placing an arm around his son’s shoulders pushing him forward. “This is Bellatrix Lestrange, she is Narcissa’s sister. Bella this is Solaris Regulus Black.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Aunty Bellatrix.” Solaris said, Severus could gag, his son was good at this.

“Ha! Can’t believe you are the thing that popped out of the cauldron.” She sneered, leaning into Solaris’s face she reached up about to pinch his face when he snatched her arm away. “Why you little brat! If I want to pinch your weird copy of a face I will!”

She reached out quickly with both hands grabbing his face she squeezed his checks so hard, Severus could see them turning red under her touch. He didn’t want to intervene though, right now she was still in an ok mood and he didn’t want to set her off. Solaris only grunted when she pulled on him, he started to bring his hands up to grab her.

“Bellatrix.” Narcissa said in a scolding voice. “That’s enough.”

She released him cackling as she skipped over to her sister, she snatched Draco’s shoulder’s spinning him around. “What did the Dark Lord want? Is he to mark you?”

“That is business for my son and us alone.” Lucius said. Severus eyed the three they looked shaken but where holding together. He looked at his son, yes he would definitely have bruises on his cheeks.

He held back trying to act like he wasn’t listening to Bellatrix argue with the Malfoy’s for information. He instead became very interested in his son’s face in his hand turning him this way and that looking at the bruising.

“Solaris…”

His son pulled away turning to the blonde that called his name. “Myren.”

Severus watched as his son and friend seemed to size each other up, the father walking up to him. Severus looked him over he clearly had no mark but perhaps he was at the starting stages of joining. Willoweed was a known grey family, maybe they had finally been swayed.

“Aren’t you one of my son’s professors?” Mr. Willoweed asked.

“At Hogwarts, yes.” He said simply. Casting a look behind him he saw the Malfoy’s and Bellatrix hurrying away concern on their faces, though Bellatrix looked a little excited.

“Impressive. Your son was in Myren’s year?” Willoweed asked curious.

“We were dorm mates.” Myren supplied.

“How nice.” He said politely. “Excuse us we must get home. Come along Myren.”

***********

Severus was called to Dumbledore’s office, an emergency he was told. He went their quickly, dragging along a shrunken supply of medical equipment. He came out of the floo brushing himself off he hurried to Dumbledore’s desk where the man sat holding his hand.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Severus asked.

Dumbledore looked at him slowly, he held out his hand, the fingers of which were turning a black. Severus’s eye brows shot up in alarm, he cast several charms over it and set to work. He worked for a long time but in the end he could only slow the curse.

“I’m sorry I cannot stop it.” He said looking down. “I will try to come up with a cure, or it could kill you.”

Dumbledore nodded, “Then we must continue with the plan. Severus you must understand. I believe Tom made Horcruxs.”

“Horcruxs?” Severus repeated.

“Yes, the ring that cursed me. I believe it was one.” Dumbledore said, withdrawing his hand. “The diary that released the basilisk, also one. I believe there are seven.”

“Seven!” Severus hissed, “He’s more a mad man then we ever thought. Merlin, I just realized something.”

“What’s that Severus?”

“When Solaris was in the hospital after that wretch Barty Crouch Jr. imperioed him he made a prophecy ‘The Dark Lord has risen once more. His followers when join him. He will grow stronger than ever before. Seven must die before the end. One is gone, six more must happen.’” Severus looked at him. “I didn’t understand then but…”

“He was speaking of the horcruxs. That boy is truly gifted.” Dumbledore nodded. “Severus, I’m dying. This curse will kill me. We must think only of the greater good from now on. Without me, you should focus all your energy on following Tom and bringing him down from the inside.”

“I will not let you die without a fight.” Severus said.

“You are to kind my boy. However,” Dumbledore said shifting in his seat. “I need him to trust you most above all others. If I cannot keep the students of Hogwarts safe you must take my place. Protect them Severus.”

************

Severus looked up as the floo flared to life. His son stumbled out it holding a large supply of items. He looked at his father before hurrying towards the stairs.

“Solaris, dinner will be ready soon wash up right away. And I better not sweep up anymore wood bits from your room again!” He called as his son disappeared. He chuckled he was glad his son’s apprenticeship was going well and he was glad he was seriously looking at making a wand to rival the Elder Wand. Though he suspected that his son was now just actually curious if he could make such a thing. However that didn’t excuse him trying to make said wand in his damn bedroom.

He turned back to his reading when he heard the shower running. Unfortunately his wards went off. He quickly got up letting in the two figures that had come to his home. Once inside Bellatrix and Narcissa removed their hoods.

“Severus, where is Solaris?” Narcissa asked looking about.

“Upstairs, in the shower.” Severus motioned for them to sit. “What’s wrong?”

“I shouldn’t be here.” Narcissa said anxiously. “The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it.”

“If he has forbidden it. We must not speak of it.” Severus said carefully. “Put that down, Bella, we must not touch what isn’t ours.”

Bellatrix huffed putting down the picture she was holding. He saw the pain and fear on Narcissa’s face and decided to pry. “As it so happens I’m aware of your situation.”

“You are?” She asked sighing in relief.

“You? The Dark Lord trusts you.” Bellatrix scoffed.

“Indeed. I understand your confusion over the years I’ve managed to fool even one of the greatest wizards of all time.” Severus said, Bellatrix growled. “Dumbledore is a great wizard, only a fool would think otherwise.”

“I don’t doubt you Severus.” Narcissa said.

“You should be honored Cissy, as should Draco!” Bellatrix snapped, Severus smiled inwardly now they were getting somewhere.

“He’s just a boy…” Narcissa said looking at him pleadingly, she looked straight into his eyes. He was quick, he dove into her mind. The Dark Lord stood in front of the Malfoy family, he gave the order Draco was to kill Dumbledore. He pulled out of her mind quickly before she noticed.

“I can’t change the Dark Lord’s mind.” Severus said simply, he cast his eyes upstairs, the shower was still running good, he still had time. “It might be possible for me to help Draco.”

Narcissa stood up walking to him her eyes full of hope. Bellatrix scoffed, “Swear to it. Make an unbreakable vow otherwise it’s empty words.”

“Take out your wand.” He said earning pleased smiles from the women.


	29. Chapter 29

Solaris hugged his dad goodbye. “It feels weird, you going to school and me staying here.”

“It does doesn’t it.” Severus said kissing his sons head before preparing to floo. “You know where to find me. If you need anything at all come straight through. Remember Dumbledore gave you express permission to floo into his office.”

“I will. Have fun at school. Be good, try not to give out to many detentions.” Solaris teased as his father smirked disappearing into the fire.

Solaris sighed collapsing his hands together. He had the whole house to himself till Christmas, he would have to invite Fred and George over. When he had told them that they couldn’t hang out as much publicly to keep his father from risk they understood. However they were still friends, and still treated him like their missing piece as they called it. He blushed thinking about it.

He quickly left the house walking outside the wards to the apparate. He landed solidly in front of Weasley’s Wizarding Weeze. He glanced around, seeing no one he pulled out his own key, entering a side door to the twins upstairs flat. He hurried up the stairs the twins perked seeing him. Fred spoke first, “You’re late today.”

“Why are you keeping us waiting?” George said.

“It’s mean.” Fred added.

“Sorry, Hogwarts started back up and I wanted to see my dad off.” Solaris said walking up to them black robes billowing. They smiled grabbing his hands tugging him to the breakfast table, they pushed him down between them.

“I made your favorite.” George said, serving him. “Waffles, with chocolate and bananas.”

“And I got you an unholy amount of honey to drown them in.” Fred said handing him the bottle.

Solaris smirked pouring the honey on top, Fred and George smiled saying together. “Savage.”

“I’ll have you know it’s delicious.” Solaris said softly. “Though I know it’s not really that proper.”

“Stuff it.” Fred said laughing, “Its sweat.”

“Too sweat.” George added. “Are you coming by after work?”

“How about you guys come my way? Dads gone the house is all mine.” Solaris said.

“Perfect!” They said in unison. They ate happily, Solaris mostly quiet as normal listening to the twins babble on about this and that until he had to go to Ollivander’s.

“Let us walk you.” Fred said.

“I can’t.” Solaris said, shaking his head. “See you tonight.”

“It’s a date.” George said, Solaris blushed, he wished.

He waved goodbye and snuck out of their apartment with a notice me not charm. He made it to Ollivander’s just as the man was unlocking the shop. He looked up at him hair wild, “Solaris right on time as always.”

“Good morning Mr. Ollivander.” Solaris said following him in.

“We’ve been over this, Garrick is fine. You are much too formal.” Ollivander said leading him in. “Come, come, today will be a good one. Now that the kids are back in school you and I can focus of building the wands!”

*********

Fred and George nearly tackled him when they arrived at his house. He was picked up off his feet by George as the taller boy carried him in a crushing hug to throw him down on the couch. Fred quickly jumping on top yelling ‘dog pile’.

“Please… You’re crushing me.” Solaris squeaked out. It had become a tradition of sorts most days he would meet them at their house for breakfast and most nights they would come to his house for dinner sometimes staying the night. It was nice, it made him not feel so lonely in the months his father had been gone.

“Oh I don’t want to get off you smell so good!” George said rubbing his face into his.

Fred chuckled pulling George off him. “Told you to take a shower. Sorry Sol, he was making love potions today while I made dung bombs. Fumes went to his head. He refused the shower since I ‘used all the hot water’.”

“Well it’s appreciated that you don’t make my house smell of dung. Kreacher would be most upset.” Solaris laughed. He pointed his wand at him and with a flick George calmed down. “My dad taught me that helps clear your lungs after brewing.”

“Smart man.” Fred said. “Here look at some of our notes we want your opinion on these new products.”

“Sorry Sol,” George said coming to his senses, “Yes please look at our notes. You’re the best.”

Solaris took the notebook reaching out his summoned ink and a quill to write on the notes.

“Oh that reminds me.” George said pulling out a box. “I got this for you.”

Solaris opened it revealing sugar quills. “These aren’t going to make my hair red, right?”

“Of course not. You know we don’t prank you.” George said, picking up a quill and holding it to Solaris’s mouth. “Come on sugar quills are your favorite.”

Solaris took the quill from him but obediently put it in his mouth. It was a new flavor, he grabbed the box sucking furiously trying to figure out what it was. Raspberry, he made a little ‘mmm’ noise. “So good.”

“Merlin…”

He glanced up quill in mouth at his friends red faces, George shifted a little as he looked at them. He removed the quill with a pop. “Are you guys alright? I can make it cooler in here if you’re hot.”

The twins laughed nervously, they had been acting so weird. They were always protective of him but he knew they were scared for him, he often saw them watching him walk from their shop to Ollivander’s. He just shook his head he leaned back with their notebook giving the quill a lick, before sticking it back in his mouth.

The twins scrambled to either side of him, he didn’t care as they pushed and moved him around he was used to it. Soon he was leaning on Fred with his feet across George. He handed them back the book. “There now you can make people only sound like animals without turning into them. It should work but we can brew it here and test it.”

“Thanks.” They said in unison Fred continued. “How’s Ollivander’s going?”

“Great! You’ll have to stop by soon, I’m making my first wand on my own soon. I’d love to show it to you.” Solaris said nodding.

“We’d love that.” George said, rubbing his legs.

*********

Severus felt the sting on his arm, the Dark Lord was getting restless. He stopped by the house grabbing his son. Soon the two were outside the Malfoy manor, he walked calm and collect while Solaris tried to follow his lead. They went straight up each bowing before the Dark Lord. Severus looked around there weren’t as many tonight, perhaps he wasn’t meant to bring his son it was clearly the inner circle only.

“My Lord forgive me, I didn’t realize I shouldn’t have brought Solaris tonight.” He said trying to take any possible ire away from his son.

“It is hardly a concern. Rise.” The Dark Lord scoffed. They rose hurrying back amongst the crowd. “Tonight is a night for celebration. A new member will take the mark tonight.”

Severus tried not to look at his son. He projected shock and happiness to the front of his head. The Dark Lord waved his hand, summoning the elder Willoweed. He saw Myren giving his son a look as his father bowed ready to take the dark mark. His son tensed seeing his friend. He would have to talk to him about this.

The Dark Lord held Mr. Willoweed’s arm placing his wand to the left wrist he formed the dark mark. The man grimaced but didn’t cry out. Once done he thanked him as the Death Eater’s cheered.

The Dark Lord looked at Solaris, who Severus had unconsciously stepped slightly in front of. “Soon young Solaris you may be gifted to join us too.”

He laughed evilly dismissing all but Malfoy and Severus. Solaris hovered, unsure what to do. Severus looked at him leaning down he whispered. “Go home. Make some tea, I’ll join you after if I can.”

Solaris nodded leaving quickly. Severus walked up standing next to Lucius, once again the two bowed. “Rise. How is young Draco fairing?”

“He has been working on the cabinet my Lord.” Lucius said quickly. “He is making progress.”

“Not fast enough.” The Dark Lord hissed. “Severus?”

“He tried to imperio a student to curse Dumbledore.” Severus said, “Potter spoiled it.”

“I see.” The Dark Lord said.

“He has a second plan.” Severus said, “He has poisoned mead and is trying to get it to the headmaster. The boy shows determination, my Lord.”

“Very good, keep an eye on him.” He said calmly, “How about your son? Is he making wands yet?”

“Yes my Lord,” Severus said, “He started making them himself a month ago.”

“Perfect.”

*************

Severus sighed this was not a fun Christmas, he had to stay in the castle for Draco. Solaris had come and spent the night. His son had told him interesting things about his apprenticeship and about how he had Kreacher gift Potter with Maggots. Severus had hoped he would spend a few days however he did not want to stay for dinner the next day. He had shyly told his father he would be spending it with the Weasley twins. Severus had asked if he was dating one, but Solaris merely said no.

He focused instead on his second attempt for a cure for Dumbledore’s curse. He poured the potion into a vile bringing it to the Headmaster. Dumbledore perked from his parchment as Severus entered. He took the Headmaster’s hand, the curse had spread more. Carefully he uncorked the potion pouring it gently onto the hand. The curse started to lighten in color before coming back full force a moment later.

Severus sighed, “I have done all I can for you. It will eventually kill you.”

He stood up, furious with himself for not being able to fix this. He headed for the door, he needed fire whiskey. “Severus, look at me.”

Severus stopped looking at the headmaster as the man continued. “I’m dying Severus and we both know Tom Riddle has ordered the Malfoy boy to kill me. When the time comes, you must do it instead.”

“Me?” Severus said looking at him fully.

“It would make him trust you completely.” Dumbledore said. “You will not be useful as a spy to him if I am dead. He will want you on his side permanently. If you kill me, you can ask for Hogwarts. You can protect the students.”

“And what of Solaris?” Severus said, “What of my son?”

“I’m afraid for his own safety you must not tell him.” Dumbledore said softly. “The Order will go after him once this is done. But hopefully they will see his innocence and let him join the Order fully.”

“The Order will turn on him.”

“Perhaps, but you cannot warn him Severus. If the Tom pried in his mind he would know the truth about you. It would be our undoing.”

“He’ll hate me.” Severus said shoulders dropping.

“That boy loves you, he could never hate you.” Dumbledore said taking Severus’s hand in his. “If you ever doubt that remember Regulus, he loved you. Solaris has his eyes.”

“And face…” Severus said with a mirthless laugh.

“Severus when the war is over and the truth comes out you will be a hero and Solaris will understand. He loves you Severus do not fret.”

******************

It was the first warm day of April, Solaris enjoyed the feeling of the morning sun on his face. It was quiet something was different about the street, perhaps it was just from last night rainfall. He rushed past Weasley’s Wizarding Weeze, today was not a breakfast day.

He nearly rammed into the door of Ollivanders it was locked. He banged on it a bit but he didn’t answer. He leaned over looking into the glass to see if he was in there. Annoyed he stepped back walking to the side door. He opened it jogging up the stairs he knocked on Ollivander’s door.

“Garrick, it’s me Solaris. It’s 10:13. Are you awake?” He knocked on the door harder making it creak open. “Mr. Ollivander?”

He opened the door and nearly stumbled backwards down the stairs. The room was destroyed, and there was blood on the walls. He pushed the door open all the way calling the man’s name. He walked in checking from room to room in case he was still here but found nothing. He walked back out sitting on the hallway stairs he sent off a slim cat patronus and waited. A few seconds later he heard popping of apparition. He didn’t want to be alone with Aurors so he sent off a second patronus. Soon twin fox patronus’s joined him on the stairs, they circled him softly until their owners could show.

He felt his heart sink as Moody marched up the stairs, the foxes bristled at the man and his partner Shaklebolt. Moody gave him a hard look magical eye swirling around. He stomped past him into the apartment while Shaklebolt sat with him on the stairs.

“State your full name and exactly what happened?” He asked.

“Solaris Regulus Black. I arrived for my apprenticeship and couldn’t find Garrick Ollivander. I went to check his flat and found it like this. I called you right after seeing if he was still inside.” He said feeling the foxes press against him.

His eyes flashed, he ducked as Moody walked back out cursing. “He’s gone. Taken by the Voldemort, they left their mark. Tell us everything.”

“I did.”

“Oh no you didn’t!” Moody snapped, glaring down at him he grabbed hold of the railing boxing him in. Solaris shifted uneasy as Moody continued. “Ollivander missing, you finding him, dark mark left behind. Why didn’t you join the Order? Huh! Death Eater maybe?”

Solaris glared at him, “You think I did this!?”

“If the dark mark fits.” Moody snapped.

“Calm down Allister.” Shaklebolt said standing resting a hand on the other man.

“I’m not a Death Eater.” Solaris said as the door at the bottom of the stairs ripped open, Fred, George and his cat patronus ran in. The twins raced up pushing past Moody they wrapped Solaris in their arms, while the three patronus’s rubbed around each other disappearing into a silver mist.

“You two can’t be here.” Moody snapped.

“Says who?” The twins said in unison.

“Says me.” Moody said, “We were questioning the witness!”

Moody reached out towards Solaris making the teen panic, he clutched tighter to George who turned them away from the older man’s grip. Fred pushed his hand down, “Sod off!”

“Allister, it’s alright.” Shaklebolt said, “I got all the answers we need. They can go.”

“Yeah well we’ll be in touch.” Moody grumbled, “Now get!”

Two hands slid into his as he was dragged from the shop. Vaguely he realized that he shouldn’t been seen with the twins so publicly, it could cause backlash. They however didn’t let him pry himself free. They brought him straight into their home and too the couch. They sat on either side still holding his hands, thumbs brushing gently over his knuckles calming him.

****************

Severus felt guilty his son had told him about Ollivander but he honestly knew nothing about his disappearance, it hadn’t been mentioned to him. Solaris had quickly found himself in charge of the shop which he worked with the help of Ollivander’s son who knew less about wands then Solaris.

Severus rubbed his forehead, walking the halls his sons latest letter in hand. He was all but furious no one was making new wands and he was constantly doing maintenance on the current wands. He had written that he was constantly leaving with headaches from foreseeing so many mishaps Ollivander’s son Garrick Jr. would have. Severus pitied him, really he did.

He stood by Minerva as they waited for a flock of first years to enter the great hall. She gave him a tight smile which he returned. “How’s Solaris been since graduation? I miss that boy.”

“He’s well. Though with Ollivander missing he has been left in charge of the wand shop. However I believe his patience and inexperience is causing problems. Combined with Ollivander’s son knowing less about wands then he does.” Severus sighed, “I fear it’s not working out the way he hoped.”

“That’s terrible.” Minerva said, “Well at least he can do the Black family trade, stocks.”

“Oh Minerva, he’s frightfully good at that already. I think the wand work was to keep himself busy.” Severus said.

“Good for him, others would just retire on such wealth and not-”

“Professors!” They turned as a small second year ran up, “There’s explosions and screams coming from the boys bathroom!”

Severus shared a look with his old friend before they took off running towards the bathroom. Minerva only slowing to send a patronus to Poppy. Severus pushed into the bathroom seeing Potter standing over a bleeding Draco. He was in shock, he walked over numbly looking at his godson. He was crying and bleeding onto the wet floor. The cut marks on him looked so familiar it was scary, he knew this spell, he had made this spell. He glanced at Potter, how did he know this spell?

“Detention Potter for the rest of the year. That is if you aren’t expelled. Now get out!” He snapped kneeling down doing a counter curse to help heal Draco as they waited for Poppy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update on a more regular schedule.

Severus paced his room, Dumbledore had taken Potter to find a horcrux in a cave somewhere. He cursed the man he wanted to know more but knew he couldn’t. His Dark Mark tingled, he wasn’t being summoned but something was happening. Oh no, he hurried from the room, trying to find Dumbledore.

He slipped up the clock tower quietly hearing voices, ‘kill him, kill him!’ that was Bellatrix. He hissed silently seeing someone moving a floor below where Dumbledore was. He crept up to them wand out, it was Potter, he kept the wand at the ready to silence the boy in case he screamed. Potter saw him, eyes wide in alarm and fear. He brought a finger to his lips ‘shh’ he whispered, Harry nodded.

He slipped past him walking up the stairs as Bellatrix screamed. “Go on Draco, do it now!”

“No.” Severus said calmly walking into sight, he gripped his wand tightly.

“Severus.” Dumbledore said. He wasn’t ready to do this Dumbledore was his friend, sure they didn’t always see eye to eye but this. He wasn’t ready. He looked up glancing around the room, Draco was terrified, Bellatrix was mad, and the other Death Eater’s looked ready for a fight. He looked up eyes meeting Dumbledore’s, the man gave him a gentle look, the old man was ready. “Please?”

“Avada. Kedavra.” Severus chocked out.

Everything felt a rush after the words left his mouth. Bellatrix cast the Dark Mark in the sky. They marched through Hogwarts grounds like kings, Severus stupefying anyone in their way to spare them from the pain the others would have put them through. Bellatrix destroying things as she went, Hagrid’s hut went up in flames. They were almost to the forest when foolish Gryffindor Potter ran after them calling his name.

“Snape! Snape! He trusted you!” He yelled throwing a curse at him, Severus deflected it. He still felt numb having killed his friend. “Fight back!”

Bellatrix laughed throwing a harsh curse knocking the boy back. Severus yelled at her. “No, he is for the Dark Lord!”

She frowned but backed away firing off victory curses. He looked at Potter praying the boy would stay down, he could only protect him with more curses. He gazed past him heart clenching at Hogwarts state, he would fix it. He would help them.

***************

Solaris woke to his wards going off. He slipped out of bed and spelled himself dressed, he crept to the stairs peeking down them. Wand out he slithered down the stairs, he rounded the corner, coming eye to eye with Moody and Remus, their wands raised. Solaris lowered his with a sigh.

“What are you guys doing here?” Solaris asked as Moody stepped forward.

“Where is he!?” Moody snapped.

“Who? Dad? Did something happen!? Is he alright!?” Solaris yelled, looking at them both waiting.

“Don’t play games!” Moody snarled pointing his wand in Solaris’s face making the other back away.

“Moody, calm down.” Remus said, “We agreed we would talk about this.”

Solaris’s eyes flashed, “You’re going to arrest me? For what? What charges?”

“Conspiracy.” Moody said, “Conspiracy in the murder of Albus Dumbledore.”

Solaris stepped back, Dumbledore was dead. He looked up at the men as they approached him, Moody angry while Remus just looked hurt. “Oh Merlin, what did dad do? Remus tell me I’m wrong. He didn’t- he wouldn’t.”

“You’re under arrest for suspicion of conspiracy in relation to the murder of Albus Dumbledore and in the disappearance of Garrick Ollivander.” Moody said stepping forward. “Come quietly. Or don’t, I’m itching for a fight.”

Solaris stepped away from them grabbing the back of the couch his heart clenching. This couldn’t be true, his dad would never. But they were here, two Order Members were here to arrest him. Arrest him just for being his son. He glanced at them, he couldn’t stay here he needed to know what happened. He threw up a shield and bolted from the room. Moody smashed through it quickly giving chase.

“Solaris no!” Remus yelled.

Solaris only needed a little time, he got that now. He slammed the kitchen door, hearing Moody call out a spell the door splintered but Solaris was already outside the apparition wards. He felt the beginnings of a spell hit him throwing him as he apparated.

He yelled rolling and tumbling from the force of the spell across the grass and stone. His head smacked solidly into the stone as he fell, he felt an instant headache. He was barely pulling himself to his feet stumbling blindly the spell had left him gasping for air and blood was dripping down his face. He tripped up the walkway slamming his fist on the door, when his Uncle appeared before him a weary look in his eyes.

“Solaris what happened?” He askeed grabbing him he dragged him inside. “My wards went off and you’re banging on my door so late. You look terrible.”

“Uncle I was attacked.” He wheezed out.

“By who?” Lucius said leading him to a sitting room.

“By the Order no doubt.” Severus said. Solaris gasped his father sitting tired in front of him, with Draco, Bellatrix and other Death Eater’s. His father looked up at him. “Merlin, Solaris.”

“Yes the Order.” Solaris said looking at his father as the man rushed to his side. “Why?”

“I killed Dumbledore.” He said blandly.

“But?...” Solaris was confused, he held his stomach it hurt bad from Moody’s blow and he was feeling light headed. He didn’t understand his father was standing there stone faced saying he killed a man that he was good friends with. “Dad but why?”

“I understand you’re confused. It was Draco’s task after all.” Severus said giving him a pointed look, Solaris bite his lip. His father was trying to get him to stop him from revealing anything. Severus summoned a cloth pressing it to his bleeding head. “I took over when your cousin was unable to finish the job.”

Solaris thought for a second, he had so much he wanted to ask him however he wouldn’t jeopardize this. “I understand, I just wished I’d had a warning.”

He heard laughter, dizzily he turned his head seeing the Dark Lord standing by the fire. Solaris leaned back feeling his head rush, had he been there the whole time. That fall really messed his head up.

“You’re father has made himself most useful to our cause. Solaris you should be pleased.” The Dark Lord said, “As a reward he wanted Hogwarts.”

Solaris looked at his father, he chose Hogwarts over him. His father looked away guilty as the Dark Lord continued speaking. “Solaris, I will have you take the Dark Mark.”

“My Lord,” Severus said, “I’m honored that you would bless my son with your gift but he is very injured. It could react badly. If you damage him too much he won’t be of use to you my Lord. And I would hate for you to waste such a gift.”

Solaris wavered in his father’s hold as he pressed the cloth harder to his head forcing a gasp out of him. The Dark Lord studied him before laughing. “True, I wouldn’t want him to become a useless thing. Get him out of here we need to celebrate!”

Bellatrix screamed delighted drinking directly from a bottle. A hand landed on his arm, his Aunty looking at him. “Come on, you look ill. I want to check on your head.”

“Yes Aunty.” He said following her out of the room, his father was close behind until he was pulled away by the Dark Lord.

************

The rest of the summer was pure chaos, raid after raid. Torturing people, watching people get tortured. Severus looked at his son, this was the first time he had been around his boy in weeks. He had been staying at Spinner’s End while Solaris had taken residence at Grimmauld Place. He had insisted Solaris live separate from him to keep his sons contact with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord to a minimum. He reached out carding fingers through the inky black hair as the summer’s wind blew it about. Solaris pulled away placing his hair in a messy bun.

Severus sighed, “You’ll understand someday.”

“I’m not a child.” Solaris said bleakly. “I just… want to understand now.”

“Believe me when I say that it was for the greater good.”

“Yeah but it was Dumble- ugh!” Solaris pointedly looked away. “I just… Whose side are you on?”

Severus shared a look with him it was a loaded question and he needed to be careful answering it. The Dark Lord could peer into either of their minds any minute. He walked to his son grabbing his hood he pulled it up on his son’s head. “I’m on your side. Always. Just like I’m on your father’s side.”

Solaris seemed to understand, he nodded fiddling with the corners of his mask. “Dad, I don’t want to do this.”

“Then don’t.” Severus said. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep you from being marked. Solaris, please… Leave.”

“No!” Solaris said defiantly, “You’re my dad, I can’t leave you. And they’re my friends, I won’t leave them.”

“Solaris, they would attack you on sight.” Severus said softly, “In their mind you betrayed them.”

Severus cursed Moody, maybe if it was just Remus his son wouldn’t have been attacked. He might have been able to join the light and the Order. Instead he was stuck on the wrong side of this war. Severus glanced at the trembling teen as his son watched the sky, he waved his hand redoing the old tracking spell on his son’s shoes.

“What do I do?” Solaris asked, looking at him desperately.

“I aim above the head, non-lethal only, unless absolutely necessary.” Severus said. “And a personal favorite trick of mine is accidently redirecting Order spells into Death Eater’s.”

“Dad, I’m terrible in fights.”

“Then pick someone you love and follow them. Make it look like you are after them to make sure they get no true tails that will attack them. Alright?”

“Alright…” Solaris said putting his mask on.

Severus did the same his arm tingling, “It’s time. Stay close to me and remember Uncle Lucius will be there somewhere as well.”

They both ran jumping off the roof onto their brooms taking to the sky. They sored up just as the light show began, curses flying every direction. Severus was incredibly amused watching multiple Harry Potter’s flying about with Order members, now which was the real Harry, he needed to tail that one.

He glanced around seeing flames from a motorcycle, Hagrid, he thought. He flew after him, Hagrid with the only Potter not free to fly about on his own. That was the one. He shot after them as two other Death Eaters went after the pair. He ducked and weaved through the air glancing back, his son was still behind him perfect. Harry shot spells at the Death Eater closest sending them hurtling away.

A snow white owl swooped in attacking the second one, this drew the attention of a third Death Eater who hurtled at them. Not good he thought the owl would give the boy away. Potter shot a spell at him, he immediately redirected it to the Death Eater beside him. That just left one. The Death Eater hurtled a curse at the boy, Potter defected.

Potter sent a curse at his son making Solaris fall back, Severus dipped into a cloud watching Solaris regain himself. He signaled his son to turn back. He swerved back below the clouds the last Death Eater was gone but more where flying about. He couldn’t let them be attracted to the owl.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, sending the unforgivable curse. The beautiful creature fell from the sky, Potter screamed looking at him angry. Severus looked around then flew away.

He circled back seeing a Death eater about to send a killing curse at one of the Potter’s he sent a slicing curse to remove the Death Eater’s arm. However he was slammed into by someone, his curse missed instead slicing the Potter’s ear. The Potter flinched making the killing curse sail over his head by inches. He sighed relieved.

He held out his wand as he circled, his tracking spell pointing him. He flew to a certain death eater, he hovered close to him. He could see the white knuckle grip he had on the broom his eyes trained on something. Severus looked up seeing the Dark Lord ascend into the sky, sending a killing curse straight at Mad Eye Moody. He watched horrified as the man fell from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Hedwig you wonderful little owl


	31. Chapter 31

Solaris felt numb standing next to his dad as the Dark Lord swore and cursed Potter’s escaping. Sure he didn’t really like Moody but the man was also not a bad person. He pinched the hem of his sleeve not making eye contact with anyone. He really hoped Fred and George were alright but he couldn’t be sure. He wondered mildly if Remus and Hermione were ok, he saw Remus so he must be fine but Hermione he was unsure. He felt his eyes flash and stepped to the side letting a curse pass him without looking up. Merlin he hoped they were ok.

His father’s hand grabbing his upper arm brought him back to attention, the room was quiet, and all eyes were on him. His dad looked worried, Lucius looked horrified and the Dark Lord looked furious. What did he do? Oh Merlin, he had stepped out of the way of a curse. A curse the Dark Lord had thrown at him in anger.

“I’m so sorry my Lord!” He said quickly, his father let him go letting him drop to his knees begging to be spared. “Please forgive me.”

The Dark Lord approached him slowly eyes narrowed, he was trying to make eye contact but Solaris just focused on his feet. Not unusual he always stared at the Dark Lord’s feet, his dad thought it was the simplest way to keep his secret. A secret that he may have stupidly blown out of the water.

“Look at me.” The Dark Lord ordered. Solaris looked up but made his eyes dart around the room scrunching up in fear. His jaw was snatched, face turned, he kept his eyes pointed down. “I said. Look. At. Me.”

“Please no, my Lord!” Solaris cried, he was going to find out.

“Crucio!” The Dark Lord yelled, Solaris flinched but it was his father shrieking in pain not him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry! Please stop!” Solaris looked up feeling horrible pain as the Dark Lord tried to enter his mind. The Dark Lord gasped dropping his face he backed away cursing, he glared at him sending a crucio at him. Solaris was flung back so hard he thought his spine snapped. His skin felt like it was being peeled away, every bone in his body felt like it was being broken, parts of himself felt like they were being stabbed. He twisted about trying to escape the pain but it didn’t stop.

“Please my Lord! It’s my fault!” His father yelled.

The curse stopped, Solaris laid there panting. His ears where ringing, and arms shaking as he sat up. The Dark Lord was glaring at his father now, wand raised. “How dare you hide this from me!? Your son is a seer!”

There was a collective gasp from the death eaters around them. But Solaris couldn’t care less, the Dark Lord was stalking towards his father wand raised. He would torture and kill them for hiding this from him. Solaris managed to roll up onto his feet, he held his chest gasping for air. His dad was yelling again, twisted in on himself as he was cursed. Solaris ran up grabbing the Dark Lord’s cloak surprising him into stopping, the death eaters around them gasped.

“How dare you touch the Dark Lord!” Bellatrix screamed.

“Please my Lord! It’s my fault!” Solaris cried sinking to the floor holding the man’s silky robes. “I begged him not to tell anyone! I wanted to be useful to you! I can only see seconds into the future! I am of no use! I’ve been training I want to help you more!”

The Dark Lord scowled at him, a murderous look in his eye. “You are of no use to me then, a useless seer.”

The Dark Lord pressed the tip of his wand to Solaris’s head holding it there firmly. “I’m a prophet!”

The wand moved away ever so slightly. “I’ve made prophecy’s in the past…”

“Prophecy’s? As in more then one?”

“Three my Lord.” Solaris said his face was grabbed again, dark eyes sparkling viciously as he looked at him.

“Perhaps you will be useful to me then. However you still tried to deceive me. For that you will be punished.”

*********

It had been almost a week but Solaris was still shaking. He laid on the couch of Grimmauld Place, his dad tipped the healing potion into his mouth.

“It tastes awful.” Solaris said turning away once it was gone.

Severus looked at him sadly, holding out a piece of chocolate for his son. “This will help.”

Solaris took it gratefully, as his dad finished changing the dressing on his right hand and arm. He gingerly took the left removing the bandages. Solaris hissed as the air touched him, “It hurts.”

“Well… You are growing back your skin.” Severus said, face scrunching up in pain. He started to cry, wrapping his son’s arm in a fresh bandage. “Please, Solaris, he skinned you alive. Please I love you. Don’t ever do this again. Let me take the fall.”

“But you need him to trust you! For the greater good!” Solaris snapped.

“I could give a shit about the greater good if you don’t live to see it!” His dad cried, “Solaris, leave! I’m begging you! I cannot protect you anymore! I’m going to go to Hogwarts and I can’t bring you. I need to protect the students but I want to protect you. I can’t do both!”

“Dad…”

“No more!” Severus snapped, “You don’t understand what he wants to do to you. He will give you the Dark Mark, you will basically belong to him. Solaris he will do awful things to you, he will wreck your mind trying to use your abilities for his advantage. Solaris, do not go back. Stay here Death Eaters cannot enter here. Kreacher can provide for you. Promise me you’ll stay out of this war!”

“Dad… I can’t promise that…” Solaris said, glancing at his arms. “But I won’t go back to the Death Eaters, maybe the Order-”

“No.” Severus said gripping his shoulders. “They won’t understand.”

“He’ll torture you because of me…” Solaris said staring at the bandages.

“I’ll be fine.” He said, hand running through his son’s hair. He reached out summoning his father’s old watch. He spoke silently over it waving his hand. “I’m going to become the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I turned your father’s watch into a portkey, this will take you to the Headmaster’s office directly. Once I activate it all you have to say is Lily.”

“Lily?” Solaris repeated.

“She was like a sister to me. She would have adored you.” Severus said kissing his son’s head. “I’m going to activate it. Only use it as an absolute last resort.”

**********

The sound of apparition had Solaris drop his cup in alarm, his hands where still a wreck but he managed to get his wand out. Calling Kreacher, he sent the elf to investigate.

“Filthy Mudblood!” Kreacher yelled, “Nasty little things!”

“Kreacher get away from her!”

Solaris perked at this he knew that voice, Potter’s voice, he wasn’t in any position to fight with them. His wand hand trembled, he cursed apparating into his father’s room. He nearly fell to the floor. He stood up shaking he put a locking spell on the door. Once done he collapsed onto the bed too exhausted to do anything else. He panted closing his eyes he just needed to rest minute.

Solaris woke with a start as voices sounded behind his door. He heard Hermione say, “Alohamora.”

He sat up quickly casting a shield charm.

“Bloody hell it’s Black!” Ron yelled drawing his wand.

“Stupify!” Harry yelled but it bounced off Solaris’s shield. Solaris sneered at them.

“Man he even sneers like that git Snape.” Ron hissed.

“Well yeah he’s my dad.” Solaris said, throwing up a second shield hands shaking as he stood. “Kreacher, get them out of here!”

“No wait!” Hermione yelled throwing her hands up, showing him a locket as the elf showed up. Kreacher visibly reacted with fear when he saw the locket.

“Filthy mudblood! That’s master Regulus’s locket!” The little elf screamed, lunging at the girl. Ron jumped in his way kicking him, Solaris held out his hands without thinking catching the elf. Immediately he hissed pulling his arms up tucking them close to his chest.

“Of course, Regulus Arcturus Black was your dad!” Hermione said eyes wide.

“Well yeah it’s in the name.” Solaris griped back as she carefully approached him.

“Mione get back! His father killed Dumbledore.” Harry commanded.

“And his other father betrayed the Dark Lord.” Hermione responded, whirling on them.

“Whose side are you on, death eater?” Ron asked wand still at the ready.

“My dads.” He said bluntly.

“That means nothing.” Harry said, sternly.

“Yeah besides which dad?” Ron asked, “Your real one or your adopted one.”

“Ronald!” Hermione scolded, “Professor Snape and Regulus Black are his father’s. Together, as in he doesn’t have a mother.”

“Who told you?” Solaris asked, glaring dagger at her.

“I figured it out.”

“Explains why you sneer like the git.” Ron muttered. “I’m calling the Order so they can take care of you.”

“Do you want to know about that locket?” Solaris blurted out, making all three stop. Harry sized him up, he probably didn’t look threatening arms bandaged and shaking. However Solaris knew he had his dad’s nasty stare and imposing stance. He narrowed his eyes at Potter. “I’ll tell you about the locket if you never mention you saw me.”

“You’re a Death Eater,” Ron snapped “We can’t trust him.”

“If he was a real death eater he would have called You-Know-Who by now.” Hermione said, smart girl.

“Show us you’re arm.” Harry said, Solaris sneered holding up a bandaged left hand. “Without the bandages.”

“No, I just got them rewrapped I don’t know when my…” He trailed off, he couldn’t exactly say his dad they would lose their minds. Hermione’s eyes seemed to widen while the boys looked confused. “You’ll just have to take my word that I’m not marked. Do you want to know about the locket or not?”

“No! Screw you Black-”

“Deal. Now tell me!” Harry yelled interrupting Ron. “Do you have the real one?”

Solaris reached out taking the locket from Hermione, he popped it open reading the note with a smile. He slipped the note into his pocket much to the protests of the trio. He walked over to the bedside table opening the draw, he pulled out the brush George had used on his hair last summer and kept searching. He slowly grew more and more irritated. He yanked the whole draw out flipping its contents onto the bed.

“Kreacher. Where’s the locket?” Solaris hissed, “It was hear last summer. George had it.”

“You let my brother touch a horcrux!” Ron yelled. “Why does your nasty family always try to curse mine?”

“He came, Master Solaris. When Sirius Black died, he came and raided the house.” Kreacher said wringing his hands. “Kreacher tried to stop him, Sir.”

“Why wasn’t I told?” Solaris snapped, making the elf flinch.

“Master’s father took care of it…” The elf whispered.

“Of course he did.” Solaris said jerking his hand away from the mess. “Who took my dad’s possessions?” Kreacher muttered a name, Solaris hissed glaring nastily. “Find him. And bring him here.”

The elf swallowed hard, snapping his fingers he disappeared in a pop. Solaris looked up at the trio, Harry looked angry, Hermione looked concerned but Ron looked ready to blow. He raised his wand pointing it at Solaris. “You were going to curse my brother weren’t you Black? Just like Malfoy cursed Ginny!”

“You have no idea what you’re saying. So I wish you would stop talking.” Solaris said turning to Harry. “My dad died when I was three. He went and took the horcrux from its hiding spot. A lake surrounded by inferi. He died there. I watched them drag him under the water, the worst vision I ever had. Kreacher was bound to secrecy and with my father dead no one could unbind Kreacher from his curse to silence.”

Harry and Hermione nodded while Ron still looked mad. Solaris just continued talking, “I normally don’t see things like that but I think because I’m… Well I’m basically a copy of my dad with a bit of my other dad’s, Severus’s, blood and magic. I think because of how tightly I was magically tied to him when I was younger combined with my sight and prophecy’s that I saw his death. I… I wish I didn’t though.”

“My dad died betraying the Dark Lord.” Solaris straightened himself up. “I held up my end of the deal Potter. You never saw me, understand.”

“Yes we do.” Harry said stiffly.

“Great. You can stay here till Kreacher returns. Then get out and never come back.”

**************

They were not friends oh no. He avoided them like the plague and they avoided him with the same ferocity. He noticed their hands going straight for their wands when he entered a room, he only snorted. He refused to talk to them, and they would quiet instantly if he entered a room they were in. He didn’t care, he didn’t trust them and they didn’t trust him. He was on their side but for his father’s sake he had to keep them at arm’s length. He was healing better though, he could actually hold a wand without shaking. He stuffed his wand in Ron’s face when the boy made one too many snide comments about his father.

It was the third day when the wards told him someone had apparated into the house. He sat up from his chair, as Remus Lupin called into the house. The trio ran greeting him with hugs.

“Thank goodness, we were all so worried.” Remus said. “We’ve been looking for you lot everywhere.”

Solaris felt hurt, he had cared for him, but one of the last time he saw Remus he had been with Moody attacking him. He stood up drawing his wand. “You called the Order!”

“Solaris!” Remus drew his wand, a sad look crossed his face. “Give up its four against one!”

“We had a deal Potter! I’m calling off Kreacher.” Solaris said.

“No don’t!” Harry yelled.

Solaris’s eyes flashed, the elf appeared holding Mundungus in perfect timing. Solaris waved his wand quickly yanking the man towards him. He held the shorter man in front of him like shield.

“Told you we couldn’t trust him!” Ron squawked. The sound of apparation could be heard outside. “You called them hear didn’t you!”

Solaris grabbed the curtain looking out the window, death eaters where outside. He shuddered, contrary to the trio’s assumption they were here for him not them. He doubted the death eaters even knew where they were. His eyes flashed and he put Mundungus in the way of a stupefy from Ron.

“I didn’t call them.” He snapped, not that it mattered he knew what it looked like. However they had betrayed him first. “Here’s your thief! Don’t follow me!”

He shoved the stupefied Mundungus at them. He whirled around turning to black smoke, he shot from the house and off into the night knowing the death eaters would follow him.

***********

When news that his son had fled the Death Eaters reached Severus he was relieved, however he acted betrayed and hurt by it. He cursed his son’s name to the Dark Lord, swearing that if he saw him he would drag the boy back kicking and screaming. The Dark Lord, was furious, he had wanted him found. He was debating making Severus lure him out but Severus distracted him. He told him he had found evidence that the Elder Wand was Dumbledore’s wand and soon the Dark Lord was distracted.

A month later and he was named Headmaster of Hogwarts. The first thing he did was set to work removing any first years that were muggle born. He knew their letters would have come, that they wouldn’t know. Death Eaters were sent aboard the train to look for Potter and any muggleborns. While dementors and the Carrow twins roamed his school’s halls so he had to intercept them first. He had the muggleborns rounded up before they even entered the platform, he made it so they wouldn’t be allowed in. He went there himself hidden obliviating every family he saw that failed to enter. That was easy, sure the children would be behind or may never make it to Hogwarts but they lived.

When the Dark Lord asked what he did with them he simply had to say they would not be problem any longer. It hurt him to see Minerva look at him with such disappointment when he announced that no muggleborns would be permitted in the school. He hated himself for it.

He often sat in Dumbledore’s office with the portrait of the man, wishing things could be different. Over time he put up strict rules to keep the children in line, the best thing he could think to keep the Carrow’s away from them. The Dark Lord had offered him Greyback to keep the school in line but he refused stating that the wearwolf would be better suited for chasing down run away mudbloods. He cried in his office after that meeting, sending hope to Merlin they would be alright but he would not allow that man in his school.

By Christmas he had heard no word from his son. No news was good news he supposed. He had taken to listening to the hidden Weasley’s station in his room surrounded by silencing charms. He would bite his nails listening for the names of those he loved, or for his students. He would drink whiskey hearing the names of those that became lost. He heard many rumors from his students but his heart clenched when he overheard Longbottom and the Weasley girl discussing Ms. Lovegood getting taken by death eaters. She was secretly one of his favorite students.

The day after Christmas he became ever thankful to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus. The portrait ran up to his frame. “Headmaster! They are camping in the forest of Dean! The Mudblood-”

“Do not use that word!” He snapped.

“-The Granger girl then. I heard her say it as she opened her bag.”

“Good. Very good!” Cried the portrait of Dumbledore behind the Headmaster’s chair. “Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valour – and he must not know that you give it! If Voldemort should read Harry’s mind and see you acting for him –“

“I know!” Severus snapped.

He apparated quickly, landing in the forest with the sword. He sent off a patronus watching it hurry towards Potter, he followed it only cancelling it once he found what he was looking for. He set his plan up, dropping the sword to the bottom of the frozen water. This, this would work. He summoned his patronus once more, he reached out touching the silvery image of Regulus’s long passed pet kneazle, Matches.

“Please work…” He whispered, he sent instructions and watched the silvery creature slip away. “Please work…”


	32. Chapter 32

Solaris ran panting, sides heaving. Curses shot around him as he weaved through the forest. He was sweating despite the cold weather. He had evaded capture for months. He had been on the run since leaving Grimmauld Place. He only settled in a place for a short while before moving again. If it wasn’t the Order chasing him out it was Death Eaters.

A tree blew to splinters beside him as the snatchers chased him. He wasn’t good in fights, he never was. He had tried apparating but they followed his trace. He just needed to get far enough away that he could apparate without them being the wiser. He jumped over a downed tree giving himself a little spin, he turned to smoke. He barreled away from them faster, he didn’t like this trick, it was very flashy and easy to spot but it was faster than running.

He landed just far enough away that his first apparation would be hard to track. He stepped away feeling the squeezing sensation as he landed. He immediately started running, he was in muggle London, he ran fast around a corner and threw a crowd. He got to a new point and apparted from there. He landed hard in the wizarding world, holding his knees he took a second to breathe.

“Who’s there!?” Someone yelled.

Immediately he turned rushing through the streets, his eyes glinted and he barely dodged Mr. Weasley who was walking to work. Their eyes met and he could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. He slowed his run looking at him, he shouldn’t stop he was wanted on both sides. But, those eyes made him think of Fred and George, unconsciously he held himself, turning away he started off again.

“Hey! Him! The Dark Lord wants him!” Someone screamed, the crowd around him cleared up nobody wanting to be accused.

Solaris cursed giving a spin, he was going to turn to smoke, land and apparate. Just like before. A strong curse hit him in the back sending him hurtling forwards. Apparate! Apparate! He thought as he smashed through glass. He was flung head over heels, as he slammed into numerous things in his horrible landing. He opened his eyes just a touch seeing nothing but dazzling lights, he let his head drop eyes closing as hands grabbed him.

***********

Solaris moaned drifting into consciousness. His head was pounding, he tried to bring a hand up but found them bound. His eyes opened painfully and started flickering around the room trying to figure out where he was. He knew this place, why did he know it. Oh no, his face paled.

A door opened as Fred and George walked in looking at him curious and cautiously. Fred’s lips were pursed, brows draw in distrust, while George just looked sad. They sat down in chairs on either side of his bed, Fred resting his chin on his hand wand in the other, George’s leg thumped anxiously.

Solaris swallowed hard, his mouth drying. They seemed to be unsure what to say and Solaris was lost too. He looked at them both eyes tearing up, they were alive. They were ok, he looked at George. “Your ear!”

“Yes my ear.” George said, bringing his hand up to it. “I’m rather holy now.”

“He lost it in a fight against death eaters.” Fred said looking down.

“That was you?” Solaris’s eyes widened at his words.

“So you were there!?” Fred snapped swinging his arm knocking the nick knacks from the end table. “Damn it Sol!”

“You did join them?” George gasped eyes widening hurt.

“Don’t kill me.” Solaris said weakly.

“We won’t kill you.” They said together.

“We defended you!” Fred yelled, tears forming. “We never thought you would betray us!”

“How could you!” George yelled looking away.

“I’m not a Death Eater!” Solaris cried, eyes widening. They defended him, against the Order. “Look at my arm!”

“We already checked.” Fred said bluntly.

“We’re not stupid.” George added, whipping his face. “We’ve defended you for years. We thought you were our third.”

“How could you betray us?” Fred asked, looking down.

“I never betrayed you!” Solaris yelled crying. “You all betrayed me!”

“Bloody hell.” Fred scoffed whipping his face. “Humor me, how did we betray you?”

“The Order tried to arrest me the second Dumbledore died! They attacked me in my home in the night. They blamed me for Ollivander disappearing and conspiring with my dad. I’m innocent, I got scared, I ran away!” Solaris cried, trying to pull his hands to his face. “I went to my cousins, I thought my dad was in trouble or there had been a mistake. I needed to know, but I was so hurt from the Order’s attack. I didn’t know what was happening. I basically walked right into the Dark Lords arms…”

“Sol…” George said reaching towards him but Fred grabbed his hand away.

“Why where you there that night Sol?” Fred asked softly.

“I love my dad. He- he- please!” Solaris cried harder, he wasn’t sure what his dad was truly up to, but he knew what side he was on. However he couldn’t give him away, he couldn’t put anyone in jeopardy. He would bend the truth, to make them understand without revealing things. “I love my dad and I was afraid if I left the Dark Lord would hurt him as punishment. He found out I was a seer… He crucioed me and as punishment for hiding it he flayed the skin on my arms and hands! He made my dad watch…”

Solaris choked a little at the memory, he could see the twins looking horrified, their eyes drifting to his arms. Solaris continued, “My dad nursed me back to health, but he couldn’t save me. He told me the Dark Lord wanted to do something horrible to me. He want’s to mark me and use my visions and prophet abilities… He could wreck my mind doing that. My dad told me to run, so I did. I haven’t looked back since.”

“Why did you come here?” Fred asked.

“I saw your dad.” Solaris said. “I was being chased by Death Eaters, I saw him and I thought of you guys. You guys once told me, if I ever, needed you. I could apparate threw your door. No questions asked. I guess that’s why subconsciously I apparated here after I was hit.”

“We may have said that but you didn’t have to literally apparate threw our door.” Fred said.

“And threw half the shop.” George added, flicking his wrist vanishing the ropes. Solaris sat up rubbing his face clear of tears, he felt like a hot mess. He shifted himself to the floor, putting his hair in a bun as he walked, only to be grabbed by George. “Where are you going?”

“Away. I don’t want you guys to get hurt.” Solaris said, as the other man pulled him back to sit on the bed next to him. Fred climbed over so he was sitting on his other side. “Please, I can’t stay here. I’ll put you at risk.”

“Solaris, you’re hurt something fierce.” Fred said taking his hand. “Stay.”

“Please Sol, we lost you once, we can’t lose you again.” George said, taking the other hand.

Solaris squeezed their hands as Fred added, “You’re our best mate.”

Solaris’s heart sank, it dipped and broke into a million pieces. He couldn’t do this anymore, he let go of their hands clasping his together in his lap. He stood up trying to push down his tears, “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“Solaris don’t leave!” George yelled, the twins stood up running to block the door.

“I can’t do this anymore…” Solaris said, turning away from them.

“What does that mean?” Fred snapped, “You can’t fight? You can’t be our friend? You can’t-”

“Solaris we’re here for you, mate.” George said reaching towards him.

“Don’t you get it!?” Solaris yelled stepping back starting to cry, his hands went to his hair. “I’m a horrible person! I’m the worst type of seer! I’m wanted by the light and the dark. I’m dirty, because of that man… I want to protect my dad but I keep hurting him instead. I keep hurting you guys. And I’m selfish because I don’t want to leave you. But I should…”

“Solaris,” They said in unison.

“You are not dirty.” George said sternly.

“But I-”

“You are smart.” George said smiling at him. “You are loyal.”

“You are brave.” Fred said running a hand through his hair. “You’re cunning”

“Wow, I’m the Hogwarts total package.” Solaris said sarcastically.

“Solaris Regulus Black, you are more important to me- us then you know.” George said gently.

“Bloody hell mate, we’ll fight to the death for ya.” Fred said.

“You don’t have to be alone anymore.” George said as Fred added, “We’re here.”

Solaris just stared down crying into his hand, the other one was wrapped around himself tightly. George gently took him leading him backwards till the backs of his knees hit the bed. He sat down heavily, body shaking. A set of arms wrapped around him followed by a second pair. When he didn’t calm down, Fred grabbed him picking him up like he weighed nothing placing him on George’s lap. George’s arms circled him holding him tightly as Fred summoned a calming drought. He clung to George so tight he was sure he would bruise the older teen, Fred held the calming draught to his lips making him drink, once done he rubbed small circles into his back.

He had been so alone for months. Having someone hold him and tell him the nice things they were whispering was too much. Solaris cried himself back to sleep clinging to George like a life line and one hand intertwined with Fred’s.

************

Severus stared at Neville Longbottom, he looked terrible. Severus drummed his fingers, listening to the Carrow twins rant and rave, pointing accusing fingers at the boy. From his understanding they had caught Mr. Longbottom writing ‘Dumbledore’s Army still recruiting’ on the walls of Hogwarts. He tried not to show but his lips curled in great amusement at this, though he played it off as an evil smile.

“So after we caught him writing on the walls. I dragged him to his punishment!” Alecto Carrow growled. “It was simple really, he only had to crucio a first year.”

“I told you no unforgivable on first years!” Severus clutched his wand tightly, the Carrow’s looked at him curiously. He calmed himself. “No unforgivable on first years. We need them to grow big and strong and want to fight for the Dark Lord.”

“Fear works too!” Amycus Carrow snapped.

“Fear does not make loyalty.” Severus said standing. “Now leave us. I will make sure Mr. Longbottom is punished _greatly_ for his crimes against the Dark Lord.”

The Carrow’s smiled gleefully backing out. Once they were out Severus waved his wand causing the office door to slam shut with a bang. Longbottom startled, but only gave him a nasty look.

“You need to stop your open rebellion.” Severus said bluntly, “It will get you nowhere.”

“I’ll never stop fighting.” Neville said.

“You’re just like your parents.” Severus said, the boy took pause at this Severus hoped that he would take it as a compliment, they were good brave people. However for the sake of keeping Longbottom alive he needed to dissuade him. “Did you know Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw, is in the hospital wing? He was caught freeing a chained up first year and brutally tortured.”

“Michael…” Neville whispered looking down.

“Yes, tragic the Carrow’s got a little carried away.” Severus said. It had been awful truly, he had put his foot down cursing them himself claiming they had undermined his authority. The Carrow’s have since defaulted to him for most the punishments hence after. “I would hate to see such a fate befall anymore students. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.” Neville said glaring at the ground. “What will my punishment be sir?”

“Detention with Hagrid.” Severus said seeing the boy look up surprised. “For a two weeks. Now get out.”

Neville gave him some seriously confused looks as he left but Severus acted indifferent. Hagrid was perfect, the Carrow’s saw the half giant as beneath them so they didn’t think he was giving a lax punishment, especially since it was usually helping Hagrid with manual labor, or muggle work, as they called it. Severus liked using detention in this way, looks cruel to the Carrow’s but he knew Hagrid would be nothing but kind and it would keep Neville busy for quite a while. It was perfect.

He sunk deeply into his chair looking at Dumbledore’s portrait as the man roused from his fake sleep. The portrait’s eye’s twinkled, “You are doing marvelous my boy.”

Severus sighed pulling out a drink, just one he had to stay level headed. “Thank you sir. Keeping the children safe isn’t easy with such an open rebellion. I’m hoping I at least dismayed Longbottom enough to be more careful.”

“Indeed.” Dumbledore agreed, “And what of Mr. Corner?”

“I keep Poppy’s stores are well stocked. It may take a few days but he will recover.” Severus said staring deeply into his glass.

“You’re worried my boy?” Dumbledore’s portrait asked.

“Of course I am.” Severus said swirling the liquid in his cup. “My students are being hurt, my son has disappeared, and our only hope is who knows where.”

“Have faith in the boy Severus.” Albus said softly, “And you protected Mr. Longbottom today, you’re doing wonderful. I can’t speak for Solaris but you raised him well, he will be fine.”

“Thank you Albus.” Severus said staring sadly at his drink.

**********

Solaris flinched back hard as Fred dabbed the potion on his face, he squeezed George’s hand. “That feels awful.”

“Mate, you have a massively bruised eye.” Fred said simply, “This will help though.”

“Thanks…” Solaris said he was still healing from being thrown through their shop. Mostly it was just a stubborn black eye from where his face bounced off their concrete love potion fountain.

Fred smirked at his handy work as George turned the shorter boy to look him over. “You already look better.”

Solaris made a humming noise to this. His eyes flashed, he freed himself from between them running from the room as the floo flared to life. He sunk to the floor just outside the door listening.

“Fred, George.” Bill their older brother’s voice said, “Can I come through? It’s an emergency.”

After a pause he heard a ‘yes’. George ran out to him he grabbed his hand dragging him away. They ran straight to his room, where George pushed him in quickly.

“George! George it’s Bill I need to talk to you both right away!” Bill called.

“You should go. It could be important.” Solaris said, George ignored him rummaging through his room. “George?”

“George where are you?” Bill yelled getting closer, they could hear Fred trying to buy time for them.

“Solaris wear this.” George said holding out his hand. Solaris reached out as a ring was dropped in his palm he looked at George questionably as he turned over the dark metal. It had symbols on it worn by time, he slipped it on his pointer finger. George cringed, the ginger walked over removing the ring placing it on his ring finger instead. “It was my great grampa George’s ring. It’s a family heirloom, but it has protection magic and no Weasley can harm you while wearing it.”

“Oh George I can’t.” Solaris’s eyes flashed he moved behind the taller boy as the door swung open.

“George! There you are we need to talk- A Death Eater!” Bill growled bringing his wand up.

“Bill no!” George snapped throwing his arms out protectively. “Not Solaris.”

“He’s with us!” Fred yelled, pushing past Bill. The twins reached behind in unison pulling his left hand forward, showing the ring.

“What? Which one- both- what?” Bill stuttered. “Ok, fine. I’ve seen weirder. I need to talk to you both, umm…”

“You can say it in front of Sol.” George said defensively.

Bill’s shoulders sagged. “A few days ago… A few days ago, Ron and his friends showed up at my house, with others they saved from Malfoy manor.”

Solaris felt the pointed look at the mention of his cousin’s home, the twins squeezed his hands. Fred spoke first, “Is he alright? We haven’t seen him in months.”

“They’re… Alright.” Bill said glancing down a hand rubbing the scars on his face. “Hermione’s been badly hurt. And Harry is upset over a dead elf, Doppy?”

“Dobby?” Solaris corrected. “My cousin’s elf. He always liked Potter.”

Bill gave him a curious look before nodding. “We’re keeping them hidden. Will you visit?”

“You should.” Solaris said knowing the invite wasn’t for him. The twins seemed to share concern. “I’ll be alright.”

“We’ll be back tonight.” Fred said finally.

“Call us immediately if you need anything.” George said. They paused leaning in hugging him tightly, he felt George’s lips ghost his neck, and Fred’s fingers in his hair.

They left all too soon, he followed them watching the floo flare to life as they disappeared. Once they were gone he felt far too alone, he paced the house for a bit but found himself too jumpy.

“Kreacher?” He called, hoping for a little company. After a few minutes he called again. “Kreacher?”

A solid pop had him looking up the house elf looked terrified. “Master Solaris!”

The small thing approached him cautiously, before running up and sobbing. The elf seemed so confused between sobs he would look around while pulling his ears. Solaris squatted in front of him pulling the creature towards him. “There, there, I’m ok.”

“Kreacher, is sorry! He was desperate! Kreacher thought Master was dead. Master didn’t call Kreacher for months!” Kreacher cried, “Kreacher shouldn’t have come but Master called!”

“Why shouldn’t you have come?” Solaris asked.

“Hello, Nephew.” Solaris’s head whipped up as Bellatrix stared at him. She smiled wickedly. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you called your little pet.”

Solaris drew his wand standing, Bellatrix’s smile grew wider more manic. He couldn’t apparate, she would simply follow. Solaris cast a stupefy but she blocked advancing on him throwing spells far faster than he could keep up with. He was nearly thrown off his feet when Kreatcher tried to get in the way. Solaris’s eyes glinted, he shoved the elf over taking the crucio, he laid their stunned. She laughed, blasting the elf from the room, throwing her wand in the air sending up a dark mark. Her hand wrapped around his shirt collar, he felt the squeeze of apparition. When he looked up he saw the Dark Lord’s eyes gleaming at him.

“My Lord,” She bowed deeply, “I found the seer you desired.”

Solaris reached up grasping at her arm to free himself, wand raising. He felt his wand get yanked from him by Bellatrix as the Dark Lord glared at him. The Dark Lord’s voice was silky as he talked. “Well done Bellatrix, you have made me proud.”

“Thank you my Lord.” Bellatrix preened. He glanced at his father’s portkey watch, now seemed like a good time to use it. Solaris felt her pull his collar shirt, he couldn’t use the Portkey now he’d just drag her along with him.

“Solaris did you know I’ve taken pleasure in twisting the minds of those that defy me? Creating visions to torture them into madness. Only after extracting every ounce of agony and only after them begging for death would I finally set them free.” The Dark Lord said walking towards him grabbing his chin. “So imagine what I’m going to do to you. Imagine how I’m going to make you useful. How I will force your mind open, scrap and tear anyway at it till it leaves you raw and lying on the floor uselessly.”

Solaris shifted nervously, legs tightening as the Dark Lord loamed over him. Solaris swallowed dryly, “If you enter my mind it will hurt you too. I can’t control it. You can’t control it.”

“Do not speak to the Dark Lord so!” Bellatrix yelled weaving her other hand into his hair yanking it forcing him to look up.

He felt head splitting pain as the Dark Lord dove into his mind. He knew he was screaming but couldn’t stop it, it hurt so badly. The Dark Lord stopped before trying again and again. Solaris was crying soon, he felt blood dripping from his nose as the Dark Lord forced himself into his mind repetitively.

He wasn’t sure if it had been minutes or hours when the Dark Lord stopped. He hissed out in frustration pacing the room. Solaris panted head hanging. The Dark Lord walked up to him grabbing his left arm, he pushed the sleeve up and touched it with the tip of his wand. “We need a better… connection.”

Solaris gasped, as pain snaked along his arm, like little lines of fire burning his skin. He tried to jerk his arm away but he was held firm. Bellatrix leaned down to his ear whispering. “You don’t deserve the Dark Lord’s gift.”

He hung his head in defeat as the Dark Mark formed on his arm. He heard the man chuckle, “Let’s try this again.”

*********

Moody held him tight, touching him, fondling him, kissing him. Solaris tried to push him away but was held firm. This wasn’t right. He was spun around and bent over the desk. This wasn’t right, this didn’t happen. He felt the ‘Moody’ behind him removing his pants, tears formed in Solaris’s eyes.

“This didn’t happen!” He yelled, as corners of the room swirled in black mist. “This isn’t real!”

“But it feels real. Does it not?” The Dark Lord’s voice echoed in the room. He heard the jangle of a belt being undone behind him.

“Stop! This isn’t real!” Solaris cried, feeling fingers forcing him open. “This didn’t happen! It’s! Not! Real!”

The ‘room’ became a black mess of clouds before he gasped opening his eyes seeing the Dark Lord. “So you escaped my little vision. Pity it was quiet fun watching you squirm.”

“I can’t help you!” Solaris gasped, “I can’t ‘see’ on demand nor can I make prophecy’s on demand.”

“We’ll see.” He said his voice echoing around the room, blackness enveloped them. Solaris cursed they were still in his mind.

********

Solaris panted hard rubbing the remaining tears from his face. Fred and George where his friends they would never do what the Dark Lord had forced upon him. He looked up as bits of black smoke floated by the edges of the new vision, while the cave looked overall foggy and dark. A scream had Solaris turning around, a man, it looked like him was being pulled into the water by hands.

“Dad!” Solaris shrieked, running towards him as he was yanked under. Solaris’s grabbed uselessly at the cold dark water. “Dad!”

“Hmp. Traitor.” Voldemort scoffed. “Let’s watch it again.”

“No, don’t!” Solaris cried. Another scream broke out, he turned a new direction watching his dad get pulled under again. Solaris stood eyes watering, his hands covered his ears as a third scream broke out the cycle restarting. “Stop it! Stop it please!”

“Solaris! Help me!” His father called getting yanked under.

He shut his eyes. “It’s not real! It’s not real!”

“Help me!” A voice yelled. Solaris pushed harder against his ears as screams echoed in the cave voices yelling to him to help him, save him. “Why won’t you help me?” One called, “Don’t you love me?” Another asked.

“It’s not real.” Solaris cried, dropping to his knees. “It’s not real…”

He felt something grabbing him. He whirled around seeing his father Regulus holding his robe. “If you won’t help me, then you’ll join us.”

“It’s not real!” He yelled, as he was pulled backwards. More hands joined the first set, he glanced back his father frowning darkly at him.

His other father Severus was pulling him too, he looked vicious. “You should have known I’d abandon you. I only stayed because you look like him.”

“Dad…”

“Can you believe he thought we were friends?” Fred asked claw like hand wrapping around his arm. George laughed showing nasty long teeth as he added, “The slimy git even fancy’s us.”

“Let me touch him! Let me have my reward!” Moody yelled.

Together they pulled him screaming towards the water. They kept spewing terrible things dragging him backwards. Solaris was crying, nails scrambling for purchase on the stone as the cold water covered his legs and stomach.

“Please! I’m sorry!” Solaris yelled looking at the Dark Lord. “Please my Lord help me!”

“Of course you call him your master.” Fred snapped.

“Disgusting.” George added. Solaris was shoulder deep in the water, arms barley holding on.

“You deserve this.” Severus whispered into his ear.

“Stop! Stop! Make it stop!” Solaris yelled, his father Severus’s hand landed on his head forcing him lower. Water flooded his mouth as he started choking. “Please- Make it- Stop!”

“Join us!” Regulus hissed, wrapping arms around him.

“Please!” Solaris shrieked as he was yanked under.

“ _After the dragon flies free… One of two will die. All the pieces will be gone… Then the final breath will be taken… The greatest wizard will stand master of death._ ” Solaris gasped out, seeing for the first time the room he was in in the Malfoy’s home. He sat up, panting holding himself, the feeling of all the hands making him shiver. Was he out? Was this real?

He looked around eyes landing on the Dark Lord, the man was smiling maliciously. When he took a step forward Solaris scooted back across the ground. Solaris whipped the blood off his face, chest heaving as Voldemort spoke. “Was that so hard my child?”


	33. Chapter 33

“Solaris Sweetheart?” Solaris jerked away, bumping his cell wall as Narcissa breathed in relief looking at him. Solaris narrowed his eyes turning away from her arms wrapping around himself. His eyes darted to the corners of the room looking for the black smoke, this wasn’t real. It was never real. “Solaris it’s me, Aunty. You need to get up, he’s-”

“Go away.” Solaris replied brokenly.

Her clothes shifted as she squatted in front of him. Her hand reached out making him flinch back. “Please, we don’t have time for this.”

“You’re not real. Go away.”

“Solaris Regulus Black, I am real.” She stated harshly, she pulled a wand from her dress making him hiss in fear. She shoved the wand into his hands, it was familiar, he glanced down at it, hazel with a phoenix core, 11 inches. This was his wand, it felt, real. He looked up finally seeing Narcissa for the first time. “Solaris, you need to get up.”

She pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards the door. His breath hitched in his throat. She was taking him back. Back to that man. His body shuddered and he tried to pull away but she held his upper arm firm. “Aunty please. Please don’t take me back.”

“Solaris.” She said hand cupping the side of his face gently as she could. “The Dark Lord and my sister went to Gringotts. Harry Potter stole something from her vault. So you need to leave now while you have the chance.”

Leave? That was a lie. This was a trap, he turned his head looking at the corners of the room. There were now black clouds or smoke. He wrung his hands on the wand that felt real. His Aunty’s hold on his arms felt real. He studied her face as she pulled him, she looked so determined, so sure. She pulled him right up and out the front door. She only stopped once they were outside the apparition wards. He was free? For real? He looked around but it was still real. He looked at her numbly, she pulled him in suddenly for a tight hug, her eyes prickled with tears as she carded fingers in his hair.

“I’m so sorry.” She gasped, “Please leave, Lucius and I love you we’re so sorry.”

“Aunty?” Solaris said softly holding her back. “It’s ok.”

He heard her gasp before she pulled away she whipped her eyes, before she looked at him tightly. “Hurry now before he comes back.”

********

Severus looked up fingers drumming on his desk as he read stared at the paper. That crazy bastard Potter and his friends had broken into Gringotts and escaped on a damn dragon. He watched the picture move as the dragon lumbered out of the roof and into the sky. Bloody brilliant and stupid.

He had received word that the Dark Lord was gathering his forces and planned to invade Hogwarts. He sighed rubbing his head. He couldn’t tell if all the pieces had been destroyed, but he feared not. Nagini was still alive at the least. He needed to get himself and the Carrow’s out of Hogwarts, keep to warded so the Dark Lord couldn’t enter. He had simply lied and claimed the magic protecting it was far too old and complex for him to simply take down. If he could get them out that would by Potter time, keep the castle safe for him.

A flash and his silent death eater alarms had him on his feet wand out, as a person crashed into his office. He rounded on them ready to fire but paused seeing those grey eyes look up at him scared.

“Solaris!” Severus gasped, he immediately reached for him but his son flinched away shoving a wand in his face.

“Is it you?” He asked eyes darting around the room. “Is this real?”

Severus put away his wand quickly kneeling before him, hands on his knees trying to look unthreatening as possible. “It’s real. I’m real.”

“Prove it!” Solaris gasped, shuffling backwards across the floor.

“You got here by a portkey. A portkey I enchanted to work with the name Lily.” Severus said gently, watching his son’s eyes. “The portkey was your father’s watch. It’s made of white gold, and it has the initials R.A.B. on the back.”

“Dad?...” Solaris whispered wand lowering, as he tried not to cry. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. I got careless, and I got caught! He forced me to give him a prophecy! I couldn’t stop it… I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!”

Severus didn’t let him continue, he reached out quickly pulling him in hugging him tightly. He felt shaky arms wrap around him and his son crying into his shoulder. Severus cried right back, how had it come to this.

“I- I thought you would be upset.” Solaris whispered, “I could have messed up the greater good. I could have messed up all you fought for.”

“The greater good’s not what I’m fighting for.” Severus said, one hand snaking up to hold the back of his son’s head into his shoulder. He placed a kiss on his sons head, and let the boy cry it out. He was too young for this, he never should have let his son stay. He should have obliviated him, and sent him someplace safe. Severus hugged him tighter, it was selfish but he was so happy his son was here, alive and with him, in the calm before the storm.

A while later when his son was calmer, he got him to sit in one of the office chairs. Solaris wrung his hands as Severus place tea in front of him. He would help his son but he needed to know what he was dealing with. Severus reached out taking his shaking hand but his son’s eyes never really stopped searching the corners of the room.

“What are you looking for?” He asked gently, Solaris seemed startled by this head turning quickly to check around them.

“E-every time it wasn’t real there was… black fog or smoke.” Solaris said looking at him, his fingers rapidly tapping the teacup.

Severus’s brows knitted together, that made sense, he had often seen victims of the Dark Lord’s mental torture. He moved slowly, he saw the suspicious glance he was cast as he did. He walked over opening a cabinet removing a calming drought and a second potion. He placed the first potion in front of his son. “Calming drought, it will help your nerves, drink it.”

Solaris stared at it a bit wide eyed before reaching out slowly, his eyes darted around again before snatching it bringing it close to himself. He struggled with the cork, growing increasingly frustrated till it let go with a little pop. He gave it a sniff, checked the room again and downed the drink. Severus watched him, the paranoia would subside once the potion took effect. Severus sunk back into his chair relieved as his son’s shaking slowly stopped.

“Solaris?” He asked gently getting his sons attention, his eyes where clearer but no less cautious. “What happened?”

“I- umm… After you left. I stayed at Grimmauld Place. But Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up there. Dad stole a horcrux from the Dark Lord, they wanted it.” Solaris said eyes darting from Severus to random corners. “I sent Kretcher to find the man who stole it then fled, making the Death Eaters follow me. I ran, for a long time. Then I ran into Arthur, and I was attacked and-”

“Arthur attacked you?” Severus said, Solaris shook his head ‘no’.

“When I was attacked, I apparated to Fred and George. I stayed with them for a while, they gave me a ring.” Solaris said throwing up his left hand with the ring, his sleeve fell down just enough to show the tip of the Dark Mark. Severus reached out quickly holding his son’s hand looking at the mark, his eyes pricked with tears, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Solaris pulled his arm away holding it to his chest. “They left to see their brother and I stayed behind. I was lonely and called Kretcher, Aunt Bellatrix was tracking him. She brought me to the Dark Lord… I’m- I’m not sure what’s real after that…”

“How did you escape?” Severus prompted, “I know you have the portkey but…”

“Aunty.” Solaris simply. “When Aunt Bellatrix and the Dark Lord went to Gringotts, Aunty let me out. She told me to go, I wasn’t sure if it was real or not. But she gave me my wand and that seemed real. And you seem real.”

“I am real.” Severus said softly reaching out but Solaris brought his knees to his chest, grey eyes looking so hurt and confused.

“You’ve said that before.” He said quietly.

Severus felt his heart break, his son was a confident man, brave and cunning. He uncapped the second potion holding it out to his son. He started talking as gently as he could, “I love you. Your dad loved you. We love you. We made you. We raised you. You are our hopes and dreams.”

Solaris looked up at him curiously as Severus continued. “We held you when you were scared. We took care of you when you were sick. I chased away all your bad dreams and boggarts. Dad would sing to you. He would dance with you. He read you little muggle fairy tales.”

Solaris smiled weakly he reached out taking the potion. Severus found himself tearing up as he spoke. “He taught you to ride your first broom. I taught you potions. Daddy was your first word and we fought over who you called daddy.”

Solaris snorted at this he uncurled, taking his dad’s hand. “We had Matches.”

“We did that ridiculous kneazle, he loved your dad.” Severus said brushing hair behind his son’s ear. “You’re here. This is real. And I will always love you.”

“I believe you…” Solaris said nodding softly his eyes focusing on Severus for the first time. He broke out into a smile, and a bitter cry whipping his eyes, Solaris seemed to copy him. “What’s the potion?”

“It’s Liquid Obliviate. Unlike its sister spell it won’t erase everything. It’s a healing potion, it helps dull memories in trauma patients. It won’t fix what has happened, and you’ll still remember, but you should be able to separate them from the now. It helps to get therapy along with it. Which you will do.”

“Ok dad.” Solaris said throwing it back. He seemed to calm, no longer an anxious ball of fear. Solaris looked at him giving him a very Severus Snape grin. “So what’s the plan?”

Severus smirked, “Feeling better then?”

“That stuff is amazing.” He said fingers curling into the chair as he leaned forward waiting.

“Do not get ahead of yourself that potion isn’t a miracle but it will help you recover.” Severus said.

“Dad, half my battle was believing this is real and now I know.” Solaris said, “I don’t want him to hurt you or my friends the way he hurt me. He needs to be stopped. I made a prophecy for him. ‘After the dragon flies free… One of two will die. All the pieces will be gone… Then the final breath will be taken… The greatest wizard will stand master of death.’ So now what?”

“Well Potter did escape on a dragon from Gringotts so this will happen soon then.” Severus said pausing, “Solaris, please, I love you. I-”

“Don’t ask me to stay out of the war!” Solaris snapped eyes glinting. “I’ve been in it for years.”

“I was going to say I need you to accept that I may not always act like I’m on your side but I am. However, you need to be completely on the side of the light. No more tip toeing. The Dark Lord has made it clear how he feels about you. There’s no guarantee we will win but if we die, I want your name to be remembered as good.”

“Dad, I-”

Severus held out his hand pausing him, his wards had been triggered, someone was approaching his office. “Hide.”

Solaris stood quickly as Severus herded him behind his desk tucking him under it. Severus sat down keeping his son hidden as the door burst open as the Carrow’s entered.

“Snape!” One cried gleefully, “Potter’s been seen in Hogsmead.”

“No doubt he’s on his way here.” The other squealed.

“Gather all the staff and students. Bring them all to the great hall. We will question them there.” He said stiffly, the Carrow’s nodded rushing from the room. He held his head in his hands when his son shoved his knee wishing to be let out. He backed away allowing the boy to crawl out.

“Shouldn’t the students stay in their dorms?” Solaris asked, “It’s safer.”

“My boy, Severus and I already came up with this plan.” Dumbledore’s portrait said making Solaris jump. He saw his son’s eyes check the room corners before calming to look at the portrait.

“Indeed. Potter will want to protect the students so he will follow them.” Severus said as Solaris jumped up sitting on his desk. “He’s in the school correct Phineas?”

Phineas Nigellus’s portrait nodded, “That he is.”

“Why draw him out?” Solaris asked, “Then what?”

“I’m drawing him out to give him the last bit of information he needs.” Severus said, “Dumbledore entrusted me with it. If I draw him out and get him to come to me or if I can get him brought to me, I can give him the information.”

“What’s the information?” Solaris asked.

“That I’m on his side that I have always been on his side. I have information on how to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. There is a horcrux inside of Harry and the Dark Lord himself must be the one to destroy it. Dumbledore kept the boy around so he could die at the right time. I pray to Merlin that only the horcrux will die and he will live. But he needs to know. He needs to know everything. I need to go the students will be gathered.”

“What about me?” Solaris asked as his father stood.

“For now, stay here. This is where I’ll bring Potter to show him the truth. Things are about to get very dangerous. It will be hard to try to convince them we’re on their side.”

“No, not Fred and George.” Solaris said.

“Then when the time is right look for them.”

Solaris grabbed his arm. “Dad. Please. I love you. Be careful.”

“I’m supposed to tell you that.” Severus turned wrapping him in a hug, he ran fingers threw his son’s hair, while Solaris held him tightly. “I will always love you. Even if I can’t be with you.”

*******

Severus stood in front of the students addressing them, threatening them more likely. He just wanted to draw the boy out. If Harry attacked him he could control the situation and get him to his office. He cursed the idea of attacking the boy but truly it was the best way for him to help. He knew Potter would never go with him willingly.

There was a collective gasp, he turned seeing the boy who lived stepping out of the crowd. The doors of the great hall opened, revealing the Order of the Phoenix. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he couldn’t take them all on and they would never believe him. He scanned them all sadly, his eyes lingered on Remus before brushing past, and thanking Merlin he saw the Weasley twins.

“How dare you stood, where he stood.” Harry said, “Tell them. Tell them all how you looked him in the eyes a man who trusted you and killed him.”

Severus mentally flinched, he had never wanted to do this. He had never wanted any of this. Dumbledore had been his friend. Regulus had died for this, Solaris was tortured for this. He drew his wand goading the boy to attack him. Maybe he could still at least capture him and explain. Minerva ran in the way pushing Potter behind her, this wouldn’t work. The students cleared away as they squared off. He lowered his wand ever so slightly, he didn’t want to hurt her. She who was a dear friend, she who was like a mother figure to so many children of the school. He raised his wand, he would take out the Death Eaters and flee, he would come back for the boy and tell him then.

She attacked quickly and he dispelled it stepping back. He would never throw a curse at her. She was his friend for too long. He dispelled a second curse stepping back again. He stepped back until he could redirect the spells, forcing the second two spells into the Carrow twins knocking them out. Perfect, he gave a spin turning to smoke he snatched the Carrow’s wands and broke through the window in his haste to leave.

He flew off landing as far away as he dared, he would not leave the grounds he needed to be there. He needed to tell Harry. Solaris was still inside waiting, he needed to warn his son. He waved his hand casting a patronus, the kneezle looked at him expectantly. “Solaris don’t wait, the Order is here. Find your friends.”

The kneezle took off in a dash of silvery light. He cast notice me not and any disillusion charms he knew. He cursed running on foot to not draw attention. He needed to get back in, he needed to find them. He turned his head as white lights began to flood the sky, they were making a barrier. He skidded to a stop, his eyes widening. He pulled out his wand adding to the spell, he would protect the school, the children and his son.

*********

Solaris was snooping around his father’s office as the portrait of Dumbledore talked to him.

“Your father has been aiding me since you were three, and has become my most trusted of friends.” The portrait said, as Solaris opened a cabinet with a pensive. He slammed the doors shut tightly, he was not interested in memory magic. He silently checked the corners of the room but they were normal. “You know Solaris, I asked him to kill me. It was a mercy killing. I had a terrible curse. Brought on by one of Tom’s horcruxs.”

“Fascinating really.” Solaris said jumping to sit on the desk when a thunderous noise was heard. Booming throughout the castle. “What is that?”

“Minerva has enacted the castle guardians.” Dumbledore said simply.

“What but dad isn’t-” He cut himself off a silver kneezle dashed into the room relaying his father’s message. “Bollucks! I have to go.”

He exited to an eerie emptiness, he ran to the first window he could as a beautiful silver barrier took place. He saw them the Dark forces lining up. He hissed feeling his arm burn with the call to battle. He needed to find the twins or his father. Something had gone wrong, his dad should have come back. The sky lit up all at once as hundreds of spells launched towards the castle, the resounding explosion shook the grounds. He stumbled away from the window eyes wide. He had to go. He spun on his heel and dashed away.

*********

Severus raced to the school he had to find Potter and his son, he was disguised well enough, a couple of charms and he looked like someone different. He was able to run past student’s fleeing without notice. They had to be here, somewhere.

He managed to push past crowds into the quiet parts of the upper castle. He went straight to his office, he could find the boy after but first he had to know. He yelled the password and was up the stairs quickly. He threw open the door but his son was gone.

He cursed running back down the steps two at a time. His body jerked as the castle shook, he scrambled to the closest window seeing one strong beam of green light ramming the barrier. Slowly he watched the silvery barrier crumble to fire and flakes of ash. He had to hurry.

He ran down the stairs nearly being bowled over by a charging Death Eater, with a quick spell he sent him hurling away. He rushed, towards the courtyard, perhaps he was in the thick of it. Potter was a stupid Gryffindor after all. He looked around, startled seeing massive spiders running around, giants and werewolves all charging the battle field. It was madness.

He cast a cutting spell at the spiders. Being careful he scanned the field having no such luck spotting Potter or his son. He cursed. He must be in the castle. He turned back deflecting spells and running inside. He passed down into less busy areas, nearly running over Narcissa.

“Sorry!” She cried, holding up her hands. “Don’t hurt me! I’m only looking for my son.”

“Narcissa, it’s me Severus.” He said as she cocked her head at him. “Have you seen Solaris or Potter?”

“Severus…” She said quietly, “No I haven’t seen either. Severus this is madness. I cannot find Draco I’m so scared for my son. For your son.”

She touched a hand to her chest, glancing about in worry. Severus walked up to her, he held her shoulders looking at her as tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes. “Are kids are strong. They will be fine.”

“Severus I can never thank you enough for saving Draco.” She said looking at him swallowing hard. “He’s a good boy, he didn’t deserve to get caught up in this. Neither did Solaris. I’m so sorry for what Bella did!”

“Cissy- It’s not your fault I could never blame you.” Severus said.

“Thank you Severus,” She paused pulling him close shooting a spell behind him. “We shouldn’t talk anymore. We have to find our boys.”

Severus used the closeness to hug her. “Take care of him if I can’t.”

“Of course he’s like my second son.” Narcissa said hugging him back. “Look out for Draco for me.”

“I will.”

*******

“Fred! George!” Solaris yelled, ducking as rubble fell. His eyes glinted as he dove out of the way of a hex. He rolled over casting a spell sending the Death Eater backwards into a wall. His eyes and head strained against the pain, too much to see, he was getting over loaded.

He scrambled to his feet running no particular direction in mind. Spells flew around him, screaming was filling the air, along with the smells of fire, blood and dust. Parts of the castle where exploding, causing him to climb and jump over things.

His eyes glinted he threw up a shield barely in time. He whirled to see Myren staring at him shocked a younger boy behind him. The blonde raised his wand, the other arm holding his brother behind him. The blonde’s eyes where tearing up. “Solaris, what side are you on?”

“What side are you on?” Solaris countered, the blonde shook his head ‘no’.

“I don’t want to have to do this.”

“Then don’t. Myren please.” Solaris said stepping back. “I’m on your side.”

“And which side is that?” Myren asked glaring at him.

“Myren I- I joined him because I wanted to save my family too.” Solaris said earning nod from the other.

“He was lying wasn’t he? He can’t save our mom.” Myren said scrunching up his face.

“Myren I-” A curse flew past him narrowly missing his head. The three of them scattered running down the halls away from their attacker.

*******

Severus was getting desperate he couldn’t find the boy. He threw a curse taking down a Death Eater. He was glad he had thought to disguise himself though he knew it was going to start fading. He retreated to a quieter area only to see a student, nearly killed by falling rubble. He levitated it away from the poor girl as she ran away. It was then his disguise dropped and he knew people would recognize him and still he had no luck finding bloody Potter.

He heard the sound of apparition, he spun quickly coming face to face with a distraught Lucius Malfoy. Severus narrowed his eyes, “Do you need something old friend?”

“Severus, the Dark Lord calls for you. He’s in the shrieking shack awaiting you.” Lucius glanced around at the chaos horrified. He licked his lips brow quivering. “Have you seen Draco?”

“No.” Severus said softly. “Have you seen Solaris? Or Potter?”

“Neither.” Lucius said shaking his head, “I tried to talk the Dark Lord into calling off the attack. These are children, Severus, children, like ours.”

“I am well aware.” Severus said, “I will keep an eye out for Draco. Watch out for Solaris for me.”

“Of course! You’re both family.” Lucius said wringing his hands. “I love you and Solaris very much. Severus I never would have- I didn’t agree with- I’m sorry. Narcissa was braver then I.”

Severus felt his face soften, “I forgive you. And I understand.”

“Thank you.”

“I have to go see what the Dark Lord needs.” Severus said, he spun turning to smoke he flew to the shrieking shack. He landed hard looking up he bowed to the Dark Lord. “My Lord what do you need of me?”

“My wand Severus it resists me. Where is that boy of yours? Perhaps he could fix it.” The Dark Lord said eyes glinting.

“Solaris is lost to me I’m afraid, I fear he has joined the Order.” Severus said, as the Dark Lord slowly approached him. “My Lord you have done extraordinary things with that wand. In the last few hours alone.”

“No. No. I am extraordinary but the wand resists me.”

“There is no wand more powerful. Ollivander himself has said it. Tonight when the boy comes it will not fail you. I’m sure of it.” Severus said as the Dark Lord stepped close to him but arms reach apart. “It answers to you. And you only.”

“Does it Severus? Does it truly?” He said cocking his head.

“My Lord?” Severus smiled nervously swallowing a little hard, what was going on.

“You are a clever man Severus, surely you must know.” The Dark Lord said circling him. What did he know? The wand. He thought of the book Solaris had told him about old magic, about wands choosing a master based on who bested their original master. Bunch of hog wash, Severus had thought it bad writing. Though it didn’t matter it was written so it had to be true. Draco, was the one to disarm Dumbledore but he had killed him. The Dark Lord, was he to go after Draco? He couldn’t let him. “Where does it’s true loyalty lie Severus?”

“With you. Of course.” Severus said following the man with his eyes as he paced away from him. “My Lord.”

“I am not it’s true master. You killed Dumbledore. You have been a good servant Severus.” The Dark Lord said moving closer.

Severus mind reeled, he could out Draco as the one to disarm Dumbledore that could by him time to find Potter. He had to know, so the greater good could win. Draco was hidden, maybe he could convince him. He looked up, “My Lord.”

He was cut off with a flick of the Dark Lord’s wrist, a slicing spell to the throat. He stumbled back hitting the wall and sinking to the floor. He covered his throat fumbling for his wand, trying to apparate anything. The Dark Lord stood over him. “Nagini. Kill.”

His eyes turned to the snake as she lunged biting him multiple times the venom sinking deep into his blood. He choked out, gasping for breath. No not like this. He hadn’t found Potter, he didn’t tell him. He wouldn’t know. His body started going numb as Nagini retreated. Solaris, was the last time he saw him going to be in his office. If he had known he would have held him longer. He felt devastated as stared up at the Dark Lord.

“Farewell Severus.” He said apparating with Nagini.

No. No. This couldn’t be it he had failed. Solaris knew. Maybe he could tell Potter, but he didn’t have the right memories. His legs felt numb and heavy. He gasped, maybe he could summon a patronus. No he could barely move his arm. He closed his eyes in pain gasping and choking on blood.

A soft warm hand touched his neck trying to hold in the wound. He turned, he prayed Solaris wouldn’t see him this way. Maybe Regulus had come for him. He opened his eyes seeing his dear friend Lily’s eyes looking mournfully into his. He blinked a few times tears forming in his eyes as he register that this was her son. He could finish his mission.

He swallowed hard through the pain. “Take them… Take them. Please…”

He gestured as best he could to his eyes, he forced every bit of magic he had into making the memories join the tears. He had to do this. He begged and pleaded that Potter, just believe him and do it. The boy grabbed a vile from Granger catching the tears.

“Take them to the pensieve. And then you’ll know…” Severus could almost cry anew in relief. He hadn’t failed. He had done it. The boy would know. There was something peaceful about that. He laid his head back, glancing at Potter once more. Feeling a light happiness as he looked into the eyes of his old friend. “You have her eyes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Severus Snape


	34. Chapter 34

Severus walked slowly into his office, it looked different. His eyes gazed around slowly, it was all white. That’s what was different. Why was it white?

“Severus?”

Severus turned coming face to face with Dumbledore, he nearly tripped over backwards. “But you’re- then that means.”

“I’m afraid so my boy.” He said gently reaching out to hold his shoulder. “I’m afraid so.”

“No. I can’t be. What about Solaris? What about Potter? The war?” Severus asked confused a hand going to his hair. “I can’t be dead.”

“Severus, you did what you needed to do. I couldn’t be prouder my boy.” Dumbledore said eyes twinkling sadly. “Harry was told what he needed to know. The war will end tonight. I believe your son even predicted that. As far as I know Solaris isn’t here. I’m sure he will be alright.”

“He’s not here. That’s good. That’s good…” Severus looked at Dumbledore, his mentor, and his dear friend. “Albus I’m so sorry for what I did.”

“No Severus it is I who am sorry. I asked too much of you.” Dumbledore said smiling at him. “I must go. Use the door Severus.”

With that Dumbledore pulled away walking into the whiteness around them disappearing. Severus looked around for a door. The only obvious one was the office door sporting the only bit of color against the bright white. He walked to it entering slowly, his eyes widened seeing another pale mostly white room. This one with tables and chairs and an all-white fireplace. He glanced around spotting another person facing away from him. He knew them.

“Remus?” He asked, walking up, the werewolf turned smiling softly at him.

“Hello Severus. Dumbledore told me the truth. I’m sorry to have to see you here.” He said.

“Oh Remus no.” Severus said sitting down across from him. “Not you too.”

“Afraid so.” Remus said softly. “Do you recognize this place?”

Severus glanced around at the white room. “We had our first date here.”

Remus chuckled, he reached out taking Severus’s hand in his. “You know Severus. I truly loved you. But I understand though it hurt. I want you to know. If it weren’t for you I might have been too afraid to ever date anyone. I got married and had a little boy.”

“Oh Remus I’m so sorry, you’re son-”

“Will live in a better world because his parents died to give it to him.” Remus said smiling. “Just like your son will live in a better world you died to give him.”

They shared a smile, Severus dipped his head. “Thank you Remus.”

“No thank you Severus, for everything you sacrificed will help all the future children not just ours. Do you hear that?” Remus asked, looking around. Severus tried to listen but all he head was silence. He shook his head as Remus stood. “It sounds like Nymphadora. Tonks! Tonks I’m coming! Severus I wish you the best.”

With that he stood up walking into the bright whiteness around them. Severus smiled softly as he disappeared but cursed upon seeing the colored restaurant door. He steeled himself and opened it, revealing yet another room that only had light undertones of its original colors. He looked around quickly recognizing Grimmauld Place, footsteps came from the kitchen as a door opened.

“Regulus?” Severus asked softly.

“No, the other Black.” Sirius said letting the door shut behind him.

“Oh…” Severus said disappointed.

“When I was alive I promised Solaris I would apologize to you. I never got the chance.” Sirius said looking around the room, he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry Severus. For everything. You were a good husband to my brother and a good father to my nephew.”

“Thank you.” Severus said, Sirius nodded.

Sirius walked towards the brightness waving over his shoulder. “See you around Severus and don’t worry you’re halfway there.”

“Halfway where?” He asked but the man disappeared. At a loss he walked through the kitchen door.

He stumbled a nearly fell, he looked around recognizing Hogwarts walls only paler. They seemed taller. He looked down at himself, he was younger. He glanced at his hands and marveled at his wrist free of the dark mark.

“Snape!”

He jumped spinning trying to pull his wand as Potter, the James Potter marched up to him. He couldn’t be more then thirteen. Severus glanced at himself again, yes he was thirteen too. He looked up at the hazel eyes uneasy as James got closer.

“What do you want?” Severus asked taking a step back angry he didn’t have a wand.

James ignored him walking straight up he stopped only when they were toe to toe. The hazel eyed boy smirked bringing an arm up, Severus ducked expecting to be hit but instead was pulled into a sideways hug around the shoulders.

“This is how you still see me huh? A school boy?” James said squeezing him. “That’s fine. It’s weird to think of us as fathers. Dying for our kids.”

Severus swallowed hard looking up at the strong face of the brunette as James continued. “I was a prat to you in school. You annoyed me, you had the attention of the girl- woman I loved.”

“That’s not true. I loved Lily yes but she was like a sister too me.”

“I see that now. Sorry I was such a bigot.” James said smiling at him. “Let’s hope our kids are better.”

“They are better Potter.”

“That’s good.” James said squeezing him as laughter erupted down the hall. “Guys…”

He looked at Severus gently. “Let me guess Potter, you have to go?”

“James. And yeah. You’ll understand soon.” James said pulling away with a wave he ran down the corridor into the light.

Severus looked around a quickly found another door, he walked through without fear wondering what was next in this mad house. The first thing he noticed was he was younger, a lot younger maybe eight or nine. He looked up seeing a tree by a lake, and a young girl with red hair by the swings.

“Lily!”

“Severus!”

They ran colliding into each other wrapping in the best hug he had in years. He cried into her shoulder and he felt her carding fingers in his hair. “Oh Lily, I missed you. I’m so sorry!”

“I’m sorry too!” She cried pulling back to look at him, she held his face in her hands. “Oh Sev, all those years we wasted. Fighting when it didn’t really matter.”

“Agreed. I’m sorry I called you that name.”

“I’m sorry I outed you.” She said tucking a loose hair behind his ear. She led him over to the swings they sat down together. “I wish you didn’t have to push Harry away so much. I get that it was part of your ruse, so you could spy, but it hurt… You should have been like an uncle to him.”

“You should have been like an Aunt to Solaris.” Severus countered.

She chuckled holding his hand. “What fools we were. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Severus said, he looked out at the water as she took her hand back swinging gently on the swing. “I’m so scared Lily. I can’t be there for my son. What if he needs me?”

“You have to do what James and I did.” She said pumping higher and higher.

“What’s that?” He said pushing a little getting a gentle swing going.

“Watch from a far and be very grateful to all those who care and help them when you cannot.” She said, red hair bouncing as she got the swing to the highest point. “Thanks for watching out for him so well.”

“I wish I could have done more.” He said swinging with her fully. “Lily. Thank you.”

She looked at him and smiled. “Come on Sev, jump with me. I know you were always afraid to but it’s worth it.”

“I don’t know. Dumbledore told me to look for the doors.” He said glancing around.

“No doors here. Come on Sev, let go and jump.” She let go jumping off and disappearing into the light. Severus swallowed hard hearing her voice echo around him. “Come on Sev, jump!”

He took a deep breath, swung back once more before letting go and jumping into the light. It surrounded him and he felt breathless, weightless and free. Till he was hit by a cloud of black smoke and landed coughing and dirty. He was older now, maybe twenty. He stood dusting himself off when the sound of music hit him, _his_ music. He looked up this was his living room, in perfect color, he smelt food cooking, coffee and a very familiar kneezle ran up to him.

“Matches?” He asked picking him up, he held him close tears forming in his eyes as his heart clenched. He looked around patting the cat, he wondered into the library where the music was loudest.

A black haired man sat feet up reading a book, he glanced over it at him. He smiled nicely showing off teeth, “Welcome home Severus.”

“Regulus… Is that you?” Severus asked clutching the kneezle tightly.

“The one and only.” Regulus said standing, he walked up calmly placing the book down. Severus let Matches go. They stared at each other. “I kind of thought you would say something.”

“Regulus!” Severus cried the dam finally breaking. He scooped him up spinning the shorter man around. He heard a laugh he hadn’t heard in fifteen years. He cried tightly holding him. “I’ve missed you. Oh Merlin I missed you.”

“I missed you too!” Regulus cried wrapping around him. “I’m so sorry you’re here but. Severus, damn I missed holding you.”

Severus pulled back kissing him fiercely. “Oh Regulus. If only Solaris- no! No. It’s better that he’s not here.”

“It is.” Regulus agreed reluctantly. “We’ll see him again. And of course we can always watch over him. You did a wonderful job, our son is perfect.”

“Thank you.” Severus said pressing into his shoulder desperately. “I love you. I have always loved you.”

“I have always loved you.” Regulus said back rocking them to the music. “And I always will.”

Severus laughed threw tears at this, rocking along with him. “Always.”

**********

Solaris covered his ears as the Dark Lord spoke, his troops retreating so they could gather their injured and dead. He had no luck finding the twins, or his father. He looked out the window as people gathered in the wake of destruction. He headed towards the great hall, following what people where left. He had a terrible feeling in his stomach and he looked around hoping for a vision, anything but everything felt wrong.

He noticed people gave him wide birth and whispered about him. He didn’t care he walked to the great hall only to have his eyes flash. He stepped into the trap anyways he knew this would happen sooner or later. He was thrown in the air, hanging by his feet.

“Death Eater!” Someone yelled.

“He has the mark!” Another cried.

“Not a Death Eater!” He yelled, waving his arms around. “I was forced to take it!”

He looked up as McGonagall, Ron and Arthur Weasley ran up to him wands raised. Ron looked furious, tears running down his face. “Traitor! He trusted you!”

Ron cast a curse at him, reflexibly Solaris used his arms to block but nothing happened. The trio looked stunned, as Arthur stepped forward. “How did you do that?”

“This ring! George’s ring!” Solaris said waving his hand as he dangled, Arthur walked over taking his hand cautiously eyes widening.

“He gave you this ring?”

“Yes, they gave it to me.” Solaris looking around the room as he dangled.

“Sol!”

“George!” Solaris called as the ginger ran up to him tear marks on his face. Solaris looked at him then around him. “Where’s-”

“He didn’t make it Sol.” George said face crumpling. Solaris felt tears forming, he must have said something because George repeated. “He didn’t make it Sol…”

He felt himself be lowered, George catching him and holding him tightly hand in his hair as they cried. George basically carried him to where Fred laid, which only made Solaris cry worse seeing Mrs. Weasley patting her son’s head tears in her eyes. She looked up alarmed seeing Solaris.

“It’s ok mum. Solaris is with me. He’s always been on our side. Fred- Fred knew. We always knew.” George said weekly.

“George?” George turned around he let go of Solaris hugging Bill, tight as he cried.

Solaris stepped away rubbing his face, he turned just enough to see someone else he cared for lying dead. He swallowed hard the guilt at seeing Remus, lying next to Tonks. It wasn’t fair, he caught the eye of the boy who lived and steeled himself at the sad and confused look.

“We need to talk.” Hermione said grabbing his arm.

“I’m not a-”

“Please.” She said gently. He glanced back at George who was preoccupied with Ginny, he nodded allowing her to lead him to Harry. She shared a look with Harry and the boy looked down swallowing hard. “It’s about your dad...”

Solaris crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at them. “What about him? Did he finally talk to you?”

“Talk to me?” Harry asked looking up confused.

Solaris felt his eyes flash, his hand quickly came up covering his mouth. He backed away from them slowly sides heaving, as he began to cry. Hermione tried to hold his shoulder but he shoved her back. “Solaris I’m so sorry. Professor Snape is… No longer with us.”

Solaris sunk to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest, hand still over his mouth as he cried. “I know what you all must think of him but… He was my dad and I loved him.”

“He- he gave me his memories.” Harry said awkwardly. “Do you- do you want to-”

“No Potter.” Solaris said, looking up through his hair and tears. “Just leave me be.”

“Sol!” George ran over sitting with him, the older man wrapped his arms around him burying his face in his hair. Solaris turned wanting to disappear into George’s arms as they cried for who they had lost.

*********

Solaris stood behind George, when the Dark Lord had brought Potter’s body. He held George’s hand tight when the Dark Lord asked people to join him. He protected George’s back in the fight that followed. He drank with George as the sun rose and the Dark Lord was no more.

He sat with Harry, as the boy who lived twice, cleared both his father’s names of all crimes. He stood with Harry as he accepted an Honor of Merlin for his father’s bravery. He celebrated next to Harry as his father’s name was written back on his birth records. And he cried as the man was laid to rest Severus Black.

Solaris leaned heavily on the wooden counter of Ollivander’s old shop. The man had finished teaching him and quickly retired to the country side. Solaris bought the shop, a quick rename to Black’s Wand’s and he had a nice thing going on the side. The shop was barely busy but it gave him something to do. Besides Kreatcher who lost his arm to Bellatrix’s attack enjoyed helping him maintain the shop.

The bell rang but he didn’t look up. He knew who it was, who it always was. He smiled shutting his book, “Hello George.”

“Hi Sol,” The red head said softly. “Closing soon?”

“Yes. You know I don’t work late.” Solaris said looking up at him, his heart crumpled just a bit seeing only one. He whipped his hands on his pants, breathing deep. “Did you close already?”

“Yeah. I had to talk to you about-”

“Oh! Your ring!” Solaris said eyes flashing, as he looked at the metal band. “I’m so sorry. You said it was a family heirloom. I should have returned it sooner.”

He reached to take it off when George’s hand landed on his quickly. “No. No. I want you to keep it. It was my Great Grampa George’s wedding band. And Sol I- Sol, I thought I was going to die so many times this last year… I thought you were going to die. Fred- well he didn’t make it. But Sol- can I hold you?” George whispered out the last part tears forming.

Solaris quickly rounded the counter, getting pulled into a soul crushing hug. George sighed continuing, “I know it’s not the right time but- It’s never been the right time with us. Sol, I’m mad for you. I’ve been head over heels since sixth year at least. And after everything, I needed to tell you! I promised Fred I’d tell you.”

Solaris pulled away checking the corners of the room for black smoke. There wasn’t any, this wasn’t some terrible illusion. He looked back at George, who looked horribly scared. “George, I’m not good. I got marked against my will. I’m dirty. My mind is a mess, sometimes I can’t tell what’s real or not.”

“That’s ok, I’m hurting too. We can heal together.” George said pulling him back in gently. “I- I love you, scars and all.”

“George, I’ve always loved you.” Solaris said leaning in, George closed the gap their lips meeting. For the first time in a long time things felt like they would be alright if not wonderful.

*******

A young boy with black hair and tanned skin bounced up and down in his black robes. “Come on, come on. We’ll be late.”

“We are not late. I’m never late. You’re father on the other hand.” Solaris said, casting a look at the ginger behind him.

“Oh hush.” George laughed followed with their second son, they had adopted identical twins of course. “Now listen you two your first year of Hogwarts is important. You’re going to get sorted and- Reggie are you listening to me?”

“Daaad. I’m Fred, he’s Reggie.” One of the boys said.

“Sorry love.” George said smiling. “Now then-”

“Regulus George Black, you don’t fool me.” Solaris said simply, “Neither do you, Fred Severus Black.”

The two boys stopped their giggling and listened to their father’s talk on houses. Fred tapped his chin, “Do you think we’ll be in Gryffindor or Slytherin?”

“Well my whole family was Gryffindor but you’re dad’s whole family was Slytherin. Toss up really. But we’ll love you no matter the house.” George said, Fred nodded in thought while Regulus licked his lips bouncing up and down.

“You two should go, find a seat. Maybe with your cousin and Teddy, they’ll take care of you.” Solaris said, “And write to us when you get sorted and you grandma. And you’re little cousins, and Scorpio.”

“We will dad.” Fred said softly.

“Did you pack everything?” Solaris asked earning a nod.

“Even the Dung bombs?” George asked earning an enthusiastic nod from Regulus.

“Don’t encourage them.” Solaris said face in hand. “Now give us hugs.”

Once done their goodbye’s with George holding Solaris’s hand, Regulus held out his arm to his brother. “Ready Red.”

“Ready Freggie.” Fred replied locking arms they gave one last wave before boarding the train.

*********

“Merlin I can’t wait to watch those kids in school.” Regulus said dreamily.

“It’s more fun when they aren’t you’re problem to teach.” Severus agreed, watching the two boy’s wave bye to their fathers as the train pulled away.

“This really is a better world isn’t it Severus.” Regulus said resting his head on Severus's shoulder, watching their son smile and kiss his husband. “I love you.”

Severus smiled kissing his head. “And I have always loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Fred Weasley and Remus Lupin 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I decided to send these chapters together since I thought they belonged together. I enjoyed writing this story so much more then I thought. To anyone who wrote comments I loved reading them and getting that bit of support. Please tell me what you thought of my little labor of love. This is my first time posting here and I thought it was a lot of fun, I'm hoping to write more. (Maybe not as big...) If you're wondering MSWord says this was a 241 page document, so you read a book. Haha! Hoping to write more soon. Bye.


End file.
